


Online

by CamyMJ



Category: Naruto
Genre: @conversasnaruto, Drama, LGBTQ, M/M, Sexting, Texting, amizade, comedia, faculdade, online, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamyMJ/pseuds/CamyMJ
Summary: Cada um tem o melhor amigo que merece. Sasuke, para o bem ou para o mal, tem Naruto. E a amizade deles começou com uma conversa no facebook.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!  
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Espero que se divirtam tanto com esta fanfic quanto eu <3

 

A amizade entre eles nasceu muito cedo. Naruto tinha seis anos, Sasuke também. Começou num daqueles dias em que Naruto poderia jurar que morreria de fome. Havia comido pão no café da manhã, mas já fazia tantas horas! Procurou por um lanche na mochila, porém a mãe havia se esquecido de mandá-lo (apesar de Naruto tê-la visto preparar um sanduíche tamanho gigante). O estômago roncou e a expressão mais triste de todas tomou conta do seu rosto.

Numa questão de segundos, Kiba se dependurou em seus ombros.

— Me diz que tem comida, vou morrer.

— Para, Kiba, eu que tô morrendo aqui. Tua mãe não te deu nada pra gente dividir?

— Nem barrinha de cereal hoje.

Num desespero mudo, os dois correram até Chouji, que sempre tinha comida.

— Chouji, por favor! A gente vai morrer de fome! — Kiba implorou.

Chouji encarou os amigos e depois o pacote de salgadinhos que tinha. Com um suspiro, encheu a mão uma última vez e entregou o pacote a eles.

— É o último, já tive que dividir com o Shikamaru e com a Ino.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Ino mordeu uma batata.

— Eu pedi primeiro!

Ignorando a provocação, Kiba e Naruto agarraram o pacote de Chouji e sentiram os olhos brilharem ao pensar que poderiam comer. Tinham a esperança de encontrar algumas batatas, porém havia apenas farelos.

— Qual é, Chouji! — Naruto reclamou.

— Não é minha culpa vocês não terem vindo antes. Minha mãe mandou só dois hoje!

Meio desesperados, meio entristecidos, os garotinhos começaram a procurar por moedas em seus bolsos. Kiba elaborou um plano:

— Se a gente conseguir um real, já dá pra passar lá no bar e comprar um enroladinho de salsicha. A gente divide no meio, daí.

Tentaram fazer uma vaquinha entre os amigos, entretanto só conseguiram vinte e cinco centavos. Com isso, nada além de algumas balas seriam compradas.

— A gente vai morrer, Naruto!

Como um poço d’água no meio do deserto, Naruto viu Sasuke Uchiha abrindo um pacote de salgadinhos. O movimento das mãos dele no saco, o som das batatas batendo umas contra as outras, tudo fez Naruto entender que precisava ir até ele. Balançou Kiba, querendo que o amigo fosse consigo.

— Olha lá! O Sasuke tem salgadinho!

Sem pensar muito, os dois correram. Já haviam visto Sasuke na sala algumas vezes, apesar de não conversarem muito. Sasuke era o melhor em matemática e português. Havia o rumor de que ele até já havia aprendido a tabuada do dois, porém Naruto duvidava. Ainda encontrava muita dificuldade em somar números maiores do que dez, porque se confundia com os dedos; como alguém da sua idade poderia já saber multiplicação? Sasuke também já sabia ler, o que o tornava a celebridade da escola. Sakura, a outra menina mais inteligente, vivia competindo para ver se terminava as tarefas antes dele, porém Sasuke não parecia ligar tanto para isso quanto ela.

Deixando o fato de não serem muito amigos de lado, Kiba e Naruto pararam perto do garoto com os olhos brilhando. Como se não os percebesse, Sasuke continuou comendo seu lanche.

Os meninos esperaram-no oferecer (afinal, todos ali sabiam boas maneiras), porém Sasuke continuava a fingir que eles não existiam. Depois de quase um minuto inteiro, Naruto não conseguiu mais ficar quieto.

— Sasuke, divide com a gente! O Kiba e eu estamos morrendo de fome!

Os olhos negros dele analisaram os dois garotos sujos ao seu lado. Cinco segundos depois, balançou a cabeça.

— Não. O lanche é meu, vão conseguir o de vocês.

— Qual é, Sasuke! — implorou Kiba. — A gente esqueceu de trazer! Quê que custa, hein?

— Custa que vou comer menos salgadinho. É meu. Saiam.

— Isso não é justo, a gente sempre divide nossos lanches! — Naruto reclamou.

— Isso porque são bobos. Vão pedir pras pessoas com quem vocês dividem, então.

— Cê vai ver! — Kiba reclamou, já se afastando. — UM DIA CÊ VAI ESQUECER E EU NÃO VOU DIVIDIR O MEU TAMBÉM!

Naruto ainda ficou mais alguns segundos, porém Sasuke não mudou de ideia, o que o fez voltar ao seu grupo de amigos se arrastando. Sentia _tanta_ fome! Aquele nojento pagaria.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

A primeira coisa que Naruto fez ao chegar em casa foi dar um beijo na mãe e culpabilizá-la por ele ter passado fome. Kushina sentiu os olhos marejarem ao ouvir o discurso do filho a respeito de como ele havia ficado com a barriga doendo a manhã inteira.

— Mas eu posso te perdoar.

— Pode mesmo?

— Mas vai ter que fazer uma coisa pra mim primeiro.

— Faço qualquer coisa, bebê. Quer comer lámen de almoço?

Os olhos azuis brilharam só pela possibilidade. Sentiu a boca se encher de saliva e a fome voltou com força.

— Quero. Acho que a gente pode discutir comendo, né, mãe?

— Podemos sim, meu amor. Já até deixei teu lámen pronto.

Ela o pegou no colo e o encheu de beijos, pedindo desculpas. Naruto ainda fingiu que não gostou, porém ficou rindo até ser colocado na cadeira. Às vezes, se sentia muito criança quando ela fazia essas coisas. Não foi o caso naquele dia, porque, de vez em quando, até apreciava tais demonstrações excessivas de carinho.

— Seu pai te mandou um beijo. Hoje ele não pode almoçar conosco, mas…

— Não faz mal. Me escuta, mãe.

— Fala.

— Tem um menino lá na minha sala, né, o Sasuke.

Kushina sorriu.

— Claro, ele veio no seu aniversário ano passado. O menino inteligente, não é?

— Esse aí. Hoje ele levou lanche e não quis dividir com a gente.

A indignação do garoto fez Kushina conter uma risada.

— É mesmo?

— Eu juro! Então, pra se redimir por ter me feito passar fome hoje, eu quero que cê ache ele no _facebook_ e mande uma mensagem bem malvada!

— Mas ele tem a sua idade, meu amor. Nem deve saber ler ainda.

Sasuke já sabia, entretanto era provável que não tivesse _facebook_. Acariciou o próprio queixo, pensando.

— Já sei, mãe! Manda mensagem pro irmão dele! Eu já ouvi o Sasuke falando que tem um irmão mais velho.

O plano do filho a divertia um pouquinho mais a cada momento.

— Uma mensagem bem malvada pro irmão do Sasuke?

— Não, não. Eu te falo o que escrever depois e daí cê escreve, né?

— Só isso pra você me perdoar?

Como se cogitasse as possibilidades, Naruto pensou mais um pouco. Aproveitou o tempo para colocar uma grande quantidade de massa na boca.

— E também vai ter que…

— Não fala de boca cheia!

Quase se engasgando, ele engoliu a comida bem rápido.

— E vai ter que me fazer um lanche duplo amanhã! Aí eu te perdoo!

Kushina fez uma pose dramática antes de concordar com as exigências do garotinho. Ansioso, ele mal terminou de comer e já saiu puxando a mãe para o sofá. Ela pegou o celular e pesquisou por Uchiha no _facebook_. Não demorou muito para encontrar Mikoto. A partir do perfil ela, achar Itachi não foi difícil.

— Rápido, mãe!

— Calma, apressadinho. Me dá mais um minuto e… Pronto. O que quer que eu escreva?

Naruto mordeu o lábio e se inclinou sobre o celular, querendo ver o que a mãe escreveria (não que fosse entender algo).

— Já mandou mensagem?

— Só confirmei se era o irmão do Sasuke. Vamos lá, Naruto.

— Tá. Manda assim: Hoje ele levou um pacote de salgadinho pra escola e não quis dividir com ninguém.

Antes de enviar, Kushina segurou o riso.

— Não quer explicar o porquê da sua indignação com isso pro pobre garoto?

— Não. Se ele não for ruim que nem o irmão dele, então vai entender.

Kushina sentiu o celular tremer e riu ainda mais da resposta.

— Quê que ele disse, mãe? Quê que ele disse?

— Ele perguntou: Ah, é mesmo?

— Diz assim: Sou o Naruto, colega dele. O Kiba e eu tava morrendo de fome e a gente pediu pro Sasuke dividir, mas mesmo assim ele disse que não. Só queria avisar mesmo.

— Certeza, amor?

— Manda, mãe, manda!

Kushina fez como foi pedido e observou a agitação do garoto ao seu lado. Naruto não conseguia ficar quieto (não que isso acontecesse em outros momentos). Uma resposta não demorou a se seguir.

— Ele disse: Muito obrigado por avisar, as devidas providências serão tomadas, Naruto.

Como se tivesse vencido uma batalha, Naruto começou a pular pela sala.

— Olha, mãe, ele é legal! Viu? Eu te disse que era o melhor plano! O Sasuke vai é ficar de castigo!

— Assim como um certo loirinho também vai se não correr pro banho agora. Anda, moleque!

Maroto, Naruto subiu no sofá e beijou a bochecha dela antes de correr escadaria acima. Kushina ainda ficou ali, rindo das brincadeiras do filho. Trocou mais algumas mensagens com Itachi, explicando que era ela quem estava escrevendo e que ele não precisava levar aquilo tão a sério.

Itachi apenas disse: _Eu acho que seu filho e meu irmão serão ótimos amigos._ Kushina não poderia concordar mais.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

No dia seguinte, Naruto apareceu na sala com um lanche duplo. Estava feliz, mostrando seu sorriso para todos que quisessem e para aqueles que não queriam também. Observou Sasuke irritado no canto da sala. Acenou para ele e viu o garoto se aproximar de si.

— Cê me dedurou pro meu irmão?!

Emburrado, Naruto virou o rosto.

— Devia ter dividido o lanche ontem!

— Cê que vai dividir o lanche comigo hoje!

— Quê?!

— Meu irmão me deixou sem por sua causa! Então metade do seu lanche é meu!

— Isso é um absurdo!

— Não é nada! Não mandei mandar mensagem pra ele!

— Mas foi você quem errou! Isso é uma lição!

Irritado (ainda mais do que antes), Sasuke apontou o dedo para o rosto de Naruto.

— Eu vou comer seu lanche hoje!

E dito isso, Sasuke saiu para se sentar num canto da sala, junto de Suigetsu e Juugo, dois garotos tão estranhos quanto ele. De imediato, Naruto foi contar o acontecido para Chouji. Kiba também ouviu.

— Ah, ele tá certo — Chouji disse, ao fim de tudo.

— Como assim?!

— É, cara, como assim?! Ele quase nos fez morrer de fome ontem! Vamos comer bem devagarzinho na frente dele! — protestou Kiba.

— Ele vai ficar com fome por sua causa, nada mais justo que dividir. Ou quer deixar ele que nem vocês _tava_ ontem?

A pergunta fez um beiço de birra aparecer nos lábios de Naruto. Depois de cinco minutos, porém, ele já estava contente de novo e concordava com o amigo. No recreio, quando Sasuke se aproximou para coletar o que era seu, Naruto o puxou para se sentar com eles.

— Gente, o Sasuke vai ficar com a gente hoje.

Todos concordaram sem problemas, afinal, eram crianças. Apenas Kiba mostrou a língua para ele. Sasuke não precisou pedir para Naruto lhe dar o lanche, porque mal se sentou e já viu um sanduíche inteiro à sua frente.

— Me perdoa por te dedurar?

Sasuke pegou o pão e deu uma mordida. Pareceu pensar por algum tempo. Havia tomate naquele sanduíche… Amava tomate.

— Só porque tá muito bom.

E foi assim que se tornaram melhores amigos.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!  
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Gente, eu amo este capítulo <3 Lembrem-se de que o Naruto tava muito desesperado, AOSAOSAS

 

 

Sasuke, deitado em sua cama, deixava-se envolver pela música ( _Who does he think he is? If that’s the worse you got, better put your fingers back to the keys¹_ ) e pela batida. A letra não o lembrava de ninguém em especial, apesar de já ter tido vários casos de uma só noite. Sorriu, batucando o ar, sentindo a vibração da melodia animar seu corpo. Amava aquela banda.

Caiu da cama quando a porta foi aberta de repente. Não deveria estar tão surpreso assim, afinal, Naruto nunca ligava antes de aparecer.

— Mas que merd-

— Sasuke, eu conheci o amor da minha vida!

_Ah, ótimo. Mais um._

Era incrível como Naruto conseguia encontrar um “amor da vida” a cada mês.

— Mesmo?

— Não me olha assim, idiota, dessa vez é sério. Eu tô apaixonado… Não, não, eu acho que é mais do que isso… Deus, acho que ele vai ser o pai dos meus filhos.

Como se nem conseguisse vê-lo, Naruto se deitou na cama e manteve o olhar no teto. Sasuke inclusive conseguia imaginar corações no lugar dos olhos dele.

— E onde foi que conheceu esse cara maravilhoso?

— No ônibus. Eu nem tinha visto ele na parada, mas daí eu entrei, me sentei, olhei pro lado e ali tava o meu príncipe encantado… Sasuke, eu nunca me senti assim antes!

_Mas eu já ouvi essa história um milhão de vezes…_

— Naruto, se acalma um pouco. Cê disse a mesma coisa quando pensou que amava o Kiba, uns seis meses atrás, e a mesma coisa quando conheceu aquele cara na festa. Nós ainda nem descobrimos o nome dele, inclusive.

Naruto se sentou na cama e encarou o amigo que só agora se levantava do chão.

— Não, Sasuke, agora é diferente. Eu não sei… Eu vi aqueles olhos verdes e soube, entende? Foi amor à primeira vista, eu _preciso_ descobrir quem ele é! Esse tipo de sentimento não aparece duas vezes, sabe?

_Na verdade, aparece todo mês pra ti._

— Que cara é esse, afinal? E o que ele falou?

— Ah, ele não disse nada. Só ficou ali, sentado, sendo perfeito.

Naruto suspirou, como se isso aumentasse o amor que sentia pelo tal desconhecido. Sasuke bateu a mão na testa, indignado com a ignorância dele.

— Sério? Tá todo apaixonado por um cara que você nem conhece? Como vai descobrir mais sobre ele?

— Eu não sei, preciso de um plano…

— Ok. Pensa nesse tal plano enquanto eu vou prum banho. Meu Deus, não mereço isso…

Sasuke saiu do quarto e Naruto pegou o telefone dele. Torceu o nariz ao perceber que ele ouvia aquelas músicas de velho de novo e procurou por Bruno Mars no _Spotify_. Sorriu ao ouvir os primeiros acordes de _Just the way you are_. Não era sua música preferida, porém adorava ouvi-la quando se sentia daquele jeito. Só precisava trocar o _ela_ por _ele_ e a letra se encaixava perfeitamente na sua situação.

Ah, aquele garoto era maravilhoso do jeitinho que ele era… Seu futuro marido, com certeza.

O celular vibrou. Naruto viu a mensagem de Itachi no _facebook_ de Sasuke e sorriu.

**_Itachi: Sasuke preciso te perguntar uma coisa_ **

**_Sasuke: Vai perguntar se eu sou gay?_ **

Quase conseguia ouvir os risos de Itachi do outro lado da tela. A resposta não demorou a chegar.

**_Itachi: Sim, como sabia?_ **

**_Sasuke: Intuição feminina_ **

**_Itachi: Pqp Naruto, cê sabe que só pq o Sasuke é gay isso ñ qer dizer q ele é uma menina, né?_ **

**_Sasuke: Claro q eu sei, né vadia_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu sou mais gay q teu irmão. E como sabia que era eu?_ **

**_Itachi: Não posso discordar disso. E o Sasuke nunca falaria essas merdas. Cadê ele?_ **

**_Sasuke: Tomando banho_ **

**_Sasuke: Ita, conheci o amor da minha vida hj_ **

**_Itachi: Outro amor da sua vida?_ **

**_Sasuke: Não dessa vez é sério_ **

**_Itachi: Então das outras vezes ñ era?_ **

**_Sasuke: Era, mas agora é mais. Sei lá, ele é perfeito, vai ser o pai dos meus filhos_ **

**_Itachi: Cê sabe q não pode engravidar, né?_ **

**_Sasuke: Claro q eu sei mas posso sonhar, né? Aqueles olhos verdes Ita… Até o Sasuke se apaixonava_ **

**_Itachi: Ele ainda tá se fazendo de hétero?_ **

**_Sasuke: Quem? O Sasuke?_ **

**_Itachi: Não, a tua mãe._ **

**_Sasuke: Cala a boca. Sim ainda tá_ **

**_Itachi: Pq não coloca logo alguma purpurina nele, Naruto?_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu tento, mas ele fica se fazendo de difícil. Cê sabe q eu teria dado uns pega nele se pudesse quando me descobri gay_ **

**_Itachi: AOISDJJDSIDJ_ **

**_Itachi: PQP Naruto, c é mto burro! Esse é o cel do Sasuke, não é?_ **

Naruto paralisou. Encarou a porta do banheiro, sentindo suor escorrer pela testa. Claro que teria beijado Sasuke quando compreendeu sua orientação sexual, mas o amigo não precisava saber desse detalhe.

**_Sasuke: PQP ITACHI, Q Q EU FAÇO?!_ **

**_Itachi: Não sei, tô ocupado rindo de ti. O Sasuke vai ficar tão puto quando ler isso…_ **

**_Sasuke: Pqp ele vai me matar!_ **

**_Itachi: Relaxa, c só disse q queria beijar ele. Nada demais, só uns beijos_ **

**_Sasuke: Qualquer pessoa ia querer beijar o Sasuke. Ele sabe disso, né? E além disso eu queria beijar ele mto tempo atrás, tipo, quando a gnt tinha uns doze anos_ **

**_Itachi: Adoro ver como você trocaria o tal amor da sua vida pelo meu irmão_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu nunca disse isso! Eu ficaria com o Sasuke sim, mas não hj. Quando eu tinha uns treze! E o cara do ônibus é meu futuro marido. Eu amo ele, Ita_ **

**_Itachi: Meu Deus, o que eu fiz pra te merecer na minha vida?_ **

**_Sasuke: Cala a boca, cê me ama. Agora me ajuda com o Sasuke, qq eu faço?_ **

**_Itachi: Nem ideia. Te vira_ **

O barulho do chuveiro parou.

**_Sasuke: ITACHI, ELE TÁ SAINDO DO BANHO! SOCORRO, QQ EU FAÇO?!_ **

**_Itachi: Meu Deus, eu queria estar aí pra ver isso…_ **

**_Sasuke: SOS! SOS!_ **

**_Sasuke: Ita, eu vou morrer!_ **

**_Sasuke: Socorro!_ **

**_Itachi: Naruto, relaxa. Vai q ele qeria te beijar tmbm? E isso foi há anos…_ **

**_Sasuke: Sério?_ **

**_Itachi: Não, cê tá morto._ **

**_Sasuke: Valeu por nada! E ele vai tá cagando pra saber se foi ontem ou quase dez anos atrás! Ele vai ficar mto puto!_ **

Naruto parou de responder e, por puro desespero, jogou o celular do amigo dentro da mochila. Isso fez com que os fones fossem arrancados dos seus ouvidos, o que doeu bastante e piorou ainda mais seu humor.

Sasuke saiu do banheiro só com uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

— Naruto, viu meu telefone? Esqueci ele na cama, eu acho.

— Quê? Não. Não vi, que loucura!

— Tem certeza?

— E eu mentiria pra ti, Sasuke? Bem capaz! Agora acho que já tá na minha hora…

Notificações sobre mensagens no _facebook_ soaram pelo quarto. Naruto suava frio. Sasuke, ainda só de toalha, franziu o cenho.

— Isso é meu celular?

— Não! É o meu!

— Certeza?

— Sim!

Como se não acreditasse nisso, Sasuke balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Pegou uma cueca qualquer e a vestiu antes de se aproximar de Naruto.

— Cê é um péssimo mentiroso. Me dá meu celular.

— Não tô com ele!

— Quê que tava fazendo com o meu celular? Não me diz que tava falando com alguém como se fosse eu!

— Claro que não!

Mais notificações. Naruto rolou para fora da cama e tentou correr até a porta. O celular ainda estava na mochila ao lado da cama.

— Eu não peguei seu celular!

— ME DEVOLVE, SEU IDIOTA!

— EU NÃO PEGUEI!

— DEVOLVE!

Antes que percebessem, eles já rolavam pelo quarto, trocando chutes e empurrões. Sasuke tentava chegar aos bolsos da calça de Naruto, que os protegia a todo custo. Mais notificações. Dessa vez, Sasuke percebeu que o celular não estava com ele.

— Onde que cê escondeu, hein?!

— Não escondi em lugar nenhum!

— Devolve meu celular, seu boca-aberta!

— Não!

Sasuke tentou correr até a mochila de Naruto, já sabendo de onde os barulhos vinham, porém Naruto se jogou sobre ele e o puxou pela perna.

— Para, Sasuke!

— Para você! Que merda é essa? Com quem que tava falando?

— Ninguém!

— Então devolve meu celular!

— Não posso!

— Claro que pode!

Ficaram naquela guerrinha por mais algum tempo até Sasuke se livrar de Naruto e pegar o celular que estava dentro da mochila. Havia recebido quase vinte novas mensagens de Itachi.

— Tava falando com o meu irmão?

— A culpa é dele.

Sasuke o encarou como se não acreditasse naquilo. Naruto balançou o cabelo e aproximou-se da mochila. Sasuke ainda estava só de cueca.

— Eu tô desperdiçando minha beleza aqui. Vou indo… Tchau, tchau!

Abanou e saiu em direção à porta. Foi segurado antes de poder sair dali.

— Ah, não. Agora espera pra eu ver a merda que cê fez.

— Não fiz nada. _Tchaau_!

Naruto escapuliu antes que Sasuke pudesse segurá-lo novamente. Emburrado, ele se deitou na cama e começou a ler a conversa entre o melhor amigo e seu irmão.

 

¹Thnks fr th mmrs, Fall Out Boys


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3

Com um suspiro entediado, Naruto mudou de música no celular. Já estava naquela parada de ônibus há quase meia hora e nada do seu futuro marido aparecer. Como essa era a parada inicial do F9, e Naruto o havia visto logo depois de o ônibus começar a andar, sabia que ele havia embarcado ali na semana passada. Como podiam estudar na mesma universidade sem nunca terem se esbarrado antes? Suspirou, entediado, e percebeu que Sasuke mandava outra mensagem para seu _facebook_. Nossa, como ele conseguia ser insuportável!

**_Sasuke: Pensando muito em mim?_ **

**_Naruto: Porra, já faz uma semana, pode esquecer isso?_ **

**_Sasuke: Esquecer o quê? Q vc gosta de mim? Não sei do que tá falando_ **

**_Naruto: Pela última vez, ok? Eu TINHA um crush por ti há ANOS. Quando eu DESCOBRI q sou gay. AOS 12!_ **

**_Sasuke: Na mensagem, diz 13. Por quanto tempo msm vc me amou?_ **

Meu Deus, Sasuke conseguia ser uma criança quando queria. No dia em que ele lera as mensagens trocadas com Itachi, surtara. Ligara mais de vinte vezes para Naruto (que obviamente não atendera), além de mandar zilhões de mensagens reclamando sobre viver ao redor de pervertidos.

Fora engraçado nos primeiros dias, porém agora já estava irritante. Sasuke sabia que era atraente, não precisava desse drama todo. O que ele faria se soubesse que aquela paixão platônica havia acabado há menos de três anos, quando já estavam no Ensino Médio, e Naruto decidira deixar de ser trouxa? Era melhor transar de verdade do que fantasiar com o melhor amigo. Fora a melhor decisão que já havia tomado na vida.

Sasuke enlouqueceria se descobrisse isso.

**_Naruto: Não vale a pena conversar ctg. Qndo crescer, me chama_ **

**_Sasuke: Vc falando em crescer? Pffff_ **

**_Naruto: Pra vc ver como ta sendo infantil. Até eu sou mais maduro_ **

**_Sasuke: Claro que é, com certeza_ **

Naruto deixou o celular de lado e levantou o olhar, quase sem esperanças de que pudesse encontrar seu príncipe ruivo de olhos verdes. É claro que, agora que não o procurava mais, encontrou-o. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e o estômago dar uma cambalhota. Meu Deus, aquele garoto era tão lindo!

Aproximou-se com as mãos suando. Precisava se sentar perto dele, quem sabe do lado, ou na frente. Como chamaria sua atenção? Não poderia chegar e dizer: “Olá, eu sou o Naruto e acho que quero me casar com você”. Não, não era uma boa opção. Ficou parado e fechou os olhos, nervoso. O garoto escutava uma música e, apesar de estar de fone, Naruto conseguia ouvi-la; reconheceu a voz do vocalista de _Black Sabbath_ e desanimou um pouco.

 _Merda, ele tem o mesmo gosto musical de velho do Sasuke_.

Sasuke! Quase sorriu com o plano malicioso que bolou. O ônibus abriu as portas, e Naruto esperou o garoto misterioso subir para segui-lo. Ele se sentou na janela, um pouco antes das últimas poltronas. Sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou o celular. Mandou vários pontos para Sasuke, fazendo as mensagens anteriores desaparecerem da tela. Percebeu que o amigo digitava algo, porém foi mais rápido.

**_Naruto: Quero ser seu escravo sexual._ **

De propósito, esbarrou no menino, chamando sua atenção. Pediu desculpas e viu o olhar dele se desviar para a tela de seu celular; era algo automático. Assim que leu a mensagem, desviou o olhar. Naruto sorriu.

**_Sasuke: que isso???_ **

**_Naruto: Me amarra na tua cama e faz oq quiser comigo_ **

Com o rabo do olho, notou que seu futuro marido lia a conversa. Quis rir ao perceber que o plano dava certo. Deveria ter avisado Sasuke daquilo primeiro, é claro. Escondeu a tela antes que o amigo tivesse chance de responder e estragar sua estratégia.

**_Sasuke: vou te amarrar sim_ **

**_Sasuke: Amarrar em nome de jesus_ **

**_Naruto: Ele tá aqui do meu lado! Rápido, conversa comigo como se a gnt tivesse transando e deixa bem claro q eu sou bom de cama_ **

**_Sasuke: Q??_ **

**_Sasuke: Pq eu faria isso? Não quero, tá loko? Isso é tudo pq ainda gosta de mim?_ **

**_Naruto: Para de foder cmg, cara! Me ajuda, nunca te pedi nada!_ **

**_Sasuke: Não tem um dia q passe q tu n me peça umas vinte coisas_ **

**_Naruto: Foda-se! Tô escondendo a conversa dele, mas dqi a poko ele perde o interesse_ **

**_Sasuke: Naruto, se ele pensar q cê ta transando cmg, vai achar q tu é comprometido_ **

**_Naruto: Então deixa claro q eu n to!_ **

**_Naruto: Qalé, cara, me ajuda!_ **

**_Sasuke: Como q eu vou fazer isso, hm?_ **

**_Naruto: Sei lá, tu é esperto_ **

**_Sasuke: porra…_ **

**_Naruto: Isso aí, vamos falar de porra!_ **

**_Sasuke: N acredito nisso...._ **

**_Sasuke: ._ **

**_Sasuke: ._ **

**_Sasuke: ._ **

**_Sasuke: ._ **

**_Naruto: Q q tá faznd?_ **

**_Sasuke: Sumindo com o papo de antes, né! Ou qer q o cara saiba q cê tá planejando td e q é mentira?_ **

**_Naruto: PORRA SASUKE TE AMO!_ **

**_Sasuke: idiota_ **

Ansioso, Naruto olhou para o garoto ao seu lado e percebeu que ele carregava uma mochila da Engenharia Ambiental. Bom, pelo menos já sabia o curso dele (isso o ajudaria a _stalkeá-lo_ melhor). Arrumou-se no banco, querendo chamar atenção para si novamente. Conseguiu.

**_Sasuke: Pqp, n fala essas coisas…_ **

**_Sasuke: Vai me deixar cheio de vontade_ **

**_Naruto: Vontade de quê?_ **

**_Sasuke: De repetir o q a gnt fez ontem_ **

**_Naruto: Acho q minha memória tá meio ruim… Qq fizemos ontem mesmo?_ **

Sasuke até que sabia conversar sobre aquilo. Mordeu o lábio, querendo conter um sorriso.

**_Sasuke: Vou ficar ofendido se não se lembrar mesmo… Será que vou ter que te lembrar?_ **

**_Naruto: Acho que vai…_ **

**_Sasuke: Acho que vou colocar uma venda em você dessa vez. Quem sabe assim você não para de esquecer quando eu te chupo?_ **

As palavras fizeram um arrepio percorrer o corpo inteiro de Naruto. Nossa, como queria um boquete agora. Olhou de soslaio para o garoto ao seu lado, que estava com o rosto vermelho. Sim, ele definitivamente lia aquela conversa.

**_Naruto: Eu tô no ônibus, não fala assim…_ **

**_Sasuke: Vem pra cá q eu te ajudo com isso. Aposto que consigo te fazer gozar em menos de cinco minutos._ **

**_Naruto: É mesmo? E como?_ **

**_Sasuke: Não seria difícil… Ontem foi bem rápido_ **

Naruto podia dar um soco na cara do filho da puta por dizer isso. Um soco bem dado. Era para ele dar a entender que era bom de cama, não que sofria de ejaculação precoce!

**_Naruto: E ainda assim, foi vc qem gozou primeiro_ **

**_Sasuke: Será? Vc tava gemendo tanto q nem lembra mais quem gozou antes de qem_ **

**_Naruto: Pelo q eu me lembre, era vc qem gemia como uma puta_ **

**_Sasuke: Então agora lembra de ontem, é?_ **

**_Naruto: Eu lembrava, fdp. Só queria q falasse_ **

**_Sasuke: Ué, n tava no ônibus? Qeria ter uma ereção aí, é?_ **

Ouviu uma risada leve ao seu lado e sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Aquele não era o planejado, definitivamente não.

**_Naruto: Vc q queria me chupar, imagino qem q ta com uma ereção_ **

**_Sasuke: Se eu tiver, posso resolver meu problema num instante. Vc ta no busão. Q feio, planejando sexo em publico. Se eu não soubesse como cê é safado, ficaria surpreso_ **

**_Naruto: Eu não sou safado! Vc q é_ **

**_Sasuke: Cheguemos a um consenso: o Suigetsu é mais safado. Transou com ele semana passada, né?_ **

Naruto estava pronto para soltar a franga em Sasuke quando percebeu o plano dele. E não é que o filho da mãe havia conseguido introduzir o assunto de não estarem namorando com bastante habilidade?

**_Naruto: Uhum. Ciumes?_ **

**_Sasuke: Há! Como se a gente tivesse algo além de sexo_ **

**_Naruto: Por isso q nos damos bem. Ainda vou conhecer o cara q vai acabar com nosso acordo_ **

**_Sasuke: Boa sorte com isso. Vou tomar um banho gelado, passa aqui em casa depois?_ **

**_Naruto: Me espera no banheiro_ **

Sasuke mandou uma figurinha maliciosa e parou a conversa. Naruto sabia que ele ainda estava no _facebook_ , porque nem um minuto depois curtiu uma foto de Ino, porém não se importou. Já havia conseguido o que queria. Olhou para o lado, o garoto também o observava. Sorriu constrangido e bagunçou o cabelo.

— Não leu nada, né?

Sabia que havia lido. Ele ficou com o rosto vermelho e desviou o olhar.

— Não, claro que não.

 _Que voz linda!_ Sorriu, abobado, sentindo o coração acelerar. Sim, aquele era, com certeza, seu futuro marido. Estendeu o braço.

— Meu nome é Naruto.

O outro ainda receou um pouco antes de apertar sua mão de volta.

— Gaara.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: MA  
> Par: NarutoxSasuke  
> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Espero que se divirtam tanto com esta fanfic quanto eu <3

 

— E eu vou pedir o número dele amanhã.

Sasuke revirou os olhos, cansado daquela conversa. Era a milésima vez que ouvia Naruto falando sobre o tal Gaara e, _porra_ , não aguentava mais.

— Ótimo. Comece a trocar mensagens sexuais com ele, então.

Como se aquelas palavras o chocassem, Naruto parou de lançar a bolinha de borracha para cima e o encarou.

— Claro que não! Ele vai achar que eu sou um pervertido!

Sasuke não acreditava naquela resposta. Ele havia se aproximado do garoto ao fazê-lo ler uma conversa pornográfica! Qual era a imagem que Naruto planejava passar com isso?!

— Você é. E foda-se, também. Não vai mesmo me ajudar com essa merda?

Naquele dia, Naruto não estava ali apenas para matar tempo. O objetivo era terminarem o trabalho de matemática _de Naruto_ , que já deveria estar pronto há muitos dias. Sasuke detestava deixar as tarefas para a última hora, entretanto essa era a marca registrada do outro. O porquê de ainda se prestar a fazer os trabalhos dele lhe era desconhecido.

— Como se eu entendesse de derivação. Quer que eu zere essa porra?

— Meu Deus, eu te odeio às vezes.

— Cala a boca e gabarita o trabalho pra mim, tá? Eu posso passar a limpo, se cê quiser.

— Tua letra é muito feia.

— Então não reclama que eu não ajudo! Agora foca aqui e me ajuda a pensar no Gaara. Como que eu faço ele perceber que somos almas gêmeas?

Entediado, Sasuke voltou a se concentrar nas equações que tinha à sua frente. Rascunhou a resolução, concentrado. Atrás de si, Naruto ainda falava algo sobre o tal Gaara, porém Sasuke o ignorava.

— O que acha?

— Quê? Tô ocupado.

— Não, sério. Eu preciso _mesmo_ da tua atenção. Só um pouquinho e eu juro que desço lá embaixo pra pedir pra sua mãe fazer um lanche pra gente.

_Jura que vai descer lá embaixo? Pensei que ia descer lá pra cima._

Entretanto, manteve-se quieto. Estava com fome e, quanto mais demorasse em atender aos desejos dele, mais demoraria para que Naruto sumisse dali.

— Ok. Quê que é?

— Quero que a gente tenha mais uma daquelas conversas, porque daí eu posso dizer algo como “A gente precisa mesmo parar de se encontrar assim”.

— Essa frase não faz o menor sentido. E eu não vou conversar de jeito nenhum contigo. Era só isso?

— Claro que faz sentido! É super conhecida nos filmes e tal! Tipo…

— Naruto, não faz sentido. Algo como “eu devia parar de ser um babaca que tem conversas sexuais com meu melhor amigo em público” é bem melhor.

— Há, há! Que engraçadinho!

Sasuke girou na cadeira, frustrado. Queria terminar a merda daquele trabalho de Cálculo e, mais do que tudo, queria ficar longe de Naruto. Não gostava do rumo das conversas que andavam tendo e, definitivamente, não queria fingir, de novo, que haviam transado. Não gostara do modo como seu corpo reagira a isso da última vez.

— Mas, sério, essa frase é ridícula. “Acho que você deve pensar que eu sou um pervertido, mas juro que não é bem assim” fica menos escroto.

— Viu? Eu preciso de ti pra conseguir namorar com aquele cara! Qual é, Sasuke!

— Qual é digo eu! Não acha muito estranho a gente ficar trocando essas mensagens?

— Claro que não! Eu troco o tempo todo com os carinhas do _whatsapp_. E eu sei que tu troca com umas meninas também!

Meio convencido, Sasuke se levantou da cadeira e empurrou as pernas de Naruto para o lado, indo se juntar a ele na cama. Sentou-se.

— A diferença é que eu só converso assim com pessoas com quem eu realmente transo, não com estranhos que moram longe.

O rosto de Naruto ficou vermelho, tanto de raiva quanto de vergonha. Fez uma careta indignada, deixando claro que não vira graça nenhuma na brincadeira. Sasuke riu da reação dele, ainda com o olhar soberbo no rosto.

— Vai te foder, Uchiha.

— Pensei que você queria que eu _te_ fodesse.

E aquela frase saiu tão errada, de tantos jeitos diferentes, que Naruto sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo inteiro. Quatro anos atrás estaria assim porque era apaixonado por Sasuke e porque, _porra_ , queria muito transar com ele. Hoje seus sentimentos eram outros e só estava tão arrepiado porque pensara em Sasuke escrevendo isso numa mensagem que seria lida por Gaara, o que resultaria numa foda maravilhosa com ele. Sim, exatamente isso.

— Em mensagens, na frente do Gaara. Agora pode parar de ser um bosta e me ajudar? Ou quer que eu fique solteiro para sempre?

— Esse cara não é o amor da sua vida, mas ok. Só que, tipo, eu acho que ele vai se apaixonar por mim, não por ti, se continuarmos com as mensagens.

As palavras fizeram os olhos azuis quase saírem do rosto bronzeado.

— O QUÊ?! COMO ASSIM?

— Não grita, demônio!

Ignorando a agitação de Naruto, Sasuke massageou os ouvidos e se espreguiçou. Depois, como quem comenta sobre um entediante dia escolar, soltou:

— É que você não fala nada nas nossas conversas. Já te ajudei duas vezes e, nas duas, fui eu quem falou tudo. Eu sei que sou gostoso, e tal, mas ele precisa ver que você é bom de cama. Todo mundo sabe que eu sou, é só olhar pra mim. Você precisa se esforçar um pouquinho mais pra provar isso.

Rindo, Sasuke fugiu dos travesseiros que Naruto jogava, depois acabou rolando pelo chão para escapar dos socos e chutes dele. Apesar de estar falando a verdade, não podia perder a oportunidade de zoar com ele. Que tipo de melhor amigo seria se fizesse isso?

— EU SOU MUITO BOM DE CAMA, OUVIU?

— E como é que eu vou saber disso? Só eu que te provoco. Você só fica “ah, e como vai fazer isso?”, “Ah, e depois?”, “Hm, e como cuidaríamos dessa ereção?”

A voz afetada de Sasuke só aumentou a ira de Naruto, que se jogou sobre ele mais uma vez. Ainda rindo, o dono do quarto se esquivou até conseguir jogar o amigo sobre a cama e se acomodar entre seus joelhos. Sorriu malicioso.

— Eu te excito tanto assim que só quer ficar lendo, é?

Numa provocação, deslizou a mão pela perna dele, o que só aumentou o tom vermelho no rosto de Naruto. Se era de raiva ou vergonha, Sasuke jamais saberia.

— SEU FILHO DA MÃE!

Irritado, Naruto o empurrou para longe e arrumou suas roupas. Apesar das brincadeiras, havia um fundo de verdade naquelas palavras que o deixava preocupado. Naruto se apoiou na escrivaninha de Sasuke.

— Mas isso é sério? Acha que eu devia falar mais?

— Só tô dizendo que é você quem tem que parecer bom na cama, não eu.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Naruto morder os lábios, inseguro.

— Mas e se ele não gostar das coisas que eu escrever? Com os caras que eu falo, não tem problema se der errado, porque eu tô cagando pra eles. Mas o Gaara é diferente, eu não quero que ele me ache vulgar, ou sei lá.

Não viu o olhar descrente que recebia de Sasuke, porque encarava o chão.

— O primeiro contato entre vocês foi com ele lendo uma mensagem pornográfica. Ele já te acha vulgar.

— Será mesmo?

— Já te dei meus conselhos muito valiosos, agora vai lá pedir pra minha mãe cortar bolo pra gente. Eu tenho que terminar o trabalho.

Naruto queria mais dicas, porém Sasuke já estava caminhando e ele conseguia ser um insuportável quando queria. Ainda com as palavras do amigo na cabeça, saiu do quarto para ir conversar com Mikoto.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

De noite, Sasuke escutava _Crazy Train_ , do Ozzy Osbourne, sentindo a batida distrair sua mente ( _Maybe it’s not too late, to learn how to love, and forget how to hate_ ). Já havia terminado os trabalhos da semana inteira, então podia ficar pensando em nada, deitado na cama. Era uma das coisas que mais amava fazer. Fechou os olhos, batucando o ar, quando a música foi interrompida por uma mensagem. Era Naruto o chamando no _facebook_.

 _Por favor, não seja sobre o Gaara. Por favor, não seja sobre o Gaara_.

Mas é claro que era sobre ele. Não havia outro assunto com Naruto nos últimos dias. Revirou os olhos e cogitou a possibilidade de ignorá-lo, porém acabou entrando na conversa.

**_Naruto: Sério, n sei msm como conversar sobre sexo. Como se começa uma conversa assim?_ **

**_Sasuke: Não se começa, babaca. Só deixa ele ler como se a gnt já estivesse conversando sobre isso há mto tempo._ **

**_Naruto: Tá, tá. Vou tentar… Podemos treinar? Vou ficar nervoso se eu não tiver treinado._ **

**_Sasuke: N_ **

**_Naruto: Por favor! Eu só tenho uns dois dias pra me preparar!_ **

Meio indignado com o rumo que a conversa chegava, Sasuke revirou os olhos. Sério que só falariam sobre aquilo? Esperava que outro amor surgisse logo para que Gaara e todo aquele pesadelo de mensagens pornográficas fossem deixados para trás.

**_Sasuke: Vai ler alguma coisa e amanhã a gente treina. Hj eu n quero_ **

**_Naruto: MEU DEUS JÁ DISSE QUE TE AMO?_ **

**_Sasuke: Já. Agora vai amar o Gaara q eu n quero nada com macho não_ **

**_Naruto: N sabe o q tá perdendo. Transar c caras é mto melhor do q transar c minas._ **

**_Sasuke: Como se vc já tivesse transado com uma menina_ **

**_Naruto: Eu já vi pornô, ok?_ **

**_Sasuke: Claro, porque é exatamente a mesma coisa_ **

Riu das besteiras de Naruto. Não podia negar que sempre se divertia quando conversavam assim.

**_Naruto: Como q vc chega nas meninas?_ **

**_Sasuke: Como assim?_ **

**_Naruto: Cê tá sempre com alguma menina. Como chega nelas? Com o “vc vem sempre aqi?”_ **

**_Sasuke: Claro que não, babaca!_ **

**_Naruto: Nunca cheguei num cara, eles sempre chegam em mim. Não sei o como fazer isso_ **

**_Sasuke: Sei lá, mas sem piadinhas escrotas_ **

Conhecendo o amigo como conhecia, Sasuke devia saber que aquela era uma deixa para Naruto começar com as cantadas infames.

**_Naruto: Vc é piloto? Pq eu adoraria andar nas suas curvas_ **

**_Sasuke: PQP_ **

**_Naruto: Na real, eu quero q ele ande nas minhas curvas_ **

**_Naruto: Acho que essa não dá_ **

**_Naruto: Que tal:_ **

**_Naruto: Seu pai é padeiro? Porque você é um sonho_ **

**_Sasuke: Para_ **

**_Naruto: Tá com frio? Dentro de mim é bem quentinho_ **

**_Sasuke: MAS QUE MERDA…?_ **

**_Naruto: Acabei de criar. Essa é ótima, né_ **

**_Sasuke: Para q ta feio_ **

**_Naruto: Gato sua piroka n eh cigarro_ **

**_Naruto: Mas adoraria colocar na boca_ **

**_Sasuke: Vou mostrar essa conversa pra sua mãe_ **

**_Naruto: Não Sasuke_ **

**_Naruto: Ela vai me bater_ **

**_Sasuke: E vai ter razão. Deu de ser babaca?_ **

**_Naruto: Vc é o babaca!_ **

E ficaram naquele papo até quase três horas da manhã, o que não seria um problema se não precisassem acordar cedo para ir à faculdade no dia seguinte. Mas precisavam, e Sasuke não lidava bem com noites mal-dormidas.

 


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!  
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> O capítulo está no presente porque eu estava testando maneiras diferentes de escrever nesta época :3  
> Aviso: este capítulo contém sexting!

Sasuke sente-se nervoso. Respira fundo, senta-se na cama e relê a mensagem de Naruto.

**_Naruto: Podemos treinar agora?_ **

Havia prometido a ele que treinariam, porém não sabe se quer isso. Caramba, tivera uma ereção com a última conversa deles e, sinceramente, Naruto não havia falado quase nada. Como seu corpo reagirá com ele participando ativamente da brincadeira? Está envergonhado.

**_Sasuke: Precisamos mesmo?_ **

**_Naruto: Sim! Eu quero que seja perfeito_ **

**_Naruto: E eu não falei mto nas outras vezes_ **

**_Naruto: Vc sabe falar essas coisas, precisa me ajudar_ **

**_Sasuke: Tá bom, tá bom. Como vamos saber se deu certo?_ **

Um tempo de silêncio. Agitado, bagunça seus cabelos. Por que o idiota está demorando tanto para…?

**_Naruto: A gente vai saber se deu certo… Cê sabe… se subir_ **

Fecha os olhos e esconde o rosto no travesseiro. Por que se presta a fazer isso mesmo?

**_Sasuke: Não vai subir_ **

**_Naruto: Me ajuda caralho! Finge q eu sou uma menina e deu!_ **

**_Sasuke: Não é tão fácil, porra!_ **

**_Naruto: Eh sim. Só me ajuda. Como q eu começo?_ **

Apesar de ser orgulhoso, Sasuke sente as bochechas vermelhas. Ainda bem que o babaca não pode vê-lo neste momento…

**_Sasuke: Sei lá. Onde estamos?_ **

**_Naruto: … Em casa? Ou cê tá na rua?_ **

_Meu Deus, ele é um idiota._

Não que Sasuke duvidasse disso antes, porém agora a certeza é mais intensa. Fica encarando incrédulo aquela mensagem por alguns segundos. Por que ainda são amigos?

**_Naruto: Sasuke?_ **

**_Sasuke: Não na vida real, seu retardado! Quero saber nessa conversa aqui. A gente não vai transar no ar, né?_ **

**_Naruto: Pq não? Vamos transar num foguete!_ **

De novo, Sasuke tem que parar de responder para encarar as palavras há pouco recebidas. Naruto não merece conversar sobre sexo com ninguém. Ele tem a idade mental de um garoto de nove anos.

**_Sasuke: Cala a boca ou eu largo isso_ **

**_Naruto: Tô brincando!_ **

**_Naruto: …_ **

**_Naruto: Já sei!_ **

**_Naruto: Estamos numa sala de aula_ **

**_Sasuke: Q? Pq? Pq não um quarto?_ **

**_Naruto: Sempre quis transar numa sala de aula…_ **

**_Sasuke: Meu Deus, ta bom! Ok? Ta bom!_ **

**_Sasuke: Só anda logo com isso e começa logo. Estamos na sala de aula, e agora?_ **

Silêncio por bastante tempo. Sasuke sente as mãos suadas e as limpa na calça; seu estômago está embrulhado.

_Não acredito que eu tô ansioso por essa merda._

**_Naruto: Eu não sei… O que vc tá vestindo?_ **

**_Sasuke: Na sala? Sei lá_ **

**_Naruto: Me ajuda a visualizar, porra!_ **

**_Sasuke: Para, visualiza o teu Gaara aí, não eu_ **

**_Naruto: Mas aí não vai dar certo!_ **

**_Sasuke: Naruto, não visualiza a gnt transando, pelo amor de Deus!_ **

**_Naruto: Mas esse não é o objetivo aqi?_ **

**_Sasuke: O Gaara é pra pensar isso, n vc!_ **

**_Sasuke: Acho q essa foi uma péssima ideia_ **

**_Naruto: Não! Não, para_ **

**_Naruto: Espera_ **

**_Naruto: Eu vou pensar q é o Gaara mas fica_ **

**_Sasuke: Ta bom ta bom_ **

Naruto fica em silêncio por mais um tempo. Como que em expectativa, Sasuke sente suas pernas formigarem. _Por favor, que eu não fique duro; por favor, que eu não fique duro._

**_Naruto: Então eu ia começar tirando a sua roupa. Devagar porque é mais gostoso_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu retiro a sua também_ **

**_Naruto: Então agora estamos nus? Já?_ **

**_Sasuke: Vc q começou!_ **

**_Naruto: Meio cedo, sei lá_ **

Sasuke revira os olhos, porém não o responde.

**_Naruto: Eu te empurraria até uma mesa e te faria sentar nela_ **

**_Naruto: E aí nós ia se beijar muito tipo por uns dez minutos_ **

**_Sasuke: Nossa, q tédio. Isso é pra me deixar duro, sério?_ **

**_Naruto: Faz melhor, então!_ **

Sentindo-se desafiado, Sasuke fecha os olhos. _Só pensar que é uma garota, só pensar que é uma garota…_

**_Naruto: Idiota_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu te puxaria pra frente e lamberia teu rosto. Devagar, do queixo até a orelha, só pra sussurrar no teu ouvido como tu ta gostosa e como eu quero te sentir_ **

**_Sasuke: Depois, de provocação, eu ia deixar minha mão descer de leve pelos teus ombros, mas só num toque sem força, te provocando_ **

**_Sasuke: Cê ia tentar encostar em mim, mas eu ia sorrir e dizer que não, porque sou eu qem manda e eu vou fazer o q eu quiser_ **

**_Sasuke: Aí, de repente, cê ia sentir minha mão na sua bunda, mas seria meio tarde pra reagir, porque eu ia te puxar pra frente e nossos corpos iam se esfregar um no outro_ **

**_Sasuke: E eu estaria sorrindo, porque, porra, como cê estaria com vontade. E eu ia estar com vontade. E eu ia te beijar de novo, bem molhado, sentindo teu gosto na minha boca_ **

Vacila um pouco ao continuar. Precisa se lembrar de que é com um _homem_ que fala, não com uma menina (apesar de visualizar uma). Apaga a palavra “vagina”, que já havia escrito, e a troca por “pênis”.

**_Sasuke: E ia encostar na tua pênis e apertar de leve. Cê ia gemer contra a minha boca e eu morderia teus lábios, aproveitando pra começar a te masturbar devagar, num toque torturante_ **

**_Sasuke: E é assim que se faz_ **

Sorri satisfeito com o que escreveu. Para quem nunca trocou mensagens com um homem antes, parece bom. A questão é escrever o que quer que façam consigo, porque, afinal, sabe muito bem o que dá prazer a um cara nessas horas. Depois de quase meio minuto, Naruto lhe responde.

**_Naruto: Não para de escrever…_ **

De início, Sasuke fica chocado e prepara seu melhor discurso de “NÃO ACREDITO QUE TÁ SE MASTURBANDO!”, porém sente um desconforto entre as pernas e percebe seu próprio pênis duro. Geme frustrado e se toca, já o percebendo um pouco melecado de pré-gozo. _Só tô assim porque fingi que era uma garota. Naruto não tem nada a ver com isso._

Mas como poderia reclamar, se está com o mesmo problema que ele? Antes que perceba, começa a escrever só com a mão direita e continua com os toques, bem devagar.

**_Sasuke: Você ia gemer no meu ouvido, pedindo pra eu ir mais rápido, mas eu ia morder sua orelha e dizer que não_ **

**_Naruto: Babaca…_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu desceria minha boca pro teu pescoço e deixaria algumas marcas ali, porque eu gosto de marcar e a tua pele é tão gostosa…_ **

**_Naruto: Eu pediria pra cê me chupar_ **

Sasuke lê aquilo e sente uma pontada no pênis. Aumenta um pouco a velocidade, sentindo que o orgasmo começa a se aproximar. Já até consegue imaginar a expressão de Naruto ao pedir isso e, _porra_ , como ele é gostoso.

**_Sasuke: Eu riria e te beijaria de novo, só pra te distrair. Aí, quando você não conseguisse mais pensar, eu te empurraria pro chão e me deitaria em cima de ti_ **

**_Sasuke: Ficaria com teu pênis no meu rosto, e cê ficaria com o meu no seu_ **

**_Sasuke: E eu respiraria ali pertinho, deixando minha respiração te fazer cócegas_ **

**_Naruto: Porra, eu ia te lamber_ **

**_Naruto: Ia colocar tudo na minha boca, pq não gosto de torturas_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu ia colocar na boca também…_ **

**_Naruto: Aí eu ia apertar tua bunda e te trazer mais pra perto, pra fazer melhor. E minha língua ia percorrer todo teu pênis, de cima até embaixo_ **

**_Sasuke: Mais um pouquinho só não para_ **

**_Naruto: Eu não ia parar_ **

**_Naruto: Eu ia sentir tua língua em mim e ia te chupar com vontade, pq ia querer te ver gozando na minha boca_ **

**_Naruto: Ia continuar mesmo se eu já estivesse quase gozando porque ia ser tão bom… eu to perto_ **

**_Sasuke: porra_ **

De repente, aquela tensão acumulada sai de seu corpo e Sasuke goza. Sente os espasmos percorrerem suas pernas, e continua se tocando até o último jato ser derramado na camiseta. Ofegante, pega o celular. Havia três mensagens de Naruto, e então silêncio.

**_Naruto: Cê ia ter uma boca tão boa…_ **

**_Naruto: A gente ia gozar e sujar nossos rostos, mas tudo bem pq ngm ia saber_ **

**_Naruto: Porra…_ **

Sasuke não responde. Sabe que ele atingiu o clímax, assim como Naruto também sabe sobre ele. Fica encarando o celular, esperando que ele diga alguma coisa, porém não recebe nada.

Um clima tenso se forma. Depois de seis minutos, resolve acabar com aquilo.

**_Sasuke: Acho q vc aprendeu td. Tenho q ir, nos vemos amanhã_ **

Desliga o telefone para não ler nenhuma mensagem que possa receber. Mas que merda acabou de acontecer? Cobre o rosto com o travesseiro para esconder o quanto está vermelho e se prepara para tomar um banho. Ainda não consegue acreditar que se masturbou conversando com Naruto. Pior: _pensando_ nele.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Itachi quase pula de susto ao ouvir os primeiros acordes da música chegarem aos seus ouvidos. Logo reconhece a letra ( _The heart is a bloom, shoots up through the stony ground*_ ) e não pode deixar de rir.

_U2, irmãozinho? Sério mesmo?_

Levanta-se e atravessa o corredor; não conseguirá estudar para sua prova de Anatomia Comparada com aquele barulho. Entra no quarto e vê que Sasuke toma banho. Revira os olhos e caminha até o celular dele, que está conectado a algumas caixas de som.

A imagem de fundo é de uma dessas bandas de que ele gosta, Itachi não sabe dizer qual. Há alguns meses, o padrão de Sasuke era um “N” meio distorcido. Tenta só por tentar, sem esperanças de que o irmão ainda possua a mesma senha.

E qual não é sua surpresa ao ver o celular desbloqueado?

Sorri, malicioso, e percebe que há notificações no _twitter_. Se parar a música, Sasuke saberá que está no quarto e interromperá o banho só para brigar com ele. Uma ideia mais interessante passa por sua cabeça. Pensando logicamente, não tem culpa nenhuma: foi o irmão quem atrapalhou seus estudos e deixou o celular desprotegido.

Abre o _twitter_ e digita:

_Até hoje não sei como tem gente que olha pra mim e pensa “esse cara eh muito hetero”_

Publica, fecha o aplicativo e deixa o telefone no mesmo lugar. A música continua tocando, porém agora já chega ao seu final ( _what you don’t know, you can feel it somehow_ ). Sasuke havia pedido por aquilo: quem mandou ele colocar uma música que começa com “o coração é uma flor”?

Pega seu próprio celular e entra no aplicativo apenas para _retweetar_ aquilo com a legenda “eu sempre soube”.

Poderia aproveitar a pausa nos estudos para comer alguma coisa; não havia percebido que está com fome. Sente o cheiro de bolo de chocolate e sorri. No fim, a música está certa: hoje é um dia lindo.

 

*Letra da música “Beautiful day”


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Espero que se divirtam <3

Naruto não falava com Sasuke há quase dois dias, desde que haviam tido aquela conversa. Ainda era estranho imaginar que se masturbara pensando em seu melhor amigo — _porra,_ se conheciam há mais de dez anos! —, porém, pelo que Sasuke sabia, havia visualizado Gaara. Não que isso deixasse seu estômago menos embrulhado.

Falando em Gaara, olhou para frente, esperando que ele aparecesse. Por sorte, não precisou esperar mais do que dez minutos. Sorriu, meio encabulado, e entrou no ônibus logo que o viu passar pela roleta. Afastou Sasuke de sua mente para se concentrar no seu verdadeiro amor.

Caminhou até ele um pouco desconfortável e se sentou ao seu lado. Casualmente, como quem não quer nada, releu as mensagens trocadas com o amigo e percebeu que Gaara também as lia com o rabo do olho. Riu e, quase por reflexo, saiu do _whatsapp_ e bloqueou o telefone. Ficou assim por alguns segundos, mordendo os lábios.

Agora seria o momento de chamar Sasuke para que tivessem _aquela_ conversa e Gaara percebesse o quanto Naruto era bom de cama, porém não sabia se podia fazer isso. Caramba, não conversavam há dois dias por causa daquilo…

Lançou tudo ao inferno ao perceber que já haviam andado por quase sete minutos. A parada de Gaara seria em aproximadamente meia hora, então não tinha tanto tempo assim. Largando o _foda-se_ , abriu o _whats_ e digitou:

**_Naruto: Sasuke manda nudes_ **

Quando ele recebesse um _não_ , poderia descrever o corpo dele e dizer o quanto gostaria de vê-lo (isso seria bastante excitante, certo?). Recebeu uma mensagem de volta menos de um minuto depois e, _sem querer_ , cutucou Gaara com o braço.

**_Kushina: O que??_ **

**_Naruto: Eita porra, foi pra janela errada_ **

**_Naruto: Nao eh pra vc nao mae_ **

Sentiu uma gota de suor escorrer pela testa e percebeu uma risada ao seu lado. Sem controlar o desespero, acabou falando:

— Não ri não, caralho. Puta que pariu.

Isso só aumentou a risada de Gaara e, se não estivesse tão desesperado, teria percebido como esse som era bonito.

**_Kushina: Naruto mas o que é isso? É esse tipo de coisa que você anda fazendo o dia todo nesse celular?_ **

**_Kushina: Vou contar pro seu pai!_ **

Gaara não conseguiu manter a discrição ao ler aquilo, porém Naruto era puro desespero. Mais rápido do que suas mãos conseguiriam em outro momento, respondeu-a:

**_Naruto: Nuggets***_ **

**_Naruto: Foi o corretor mainha_ **

A gargalhada que ouviu fez com que quisesse socar a cara de alguém, entretanto se conteve. Encarou o celular com o coração na mão.

**_Kushina: Nuggets, Naruto? Tenho cara de tapada, meu filho? Eu sei muito bem o que uma “nude” significa, e não é a cor!_ **

**_Naruto: Mãe, não eh o q vc tá pnsd! Juro!_ **

**_Kushina: Não fala em códigos comigo! O que é “pnsd”? Parece doença, não foi pra isso que eu paguei aquela escola cara pra ti!_ **

**_Naruto: Pensando*_ **

**_Kushina: Você não pensa, meu filho. Como pôde me confundir com o Sasuke? Eu não tenho aquele cabelo de bunda de pato!_ **

— Caralho, essa mulher é maluca! — Naruto resmungou. — Tô tão fodido, tão fodido…

— Isso é verdade.

Mandou a Gaara seu melhor olhar de “você não tá ajudando” e voltou sua atenção àquela conversa. _Puta que pariu_ , o que diria?

**_Naruto: Mãe, não é o que você tá pensando_ **

**_Kushina: O Sasuke, meu filho? Eu te aceito gay, sempre aceitei, mas aquele homem é hétero, meu bem_ **

Naruto não pôde deixar de rir depois daquilo. _Ah, se ela lesse a nossa conversa…_

Como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos, Gaara riu junto.

— Sua mãe não sabe de nada mesmo, né?

— Ela não faz a menor ideia.

**_Naruto: Exatamente, mãe! O Sasuke nunca me mandaria nudes, pq ele é hétero. Foi só uma brincadeira, vc sabe como eu e ele ficamos brincando sobre tudo_ **

— Meu Deus, essa frase é muito errada, Naruto.

Encarou Gaara com um sorriso malicioso.

— Não resisti. Acho que ela vai entender o “brincando” do jeito errado, mas tudo bem.

— Caralho, você não presta _mesmo_.

— Claro que eu presto! — Ele pareceu pensar sobre essa frase. — Na cama, sou ótimo.

Mais risadas, o que trouxe uma sensação maravilhosa a Naruto. Era bom finalmente poder conversar com Gaara desse jeito, de uma maneira mais aberta. Sorriu e leu as mensagens que havia recebido.

**_Kushina: Isso é verdade. Eu mal consigo dormir quando vocês dois dormem aqui, porque ficam pulando pelo quarto. Vocês são muito barulhentos, sabia? Acho que vou ter que te dar uma cama nova pra que eu possa dormir todas as vezes que forem brincar de ficar pulando._ **

**_Kushina: Parecem crianças, nunca vi._ **

O depoimento causou gargalhadas tão intensas nos dois que vários passageiros olharam para eles. Gaara ainda tentou diminuir o volume da risada, porém não conseguiu. O mais engraçado, para Naruto, era que o único a ser enganado ali era o próprio Gaara, que ria por pensar que a mãe de Naruto não via os sinais. Eles realmente ficavam brincando de pular na cama e de rolar pelo quarto, como crianças, porém Gaara não sabia disso (e, se dependesse de Naruto, nunca saberia).

**_Naruto: Viu? Tudo resolvido então! Nos falamos em casa, te amo_ **

**_Kushina: Vou mandar uma mensagem pro Sasuke pra saber direitinho essa história. Você não me engana, Naruto!_ **

**_Naruto: Te amo, mãe!_ **

Antes que ela parasse de falar, saiu daquela janela e abriu a de Sasuke.

**_Naruto: Cara, ferrei legal com a gnt. Mandei uma msg errada p minha mãe e agr ela pensa q temos um caso. Depois te mando uns prints, mas diz p ela q tu ainda é hétero._ **

**_Sasuke: PQP Naruto! Mas q merda! Só reza pra ela n falar nada p minha mãe, ou vou te destruir!_ **

**_Naruto: Resolvemos isso na cama outro dia, baby_ **

Fechou a conversa para evitar que Sasuke dissesse algo que poderia acabar com a impressão que causara em Gaara. Riu junto do outro por quase seis minutos, sem acreditar na situação.

— Ainda não acredito que disse que tinha pedido _nuggets_ pra ele.

— Eu entrei em pânico! Minha mãe é muito assustadora.

— Deve ser mesmo. Cara… Só você pra me fazer rir desse jeito. E olha que nem nos conhecemos direito.

Era a deixa de que precisava.

— Podemos nos conhecer. Quer me dar seu _whats_?

Gaara pareceu pensar por um tempo, mas acabou sorrindo.

— Só se me mandar um _print_ dessa conversa com a sua mãe.

— Feito.

Gaara pegou seu celular e acrescentou o número. Naruto sorriu, meio encabulado, meio animado, e mandou-lhe uma mensagem:

**_Naruto: Oie!_ **

**_Gaara: Oi_ **

— Agora você vai poder rir da minha cara longe do ônibus também.

— Parece bom. Preciso ir agora.

Ainda muito feliz por ter conseguido o número que queria, abanou para ele e o observou sair. Seu coração batia muito rápido. _Meu Deus, preciso contar pro Sasuke!_

**_Sasuke: PQP tua mãe ligou p minha_ **

**_Sasuke: Essa merda de conquistar o cara do bus ta me deixando maluco! Minha mãe vai me matar_ **

**_Sasuke: Tomara q a Kushina te faça em pedacinhos. Tomara q n acredite nessa merda de vc ser um bom filho_ **

Para distraí-lo, Naruto mandou a conversa que havia tido com a mãe. Sasuke continuou a xingá-lo no processo, porém parou após receber a primeira imagem.

**_Sasuke: Nuggets, sério? E que merda de frase sobre brincadeira foi aquela?_ **

**_Naruto: Gaara tava aqui comigo, ele riu mto e me deu o número dele! Acho q ta dando certo Sasuke!_ **

**_Sasuke: Foda-se, n me interessa. Quero saber da minha mãe, o q vai fazer a respeito? Pq ela ta bem puta tentando me ligar e eu q n vou atender_ **

**_Naruto: Cada um c a sua mãe, cara_ **

**_Sasuke: É assim agr, seu fdp?_ **

**_Naruto: Sempre foi. E eu n sabia q minha mae ia mandar mng p tua_ **

**_Sasuke: Devia ter imaginado! Ela vai me matar…_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu te odeio_ **

**_Naruto: Te amo tmbm. Agr manda as mgs q minha mãe te mandou q eu to morrendo de curiosidade p ler_ **

**_Sasuke: O problema é teu. Vou estudar_ **

**_Sasuke: Não me liga_ **

**_Sasuke: Não qero te ver pela próxima década!_ **

Como sempre, a rainha do drama. Naruto revirou os olhos; estava feliz demais para se incomodar.

**_Naruto: Drama queen para com isso_ **

**_Naruto: Volta aqi!_ **

**_Naruto: Sasuke elas n vao fazer nd, são nossas mães_ **

**_Sasuke: Sua mae é maluca! E a minha n fica mto atrás não. Ela até já me mandou mensagem qerndo fazer uma janta de família_ **

**_Naruto: PQP a gnt tem q contar p elas_ **

**_Sasuke: Só n sei como_ **

**_Sasuke: Vou tomar banho_ **

**_Sasuke: N me incomoda_ **

Já acostumado ao mau-humor dele, ignorou. Tinha problemas maiores no momento: como convencer Kushina de que não tinha um caso com Sasuke? Bom, não seria assim tão difícil, visto que era verdade. Talvez devesse só contar tudo o que havia acontecido para ela.

Mas como dizer para sua mãe que estava tendo conversas pornográficas com seu melhor amigo para conquistar um garoto que conhecera no ônibus?

Pelo menos aquela confusão toda havia lhe rendido o número do celular de Gaara. No fim, valera a pena.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> O capítulo está um pouco maior desta vez! Lembrando que Sakura e Naruto são amigos de infância, assim como a galera toda.

 

Como sempre, Naruto esperava que Gaara chegasse para entrarem no ônibus juntos. Já haviam trocado algumas mensagens, mas não muitas; ainda precisava ter certeza de que ele era gay antes de flertar de verdade. Procurou pela cabeleira ruiva, porém só encontrou uma rosa. Sorriu para Sakura, que se pendurou no pescoço dele.

— Naruto!

— Oi, Saky! Como tá o curso?

— Sugando minha vida — resmungou ela. — Mas escolhi Medicina, fazer o quê?

— Pois é, eu te disse que era uma péssima ideia.

— Cala a boca. E o Sasuke?

 _Já tava demorando_ , Naruto pensou. Desde que se lembrava de ter entrado naquela universidade, há três semestres, Sakura perguntava a mesma coisa. Sorriu malicioso.

— Esquece, ele é gay.

O olhar de descrença dela o fez rir.

— Você é gay, amor. Ele não. Acredite, os relatos das minhas colegas são suficientes pra eu acreditar nisso.

Com uma expressão de desagrado, tentou não pensar em Sasuke transando com quase todas as colegas dela. Como não percebeu seu incômodo, Sakura continuou falando:

— Não sei por que ele fica com todo mundo menos comigo…

— Porque você é minha amiga, então eu quebraria a cara dele por te magoar.

— Você é um porre. Só quero uma transa com ele. Depois do que a Ino me disse, acho que eu até pagava.

— Sakura!

— Ele é um Deus do Sexo, Naruto. Já falei com sete colegas, SETE! Todas elas estão loucamente apaixonadas, dizendo que foi a melhor noite das vidas miseráveis delas e não sei mais o quê. Nem quero um namoro, só quero sexo mesmo. Eu _preciso_ saber se é bom assim como elas dizem.

— Meu Deus, você tá falando do meu melhor amigo. Menos, gata, bem menos.

— Fala isso porque não sabe como é. Ele é tão gostoso…! Como consegue ficar perto do Sasuke sem querer que ele te foda até sua vida acabar?

Sem se conter, Naruto riu. Não conseguiu evitar ao ver a maneira como a amiga se contorcia ao seu lado, verdadeiramente frustrada. Uma voz às suas costas, porém, fez a risada morrer na sua garganta.

— Não é como se ele conseguisse.

Virou-se para trás e se deparou com os olhos de Gaara. Sentiu o coração bater mais forte e, por alguns segundos, esqueceu-se de que podia falar. Sakura acabou com o silêncio por ele.

— Ah, não. Naruto não sente mais nada pelo Sasuke já tem anos. Ele descobriu que você era apaixonado por ele na escola, né? Por isso tava insuportável uns dias atrás.

Gaara estreitou os olhos, curioso. Naruto engoliu em seco.

— Foi só uma atração boba, nem foi nada. E o Sasuke é o cara mais hétero que eu conheço.

Lançou ao garoto seu melhor olhar de “concorda com a história, que ela não sabe de nada”, porém Gaara parecia incomodado com algo. Naruto se perguntou o que poderia ser.

— Você fala tanto nesse cara que dá até vontade de conhecer ele.

Meio desesperado, Naruto olhou para os lados, esperando pelo ônibus. Sakura, pela primeira vez, pareceu ter percebido que Gaara não era um dos companheiros usuais do amigo.

— Sério que não conhece o Sasuke? Pensei que era impossível alguém conhecer o Naruto sem conhecer ele.

— Não é como se fôssemos grudados, Sakura.

A voz de Sasuke pegou todos de surpresa, Naruto até soltou um grito que feriu sua masculinidade. Sasuke sorriu, como se tivesse conseguido o efeito desejado.

— Puta que pariu, nunca mais chega assim de fininho, seu puto!

— São muitos palavrões numa mesma frase. E, de qualquer forma, eu não tô falando com você.

Como que para enfatizar o que dizia, desviou o olhar dos olhos azuis. Ouviu o amigo bufar irritado e voltou sua atenção para Sakura. Ela sorria, meio abobalhada.

— Oi, Sasuke.

— Oi. Como chegaram a falar de mim, exatamente?

Antes que Sakura pudesse dizer alguma coisa (e ela parecia muito interessada em fazer isso), Gaara a interrompeu:

— Estavam falando de sexo, aí surgiu seu nome.

Malicioso, Sasuke voltou seu olhar para Gaara e o analisou de cima a baixo.

— E você é…?

— Gaara.

Os olhos negros se estreitaram e o olhar se voltou para Naruto, que estava ficando branco de nervosismo. Estendeu a mão e viu o “futuro marido” dele a apertar.

— Sasuke. Ouvi falar muito de você, Gaara.

Os olhos verdes brilharam, e seu olhar se voltou para Naruto.

— É mesmo?

— Pois é. Fiquei com a impressão de que você sabe mais sobre as minhas habilidades na cama do que a Sakura.

Naruto engasgou depois dessa, sem se conter. Sakura franziu o cenho, confusa. Sasuke e Gaara ainda mantinham o aperto de mão, como se desafiassem o outro a soltá-lo primeiro.

Antes de responder, Gaara sorriu.

— Eu e a mãe do Naruto, aparentemente.

Aquilo foi demais para o coração do pobre garoto.

— Esse papo tá muito interessante, mas o ônibus tá chegando — Naruto resmungou. — Você pega o E4, né, Sasuke?

Ignorando o olhar desesperado do amigo, o garoto de cabelos negros soltou a mão de Gaara e deu de ombros.

— Vou pra sua casa hoje. Não tô falando com o Itachi.

— Pensei que não tava falando comigo.

— Não tô. Vou lá pra ficar com a sua mãe.

Sakura apoiou-se nos ombros de Sasuke e o fez desviar os olhos de Gaara.

— Se não tá falando com o Naruto e nem com o Itachi, podia dormir lá em casa, né, Sasuke…

O garoto sorriu e analisou o corpo dela de cima a baixo. Antes que pudesse responder, porém, Naruto afastou os dois.

— Nada disso, mas que merda! A Sakura não!

A garota cruzou os braços, irritada.

— Você não é meu irmão pra ficar acabando com toda a minha diversão, sabia? Eu posso escolher as pessoas com quem eu vou dormir!

— Mas não o Sasuke, porque ele é um vadio!

— Com licença, eu tô aqui — Sasuke resmungou.

— E daí? Eu nunca disse que queria namorar, disse?

— Mas a Ino e a Tenten se apaixonaram logo depois de transar com ele. Vai que tem alguma coisa nesse pinto que faz as meninas se apaixonarem? Não quero, ele é muito puto pra ti.

Sasuke ficou confuso entre levar aquilo como uma ofensa ou um elogio. Gaara ria da conversa.

— Não tem nada no pinto dele, Naruto!

— Como é que você sabe, hein?

— Sabendo, oras! Eu faço Medicina, se houvesse algo como um pinto mágico, eu saberia! Agora para de ser babaca e vai transar com alguém e me deixa em paz!

Irritada, ela saiu pisando forte no chão. Naruto voltou um olhar raivoso a Sasuke.

— Viu o que você fez? Precisava aparecer gostoso assim? Olha aí o que aconteceu, agora a Sakura brigou comigo! Não consegue deixar o pinto dentro da calça nem por um segundo?!

Na defensiva, Sasuke levantou as mãos.

— Não fui eu quem falou em transar com ela. Além disso, você devia deixar, só pra ela parar de te irritar por causa disso.

O olhar de descrença que recebeu o fez sorrir.

— Como se transar com você fosse uma maneira de fazer ela _parar_ de querer isso. Porque é tudo o que as meninas falam: nossa, depois de transar com o Sasuke eu perdi o interesse nele!

A vozinha afetada que ele fez causou uma risada em Gaara, que observava a discussão. Naruto finalmente percebeu que ele ainda não havia ido embora. O ônibus estacionou e os três entraram na fila. Por sorte, conseguiram sentar perto. Gaara e Naruto um ao lado do outro, Sasuke na frente. O Uchiha sentou-se de lado, para ver os dois.

— Então, Gaara, qual seu curso?

 _Como se eu não soubesse_ , pensou Sasuke. Só perguntou porque queria falar mais com ele. Ainda estava irritado por Naruto culpá-lo por tudo.

— Engenharia Ambiental. O seu?

— Engenharia Civil.

Alguns segundos de silêncio em que apenas se encaravam, em claro desafio. Pelo que eles disputavam, Naruto não fazia a menor ideia.

— Eu faço Administração — Naruto comentou. Eles não desviaram o olhar um do outro. — Mas vocês já sabem disso…

— Então, Naruto, eu não sabia que o romance de vocês é segredo — Gaara disparou.

O comentário o pegou de surpresa, porém era como se Sasuke estivesse esperando o tempo inteiro para que ele falasse isso.

— Se nós assumíssemos, poderiam pensar que é sério. É mais como um relacionamento aberto, sabe? Ficamos com outras pessoas, mas sempre acabamos na cama um do outro no fim. Né, Naruto?

Ele não havia entendido as palavras por trás do que Sasuke dissera, por isso apenas engoliu em seco antes de concordar. Gaara, por outro lado, entendera perfeitamente. Cruzou os braços.

— Engraçado. Acho que Naruto disse alguma coisa sobre acabar com esse acordo numa das conversas de vocês, não disse? Algo sobre encontrar o cara certo.

Surpreso por Gaara ainda se lembrar daquilo, Naruto arregalou os olhos. O celular de Sasuke anunciou uma notificação. Ele a olhou rápido antes de voltar a atenção para eles.

— É, bem, não existe isso de cara certo. Naruto é muito exigente.

— Nunca se sabe. Vai que ele encontra alguém _por acaso_. Destino, né?

Definitivamente, Naruto não sabia o que estava acontecendo ali. Sasuke e Gaara se encaravam como se fossem pular no pescoço um do outro. As palavras do amigo lhe vieram à mente: _ele vai se apaixonar por mim se continuarmos com as conversas_. Será que era isso que havia acontecido? Nunca mais conversara com Sasuke perto de Gaara, então essa sempre era a possibilidade. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar.

— Não acredito em destino. O importante é o laço que se constrói com o tempo, entende?

— Ah, não sei. Amor à primeira vista é sempre possível.

— Não, não acho. Essas coisas levam tempo. Você precisa conhecer a pessoa, entende? Não se pode sair assim com _qualquer um_.

— Bem, quando vocês trocam os números de telefone, já não é mais qualquer um. É sempre bom _conhecer gente nova._

— Mas quando algo de importante acontece, são sempre os _velhos amigos_ que estão lá. Sabe, essa coisa de se conhecer desde criança tem suas vantagens.

— Meu Deus, achem um quarto, vocês dois! — reclamou Naruto.

Os garotos mantiveram os olhares um no outro por mais algum tempo, antes de se desviarem para ele. Sasuke encarou o corredor.

— Ainda não tô falando com você.

— Porra, Sasuke, isso é só por causa daquela merda do Itachi?

— E que você compartilhou no _facebook_ , mostrando pra todo mundo! E também é por aquela coisa com a minha mãe. Você vai me pagar por isso.

Um pouco irritado por ser deixado de fora, Gaara cutucou Naruto com a perna. De maneira displicente, deixou-a encostada no joelho dele.

— Do que vocês estão falando?

Naruto ainda olhou para Sasuke por mais alguns segundos, sem nem perceber que a perna do outro fazia pressão contra a sua. Pegou o celular e achou um _print_ que havia tirado. Era o _tweet_ que Itachi deixara no _twitter_ de Sasuke.

— O irmão do Sasuke publicou isso no nome dele. Mas o babaca só percebeu quando eu compartilhei no _facebook_ um dia depois.

— Não tive tempo de entrar no _twitter_! Diferente de certas pessoas, eu preciso estudar!

— Com licença, eu também estudo!

— Claro que sim. Por isso que eu faço seus trabalhos, né?

Malicioso, Naruto sorriu.

— Você não faz meus trabalhos de graça.

Gaara não sabia que não estavam discutindo favores sexuais, mas, sim, dinheiro. Naruto sempre acabava pagando as entradas de Sasuke nas festas, ou então comprando comida (tomate, normalmente) para os dois. Se dependesse de Sasuke, Gaara jamais descobriria o real significado daquelas palavras. Por algum motivo, não gostava dele.

— Você me paga hoje, então. Já que vou dormir na sua casa.

Naruto não entendeu por que Sasuke olhou para Gaara depois de dizer isso, porém foi distraído por outra notificação no celular do amigo.

— Quem é?

— A Sakura. Tô ignorando ela, relaxa.

O ônibus parou e, a contragosto, Gaara se levantou.

— Desço na próxima. Se divirtam hoje de noite.

Antes de sair, porém, ele se virou para Naruto e deixou um beijo tão próximo da sua boca que o fez parar de respirar. Observou-o ir embora sem dizer nada, incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. Sasuke ocupou o lugar ao seu lado.

— Que abusado!

— Meu Deus, Sasuke, viu isso? Meu Deus, meu Deus! Ele quase me beijou…

— Babaca. Ele nem sabe se você queria isso!

— Eu queria!

— Mas ele não tinha como saber. Abusivo. Sei lá, não gostei desse cara…

Naruto parou para observar a expressão emburrada no rosto do amigo e cruzou os braços, irritado.

— Pensei que você fosse hétero!

— Eu sou!

— Então por que ficou dando em cima do meu marido?

— Quê?!

— Porque ele nunca fez nada assim antes, então eu acho que ele queria fazer ciúmes em você. Se ele começar a se apaixonar por ti, Uchiha, eu juro que quebro a tua cara, porque eu vi…

— Ele não gosta de mim, imbecil! Meu Deus, como você pode ser tão burro?

— Ah, é? E por que ficou te olhando daquele jeito, como se quisesse pular no teu pescoço, hein?

— Porque ele gosta de ti, babaca! E pensa que a gente tem um caso, então tava querendo dizer que ele é mais importante que eu! Meu Deus, como posso ser amigo de alguém tão cego?

— Quê? Sério mesmo? Acha que ele…

— Se quisesse ter um amigo pra conversar sobre isso, não devia ter compartilhado aquela merda do Itachi. Muito menos com a legenda: “Eu sempre disse, mas ninguém nunca acreditou”. Agora fica sofrendo sozinho.

Como se desse um ponto final ao assunto, Sasuke pegou o celular e colocou os fones. Já fazia quase dez minutos que Sakura mandara a última mensagem, e Sasuke estava só esperando pra ver quando viria a próxima.

Naruto ainda gesticulou e tentou arrancar os fones do seu ouvido, entretanto Sasuke apenas o afastou e aumentou o volume. Babaca, idiota, era quase pior que seu irmão.

Chegaram à casa dos Uzumaki e, como sempre, Kushina encheu Sasuke de beijos e abraços. Ela encarava os dois como se esperasse que eles fossem começar a se beijar a qualquer instante.

— Sasuke, eu conversei com a sua mãe… O que acha de um jantar em família esse final de semana? Faz tanto tempo que não juntamos todo mundo! Aí, se alguém tiver algo de importante para dizer — seu olhar foi para Naruto —, seria o momento perfeito…

— Não sei o que de importante alguém teria para falar, mas, claro…

Mais uma mensagem. Ignorou o “olá?” de Sakura. Kushina ainda não se dera por vencida.

— Ah, sempre há algo de importante. Naruto anda saindo muito esses tempos e vai que ele quer me apresentar o novo namorado, né?

— Conheci ele hoje. Um babaca.

— Conheceu? Como assim?

— É, o Gaara. Ele já te falou dele, não? Um cara bem idiota, na verdade. Arrogante demais, sabe?

— SASUKE!

— Naruto Uzumaki, como assim você não me disse que estava namorando?!

— Pra ser sincero, dona Kushina, é bem recente. Eles só se conhecem há umas três semanas.

— E já estão namorando?!

— Sasuke, cala a boca!

— Eu também achei meio cedo, mas o Naruto não escuta…

Antes que pudesse continuar, Naruto pulou sobre ele e cobriu sua boca com a mão.

— Mãe, não é nada do que você tá pensando! Eu juro, eu juro! O Sasuke é um idiota, isso sim! Não…

— Solta o menino, Naruto!

Como que para enfatizar suas palavras, Kushina puxou o filho para longe. Sasuke massageou o pescoço, como se Naruto o tivesse machucado muito.

— Fala mais, Sasuke, querido. Fala mais!

— Não tem muito o que dizer… Eu e o Naruto sempre brincamos muito sobre as coisas. Aquela mensagem que a senhora recebeu sem querer foi porque o namorado dele sente muito ciúmes de mim, então o Naruto foi fazer uma brincadeira comigo… A senhora sabe como sempre brincamos muito.

— Claro que eu sei, meu amor.

— Mas ele ficou irritado… Nem queria que eu viesse aqui hoje.

— Mas que absurdo! Só por isso, você vai dormir aqui hoje, Sasuke, depois eu ligo pra sua mãe. E, se quiser, pode dormir aqui a semana inteira! Naruto, como você pode sair com alguém que tenta controlar a sua vida dessa maneira?

— Mãe, a gente nem tá namorando ainda, e o Gaara não é assim!

— Nem estão namorando ainda, e ele já quer te proibir de ser amigo do Sasuke? Que absurdo! Mas esse menino que tente se aproximar de vocês dois, e vai se ver comigo! Qual é o nome dele mesmo, Sasuke, querido?

— Gaara. Eles se conheceram no ônibus. Mas ele talvez seja legal com os outros, mas não comigo…

Com seu melhor olhar de desalento, Kushina encarou Naruto.

— Eu esperava mais do você, meu filho. Arrumar um namorado que não aceite o Sasuke, seu melhor amigo? Pensei que soubesse suas prioridades.

Mais uma mensagem de Sakura. Dessa vez, ela foi mais esperta.

**_Sakura: se vc nao me responder é pq quer ficar comigo kkk_ **

Imediatamente, enviou um “oi” para ela. Menina manipuladora… Se ao menos não fosse amiga do Naruto… Voltou a olhar para a cena à sua frente. Naruto parecia em dúvida entre fuzilar Sasuke e tentar se reconciliar com a mãe. Como se resolvesse isso por ele, Kushina deu um beijo na cabeça de Sasuke e saiu sem encarar o filho.

— EU DEIXO TODA A SUA HERANÇA PRO SASUKE ANTES DE ACEITAR ESSE TAL DE GAARA COMO MEU GENRO! — ela gritou da cozinha, finalizando a conversa.

O ar ao redor de Naruto parecia vibrar com a ira dele.

— Sasuke Uchiha, eu vou te matar!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!  
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Eu amo o Sasuke e o Naruto tanto, tanto, mas tanto! <3

 

Naruto correu escadaria acima com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Sasuke, alguns passos à frente, conseguiu alcançar o banheiro do quarto. Trancou a porta segundos antes de senti-la tremer contra suas costas.

— SASUKE UCHIHA, EU VOU TE MATAR! SAI DESSE BANHEIRO AGORA!

— Acho que prefiro ficar por aqui mesmo.

— POR QUE FALOU AQUELAS MERDAS PRA MINHA MÃE? TÁ MALUCO?

A bem verdade, nem ele mesmo sabia o porquê de ter dito tudo aquilo para Kushina. Estava tão irritado, tão furioso, que não pensou antes de falar.

— Foi só um teste.

— Um teste?! Mas que merda é essa? Que porra de teste? Tá testando quanto tempo eu levo pra arrancar a tua cabeça?!

— Um teste pro Gaara. Se ele vai mesmo ser teu marido, então precisa saber lidar com a tua mãe, não acha?

— ELE JÁ TERIA PROBLEMAS COM ELA SEM AS MERDAS QUE VOCÊ DISSE!

Verdade. Kushina não se importava muito com os casos amorosos do filho, porém um namoro seria bem diferente.

— Se acalme, ok?

— ME ACALMAR? ME ACALMAR?!

— Foi uma vingança por aquela coisa do twitter.

— UMA VINGANÇA?! QUER FALAR DE VINGANÇA, SEU BOSTA? VEM AQUI FORA QU EU TE MOSTRO A VINGANÇA!

— Pensa positivo: agora ela definitivamente não acredita que eu e você temos um caso.

— Tinha mil maneiras de a gente fazer isso, Sasuke! MIL MANEIRAS E NENHUMA DELAS ENVOLVIA VOCÊ ACABANDO COM AS MINHAS CHANCES COM O GAARA!

Aquilo fez Sasuke revirar os olhos. E Naruto ainda tinha a audácia de chamá-lo de _drama queen_.

— Não arruinei suas chances com o Gaara.

— Mas fez com que a minha mãe odiasse ele e eles nem se conhecem! Só saiba que você dorme no banheiro hoje.

— Quê?

— Minha vingancinha.

Sasuke tentou abrir a porta, porém não conseguiu.

— NARUTO!

— Quando eu queria entrar, você não deixou. Agora aproveita aí.

— Que merda você fez, hein?!

Não houve resposta. Sasuke ainda tentou balançar mais a porta, porém nada adiantava. Irritado, sentou-se no chão frio e bagunçou os cabelos. Ele certamente não seria deixado ali a noite inteira.

Recebeu uma mensagem de Sakura (mais uma) e respondeu. Se era para ficar preso naquela merda de banheiro, então que ao menos se distraísse. Em algum momento, Naruto com certeza o tiraria dali. Espreguiçou-se, cansado, e resolveu tomar um banho. Mandou uma mensagem para ela avisando. Antes que tirasse todas as roupas, seu celular vibrou.

**_Sakura: Queria poder tomar banho com vc…_ **

Sasuke sorriu, malicioso, e deu de ombros. Se Naruto queria mesmo ferrar com ele, não havia por que manter a promessa idiota de ficar longe da amiga dele.

**_Sasuke: Qm sabe a gnt tome. Tá fzd o q?_ **

Já sem as calças, apenas de camiseta, voltou a se sentar no chão. Seria bom ter aquele tipo de conversa com alguém que não fosse Naruto, só para variar um pouco.

**_Sakura: Nada especial… Mas posso fazer. Tá vestindo o quê?_ **

**_Sasuke: Só uma camiseta. Você?_ **

**_Sakura: Só minha calcinha… Mas ela tá meio molhada._ **

Com um sorriso malicioso, ele visualizou a cena. Acomodou-se melhor contra a parede e começou a descer a mão pelo abdômen.

**_Sasuke: Hm, que delícia… Sabe como ela pode ficar mais molhada ainda?_ **

**_Sakura: Como?_ **

**_Sasuke: Se você imaginar que eu passei minha língua nela. Se eu estivesse aí, faria exatamente isso. E ia chupar de leve, só pra sentir um pouco do teu gosto. Você parece ser tão gostosa…_ **

Agora já duro, ele encostou em si mesmo e suspirou de prazer. Um barulho do outro lado da porta o fez pular de susto.

— Sasukeee! Por que tá tão quieto?

— Nada, Naruto. Só tô com fome demais pra falar.

_Não é exatamente uma mentira. Mas é sexo que eu quero, não comida._

**_Sakura: Você me deixa tão quente… Sasuke, eu vou tirar minha calcinha._ **

**_Sasuke: Tira gatinha tira. Tem como pegar um cubo de gelo?_ **

**_Sakura: Pra quê?_ **

**_Sasuke: Pega e eu te digo_ **

Naqueles segundos em que ele não recebeu nada, Naruto voltou a fazer barulhos estranhos, como se estivesse arrastando móveis.

— Sasuke, olha que delícia! Minha mãe fez suco de tomate só pra você! E a pizza acabou de chegar!

— Hm, delícia mesmo…

Ele amava suco de tomate, mas não naquele momento. Recebeu uma imagem e a abriu. Era Sakura, nua, com um cubo de gelo sobre a barriga.

**_Sakura: E agora?_ **

Sorrindo, Sasuke tirou uma foto do seu corpo. Mordia a camiseta, deixando o abdômen à mostra, e tinha o pênis ereto à frente. Enviou para ela.

**_Sasuke: Agora vc imagina q eu to aí_ **

**_Sasuke: E eu tô excitado assim_ **

**_Sasuke: E pego o gelo com a boca e vou descendo por essa barriga linda, até chegar no meio das suas pernas. Eu desço mais, deixando bem gelado…_ **

**_Sasuke: Grava um áudio pra mim, vai…_ **

Tocou-se mais rápido, sem querer pensar que, quando fizera com Naruto, não precisara se esforçar tanto para ficar duro. Já estava melecado quando percebera sua situação, mas, agora, precisava visualizar toda a cena para se excitar. Não que isso significasse alguma coisa, claro que não.

— Pena que você não pode vir tomar esse suco, Sasuke. Tá tão gostoso… Pena que tá preso aí e vai ficar até amanhã no banheiro…

— Pois é, pena, né?

Colocou os fones que trazia na mochila e abriu o áudio de Sakura.

_— Eu tô descendo o gelo… Hm, Sasuke, é tão bom… Ah… É como se você estivesse aqui, encostando em mim, deixando eu encostar em ti também… Ah, Sasuke… Posso te chupar? Consegue me imaginar te chupando enquanto você brinca com o gelo comigo?_

A voz dela quase o desanimou, mas ele apertou o pênis e aumentou a velocidade do movimento, imaginando uma boca ali. Merda, desde quando uma voz feminina fazia isso com seu corpo? Suspirou e recebeu outra imagem, dessa vez de Naruto.

Era uma _selfie_. Ele tinha um pedaço de pizza na mão e um bigode de suco de tomate sobre sua boca sorridente, e tudo o que Sasuke conseguiu pensar enquanto continuava a se masturbar era em Naruto nu, com suco de tomate vermelho escorrendo pelo abdômen. Precisou controlar o gemido para que ele não o ouvisse do lado de fora. Precisava dizer alguma coisa que não fosse estúpida, mas só conseguia visualizá-lo deitado com as pernas abertas e isso não era nada bom.

**_Sasuke: muito lindo seu sorriso_ **

Sakura mandou outra foto, e ele a abriu. Ela tinha dois dedos se masturbando, o gelo já meio derretido entre eles. Mais um áudio o esperava.

_— Sasuke, eu te quero tanto…_

**_Sasuke: Também te quero…_ **

Antes que continuasse, Naruto respondeu. Largou a conversa pra ver o que ele tinha mandado ofegou, lambuzando seu pênis com o pré-gozo que surgia. Estava tão perto agora…

**_Naruto: seria mais bonito se vc estivesse aqui_ **

Como se ele soubesse que Sasuke havia lido, gritou:

— Pena que você não pode, né?

Sasuke não confiava mais na própria voz.

**_Sasuke: se eu estivesse ai vc não estaria sorrindo_ **

**_Sasuke: estaria gemendo_ **

E só de imaginá-lo gemendo sob seu corpo, Sasuke começou a sentir as pernas bambas. Abriu a janela de Sakura mais uma vez.

**_Sasuke: Tira o gelo agora e usa só os dedos, bem devagar. Eu ia te torturar muito antes de te fazer gozar. Ia te chupar tão gostoso q vc ia esquecer seu nome. E depois…_ **

E já não era mais Sakura que ele estava chupando. Sentiu o orgasmo vir e mordeu o próprio braço para se impedir de gemer muito alto. Estremeceu, gozando na camiseta e no chão, e suspirou o mais baixo que pôde.

Mas que merda acabara de acontecer?

**_Sakura: Ah, Sasuke… Eu gozei. Meu Deus, eu queria tanto que estivesse aqui…_ **

Ele não respondeu. Apoiou a cabeça contra a parede e fechou os olhos. Não havia pensado em Naruto _de novo_ , é claro que não. Fora apenas… apenas…

— SASUKE, MAS QUE PORRA VOCÊ ACABOU DE MANDAR?!

E ele ouviu o barulho da porta destrancando. Mais rápido do que imaginava, jogou-se contra ela e usou seu corpo para impedir Naruto de entrar. Pegou o celular e releu a conversa com ele, querendo saber o que o chateara tanto (estivera tão aéreo na hora de escrever que mal soube o que dissera). Ficou branco ao ler suas próprias palavras.

Precisou pensar muito rápido.

— GEMER DE DOR, NÉ, BABACA! Acha que eu não vou te socar por me prender aqui?!

E então, com seu tom de voz mais malicioso, continuou:

— O que foi que você entendeu, hein?

— Eu? E… Eu… Eu, nada… Fica nesse banheiro quietinho, fica! IDIOTA!

Sasuke soltou uma risada nervosa e viu que Sakura havia mandado mais alguma coisa, mas ignorou. Retirou a camiseta, caminhou até o chuveiro e refugiou-se debaixo da água gelada.

— Mas que merda foi essa? — sussurrou baixinho.

Esfregou os cabelos, confuso, e balançou a cabeça.

_Eu não gosto do Naruto. Ele é meu melhor amigo, só isso. Aposto que é tudo culpa dessas conversas que ele me obrigou a ter com ele. Ah, eu mato esse idiota!_

Convenceu-se disso até ouvir batidas na porta. Ficou quieto, esperando Naruto ir embora.

— Você vai usar toda a água do universo! Já faz quase meia hora que tá nesse chuveiro, quer fazer o favor de sair?

— Não posso sair do banheiro, lembra?

— Então vai ficar no banho até amanhã?

— Não vou dormir no chão! Preciso ficar acordado de alguma forma, né?

— Tomara que se afogue!

Apesar das palavras, Naruto destrancou a porta segundos depois. Com um sorriso vitorioso, Sasuke limpou o chão com suas roupas sujas e colocou um pijama bem confortável (ou seja, só calças de moletom) antes de sair do banheiro.

— Ah, como é bom tomar banho!

— Deve ser mesmo, já que não é você quem paga a conta de luz.

Ignorando o comentário irônico, Sasuke largou suas coisas no chão e foi até a mesinha que Naruto arrastara para colocar a pizza.

— É melhor ainda ter suco de tomate pra mim.

— Tomei tudo, não tem mais nada.

Mas havia. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Sasuke se sentou e pegou um pedaço de pizza.

— Que foi, vai me odiar pra sempre?

— Vou.

— Qual é, Naruto!

— Você disse tudo aquilo pra minha mãe!

Cansado da briga, Sasuke revirou os olhos.

— Te mando minha conversa com a sua mãe se você me perdoar. Aquela de quando cê mandou a mensagem dos _nudes_ pra ela.

Num pulo animado, Naruto envolveu Sasuke no abraço mais forte que conseguiu.

— Somos melhores amigos de novo!

— Meu Deus, como você é interesseiro.

Eles se encararam e, por fim, caíram na risada. Sasuke fez o possível para se convencer de que seu coração sempre batia rápido assim.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Eu amo o Sasuke e o Naruto tanto, tanto, mas tanto! <3

 

Tédio parecia eufemismo para Sakura. Ela deveria estar entretida na aula, porém acabara estudando a mais no final de semana e já sabia aquele conteúdo. Pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Naruto.

**_Sakura: Tô entediada, quê que cê tá fazendo?_ **

**_Naruto: Tô em aula ta um saco aki tmbm_ **

**_Sakura: Vamos almoçar juntos?_ **

**_Naruto: N posso marquei c o Gaara <3_ **

**_Sakura: Esse coração foi muito gay, meu Deeeus!_ **

**_Naruto: Isso talvez seja uma surpresa mas eu sou gay_ **

Sakura soltou uma risada baixa e suspirou. Precisava contar a ele sobre o que acontecera na noite passada, porque sempre contava _tudo_ a Naruto. Porém ele ficaria tão irritado… O que não fazia o menor sentido, afinal, Sasuke sempre transava com todo mundo e ela já deixara bem claro que não queria nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ele. Então por quê…? Sua boca formou um “o” perfeito enquanto percebia algo.

Naruto gostara de Sasuke há muito tempo. Mas não poderia ser por isso… ele estava interessado em Gaara, certo? Sasuke era apenas seu amigo… Cenas dos dois interagindo vieram à sua mente e ela se odiou um pouco mais ao se dar conta dos olhares de canto e das expressões entristecidas toda vez que Sasuke falava sobre garotas.

Merda, o que fizera?

**_Sakura: Escuta, Naru… Cê tá louco pelo Gaara, né?_ **

**_Naruto: S! Otm de noite depois q o Sasuke dormiu eu fiqei flnd c ele p horas!_ **

**_Sakura: Para de abreviar e fala direito. Conversou com o Sasuke ontem?_ **

**_Naruto: S. Pq?_ **

**_Sakura: Não fica irritado cmg, mas é q eu n sei guardar segredo de vc…_ **

**_Naruto: Qq foi?_ **

**_Sakura: A gnt fez sexting ontem._ **

Ela esperou por alguma resposta, mas nada veio. Sentiu-se culpada. Havia quase um código entre melhores amigos que dizia que você é proibida de dar em cima do _crush_ do seu outro. E, honestamente, Naruto começara a gostar de Sasuke primeiro.

A heterossexualidade de Sasuke não tinha nada a ver com a história, porque aquela era uma situação que precisava ser resolvida apenas entre ela e Naruto.

**_Sakura: Naruto, desculpa! Não fica irritado…_ **

**_Sakura: Eu sei que vc não queria, mas foi mais forte que eu_ **

**_Sakura: Pensei q vc não sentia mais nada por ele, n sabia q vc ainda tava apaixonado!_ **

**_Sakura: Se eu soubesse, nunca que teria feito isso._ **

**_Naruto: N tô apaixonado!_ **

**_Naruto: Parei de gostar do Sasuke há mto tempo! É só q ele vai te magoar, eu sei que vai…_ **

**_Sakura: Claro q n vai! Eu n qero namorar o Sasuke e nem nada parecido, Naru. Desculpa mesmo._ **

**_Naruto: N precisa pedir desculpas, ele é gostoso mesmo. Faz o q quiser, ok?_ **

**_Sakura: Naruto, para…_ **

**_Naruto: N to irritado e nem nada, só qero te proteger. Mas se precisa mesmo ficar c ele pra essa vontade passar, q seja_ **

**_Naruto: Só n pede p eu comprar o sorvete quando ele n te ligar_ **

**_Sakura: Prometo q n vou_ **

**_Sakura: N tem problema mesmo? N ta apaixonado?_ **

**_Naruto: Óbvio q n ta de boas_ **

**_Sakura: Naruto…_ **

**_Naruto: Faltou a vírgula: óbvio q n, tá de boas._ **

**_Sakura: Uhum…_ **

**_Naruto: Tenho q prestar atenção na aula, ok? A gnt cvs depois_ **

Ela suspirou e se despediu, mas não recebeu nenhuma resposta. Claro que Naruto não sentia mais nada por ele, por isso que estava agindo assim. Escondeu o rosto no braço esquerdo e usou a mão direita para mexer no celular debaixo da mesa.

Achou Sasuke, mas não mandou nada para ele, seria como trair Naruto. Desligou o telefone e voltou a prestar atenção ao que o professor dizia.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Naruto não conseguia acreditar nisso. Na noite anterior, Sasuke falara com Sakura daquele jeito que ele só falava com “pessoas com quem eu transo mesmo”, como ele dissera. Claro que Naruto também já tivera esse tipo de conversa com ele, o que provava que _nem sempre_ Sasuke transava com as pessoas com quem conversava, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

Chegou à parada de ônibus bufando de raiva. Deveria estar contente por ter marcado um encontro com Gaara ontem à noite, mas só conseguia pensar que Sasuke estava se masturbando no banheiro enquanto ele, babaca, pensava que o castigava ao deixá-lo preso. Chegara à conclusão de que só poderia ter sido no momento do banheiro (estiveram juntos o resto do tempo).

Pulou quando braços o envolveram por trás, porém o mundo girou mais devagar ao reconhecer Gaara. Deus, como ele estava lindo… (e não era sempre?) Sorriu, momentaneamente esquecido de sua raiva, e controlou a vontade de beijá-lo.

— Oi.

— Oi. Me esperando há muito tempo?

— Não… Tava distraído. Você tá bem bonito, pensando em seduzir alguém?

— Só um carinha que eu conheci por acaso.

Naruto sorriu de lado, malicioso, e teria beijado Gaara se o ônibus deles não chegasse. Trocaram aquele olhar tímido que dizia tudo e entraram. O mundo parou quando Naruto reconheceu Sasuke sentado sozinho mais para o fundo. O motivo da raiva foi lembrado e Gaara, esquecido.

— Pervertido, idiota, arrogante…! — Naruto começou.

— Quê foi que eu fiz dessa vez, hein?

— Sexting com a Sakura no meu banheiro ontem?

As pessoas ao redor abafam uma risada. Gaara, irritado, encostou a mão no ombro de Naruto.

— Vamos ali pra trás, vem…

Os olhos azuis se desviaram para os dois acentos vagos atrás de Sasuke (que não eram os apontados por Gaara), e Naruto se sentou ali antes de retomar as acusações.

— Você não tem a menor vergonha na cara, né? Eu te peço pra não dormir com _uma_ garota, Sasuke, só uma e…

— Não é minha culpa! Eu falei que ia tomar banho e ela começou a se insinuar…

— E você não sabe manter a calça fechada?

A atenção de Sasuke foi desviada para Gaara, que encarava a cena com os braços cruzados e uma mão apoiada sobre o joelho de Naruto. Havia apenas uma maneira de sair bem dessa situação.

— Não é minha culpa se você tava ocupado demais ontem.

Naruto franziu o cenho, sem entender do que diabos ele tava falando. Os dois haviam feito o de sempre: muito videogame, correr um atrás do outro, quebrar alguma coisa…

— Se você não me dá uma mão, tem quem dê.

Foi quando a ficha caiu, e Naruto ficou vermelho de raiva. Sasuke estava mesmo insinuando aquela merda na frente de Gaara? Estava pronto para retrucar quando percebeu o olhar que o amigo lhe lançava e encarou o acompanhante. Gaara tinha um sorriso pequeno no canto do lábio.

Ainda irritado, mas sabendo que não poderia perder uma chance dessas, Naruto continuou:

— Bom, eu tava falando com pessoas que se importam comigo mais do que com o próprio pinto.

Aquilo doeu bem mais do que Sasuke deixou transparecer. Ele concordou com a cabeça uma vez e se levantou.

— Eu desço aqui. Ia fazer aquela coisa com o Itachi como a gente combinou, mas vou deixar por isso. Aproveita teu encontro.

— Sasuke, espera…

Ele, porém, desceu sem se virar.

— Merda…

— Não transou mesmo com o Sasuke ontem?

Ainda agoniado com a saída do amigo, Naruto mal percebeu as palavras que saíram da sua boca:

— Claro que não, ele é só meu amigo.

Gaara ergueu uma sobrancelha, e Naruto se corrigiu:

— Desde que eu te conheci, pelo menos.

Aquilo fez o coração dele bater mais rápido e, ainda meio tímido, Gaara segurou a mão de Naruto, que acariciou seus dedos de forma distraída.

— Naruto…

— Eu não devia ter dito isso, né? Eu sei que ele se importa comigo, só fiquei irritado. Ele jurou que não ia transar com a Sakura, mas mesmo assim eles ficaram transando pelo celular ontem.

Um pouco desconfortável, Gaara deu de ombros.

— Eu não se-

— A gente tava conversando esses dias e ele me tirou porque eu tenho a mania de falar com caras que moram longe e ele só faz _sexting_ com quem ele conhece, sabe? Com quem ele transa mesmo, não com pessoas que ele nunca vai ver. E isso é uma merda, porque isso quer dizer que ele quer transar com a Sakura, né?

— Bom, a-

— Que bosta! A única pessoa que eu pedi pra ele não transar é a que mais quer ficar com ele. A Sakura não ajuda, também! Mas o Sasuke devia saber que eu ia ficar irritado quando descobrisse.

Dessa vez, ele nem tentou dizer nada, só esperou pelo monólogo recomeçar.

— A menos que ele não quisesse que eu descobrisse! Será que é isso? Ele falou com a Saky, mas não queria que eu soubesse? Isso é quase traição!

— Pensei que o relacionamento de vocês fosse aberto.

— O quê? Ah, sim, é, é aberto. Mas a Saky é minha melhor amiga, ela não pode transar com o Sasuke! Ah, que grande merda, hein? Eu caguei com tudo, né? Ele vai ficar sem falar comigo pra sempre. Será que eu mando uma mensagem pedindo desculpas?

— Naruto, é aqui que a gente desce.

Os dois saíram em direção ao shopping. As esperanças que Gaara tinha de que o assunto seria esquecido não se realizaram.

— Eu vou mandar uma mensagem pra ele.

— Naruto…

— Não, eu errei feio. O Sasuke não é de gostar de muita gente, mas eu sei que ele se importa comigo.

Entraram na praça de alimentação com Naruto ainda mandando pedidos de perdão e sendo ignorado. Gaara suspirou e apontou para uma das franquias do Subway.

— Olha, podemos comer ali no Subway.

— Não gosto de Subway, prefiro o Mc. Mas o Sasuke ama o Subway. Ele gosta do italiano, sabe? Será que ele me perdoa se eu levar um pra ele?

— Não conheço o Sas-

— Não, hoje a mãe dele faz comida em casa. Mas podemos passar no mercado depois e eu compro um daqueles sucos de tomate nojentos que ele adora.

— Olha só…

— Eu sei, vou fazer isso. O puto podia pelo menos me responder, né? Eu sei que ele já visualizou. Nossa, odeio o _Whats_ por fazer a gente ver a hora exata em que é ignorado.

Gaara soltou um suspiro infeliz e continuou procurando por algo que agradasse aos dois.

— Vamos comer alguma coisa?

— Ai, sim, desculpa, deixa só eu terminar essa mensagem aqui, ok? Desculpa mesmo, Gaara, esse encontro deve estar sendo um saco pra você, né?

— Mais ou menos. Pensei que haveria mais conversas sobre nós e menos Sasuke.

Meio vermelho, Naruto guardou o celular no bolso e apontou para um ponto atrás de Gaara.

— Ali tem massas. Quer pedir uma _carbonara_ ou algo assim?

Ainda um pouco magoado, Gaara concordou.

— Pode ser. Então você gosta de comer massa?

— Nossa, amo! Principalmente _lámen_. Já comeu? É essa massa japonesa que, meu Deus, é perfeita!

— Nunca comi, não. Tem um japonês ali, por que não comemos isso?

Os olhos azuis brilharam de tanta emoção.

— Meu Deus, acho que eu te amo!

Gaara riu do exagero dele e segurou uma das mãos entre as suas. Naruto olhou para os dedos entrelaçados e mordeu o lábio inferior com um sorriso.

— Então, comer _lámen_ vai ser a melhor experiência da sua vida.

— A melhor?

— Uhum.

— Ah, Naruto, acho que você tem andado com as pessoas erradas se acha que uma _comida_ pode ser a melhor experiência da minha vida.

— Ah, mesmo?

— Porque eu posso pensar em _várias_ coisas melhores do que massa.

Um pouco dividido entre defender o _lámen_ e entrar na brincadeira, Naruto se aproximou e apertou a mão dele.

— Bom, acho que você vai ter que me ensinar algumas coisas, então.

— Com muito, muito prazer.

Os dois riram ao perceberem o rumo da conversa e se sentaram no restaurante japonês. Como sempre, Naruto escolheu porco; Gaara, por nunca ter comido ali antes, pegou o mesmo que Naruto. Já não seguravam mais as mãos um do outro.

— Tô bem feliz por você ter aceitado sair comigo, Gaara.

— Eu acho que tô bem feliz por ter aceitado também. Afinal, vou ter a melhor experiência da minha vida hoje, né?

Naruto conteve uma risada e voltou a morder os lábios.

— Eu tô falando do _lámen_.

— Claro. Se você gostar, podemos marcar outro dia também…

— Eu acho que vou gostar só pra repetirmos isso.

Ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Naruto queria muito acabar com aquela tensão e beijá-lo de uma vez, porém em público não parecia ser o melhor lugar. O macarrão chegou, e os dois comeram.

— Eu te disse que é a melhor experiência, não disse?

Gaara mastigou devagar e, depois de engolir, respondeu:

— É bom, mas é difícil comer com os palitinhos.

— _Hashis_ — Naruto corrigiu. — O Sasuke me deu um pote de cerâmica de _lámen_ com _hashis_ personalizados de aniversário, foi muito legal. A maior parte das pessoas não sabe o nome mesmo. Olha, é assim que se usa.

Devagar, Naruto mostrou a Gaara a maneira certa de comer. Depois de algumas tentativas, ele fazia um trabalho razoável e não derramava mais nada na mesa.

— Você é que nem o Sasuke, sempre aprende essas coisas rápido. Eu levei séculos pra aprender!

Meio emburrado, mas ainda com um sorriso, Naruto voltou à sua refeição. Gaara suspirou e também comeu mais um pouco. Mas que merda, Naruto não sabia falar de outra coisa?

A refeição foi interrompida por uma garota bonita, que tinha os cabelos pintados de roxo. Ela parecia ser bem extrovertida, e sorriu para eles.

— Minha amiga ficou com vergonha, então pediu pra eu vir. Ela achou você muito bonito — disse, olhando para Gaara. — Eu, por outro lado, sempre preferi loiros.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram como se ele houvesse descoberto os segredos do mundo, e Naruto sorriu. Gaara ficou bem confuso com essa reação.

— É ISSO!

— Naruto?

— Ah, desculpa, só descobri como me resolver com o Sasuke. Ah, não, menina de cabelo roxo, você é legal e tal, mas eu sou gay.

— Gay? — ela perguntou, constrangida.

— Uhum. Não viu a gente de mãos dadas antes?

Mas Naruto não prestava atenção ao que dizia, já digitava furiosamente no celular. Gaara largou os _hashis_ e sorriu para ela.

— Eu sou bi, mas também prefiro loiros.

Ela entendeu o recado e se desculpou antes de sair. Segundos depois, ouviram gargalhadas às suas costas (ela devia ter contado à tal amiga).

— Naruto, pode largar esse celular?

— Aham, espera só um pouco.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Sasuke estava resolvendo equações para a próxima aula de Cálculo quando recebeu a primeira mensagem de Sakura. Suspirou. Não valeria a pena conversar com ela se isso significasse perder Naruto. A segunda mensagem chegou logo, e Sasuke pegou o celular para ler.

**_Sakura: oi gato_ **

**_Sakura: tem whats?_ **

Riu por antecedência da piada que faria e não se segurou ao enviar:

**_Sasuke: tenho_ **

Era um pouco infantil fazer isso, mas estava estressado demais para se importar.

**_Sakura: então fala_ **

**_Sasuke: tenho whats_ **

Mordeu o lábio enquanto esperava a resposta dela, como se fosse uma criança de novo. Precisava mostrar isso para Naruto!

Mas não iria, porque ainda estava irritado com ele. Suspirou, já sem vontade de estudar ou de conversar com Sakura, e caminhou até sua cama.

**_Sakura: Há, há, há! Nossa, que engraçado!_ **

**_Sasuke: Pq fica falando td certinho?_ **

**_Sakura: Porque eu gosto de escrever as coisas. Passa logo seu whats, anda_ **

**_Sasuke: Olha só… ontem foi massa e tal mas o Naruto ficou puto qando descobriu. Pq contou p ele?_ **

**_Sakura: Eu conto tudo pra ele. E é por isso mesmo q qero o whats, o Naru veio falar comigo_ **

**_Sasuke: Bom pra ti_ **

**_Sakura: Para de agir como criança! Ele errou ao falar merda e dar a entender q vc n se importa com ele, mas ele já se humilhou o suficiente, n acha?_ **

**_Sasuke: N, n acho_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu ainda salvei aqele pseudo relacionamento c o Gaara e p q? P ele ficar de cu doce_ **

**_Sakura: Vc sabe que ele n gosta de vdd do Gaara, né? E vc é o cu doce, por n aceitar as desculpas dele_ **

**_Sasuke: Claro q gosta, n sabe falar de outra coisa_ **

**_Sasuke: E eu n aceito pq ele n merece_ **

**_Sakura: Ai, como vc é criança!_ **

Com um sorriso de canto, Sasuke se arrumou melhor na cama. Até que Sakura podia ser uma pessoa divertida. Sempre gostara dela (afinal, era a melhor amiga de Naruto, então não tinha muita escolha quanto a gostar ou desgostar), mas agora finalmente entendia o que ele vira nela.

**_Sasuke: Tanto faz. Depois eu aceito as dsclps dele_ **

**_Sakura: Qual é o objetivo, exatamente, de tirar todas as vogais de “desculpa”?_ **

**_Sasuke: Sai daqui, nerd! (Feliz agora?)_ **

**_Sakura: Muito, obrigada_ **

**_Sasuke: De qlqr forma, eu tenho q me vingar dele_ **

**_Sakura: Quê?_ **

**_Sasuke: S! O bbk fez eu me sentir mal qase dia td_ **

**_Sasuke: Preciso me vingar_ **

**_Sakura: Que desperdício de tempo_ **

**_Sakura: Mas tá pensando em fazer o quê?_ **

**_Sasuke: Não era desperdício de tempo?_ **

**_Sakura: Cala a boca e fala logo_ **

**_Sasuke: Não sei ainda. Preciso me vingar do meu irmão ainda, por ter cagado cmg uns dias atrás_ **

**_Sakura: Aquele negócio do hétero? Mas era óbvio que era uma brincadeira. Quer dizer, você nunca que seria gay_ **

Sasuke não respondeu nada por um tempo. Obviamente ele nunca se imaginara gay ou gostando de homens, mas, apesar disso, visualizara Naruto na noite anterior. E se masturbara conversando com ele.

Meio confuso, bagunçou os cabelos e deixou esses pensamentos de lado. Provavelmente eram só hormônios (já não transava há quase uma semana).

**_Sasuke: Me irritou msm assim_ **

**_Sakura: E como vai se vingar?_ **

**_Sasuke: Te mando uma foto depois_ **

**_Sakura: É algo que vai resultar numa foto, então?_ **

**_Sasuke: Claro q eh!_ **

**_Sasuke: Naruto ia me ajudar_ **

**_Sasuke: Mas to puto c ele_ **

**_Sakura: Para com isso! Ele tá super mal, até estragou o encontro com o Gaara por causa disso_ **

**_Sasuke: Q? Como assim? Pq n disse antes?_ **

**_Sakura: E eu lá ia saber q vc queria detalhes? O Gaara ficou puto pq o Naruto passou o tempo todo mandando mensagens pra você, ou pra mim, ou falando sobre você_ **

**_Sasuke: Msm?_ **

**_Sakura: É. Ele tá bem triste por vocês terem brigado. Sabe como o Naru é sensível com essas coisas_ **

Sasuke não poderia se importar menos com a sensibilidade de Naruto. Só o que sabia era que precisava, urgentemente, falar com ele. Abriu o _whats_ e mandou mensagem.

**_Sasuke: E aí, como foi o encontro?_ **

Riu com antecedência só de imaginar as piadas que poderia fazer.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Kushina é a melhor personagem desta história <3

 

Naruto ficou um bom tempo encarando a mensagem de Sasuke, indeciso entre se sentir feliz por ser chamado ou irritado pela pergunta. Por fim, chegou a um meio termo.

**_Naruto: A Saky já disse q foi uma merda neh?_ **

**_Naruto: Culpa sua seu bostão_ **

**_Sasuke: Culpa minha?_ **

**_Sasuke: Mas eu nem fiz nada_ **

**_Naruto: Fez sim seu merda_ **

**_Naruto: Fiqei puto culpado e n dei atenção p Gaara. Agr ele pensa q eu gosto de ti ou algo assim_ **

**_Sasuke: Da próxima vez n fala merda qando eu for tentar te ajudar_ **

**_Sasuke: E vc gosta de mim q eu sei_ **

**_Naruto: Só queria me ajudar p livrar tua cara_ **

**_Naruto: E gosto de ti teu cu_ **

**_Naruto: To mto bem com meu marido_ **

**_Naruto: Acha que eu te perdoei por td esse negocio c a Saky? Sexting com ela?_ **

**_Sasuke: Dsclp, criança, mas adultos transam_ **

**_Sasuke: E pelo q o Gaara sabe, vc gosta de mim sim_ **

**_Naruto: Eu transo tmbm!_ **

**_Sasuke: Mas já faz oq? Um, dois meses?_ **

Irritado com isso, Naruto ficou quieto. Já fazia um bom tempo desde que dormira com alguém, mas isso era escolha própria! Não queria mais transar sem significar nada para a pessoa ao seu lado; estava cansado desse tipo de relacionamento.

**_Naruto: Pq eu quis, tá_ **

**_Sasuke: Claro claro_ **

**_Sasuke: Olha só, o Kiba mandou mng dizendo q amanhã tem festa_ **

**_Sasuke: Bora?_ **

**_Naruto: N te perdoei ainda_ **

**_Naruto: Mas bora_ **

**_Naruto: Tô louco p sair_ **

**_Naruto: Posso chamar o Gaara?_ **

**_Sasuke: Sei lá, chama_ **

**_Sasuke: Só cuida p n ficar podre e acabar se pegando com outra pessoa_ **

**_Naruto: MDC! Vc nunca vai esquecer isso, né? Foi uma vez!_ **

**_Sasuke: Mas a cara daquele garoto estranho quando ele te viu pegando um outro foi impagável_ **

**_Naruto: …_ **

**_Naruto: Tá. Me ajuda a n beber mto_ **

**_Sasuke: Ta me tirando? Qero transar amanha, tu q te cuide sozinho_ **

Sasuke dizia isso, mas, no fim, sempre acabava preso com um Naruto bêbado nas costas. Naruto sorriu um pouco ao se lembrar das últimas vezes em que haviam saído juntos.

**_Naruto: Minha casa ou na sua? Depois?_ **

**_Sasuke: Pode ser aqui. A mãe vai com o pai numa viagem de negócios, então a gnt pode chegar bem podre q o Itachi n liga_ **

**_Naruto: Perfeito_ **

**_Sasuke: Mas como vai te resolver com teu marido?_ **

**_Sasuke: Ele ta puto ctg, n ta?_ **

**_Naruto: N sei_ **

**_Naruto: Vou lá falr c ele_ **

**_Naruto: Hj durmo na tua casa_ **

**_Sasuke: Desnecessario_ **

**_Sasuke: N precisa_ **

**_Naruto: N tava pedindo só avisando msm_ **

**_Naruto: Vou aproveitar e já levar umas coisas p amanha_ **

**_Naruto: Te vejo depois_ **

**_Naruto: Vou me resolver com meu homem_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu sou teu homem, esqeceu?_ **

**_Sasuke: Lembra de dizer isso p Gaara_ **

**_Naruto: Cala a boca e vai transar_ **

**_Sasuke: Até q n é má ideia_ **

**_Sasuke: Acho q a Ino n vai fazer nada hj_ **

**_Naruto: Q nojo_ **

**_Naruto: Mas sei pq escolheu ela_ **

**_Naruto: Loira q nem eu_ **

**_Naruto: Isso tudo é saudade de mim?_ **

**_Sasuke: Vai te foder c o Gaara e para de me incomodar_ **

**_Naruto: Beijokas, amor_ **

**_Sasuke: Vai te fuder_ **

Com uma risada baixa, Naruto fechou a conversa e mordeu o lábio inferior. Respirou fundo, criando coragem, e mandou uma mensagem para Gaara (ele estaria sem internet, na casa da avó dele, por isso não usou o _Whats_ ):

**_Naruto: Oiiiii_ **

Quase de imediato, recebeu uma resposta. Ao menos Gaara não estava com raiva a ponto de ignorá-lo.

**_Gaara: Oi_ **

**_Naruto: Nossa que oi sem emoção_ **

**_Gaara: Oi com emoção_ **

**_Naruto: Não fica assim, vai! Me manda um oi decente_ **

**_Gaara: O q vc quer, Naruto? Já se resolveu com o Sasuke?_ **

Aquela pergunta era uma pegadinha, tinha certeza. Respirou fundo de novo, escolhendo as palavras que diria a seguir. Só conseguia pensar em uma maneira de ter o perdão de Gaara, e precisava fazer tudo direito.

_Primeiro imagine um lugar._

**_Naruto: Deixa o Sasuke pra lá, ele n interessa. Eu quero me redimir com vc_ **

**_Gaara: O Sasuke n interessa? N foi isso q eu entendi_ **

**_Naruto: Vc é mto mais especial do q ele_ **

**_Gaara: Ah é?_ **

**_Naruto:  Uhum_ **

**_Naruto: Sabe o q eu qero msm?_ **

**_Gaara: O q?_ **

**_Naruto: Cobrar aqelas dicas sobre prazer q vc ia me dar_ **

**_Naruto: Talvez no seu qarto_ **

**_Naruto: Como eu estragei nosso encontro, acho q preciso te recompensar_ **

Ficou em silêncio, esperando por uma resposta. Seu coração batia a mil por hora, demonstrando toda a ansiedade que sentia.

_Por favor, que ele continue a conversa. Por favor, que ele continue a conversa…_

**_Gaara: Eu to bem irritado_ **

**_Gaara: Como, exatamente, vc planeja me recompensar?_ **

_Obrigado, Deus dos gays, obrigado._

**_Naruto: Eu sou bem criativo_ **

**_Naruto: Posso começar me algemando na cama pra ti_ **

Esperou um pouco, mordendo os lábios. Será que estava fazendo certo?

_Só preciso falar o que eu quero que ele faça comigo e o que eu quero fazer com ele. Mas de um jeito foda e sexy, que nem o Sasuke faz._

Assentiu pra si mesmo e leu a resposta.

**_Gaara: Esse é um bom começo_ **

**_Gaara: O q mais?_ **

**_Naruto: Ok_ **

**_Naruto: Eu to algemado, sem camisa, na sua cama_ **

**_Naruto: E eu te vejo parado na minha frente, tbm sem camisa_ **

**_Naruto: E te digo como vc ta bonito_ **

**_Gaara: E o q mais?_ **

**_Naruto: Hm_ **

**_Naruto: Eu fecho meus olhos_ **

**_Naruto: E começo a falar o q eu qero q vc faça cmg_ **

**_Gaara: E o q vc qer?_ **

Com a respiração um pouco mais tranquila, Naruto abre o botão da calça e relaxa sobre o colchão.

**_Naruto: Qero q vc chegue bem perto e me beije_ **

**_Naruto: Qero te beijar desde q te vi p primeira vez_ **

**_Gaara: Eu queria ouvir tua voz falando isso_ **

**_Gaara: Dizendo q qer q eu te beije no rosto, no pescoço, na barriga…_ **

**_Naruto: Eu amo lambidas na barriga_ **

Fechou os olhos por um momento, permitindo-se cair naquela fantasia e se ver deitado, recebendo lambidas no abdômen. Gemeu baixinho e encostou em seu pênis já duro.

**_Gaara: Eu ia me colocar no meio das tuas pernas_ **

**_Gaara: E apertar tuas coxas enquanto chupava teu pescoço_ **

Ah, Naruto amava quando mexiam com seu pescoço… Colocou as calças para baixo e começou a se masturbar, suspirando de prazer.

**_Naruto: Eu ia sussurrar no teu ouvido e te morder_ **

**_Naruto: E pedir p vc me foder me forte_ **

**_Naruto: Agora_ **

**_Gaara: Porra Naruto_ **

**_Naruto: Ia me esfregar em ti_ **

**_Naruto: Dizer q te qero me comendo gostoso_ **

Ficou um pouco receoso de estar sendo bruto demais, mas já se sentia tão duro que não queria mais enrolar com beijos e mordidas. Visualizou Gaara sobre si, mordendo seu pescoço e esfregando-se em sua bunda.

**_Gaara: Eu ia arrancar tuas calças_ **

**_Gaara: Apertar essa bunda deliciosa q tu tem_ **

Deixou um gemido baixo escapar. Porra, como queria estar preso numa cama agora…

— Naruto, fiz um bolo de…

— Porra, mãe!

Ela entrara no quarto no pior momento possível. Para se esconder, Naruto puxou um travesseiro. Kushina tinha os braços cruzados na porta e segurava uma risada.

— Isso são modos, meu filho? Não te ensinei a trancar a porta?

— Você não sabe bater, não?

— Sou sua mãe, não preciso bater! Você que estava batendo.

Com o maior sorriso malicioso de todos, ela se aproximou meio saltitando da cama.

— Mãe! Vai embora!

— Não. Eu quero saber com quem você tava falando.

Uma sombra caiu sobre os olhos brilhantes.

— Não me diga que era com o Gaara.

Naruto engoliu em seco, nervoso, e apertou mais o travesseiro sobre seu pênis.

— Aquelas merdas que o Sasuke disse…

— Filho! Eu já disse que não gosto desse menino, não disse?

Resolvida a intervir, Kushina pegou o celular do filho e desbloqueou a tela. Naruto se esticou o melhor que pôde para ter o aparelho de volta, mas recebeu um cutucão na testa em resposta.

— Mãe, devolve meu celular, para! Não lê essas coisas!

Morrendo de vergonha, escondeu o rosto vermelho entre as mãos. Só saiu de seu estado constrangido ao ouvir o barulho de alguém digitando.

— O que você tá fazendo? Mãe!

— Esse menino não tem respeito nenhum por você! Oras te dar uns tapas! É assim que ele se diverte? Mas nem pensar que eu vou deixar meu filho apanhar! Que pouca vergonha!

_Por favor, que um raio caia na minha cabeça e eu morra agora._

Sem saber o que dizer, Naruto só escondeu o rosto de novo e se resignou com a situação. Segundos depois, sentiu o celular ser colocado sobre a cama de novo.

— E que isso não se repita, Naruto!

Ele apenas murmurou:

— Da próxima vez, eu tranco a porta.

— Que seja com outra pessoa da próxima vez! Alguém que use lubrificante, de preferência.

Se fosse possível morrer por estar com muita vergonha, Naruto teria caído duro no chão naquele exato momento. Como se ainda não estivesse satisfeita com o constrangimento provocado, Kushina disse:

— Tem bolo lá embaixo. E você não é comida pra ser comido, meu filho! Se respeita um pouco.

Naruto ainda ficou muitos minutos sentado na cama, pensando se lia ou não o que sua mãe mandara para seu futuro ex-marido. Pegou o celular ao ver que ele vibrava.

**_Gaara: Tem noção de como eu qeria dar um tapa bem estalado nessa bunda deliciosa?_ **

**_Gaara: Ia te beijar de novo e entrar em ti bem fundo e rápido_ **

**_Gaara: Vc n ia nem lembrar seu nome de tanto prazer_ **

**_Naruto: Aqui é a mãe do Naruto, vc pode ter mais decência?_ **

**_Naruto: Meu filho não é uma puta pra você bater nele_ **

**_Naruto: E fique sabendo que, se tentar separar o Sasuke e o Naruto de novo, eu mesma acabo com esse namorico de vocês_ **

**_Gaara: Ai, meu Deus! Mil desculpas, senhora Kushina_ **

**_Naruto: Amigos são mais importantes do que namorados_ **

**_Gaara: Sasuke? Separar os dois?_ **

**_Naruto: O Sasuke me contou tudo sobre esse namorinho quase abusivo, e eu não acreditei muito até ler isso_ **

**_Naruto: Você não é bem-vindo na minha casa!_ **

**_Naruto: Até aprender a tratar meu filho direito, não aprovo essa brincadeira aqui. Oras querer separar os dois! Eles são melhores amigos desde a infância_ **

**_Naruto: Você deveria é sentir vergonha, garoto_ **

**_Gaara: Senhora Kushina, eu nunca tentaria separar ninguém_ **

**_Gaara: Desculpa por a senhora ter lido isso, nunca foi minha intenção ofender a senhora_ **

**_Gaara: Mas eu nunca fiz nada contra o Naruto_ **

**_Gaara: Não sei o que o Sasuke falou de mim, mas eu respeito muito o Naruto_ **

**_Naruto: Gaara ela já foi_ **

**_Naruto: Meu Deus, sério, desculpa por isso_ **

**_Gaara: Q merda é essa de o Sasuke dizer q eu to separando vcs?_ **

**_Naruto: Foi vingança por causa daqele negócio do twitter só isso_ **

**_Naruto: Desculpa mesmo_ **

**_Naruto: Foi por isso tmbm q a gnt brigou ontem_ **

**_Gaara: É o mínimo né!_ **

**_Gaara: E ainda ficou se sentindo mal hoje o nosso encontro inteiro! Msm depois d ele ter me ferrado p sua mãe!_ **

**_Naruto: Foi só uma brincadeira, minha mãe n tava flnd sério_ **

**_Gaara: Porra Naruto q tipo de brincadeira é essa? Ela nunca vai me ver como um cara legal q qer namorar o filho dela_ **

**_Gaara: Eu vou p sempre ser o cara q qeria te machucar e te afastar dos teus amigos_ **

**_Gaara: Assim n da! O Sasuke só me ferra_ **

**_Gaara: Primeiro nosso encontro_ **

**_Naruto: Você quer namorar comigo? Mesm?_ **

**_Gaara: Depois com a sua mãe_ **

**_Gaara: Claro q qro! Ou pensou o q? Q eu só qeria uma transa rápida?_ **

**_Naruto: Na vdd, sim…_ **

**_Gaara: Porra, Naruto! A gnt fica cnvsd de madrugada qase td noite_ **

**_Gaara: Acha q eu ia fazer isso c uma transa?_ **

**_Naruto: Ah, sei la_ **

**_Naruto: Eu sou bem gostoso_ **

**_Naruto: Não valeria a pena por mim?_ **

**_Gaara: Vc vale a pena namorar, n ficar só transando_ **

**_Gaara: Mas parece q já ta comprometido_ **

**_Naruto: NÃO!_ **

**_Naruto: Eu n to n_ **

**_Naruto: Eu n to msm_ **

**_Gaara: Mas eu n sei dividir meu namorado c ngm_ **

**_Gaara: Sem relacionamento aberto cmg_ **

**_Naruto: Eu n qero isso_ **

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. O coração de Naruto batia tão rápido que era de se admirar que ainda não tivesse saltado pela sua boca.

**_Gaara: Então talvez a gnt tenha uma chance_ **

**_Naruto: Com certeza_ **

**_Gaara: Vc só precisa aprender a ser mais discreto na hora de mandar sexting pras pessoas_ **

**_Naruto: Aosdjiaiosjidajids_ **

**_Naruto: Vou aprender, prometo_ **

E, com um sorriso mais do que bobo, Naruto continuou conversando com Gaara até o entardecer.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Com muito cuidado para não fazerem barulho, Sasuke e Naruto entraram no quarto de Itachi. O maior azar dele fora dormir com os fones de ouvido, porque agora não escutava nada além da melodia tranquila.

Pé ante pé, os dois amigos chegaram ao lado dele. Naruto filmava a brincadeira. Sasuke conteve uma risada e mostrou o _glitter_ para a câmera antes de deixar o pó cair na testa e nas bochechas do irmão. Precisou se controlar ao máximo para não rir. Naruto chegava ao ponto de morder o próprio punho.

Pensaram que tudo estava perdido quanto Itachi esfregou o rosto com a mão, mas ele apenas se mexeu um pouco e espalhou _glitter_ por tudo. Sasuke precisou abafar o riso contra a manga.

Naruto parou de filmar e tirou uma foto perfeita de Itachi brilhando. Saíram do quarto sem acordá-lo e fecharam a porta. No corredor, não se aguentaram mais e abafaram as risadas com as mãos até fecharem a porta e se jogarem sobre a cama de Sasuke.

Lá, gargalharam o mais alto que puderam.

— Meu Deus, Sasuke, ele vai ficar tão puto, mas tão puto quando acordar…

— Bem feito. Me dá meu celular.

Haviam combinado apenas até a parte da foto. Olhou o que o amigo fazia e precisou morder o lençol quando o viu abrir o _facebook_.

— Não, você não vai fazer isso.

— Ah, eu vou sim.

Antes de postar, abriu a imagem e a editou. Colocou um sol no canto superior e deixou um brilho amarelo por tudo. Naruto quase caía no chão de tanto rir.

— Agora tá perfeito.

E Sasuke postou a foto de Itachi cheio de _glitter_ com a legenda: _Aquele momento meio constrangedor em que você pega seu irmão fazendo cospley dos vampiros de Crepúsculo._

— Meu Deus, ele vai te matar!

Ignorando o medo do que Itachi poderia fazer depois, Naruto pegou o próprio celular e compartilhou a imagem. Acrescentou: _A gente pensa que conhece a pessoa, mas aí ela faz isso…_

— Agora ele vai te matar também.

— A gente dá um jeito depois. Eu não podia perder essa oportunidade por nada.

E, olhando a foto, os dois voltaram a rir.­

­


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Eu amo o Sasuke e o Naruto tanto, tanto, mas tanto! <3

O despertador tocou pouco antes das seis da manhã. Sasuke resmungou um pouco ao abrir os olhos, porém nem cinco minutos depois estava sentado na cama. Bocejou e olhou para Naruto esparramado sobre os lençóis. Riu um pouco e o empurrou com a perna.

— Acorda, a gente precisa ir.

Naruto nunca acordava tão fácil, então por que ainda se incomodava em tentar? Pegou o aparelho de massagem que ganhara de Natal (tinha o formato de um sapo; era preciso dizer quem lhe dera o presente?) e o colocou dentro do frigobar que havia no quarto. Deixou-o ali por poucos segundos, apenas para esfriar o plástico, e levantou com cuidado a blusa de Naruto (que continuava dormindo). Riu de si mesmo e ligou a vibração, colocando o sapinho sobre as costas nuas dele logo em seguida. Quase caiu no chão quando ele pulou.

— SEU PUTO!

— _Shiii!_ Quer acordar o Itachi?

Naruto ficou meio desorientado por alguns segundos, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Bocejou e esfregou os olhos.

— Não foi pra isso que eu te dei essa merda. Que hora é agora?

— Hora de ir pra tua casa. A gente dorme lá, anda. Se estivermos aqui quando o Itachi acordar…

A simples possibilidade fez Naruto tremer. Levantou-se da cama e começou a jogar suas coisas dentro da mochila com a maior pressa que conseguiu.

— Será que vai ter muita gente no ônibus?

— Não, você não pode ir de pijama.

Os olhos se arregalaram.

— Eu nem disse nada!

— E precisa? Tá escrito na tua cara que cê não quer trocar de roupa.

— Que mentira! — resmungou baixinho.

Deixando o amigo emburrado, Sasuke começou a jogar algumas coisas dentro da sua própria mochila. Pegou seu perfume mais caro, a camiseta azul que deixava seu corpo mais sarado e uma calça preta.

— Isso é pra de noite?

— Uhum. Vou me arrumar na tua casa.

— Troca a calça, essa aí deixa tua bunda estranha.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha, claramente indignado com o comentário.

— Nenhuma calça deixa a minha bunda estranha. Nada pode fazer isso, porque ela é perfeita.

Com um revirar de olhos, Naruto terminou de amontoar alguns de seus pertences (afinal, dormiriam ali de novo) e se jogou na cama.

— Se você diz… Agora não vem chorar pra mim quando não conseguir transar com ninguém.

Como se querendo provar sua certeza, Sasuke vestiu a calça que escolhera e se olhou no espelho. Analisou-se por todos os ângulos sem achar nada de estranho com ela.

— Para de me zoar, Naruto.

— Não tô zoando. Ela te deixa com a bunda pequena.

— Quê?! Claro que não!

— Prova a que a tua mãe te deu de aniversário ano passado. A outra preta.

Apressado, Sasuke acabou bagunçando um pouco o quarto ao procurar pela tal calça. Trocou-se assim que conseguiu e correu para a frente do espelho.

— Ai, meu Deus!

— Não disse?

— Não acredito que _você_ percebeu uma coisa assim e eu não.

— Eu sou gay, Sasuke. Já olhei muito pra tua bunda.

A frase saiu sem malícia (tampouco foi em tom de brincadeira). Sasuke o observou e acabou dando de ombros.

— Bom, você tem que servir pra alguma coisa.

— Há, há! Muito engraçado.

— Eu sei que eu sou. Agora anda logo porque o Itachi acorda às sete e é melhor a gente estar bem longe daqui nessa hora.

Concordando, Naruto tirou a calça do pijama e colocou outra. A camiseta cheia de pedaços de pizza permaneceu.

— Nem dá pra perceber que é de pijama — resmungou, ao ver o olhar reprovador de Sasuke.

— E eu ainda escutei conselhos sobre qual calça usar. Você é uma negação pra moda, Naruto.

— Pelo menos eu sei qual calça deixa a minha bunda gostosa e qual deixa ela estranha.

Meio irritado, Sasuke bateu seu ombro no dele.

— Cala a boca.

E Sasuke ouviu uma risada alta que fez seu coração bater mais rápido. Uma sensação gostosa se apossou de seu corpo, como se ele só pudesse começar de verdade o dia depois de ouvi-lo rir.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

 Um pouco ansioso, Gaara tocou a campainha. Combinara com Naruto que passaria para buscá-lo perto das dez horas, então ali estava. Tremendo. Suando. Esperando pela reação de Kushina. Era melhor que Sasuke não aparecesse na sua frente, porque ainda não engolira aquela história de _brincadeirinha_. Que tipo de amigo faz essas coisas? E por que Naruto nem ao menos se irritava com ele?

Engoliu em seco quando a porta foi aberta. Os cabelos vermelhos e brilhantes de Kushina invadiram seu olhar e, por alguns segundos, ele só conseguiu pensar em como ela era linda. O olhar gélido que recebia, porém, fez com que engolisse em seco.

— Dona Kushina!

— Você é o Gaara?

— Sim, eu-

E a porta bateu, interrompendo sua fala.

_Ela nem levou a sério a merda do Sasuke, né?_

Ficou indeciso entre tocar a campainha mais uma vez ou mandar uma mensagem para Naruto, porém a porta foi aberta antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão. Por um momento, teve certeza de que era Naruto à sua frente. Depois, percebeu que os cabelos loiros eram maiores e os olhos azuis bem mais tranquilos.

— Gaara, não é mesmo?

— É…

— Seja muito bem-vindo. Eu sou Minato, pai do Naruto. Desculpa pela minha esposa, Kushina às vezes é bem intensa.

Ele deu espaço para que Gaara passasse, e foi o que fez. Sorriu um pouco constrangido.

— Tem gente espalhada pela casa inteira, mas o Naruto tá no quarto.

Assentiu, ainda sem saber o que dizer. Não sabia que mais pessoas estariam ali, então só seguiu até a escada que Minato lhe indicou. Ele não mentira quando dissera que havia várias pessoas espalhadas pela casa; via pelo menos umas cinco na cozinha. Não soube se subia ou se ficava por ali, e seu dilema durou o suficiente para uma loira bonita de olhos azuis aparecer sorrindo.

— Oi, gatinho.

Sorriu para ela e apertou a manga do seu casaco, nervoso.

— Oi… Você é a irmã do Naruto?

Isso a fez rir alto, chamando a atenção de um dos garotos que estava na cozinha Ele tinha olhos negros e os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Gaara o analisou com um olhar, percebendo que era bastante bonito.

_E totalmente hétero._

— Qual a graça, Ino?

— Ele achou que eu fosse a irmã do Naruto. De certa forma, nós somos bem parecidos mesmo, né?

Os dois se encararam como se compartilhassem uma piada interna, e riram. Outro dos garotos se aproximou deles, o que deixou Gaara ainda mais nervoso. Sentia que estava fazendo papel de bobo ali.

— Nenhum de vocês pensa antes de falar, então poderiam ser irmãos mesmo. Você deve ser o Gaara, né?

Concordou com um aceno.

— Eu sou a Ino, ele é o Shikamaru. Não sou irmã do Naruto, mas é como se fosse. Então, gay ou bi?

Ela recebeu um empurrão de Shikamaru antes que Gaara tivesse a chance de responder.

— Ai, não custa perguntar, né?

A conversa foi interrompida por Kiba, que entrou pela porta da frente sem bater. Kushina, sentada no sofá da sala mexendo no celular, levantou-se num pulo e abriu um dos sorrisos mais lindos que Gaara já vira. Agora entendia de onde que Naruto puxara isso. Ela o abraçou bem forte antes de acompanhá-lo até as escadas. Não dirigiu a Gaara nem um mísero olhar.

— Olhem quem eu achei na minha casa.

— Ai, tia Kushina, onde mais que eu estaria? Cadê meu Naruto?

— Com o Sasuke e as meninas no quarto. Quantos mais de vocês vão vir? Eu comprei só seis pizzas.

Os olhos de Kiba brilharam, e mesmo Shikamaru sorriu depois disso.

— AI, TIA, EU TE AMO!

Kiba a abraçou o mais forte que conseguiu, girando a mulher no ar. Kushina riu, divertida, e todos ouviram barulhos altos de passos no corredor. A seguir, a voz de Naruto chegou a eles do andar de cima:

— EU OUVI UM LATIDO?

A voz de Sasuke veio logo depois:

— PÕE O CACHORRO NA RUA, NARUTO! ELE VAI SUJAR O SOFÁ!

Todos caíram na risada, e Kiba fez um som de dor enquanto escondia o rosto do pescoço de Kushina. Ela fez carinho nos cabelos dele, como se o consolasse, e ficaram assim até Naruto aparecer. Quando ele viu a cena, seu queixo quase caiu no chão.

— LARGA MINHA MÃE!

— NÃO!

Voou escadaria abaixo, mais pulando do que correndo, e tentou se meter no meio do abraço dos dois. Sasuke apareceu lá em cima, sem camisa, e cruzou os braços.

— Vocês querem fazer o favor de largar a minha mãe?

Kushina se divertiu ainda mais com a cena, e acomodou os dois garotos em seus braços. Naruto mostrou o dedo para ele.

— Tua mãe teu cu, Sasuke. Solta ela, Kiba!

Sasuke deu de ombros, assistindo à cena como se fosse superior a ela.

— Podem abraçar o quanto quiserem. Todo mundo sabe que ela me ama mais.

Outra onda de gargalhadas. Dessa vez, Kushina mandou um beijo para Sasuke, que o capturou com as mãos e o colocou sobre seu coração. Naruto a encarou como se estivesse seno traído.

— Mãe! Você tem que me amar mais!

Kiba se intrometeu:

— Você comprou minha pizza de bacon, né, tia Kushina? Isso prova que eu sou o seu filho preferido.

— Eu comprei a sua pizza, querido, mas amo os três igual. Não faço distinção entre minhas crianças.

Isso fez Naruto abrir a boca e a encarar como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Encarou o pai, que ria de tudo encostado no batente da porta da cozinha.

— Pai! Tá ouvindo esse absurdo?

— Eu tô. Ela fala que ama vocês igual, mas a gente sabe que o Sasuke é o favorito.

— Pai!

Sasuke precisou se sentar no chão de tanto que estava rindo. Ele mandou um coração para Minato, o que fez Naruto lhe mandar o dedo do meio.

— Ah, filho, não fica assim. Você sabe que eu prefiro o Kiba. Sem ofensas, Sasuke.

— Sem problemas. Eu sei que você sempre quis um bichinho de estimação.

Junto dos outros, Minato e Kushina riram da indignação de Naruto, que jogou os braços para cima. Gaara era o único que não achava aquilo tão divertido assim.

— Ok, tanto faz! Pelo menos a Mikoto me ama mais!

A risada de Sasuke se transformou em carranca quando ele voltou a ficar de pé:

— O pior é que é verdade.

A discussão foi interrompida pela porta se abrindo. Gaara começou a pensar que ele fora o único a tocar a campainha. Por ela, Hinata entrou com um sorriso. Estava pronta, com seu vestido preto e justo, jaqueta de couro e botas cano-alto. Ino abriu o maior sorriso do mundo ao vê-la e correu ao seu encontro. Beijaram-se com carinho assim que estavam perto o suficiente, matando a saudade.

— Mas que pouca vergonha! — reclamou Naruto.

Kushina bateu na cabeça dele.

— Deixa as meninas se amarem! Só porque você não tem quem beijar, pare de azarar os outros!

Naruto ainda não percebera a presença de Gaara, então não entendeu o duplo sentido das palavras dela. Sasuke, que já o vira, precisou controlar a risada enquanto mandava um beijo discreto para ela lá de cima. Minato revirou os olhos para a atitude infantil dos dois.

— Isso não é verdade!

— Sasuke, o banheiro tá liberado? — Shikamaru perguntou, antes que outra discussão começasse.

Isso fez todos pararem de respirar. Naruto e Sasuke mantiveram os olhos presos um no outro, sem se mexer. Sasuke de um leve passo para trás.

— Não, eu tô usando.

— Tá porra nenhuma, é minha vez!

Quebrando a tensão, Naruto disparou escadas acima (quase caindo no meio do caminho), enquanto que Sasuke entrava de novo no quarto. Como já tinha vantagem por estar no andar de cima, todos ouviram os gritos de indignação de Naruto.

Gaara observou as pessoas ao redor, sentindo-se um estrangeiro. Todos ali já se conheciam há muito tempo e tinham o carinho dos pais de Naruto. Observou a mulher que queria que fosse sua sogra, porém ela estava ocupada demais beijando as bochechas de Hinata.

Ino chegou com a namorada pouco depois e se apoiou nos ombros dela. Kiba observou a amiga de cima abaixo e assoviou.

— Uau, Hinata, cê tá linda!

Ela sorriu de forma quase maliciosa para ele, porém suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas.

— Obrigada.

Ino deixou um beijo no pescoço exposto e sorriu para eles, mordendo os lábios.

— Eu sou sortuda, né?

— Ô se é. Ainda vou cobrar aquele _treesome_ que vocês me prometeram.

Elas sorriram e mandaram beijinhos para ele, enquanto que todos subiam para o quarto de Naruto. Gaara os seguiu sem saber o que mais fazer, porém ninguém pareceu lhe dar muita atenção.

Chegaram para encontrar Sakura só de toalha sobre a cama e Tenten ao lado dela, mexendo no celular. Ino sorriu ao ver as amigas e se atirou sobre o colchão. O movimento quase fez a toalha de Sakura sair do lugar.

— Que delicinha, Saky! É assim que quer convencer o Sasuke a transar com você?

Kiba se sentou na escrivaninha e a olhou com cuidado.

— Eu transaria.

— Esse não era o plano, mas é uma boa ideia. Eu tava no banheiro quando a noiva ali saiu pra ir brigar com vocês pelo amor da Kushina. O que é meio inútil, porque todo mundo sabe que ela _me_ ama mais. Mas, seja como for, o Sasuke voltou e me jogou de lá sem nem deixar eu pegar minhas roupas. Nisso, o Naruto voou pra dentro e os dois se trancaram lá. Então eu tô aqui, esperando.

Ino deitou a cabeça sobre a barriga dela e puxou Hinata para se deitar sobre a sua. Assim como a namorada, já estava pronta para ir à festa.

— Por isso que eu te falei pra se arrumar lá em casa. Aqui as duas noivas nunca liberam a porra do banheiro.

Falou isso mais alto para ser ouvida, porém ouviu apenas silêncio de lá. Revirou os olhos e lançou um olhar malicioso à melhor amiga. Hinata colocou voz aos seus pensamentos:

— Eu e a Ino não nos incomodamos nem um pouco com seus trajes.

— Nem um pouco mesmo.

O relacionamento que mantinham era aberto e já durava quase dois anos. Amavam-se muito, porém começaram muito jovens e ambas queriam ter diferentes experiências sexuais (até para poderem compartilhar uma com a outra depois). Além disso, Hinata se mudara para outra cidade há pouco e não podia visitá-la o tempo inteiro, então Ino precisava liberar o estresse de alguma forma. Mas ninguém poderia dizer que não se amavam. Talvez o fato de transarem com outras pessoas mostrava que se amavam mais ainda do que permitiam dizer uma à outra.

Discreto, Gaara acomodou-se em um canto contra a parede, sem saber muito bem o que fazer. Cruzou os braços e mordeu o lábio inferior. Percebeu quando a outra morena do grupo (Tenten, mas ele ainda não sabia seu nome), se virou para ele:

— Cabelos vermelhos e um corpo gostoso pra caralho? Você deve ser Gaara.

Sorriu pela referência a Harry Potter (cabelos vermelhos e vestes de segunda mão? Você deve ser um Weasley), que também era uma de suas sagas favoritas. Acenou para ela e para Sakura (que já conhecera). Ela não parecia estar incomodada por estar quase nua na frente de tantas pessoas.

Kiba caminhou até a porta do banheiro e começou a esmurrar a porta.

— As noivas não vão sair daí? A Sakura ainda nem se vestiu!

— Estamos brigando, cala a boca! — Naruto gritou, meio ofegante.

Gaara desejou, do fundo do coração, que estivessem brigando mesmo.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, como se esperassem por algo. Foi Chouji quem quebrou a tensão:

— Vocês costumam ser mais barulhentos do que isso.

— Quem se mexer perde — respondeu Sasuke, também com dificuldade. — Ele não quer sair e eu não vou perder.

— Eu preciso mijar, porra!

— Então mija, oras! Mas eu não vou sair daqui!

— Eu já disse que não dá contigo olhando, porra!

— Pura frescura isso aí. Eu já mijei na tua frente.

— Porque você é nojento! Sai daqui!

— Isso foi sua perna mexendo? Eu vi mexer.

— Cala a boca! Sai de uma vez!

— Não. Eu tava me arrumando.

— Que mentira! Cê já tá pronto! Falta só colocar aquele perfume que eu gosto.

Silêncio.

— Eu não trouxe.

— Claro que trouxe, eu te vi colocando na mochila hoje de manhã.

Do lado de fora, Tenten soltou uma risada.

— Eles parecem casados, né?

— Cê anda prestando muita atenção no que eu faço, sabia? E meu cabelo também não tá pronto.

— Cê passou os últimos cinquenta minutos passando gel nessa porra. Eu te falei pra largar o videogame e começar a se arrumar antes, por que você não me escuta?!

— Porque eu tava detonando.

— AH! Eu preciso mijar, porra, só sai daqui de uma vez!

— Usa o banheiro lá de baixo.

Com seu tom de voz mais zombador, Kiba se intrometeu:

— Eu pensei que essa ia ser uma briga silenciosa.

— A conversa ainda não chegou no canil — respondeu Sasuke.

— Cala a boca e vem aqui pra fora pras meninas ajeitarem essa bunda de pato que você chama de cabelo.

Silêncio.

— Se eu sair, quebro a sua cara.

— Isso, vai quebrar a cara do Kiba e me deixa _mijar_!

— Na real, é que o Naruto tá fazendo umas caretas muito engraçadas, vocês não têm ideia. Eu meio que tô esperando pra ver o quanto ele aguenta.

A risada foi alta, principalmente quando ouviram Naruto bater em Sasuke.

— SEU BASTARDO NOJENTO!

A porta foi aberta e Sasuke saiu ajeitando as calças, como se tivesse acabado de colocá-las. Piscou um olho para Gaara e depois jogou as roupas que trazia numa das mãos para Sakura.

— Quer ajuda com o vestido? — perguntou.

Ela riu e afastou Ino para poder se levantar.

— Eu adoraria.

Todos riram, já olhando para a porta para saber o que Naruto faria (Sasuke e Sakura inclusos. Eles já sabiam que nada aconteceria, porque ambos respeitavam e amavam Naruto demais para magoá-lo desse jeito).

— FICA LONGE DAQUELE BANHEIRO, SEU PUTO!

A porta foi escancarada e Naruto saiu fechando o zíper, com um pedaço de papel higiênico preso nas calças.

— Ai, Naruto, que nojo, vai lavar a mão! — Hinata reclamou.

Ele se virou para ela com um sorriso.

— Oi, Hina. E, desculpa, mas a questão aqui é de vida ou morte!

Sakura só revirou os olhos e foi até a porta.

— Ino, vem me ajudar.

— Tô indo.

Os olhos dela se voltaram para Sasuke, que entendeu o olhar e sorriu.

— Mantenha suas mãos deliciosas longe da minha namorada.

Aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um selinho em frente a todo mundo. Sakura e Naruto reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, enquanto que Hinata ria. Sasuke deu-lhe outro selinho antes que ela se afastasse e perguntou:

— E a boca?

— Eu seria cruel demais se mantivesse sua boca só pra mim. Aproveite, amor.

Piscou para Hinata antes de sair. Desde muito tempo, Sasuke se juntava a elas em algumas noites muito interessantes, então mantinham essa relação de amizade colorida com ele. Ino se divertia mais do que Hinata, que preferia mulheres.

Agora que Sakura já fora embora, Naruto voltou para o banheiro para se ajeitar de verdade (e lavar as mãos). Os olhos de Kiba analisavam Sasuke com cuidado. Ele estreitou o olhar e pulou da cadeira:

— Você fez ele usar a calça que deixa a bunda dele gostosa! Merda!

Com um gesto meio irritado, Kiba pegou uma nota de vinte do bolso da calça e foi até Naruto para entregá-la. Sasuke deixou um som indignado sair da sua garganta.

— Vocês apostaram sobre minha roupa? Me sinto um objeto.

— Eu só disse que ia fazer você entender que fica melhor nessa calça aí do que na outra. Eu amo sua mãe por ter comprado ela.

— Ok, isso é um exagero. Qualquer calça deixa a minha bunda gostosa. Aquela outra só me desvaloriza _um pouquinho_.

Com um olhar crítico, Tenten se debruçou sobre a cama e o analisou. Sasuke se virou para que ela pudesse observar melhor (porque, não, ele não tinha vergonha nenhuma e, além disso, ele e Naruto já haviam tomado algumas cervejas durante a tarde).

— Não, o Kiba tá certo. É a calça que o Naruto gosta. Você só tem duas pretas: essa e aquela outra horrível.

Exibido, Naruto olhou para Sasuke de maneira soberba.

— Ele queria usar aquela lá, então agradeçam a mim por não terem que procurar a bunda dele com uma lupa.

— Ok, todo mundo conhece o meu guarda-roupa inteiro, é isso?

Enquanto Sasuke deixava sua frustração transparecer, Naruto finalmente percebeu Gaara. Ficou um pouco envergonhado quando seus olhares se encontraram, e sorriu para ele.

— O Naruto nunca cala a boca sobre essa porra dessa tua calça. A culpa não é nossa — Hinata se defendeu.

Kiba revirou os olhos.

— Toda vez que você usa a outra, parece que ele tá morrendo. Ele chegou a quase chorar um dia, e disse que a nossa saída em grupo foi destruída por causa disso.

Naruto o encarava como se pudesse matá-lo.

— Cala a boca, cachorro.

— Relaxa, Kiba. Se você soubesse o quanto ele gosta daquela tua regata preta com um cachorro desenhado, ia sentir tanto ódio dela quanto eu. Você não fica tão gostoso assim — Sasuke respondeu.

Todos riram, enquanto o rosto de Naruto ficava ainda mais vermelho e ele o escondia no pescoço de Gaara enquanto o abraçava em cumprimento. Shikamaru sorriu ante o constrangimento dele.

— Então quer dizer que o Naruto tem roupas favoritas pra todos nós? Qual é a minha?

Sasuke e Kiba trocaram um olhar enquanto respondiam ao mesmo tempo:

— A calça que ele te deu e aniversário.

— Não é minha culpa se eu tenho bom gosto! — reclamou Naruto, o que só fez com que todos rissem ainda mais.

Tenten se mostrou muito interessada no assunto:

— Isso é só pros meninos, ou ele fala da gente também?

Sasuke zombou:

— Só os meninos. Mas eu te aconselho a não deixar o Neji usar aquela jaqueta de couro marrom dele perto do Naruto. Acho que ele tem um orgasmo toda vez que vê teu namorado naquilo.

Com uma mistura de raiva e vergonha, Naruto sussurrou no ouvido de Gaara:

— Desculpa, não te vi antes. E ignora essa gente, são uns babacas.

— Não sei, eles parecem bem legais. E você tem uma tara por roupas, ao que parece.

Trocaram um sorriso discreto, e Naruto murmurou:

— Essa sua camiseta acabou de entrar na lista.

Com o banheiro livre, Tenten foi terminar sua maquiagem enquanto que Hinata pegava o secador e a chapinha para terminar o cabelo de Sasuke. Kiba fez algumas piadas sobre Sasuke ser uma diva, e ele respondeu que ao menos não precisava pagar para transar (tudo porque Kiba quisera saber como era ficar com uma prostituta uma vez). No meio dessa confusão, Neji entrou no quarto.

— Olá, perdedores.

O sorriso de Kiba ao vê-lo foi terrível, principalmente porque olhou para Naruto ao dizer:

— Nada da sua jaqueta de couro hoje?

Risadas explodiram. Neji, que fora avisado sobre as piadas de antes por Tenten, ajeitou os cabelos.

— Pensei que era melhor não distrair o Naruto hoje, já que vamos conhecer o famoso Gaara.

A risada foi tão intensa que Hinata precisou afastar a chapinha de Sasuke antes de fazer um estrago no cabelo dele. Naruto se voltou furioso para os amigos:

— Cês não têm nada melhor pra fazer, não? Já se divertiram o bastante, né?

— Ah, querido — brincou Sasuke —, a gente nunca se diverte o bastante com você.

E levantou as sobrancelhas de maneira sugestiva, o que todos menos Gaara entenderam como mais um dos jeitos que eles tinham de implicar um com o outro.

— Querido, eu sei que sou demais, mas não revela as nossas intimidades assim!

Gaara fechou a expressão e segurou a mão de Naruto, querendo a atenção dele de volta. Sasuke lhe mandou seu melhor olhar soberbo, como se contasse vantagem por já ter muita intimidade com Naruto.

— Desculpa, Gaara. Eles são tão imbecis. Quando você chegou?

— Já tem um tempinho. Foi antes do Kiba.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram.

— Então você viu aquela cena desses abusados com meus pais, né?

— Sim… Eles parecem bem próximos…

Tentou não demonstrar que estava magoado com a recepção que tivera de Kushina. Sorriu meio sem graça, porém seu desconforto não foi percebido por Naruto, que estava animado demais com toda essa bagunça.

— São próximos até demais. Mas é que a Saky, o Sasuke e o Kiba são meus melhores amigos desde sempre, então… O lado positivo é que a tia Mikoto me ama.

— Ela é a mãe do Sasuke?

— Uhum. Não sei como alguém tão incrível conseguiu ter aquilo como filho.

Riram baixinho até Kiba aparecer e apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Naruto.

— Desculpa estragar o climinha, mas tá todo mundo pronto. A gente pensou em fazer um esquenta lá embaixo antes de chamar os táxi.

Gaara franziu o cenho.

— Ninguém aqui dirige?

Os amigos trocaram um olhar que ele não compreendeu e caíram na gargalhada. Kiba passou um braço pelo ombro de cada um deles, metendo-se no meio do casal, e apertou Gaara.

— Own, você é tão fofo! Acha mesmo que algum de nós vai estar sóbrio o suficiente pra dirigir? Os carros ficam aqui, e as chaves com a tia Kushina, ou ela não nos deixa ir.

Isso trouxe um sorriso zombeteiro aos lábios de Gaara.

— Você ainda precisa de autorização pra ir, Naruto?

A expressão de Kiba ficou séria de repente.

— Todos precisamos da autorização dela. A tia Kushina é terrível!

— Ah, para! A minha mãe é só um pouquinho superprotetora.

Trocaram um olhar que dizia tudo, e Gaara ficou um pouco frustrado por isso. Desceram as escadas até perto da cozinha, onde Sasuke os esperava. Dessa vez não havia nenhum tipo de antipatia ao olhar para Gaara, apenas indiferença.

— Naruto, a gente precisa pegar as bebidas. O Kiba pode ir levando o Gaara lá pra fora.

Gaara não gostou nada disso, porém nem pôde dizer uma palavra sobre, porque Naruto já ia em direção a Sasuke.

— A gente já sabe o que que cada um vai levar?

— Ah, sei lá. O Neji disse que trouxe umas vodcas.

— O Kiba também. E o Chouji trouxe cerveja.

— Vê aí que horas são.

Enquanto esperava, Sasuke já foi se adiantando e separando as cervejas e as vodcas que beberiam antes de chegar lá (as que levariam ainda estavam na geladeira). Havia também refrigerante para misturar com vodca (como se ainda fossem adolescentes).

— Que merda.

— Que foi?

— Perdi meu celular.

— Para de merda, cê me mandou mensagem no _face_ não tem nem cinco minutos. Pensei até que tava querendo provocar o Gaara de novo e te ignorei porque você não merecia minha atenção.

— Quê?

Sasuke entregou seu próprio celular para que Naruto visse.

**_Naruto: oi manda nudes_ **

— Eu não mandei isso aí, não.

— Então alguém tá com teu celular.

Sentaram-se na mesa da cozinha, lado a lado, com as bebidas esquecidas. Sasuke sorriu e começou a digitar.

**_Sasuke: credo naruto, vc me pedindo nudes?_ **

**_Sasuke: pensei que a gente era amigo_ **

Naruto riu e revirou os olhos.

— Sabe que a gente vai estar bem ferrado se essa pessoa resolver ler as mensagens do _whats,_ né?

— Isso não aconteceria se você não distribuísse sua senha pra qualquer um.

Antes que Naruto pudesse reclamar, outra notificação.

**_Naruto: amigo eu sou da minha mãe, em você eu quero passar a piroca_ **

Os dois reviraram os olhos e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

— Kiba.

— Bom, pelo menos cê já sabe onde seu celular tá.

**_Sasuke: Kiba, seu puto. O Naruto eu n qero, mas vc…_ **

Naruto riu alto e pegou algumas bebidas, indo para o deque do lado de fora com Sasuke.

**_Naruto: sai pra la coisa ruim_ **

**_Naruto: e n qer o Naruto, né? Até parece q eu n li as cnvs no whats_ **

— A gente tá fodido. Te odeio.

— É só o Kiba, Sasuke, relaxa.

Chegaram no deque e Kiba gritou:

— ESSA RAPIDINHA DE VOCÊS DEMOROU, HEIN?

O pessoal explodiu em gargalhadas enquanto que Gaara fazia uma careta de desgosto e Naruto revirava os olhos. Sasuke remexeu os ombros e sorriu.

— Eu não consigo ser rápido que nem você, desculpa.

Recebeu um empurrão antes de ver o melhor amigo ir recuperar o celular. Sentou-se perto de Hinata e se apoiou para trás, esperando que as cervejas passassem para todos.

— O Shino não vem? — Hinata perguntou, fazendo carinho no braço de Ino.

 Kiba pegou a cerveja de Naruto e respondeu:

— Ele disse que não podia. E o Lee prometeu nos encontrar lá. — Olhou para Sasuke com desinteresse. — Onde vocês vão dormir hoje?

Ninguém precisou perguntar quem era o “vocês”, porque Sasuke e Naruto _sempre_ dormiam juntos depois das festas (principalmente porque nenhum deles estava sóbrio o suficiente para encarar os pais no final da noite).

— Lá em casa, meus pais tão viajando.

— Seu irmão também?

Essa pergunta fez Sasuke e Naruto trocarem um olhar preocupado. Não haviam realmente discutido sobre como lidar com Itachi durante a noite. Ao combinarem que dormiriam lá, ainda não tinham se vingado dele e não havia o medo do que estava por acontecer.

— Eu preciso dormir em algum lugar, mas tô bem dividido agora. Por um lado, eu ia amar ver o Itachi destruindo vocês dois. Por outro, ele não ia fazer distinção entre amigo e inimigo, então ia sobrar pra mim também.

Neji piscou o olho para ele.

— Eu até te chamaria pra ficar lá em casa, mas a ideia de o Itachi destruir vocês três me agrada demais.

Tenten se intrometeu:

— E nós planejamos transar muito hoje, então não queremos você atrapalhando.

No meio da algazarra que se seguiu a isso, Sasuke se mostrou indignado:

— Ei! Eu e o Naruto também vamos transar loucamente hoje, por que nós precisamos ficar com o cachorro?

Depois dessa, Kiba quase caiu para trás de tanto rir (ele lera todas as conversas deles e estava observando a reação de Gaara, que não parecia nada feliz).

— É! Se bem que a gente sempre pode fazer um _ménage_ , né?

— Ah, Naruto, a gente pode conseguir alguém melhor do que o Kiba pra isso.

Com os dentes quase rangendo, Gaara se abaixou para sussurrar no ouvido de Naruto (que estava sentado à sua frente, com a cabeça apoiada contra seu peito):

— Pensei que seu caso com o Sasuke fosse um grande segredo.

— A gente tá só brincando, relaxa.

Mas Naruto não entendia o quanto aquela situação era constrangedora para Gaara. Ele queria um relacionamento de verdade, porém Sasuke continuava se intrometendo sem parar, e Naruto agia como se a intromissão dele não fosse um incômodo, como se tudo não passasse de uma grande piada. Não conseguiria seguir em frente se as coisas continuassem assim.

— Parece que não existe lugar pra mim — choramingou Kiba. — Acho que vou ter que encontrar alguém por lá mesmo e pedir abrigo.

Sakura o olhou com o olhar mais cínico que tinha:

— Como se esse não fosse seu plano o tempo inteiro.

Continuaram bebendo (agora misturava um pouco de vodca com Coca-Cola à roda) e comendo as pizzas que Kushina comprara. Se comessem demais, acabariam vomitando, porém o resultado seria o mesmo se não comessem o suficiente, então estavam tentando maneirar na hora de comer.

As conversas paralelas foram interrompidas quando Chouji abriu um sorriso malicioso e girou uma garrafa no chão.

— Quem quer brincar?

 


	12. Capítulo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> As relações de amizade são muito importantes para mim nesta fanfic. E eles são muito, muito próximos. Então rola muita intimidade aqui, ok? Até demais (principalmente porque eles estão bêbados). Espero que curtam a festa <3

__

 

_— Quem quer brincar?_

A baderna foi geral. Todos jogaram as mãos para cima, Naruto até colocou dois dedos na boca e começou a assoviar. Neji, por outro lado, revirou os olhos.

— Voltamos a ter treze?

Shikamaru o cutucou.

— Deixa de ser estraga prazeres.

— Ué, justo você dizendo isso? Quem é que cê quer beijar, hein?

— Talvez você.

Shikamaru lhe piscou um olho e geral assoviou depois disso. Neji abriu um sorriso de deboche, e Tenten se debruçou sobre os ombros do namorado, piscando para Shikamaru.

— Talvez eu empreste ele pra você. Um beijo entre vocês dois héteros seria bem sexy.

A fala dela fez Neji cobrir o peito com a mão e a olhar indignado.

— Eu me sinto um objeto!

— Você é. Meu objeto de prazer — brincou ela.

Enquanto quase todos riam, Neji e Tenten beijaram-se devagar, exibindo-se para os outros. Naruto saiu dos braços de Gaara e jogou alguns pingos de cerveja neles para que parassem.

— Eca, beijo hétero!

Como provocação, Ino e Hinata trocaram um olhar que dizia tudo. Ino se virou para Sasuke e o puxou para um beijo intenso, ao mesmo tempo em que Hinata quase se sentava no colo de Kiba. Naruto revirou os olhos para a exibição deles e saiu jogando cerveja em todo mundo.

— Já chega, entendi, vocês curtem beijar qualquer boca, deu. A gente nem começou a brincadeira ainda!

Numa risada coletiva, eles se separaram. Sasuke respirou fundo, assim como Kiba. Poderiam dizer o que quisessem delas, mas que beijavam muito bem ninguém poderia negar.

— Eu não me incomodo nenhum pouco em continuar provando pro Naruto que beijos héteros são legais — Kiba disse.

Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, e Neji puxou Tenten para mais perto, deixando-a sentada entre suas pernas. Ela sorriu para o namorado e lhe deu um selinho de leve.

Depois dessa comoção, cada um voltou para seu lugar na roda. A brincadeira era _verdade ou beijo_ , a mesma que jogavam desde que tinham doze anos e estavam loucos para sair trocando saliva com as pessoas (não que isso tivesse mudado). Como únicos monogâmicos comprometidos presentes, Tenten e Neji sempre escolhiam verdade, porém eram os únicos.

Naruto mordeu os lábios ao imaginar que Gaara precisaria beijar outra pessoa (sendo que não haviam trocado nada além de um selinho sem graça até o momento), porém não sentiu ciúmes. Era só uma brincadeira idiota com seus amigos idiotas. Respirou fundo e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. Queria puxá-lo para um beijo, entretanto não parecia certo fazer isso pela primeira vez no meio de tanta gente. Queria que fosse especial de alguma forma, talvez sob o luar quando estivessem sozinhos, num campo verde e cheio de flores.

— Acho que o Gaara não sabe as regras ainda — Sasuke se pronunciou, sorrindo. — Funciona assim: eu giro a garrafa e a pessoa pra quem o bico apontar precisa dizer se quer verdade ou beijo. Se escolher beijo e não quiser beijar a pessoa que eu escolher, então vai precisar tirar uma peça de roupa. Orientações sexuais são desconsideradas nessa brincadeira, mas você sempre pode tirar a camiseta se te pedirem pra beijar uma menina.

Gaara deu de ombros, cansado de passar vergonha.

— Eu não tenho problema nenhum com isso.

— Ótimo.

Antes que mais alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Sasuke girou a garrafa. Talvez fosse destino (ou então o carma de Naruto estava péssimo), porque o vidro apontou para Gaara.

— Verdade ou beijo?

— Só pode ser brincadeira — Naruto resmungou. — Justo o Sasuke?

— Verdade.

Silêncio. Os amigos já estavam familiarizados com aquilo (Sasuke _nunca_ gostava dos casos de Naruto).

— É verdade que você quer foder o Naruto até vocês perderem a consciência hoje?

Uma parte do grupo riu, outra agiu como se Sasuke tivesse machucado o oponente. Naruto sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho e estava pronto para reclamar em alto e bom som com o amigo quando Gaara começou a sorrir e o puxou para um abraço de lado, deixando a mão na sua cintura. Respondeu olhando diretamente nos olhos negros dele:

— Com certeza.

Gritos eufóricos explodiram no mesmo momento em que Kushina. Gaara ficou branco e lutou contra a vontade de soltar Naruto, principalmente quando percebeu o sorriso maldoso no rosto de Sasuke.

— Do que vocês estão rindo? Ah, estão brincando de verdade ou beijo! Mal começaram, né? Já que todo mundo ainda está vestido. Ah, Naruto adorava esse jogo! Foi quando perdeu o seu BV, né, amor?

Risadas por todos os lados enquanto que Sasuke e Naruto desviavam o olhar, constrangidos. Não havia muita história ali, apenas dois garotos de doze anos já quase nus que não poderiam recusar outro beijo e precisaram trocar um selinho rápido. Gaara entendeu de cara o que aquilo significava e ficou um pouquinho irritado com a constatação.

— Na verdade — interrompeu Sasuke —, o Gaara acabou de responder uma verdade que eu perguntei.

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram.

— Ah, é mesmo? E você perguntou se ele gosta de _bondage_ ou o quê?

A resposta dela fora melhor ainda do que dizer que Gaara planejava transar com Naruto. A turma não sabia exatamente como se manter tranquila depois dessa, e o sorriso nada inocente de Kushina dizia que havia uma história por trás disso. Sasuke e Kiba (que mexera nas conversas alheias) eram os únicos que realmente sabiam do que ela estava falando, e eles não conseguiam respirar no momento.

Gaara ficou com o rosto muito vermelho e desviou o olhar, enquanto que Naruto escondeu o rosto entre suas mãos.

— Me diz que tem uma história por trás disso! — Sakura quase gritou.

— Digamos apenas que o Naruto deveria trancar a porta quando quiser ter certos tipos de conversa com certos tipos de pessoa. E que eu realmente espero que ele não faça o que disse que ia fazer no quarto do lado do meu.

— MÃE!

Ninguém conseguia dizer nada. Chouji chegava ao ponto de estar com o rosto queimando e a barriga doendo.

— Ah, amor, não acredito que não contou pra eles! Sasuke, o que você anda fazendo que não espalhando essas histórias?

Sasuke estava incapacitado de falar qualquer coisa.

— Peçam pro Naruto ler as minhas respostas depois, ok?

Ofegante, Neji perguntou:

— Você respondeu?

— Quando alguém diz que vai estapear o meu filho, eu preciso defendê-lo! Mesmo que ele tenha parecido muito inclinado a essa ideia…

Pelos próximos minutos, enquanto Kushina os observava rindo, ninguém conseguiu dizer nada. Gaara escondeu o rosto nas costas de Naruto, que estava muito indeciso entre cair na gargalhada com eles e se sentir ofendido por ter suas intimidades reveladas assim.

Um pouco mais calmo, Shikamaru disse:

— Não acredito que sua mãe… Sua mãe…

E a calma foi pro espaço quando visualizou a cena. Foi Kushina quem precisou acabar com a brincadeira, ou todos ficariam assim por mais um tempo.

— Se vocês quiserem mais pizza, alguém vai ter que buscar, porque acabou. Minato e eu vamos estar lá dentro se precisarem de nós, ou se quiserem mais histórias constrangedoras.

Ela piscou ao sair, deixando todos com a respiração irregular. Kiba precisou limpar as lágrimas dos olhos.

— Ai, Naruto. Meu Deus, eu amo a tua mãe.

— É, isso já foi dito mil vezes. Gaara, gira essa merda dessa garrafa.

Nem todos estavam compostos quando a ponta parou virada para Kiba, que precisou respirar fundo antes de conseguir falar.

— Vamos começar a noite com calma: verdade. E não vale ajudar, Naruto!

O sorriso que estava no rosto dele se desmanchou, e Sasuke começou a fazer movimentos para Gaara. Naquele momento não importava muito se gostava ou não do futuro marido de Naruto, só queria ferrar com Kiba (porque isso era sempre divertido). Gaara franziu o cenho, sem entender o que Sasuke tentava lhe sinalizar.

— Sasuke, seu puto, é melhor não estar ajudando também.

Com seu melhor sorriso inocente, respondeu:

— Eu jamais faria uma coisa dessas, Kiba.

— Pergunta logo! — reclamou Chouji.

Gaara ainda não sabia o que dizer, então Hinata resolveu ajudar:

— Só pergunta alguma coisa relacionada a sexo.

— Ok. É verdade que você curte BDSM?

Silêncio.

— Outch! Vocês viram que ele já começou com tudo, né? Vocês viram, né?

Com uma expressão de descaso, Sasuke revirou os olhos.

— Só responde que sim de uma vez.

— Ok, ok. O Sasuke tá louco pra beijar alguém, pelo visto, então só vou deixar meu _definitivamente mentira_ aqui. No máximo eu ia curtir um _bondage_ , mas dor é coisa do Sasuke mesmo. Ele é que é o emo gótico trevoso digno de respeito e alto conhecedor do sadomasoquismo.

Antes que uma resposta pudesse ser formulada, Hinata disse de forma displicente:

— Não tem nada de trevoso se você sabe o que tá fazendo.

Ino abriu seu melhor sorriso ao ouvir isso e soltou uma risadinha que dizia tudo. Os outros as encaravam como se não pudessem acreditar no que ouviam. Tenten chegou ao ponto de cobrir a boca com as mãos.

— Quando você pense que conhece a pessoa… — murmurou ela.

Sakura ficou bem quieta, porque já sabia de tudo aquilo (e mais um pouco). Gaara ficou bem feliz por não ser mais o centro das atenções e observou Kiba girar a garrafa até parar em Ino.

Ela mordeu os lábios.

— Beijo.

— Eu não posso dizer “me beija”, né?

Cabeças se balançaram em negação ao redor do círculo, e Kiba suspirou.

— Ok, ok. Como não posso ser eu, então… Naruto.

Ele gemeu baixinho, infeliz. Ino riu, assim como o resto. Até mesmo Gaara achou graça (porque, afinal, conseguia se divertir desde que não fosse Sasuke o beijando). Ino se aproximou a passos gatunos e sentou-se no colo de Naruto antes de segurar a cabeça dele entre seus dedos. Foi um beijo longo, que arrancou assovios de quase todos e muitos aplausos.

Quando ela se afastou, Naruto precisou piscar algumas vezes e lamber os lábios.

— Você devia ter um pênis.

Ino piscou um olho para ele, maliciosa, e voltou a se sentar entre as pernas da namorada.

— Às vezes eu tenho.

Mais gritos preencheram o ambiente, que só voltou a ficar quieto quando a garrafa parou apontada para Tenten.

— Verdade.

Ino revirou os olhos.

— Monogâmicos — zombou. — Ok. Você e o Neji já brincaram com o Boy juntos?

Querendo contextualizar Gaara, que não entendeu a reação geral, Naruto sussurrou no ouvido dele:

— Boy é o vibrador dela.

Como todas aquelas pessoas sabiam disso era algo que Gaara não compreenderia. Eles pareciam ser extremamente abertos quanto ao assunto “sexo”, o que era um pouco estranho, visto que seus amigos não eram tão extrovertidos. Puxou Naruto para mais perto, deixando-o apoiado contra o seu peito, e apoiou o queixo no ombro dele. Sentiu-o estremecer e sorriu.

— Pessoalmente ou por vídeo? — Tenten perguntou.

Neji olhou para cima depois dessa pergunta, muito ciente dos olhares que recebia. Ino sorriu maliciosa e fez um carinho suave na coxa de Hinata antes de falar.

— Os dois.

— Então sim.

Gritos de aprovação foram ouvidos, e Neji deu de ombros.

— Não me arrependo nada.

A garrafa girou de novo até parar em Chouji.

— Verdade.

Sasuke e Kiba o vaiaram, já um pouco alterados pelo álcool. Naruto não disse nada porque estava muito ocupado tentando manter a calma enquanto Gaara roçava os lábios em seu pescoço.

— É verdade que você e a Lira transaram debaixo da arquibancada no dia do baile de formatura?

A boca dele se abriu até o chão e o silêncio reinou. As meninas pareciam todas ansiosas (menos Ino e Hinata, que mantinham a expressão angelical). A raiva de Chouji foi para Shikamaru:

— Você disse que ia manter segredo!

— Eu só contei pra Ino!

— Se eu quisesse que todo mundo ficasse sabendo, eu mesmo contava pra Ino!

Ela nem se abalou com isso, apenas deu de ombros (porque era verdade. Ninguém lhe conhecia por manter a boca fechada). Sakura soltou um gritinho abafado.

— Ai, meu Deus, é verdade mesmo!

— Eu avisei vocês — Hinata disse.

— Em minha defesa, eu só fiz isso porque o Naruto recomendou! E não tinha ninguém por perto quanto _eu_ transei lá.

A boca de Naruto foi para o chão, e Gaara parou o que fazia.

— O que eu fiz pra vocês? Não, sério, hoje cês tão terríveis comigo! Eu deixo vocês beberem na minha casa, fico super tranquilo enquanto comem todas as pizzas da minha mãe e vocês retribuem assim?

Gaara estava surpreso.

— Você transou debaixo da arquibancada?

O sorriso de Sakura era travesso.

— Durante o último jogo da temporada.

A expressão de Sasuke não era a mais agradável.

— Enquanto _eu_ jogava.

Isso causou outra onda de risadas, porque Sasuke nunca o perdoara por ter perdido a vitória deles. Naruto revirou os olhos.

— Sasuke, isso foi há anos! Eu já te pedi desculpas!

— Por ter transado com o Suigetsu debaixo da arquibancada enquanto eu ganhava o jogo mais foda do universo?

— Sim, por isso.

— Ainda não sei o que é pior: você ter perdido a _minha vitória_ , ou ter transado com o _Suigetsu_!

— E eu ainda não acredito que você bateu nele por causa disso.

— Foi um único chute e foi muito merecido, porque ele também deveria ter me assistido jogar.

— Um chute nas bolas, Sasuke. É quase como se você tivesse espancado ele, isso sim.

Gaara franziu o cenho.

— Você bateu num cara porque ele transou com o Naruto?

Sasuke só ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se perguntasse se havia algum problema com isso. Naruto revirou os olhos.

— O Sasuke é um babaca.

Shikamaru se intrometeu:

— Na verdade, a gente achou que fosse ciúmes na época.

— Ah, claro. Eu com ciúmes do Naruto, óbvio.

Tenten concordou:

— Sim, muito óbvio. Qual é, Sasuke, cê sabe que vocês dois nunca se desgrudam, né? E o Naruto já tinha se assumido gay, a gente tava só suspeitando.

Com um movimento de cabeça, Sakura assentiu.

— Mas daí o Naruto começou a sair com muitos outros caras e você voltou a ficar com meninas como sempre e a gente afastou a ideia.

Desconfortável com o assunto, Sasuke fez um gesto impaciente para Chouji.

— Gira logo isso aí.

A ponta apontava para Sasuke.

— Beijo.

Com um olhar analítico, Chouji analisou os arredores. Sorriu ao parar seu olhar em Naruto, que engoliu em seco. Gaara fechou os olhos, sem querer assistir enquanto os dois se beijavam.

— Gaara.

Silêncio.

— Como é que é? — Sasuke perguntou.

— Você tem que beijar o Gaara.

Encararam-se por alguns segundos, os olhos verdes em claro desafio. Naruto engoliu em seco, sem saber como se sentir em relação a isso. Todos os outros estavam animados, esperando para ver o que Sasuke faria.

Ele levantou os braços e retirou a camiseta sem falar nada. Kiba deixou um som insatisfeito sair da sua garganta.

— Poxa, Sasuke, problemas em beijar garotos?

— Problema nenhum — respondeu olhando direto para Naruto, em óbvia provocação. — Só não vou beijar ele.

Girou a garrafa antes que a tensão aumentasse, e ela parou em Shikamaru, que sorriu.

— Beijo.

Sasuke analisou com cuidado cada um deles.

— Eu sei que você queria o Neji, mas ele não pode. Então… Hm… Gaara.

— Vocês querem mesmo que eu beije alguém hoje, hein? — zombou.

— E eu não sou esse alguém, pelo visto — Naruto resmungou.

Antes que Gaara pudesse se ajeitar, Shikamaru também retirou a camiseta.

— Sem ofensas, mas eu sei que você e o Naruto ainda não se beijaram e seria sacanagem fazer isso antes dele.

Todos ficaram num silêncio respeitoso, e o rosto de Naruto ficou vermelho. Havia uma clara pergunta silenciosa ali, sobre ele se importar ou não que outros beijassem Gaara.

Para quebrar a tensão, Naruto se virou o mais rápido que conseguiu e tocou seus lábios nos dele, eliminando essa barreira. Seu estômago ficou mais leve quando as línguas se encontraram, e foi ainda melhor do que havia sonhado. Separaram-se sorrindo, e Naruto deu de ombros.

— Isso não vai mais ser um problema, então.

Ficou com o sorriso bobo no rosto por bastante tempo, principalmente porque Gaara o abraçou por trás e manteve-se bem perto. Shikamaru girou mais uma vez a garrafa, que parou em Neji.

— Verdade.

— Ok… É verdade que você perdeu a virgindade por trás com o Boy?

Risadas altas. Neji revirou os olhos.

— Não, não é verdade. Mais alguém aqui tá com fome?

Todos encararam as formas vazias de pizza com um olhar perdido. Hinata falou o que estava na mente de cada um:

— Alguém podia ir lá comprar mais umas duas, né?

— Ou cinco — Naruto sugeriu.

Mais silêncio. Sasuke se deitou na madeira.

— Eu e o Naruto não podemos, porque a gente tá bebendo desde as quatro.

— Ei! Só porque você é fraco não quer dizer que-

— Naruto, tua mãe nos levou as cervejas. Cê não chega nem perto do seu carro até amanhã de manhã — Sasuke o cortou.

Kiba também jogou as mãos para o alto alegando bebedeira.

— Eu não bebi quase nada — Sakura disse. — Mas não tô nem um pouco a fim de sair.

As expressões entristecidas fizeram Gaara pigarrear.

— Eu bebi só uns goles. Posso ir, se vocês quiserem.

A partir desse momento, todos o olharam diferente. Kiba quase o reverenciava com os olhos.

— Cê tá falando sério? — Chouji perguntou.

— Claro, sem problemas.

Sem que esperasse, quase foi sufocado pelo abraço coletivo. Naruto já sabia que aquilo aconteceria e só riu dos olhos arregalados dele. Quando o soltaram, cada um entregou algumas notas de cinco ou dez, e Gaara recolheu o dinheiro.

— Os mesmos sabores de antes?

Concordaram. Naruto deixou um selinho nos lábios dele.

— Prometo não beijar ninguém até você voltar.

Kiba teve outra ideia:

— A gente suspende o jogo até você voltar. Cê merece, cara.

Antes que outro abraço viesse, Gaara se colocou de pé e foi até a garagem. O grupo se subdividiu em pequenas rodinhas, e Sasuke se jogou ao lado do melhor amigo.

— Você e o Gaara tão bem, né?

— Acho que sim. O nosso encontro foi bem merda, mas hoje tá sendo legal. Acho que ele tá se enturmando.

— Ele é ridículo.

— Sério, qual seu problema com os caras que eu gosto?

Sasuke retirou o cabelo do rosto e colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, usando-a como travesseiro. Tinha os olhos presos nas nuvens e a cabeça um pouquinho nublada pela bebida o impedia de distinguir as estrelas.

— Não é isso. É só que você já tá louco de amor por ele, chamando o cara de “meu marido”, e eu tenho medo de que você acabe ferrando a cara de novo.

— Eu tô apaixonado. Se eu quebrar a cara, azar.

— Azar nada! Sou eu que vou ter que ouvir depois.

Naruto só lhe deu a língua e ficaram num silêncio gostoso por um tempinho. Depois, seu estômago roncou, o que fez com que ambos rissem.

— Eu quero pizza! — reclamou Naruto.

— Eu sei, quero também. Tomara que ele traga a de tomate que a tia Kushina sempre pede.

— Ai, que coisa nojenta.

— Cala a boca.

Percebendo que Sasuke começou a mexer no celular, Naruto também pegou o seu e mandou uma mensagem para Gaara (queria só incomodá-lo).

**_Naruto: cara, pizza eh muito bom_ **

**_Naruto: existe coisa melhor que pizza?_ **

**_Naruto: caralho, eu amo comer pizza_ **

Curioso, Sasuke se debruçou para ver o que ele tanto escrevia e acabou rindo alto.

— Nossa, que conversa sexy, meu Deus.

— Cala a boca.

Uma notificação. Os dois quase encostaram as cabeças para ler.

**_Gaara: e eu bem que queria ser uma pizza pra você_ **

— Agora tá sexy, viu?

— Ah, cê não vai falar sobre seu pinto na bunda dele agora, né?

— Claro que não.

**_Naruto: entre nós dois, eu prefiro ser a pizza_ **

— Vou falar sobre o pinto dele na minha bunda.

— Ai, meu Deus! Você é nojento, sabia?

— Desde quando sexo é nojento?

— Sexo com o Gaara deve ser.

— Cala a boca.

**_Gaara: eu ia amar se você fosse a pizza e me deixasse..._ **

**_Gaara: sua mãe não tá aí perto, né?_ **

Isso fez Sasuke rir e roubar o celular de Naruto, que protestou, mas não o puxou de volta.

**_Naruto: a mãe dele n, mas eu Sasuke sim_ **

**_Gaara: Isso não é novidade. Se eu for esperar pra falar c o Naruto só qando ele estiver longe de ti, então tá tudo ferrado, né?_ **

Naruto pegou o telefone de volta antes que Sasuke fizesse mais algum estrago.

**_Naruto: Sou eu de novo. Ignora esse teme e presta atenção em mim_ **

**_Gaara: Bem que eu queria, mas cheguei aqui. Vou pegar as pizzas. Aviso assim que estiver perto._ **

Naruto percebeu a soberba de Sasuke ao rir e o olhou o mais feio que conseguiu.

— Você é um canalha. Chega de enganar o Gaara, ok? Para de ficar mandando essas indiretas pra ele como se você me comesse todo dia.

— Vai contar a verdade pra ele, então?

— Claro que não. Vou só dizer que a gente terminou porque eu achei o certo ou alguma coisa assim.

— E eu que sou o canalha, né?

Naruto suspirou um pouco chateado.

— É melhor assim. Ainda preciso conversar com a minha mãe e desfazer as merdas que você fez.

— Acho que ela lendo sobre ele querer te bater teve mais impacto do que eu dizendo que o Gaara não gosta de mim.

Riram baixinho, e Naruto o empurrou com o ombro.

— Cala a boca.

Mantiveram uma conversa casual até Gaara salvar a nação ao voltar com mais pizzas. Isso fez com que ele fosse imediatamente admitido ao grupo, que passou a tratá-lo com muito mais intimidade.

A brincadeira continuou depois disso, e segredos interessantes foram revelados. Alguns envolviam Neji e Boy, outros a cinta peniana de Ino (que, de acordo com Hinata, era melhor do que qualquer pênis de verdade, porque vibrara durante o ato), outros ainda a vida sexual de Gaara e Naruto, que ficavam bem desconfortáveis com o assunto (por mal terem se beijado). Muita saliva também foi trocada (inclusive entre Gaara e Kiba, que precisou aprovar a escolha de Naruto).

A garrafa girou mais uma vez e apontou para Sasuke. Kiba sorriu.

— Verdade ou beijo?

— Beijo.

Expectativa. Ele já beijara Sakura (mais para incomodar Naruto do que por qualquer outra razão), Ino e Hinata (sim, ao mesmo tempo) e até trocara um selinho com Shikamaru.

— Ok. O Naruto.

Tensão. Gaara revirou os olhos, irritado, porque não queria ver isso de jeito nenhum. Não entendeu quando o corpo inteiro de Naruto ficou tenso em seus braços, porque eles já deveriam ter feito isso um milhão de vezes e o desconforto dele não fazia sentido.

Sasuke o encarou meio em dúvida. Estava sem a camiseta, então ainda poderia retirar as calças sem problema. Naruto quase implorava para que Sasuke não o beijasse, e ele chegou a abrir um botão da calça. Foi quando viu o olhar de Gaara, e Sasuke soube que precisava beijar Naruto.

Sem fechar a calça, caminhou até ele.

— Sasuke… — Naruto começou.

Mas não disse mais nada. Ninguém respirava. Sasuke se abaixou, e Naruto saiu de perto de Gaara. Encararam-se por um segundo, engoliram em seco, e então Sasuke colocou uma mão no cabelo dele e o puxou.

Foi como se perder em outra dimensão. Sasuke não era nada tímido, então colocou sua língua na boca de Naruto e guiou o beijo do jeito que queria (intenso e forte). Meio sem ar, Naruto o puxou para mais perto, segurando seus ombros como se fosse morrer se o soltasse. Sentiu o aperto em seus cabelos aumentar, e teve sua boca liberta por um milésimo de segundo antes de ser beijado com mais vontade ainda. Tiveram que se separar pelas risadinhas que vinham de fora, porém mantiveram os olhos um no outro enquanto iam para trás.

Naruto não respirava direito, assim como sabia que Sasuke também não. Era como se fosse a primeira vez que se viam. Ir para longe dele foi quase doloroso, e não conseguiu abraçar Gaara ao se afastar. Kiba fez alguma piada imprópria, mas o mundo ainda não fazia sentido por completo.

— Sério, Sasuke, eu sou o próximo a te beijar! — reclamou Kiba. — Olha a cara de tapado do Naruto! Quê é que você tem na boca? Afrodisíaco?

Risadas. Naruto tentou se recompor e rir também, porém sentia seu corpo inteiro desestabilizado. Gaara o tocou no braço e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Que é que foi? Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que beijasse ele.

— É, não. Eu só… Eu bebi demais.

Sasuke ainda mantinha os olhos presos nos azuis dele, e Naruto tampouco desviava. Shikamaru se levantou:

— Ninguém mais beija ninguém, porque já passa da uma e tá na hora de ir pra festa, né.

Chouji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura e Tenten (que se recusara a dizer se já fizera anal) tiveram que colocar suas roupas de volta. Tudo foi feito de forma um pouco mecânica, e Sasuke não saberia dizer como chegou ao táxi junto de Neji, Tenten e Kiba nem se lhe pagassem para isso.

— Beijo bom, hein? — zombou a garota.

Sasuke só balançou a cabeça em negação, ainda confuso. Kiba soltou uma risada.

— Se eu soubesse que só precisava fazer vocês dois se beijarem pra você perceber que tá a fim dele, já tinha feito isso há muito tempo!

— Quê?

O olhar de Neji era quase cínico.

— Qual é, Sasuke! Todo mundo sabe que você gosta do Naruto. Bom, talvez a Sakura não saiba.

— E Chouji, Lee e Shino — Tenten complementou. — Não interessa. A maior parte de nós sabe disso há muito tempo.

— Eu não tô a fim do Naruto.

Os três pares de olhos o observavam como se ele tivesse dito que a Terra é quadrada.

— Gente, sério, foi só um beijo.

— Porra, Sasuke, você parece que nem tá no mesmo planeta que a gente! — Neji quase gritou. — E tudo isso só por um beijo. Como assim não gosta dele?

— Não gostando, oras. O Naruto é só meu amigo.

Kiba balançou a cabeça.

— Não, eu sou só seu amigo. O Naruto é muito mais do que isso.

— Cala a boca, cachorro.

— É sério isso, Sasuke. — Tenten concordou. — A gente tem tentado te fazer entender desde o Ensino Médio, quase!

— O quê?

— Você sempre dedicava as suas vitórias pro Naruto e deu aquele _piti_ terrível quando descobriu sobre ele e o Suigetsu.

— Mas foi merecido!

— Isso foi — Neji concordou. ­­— Mas não deixa de ser exagero chutar as bolas dele.

Incomodado, Sasuke só balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos.

— Isso é ridículo. Ele é meu melhor amigo e eu sou hétero.

— Você pode ser bissexual — Tenten ajudou.

Como ela estava sentada no meio (entre Sasuke e Neji), colocou uma das mãos sobre as de Sasuke e fez um carinho suave ali.

— Tenten, eu sou hétero. E mesmo que eu não fosse, eu _nunca_ gostaria do Naruto.

— Nem se ele gostasse de ti?

Lembrou-se do beijo, de como cada célula do seu corpo ficou em êxtase. Afastou o pensamento e pegou a pequena garrafinha com vodca que trouxera.

— Nossa, ficar podre de bêbado realmente é a melhor forma de provar que não tá apaixonado pelo Naruto — Kiba zombou.

— Cala a boca.

Chegaram. Neji pagou e saíram do táxi, encontrando todos os outros ali. Gaara e Naruto estavam de mãos dadas, olhando em outra direção. A festa era ao ar livre, mais como um _show_ do que qualquer coisa. Havia algumas barraquinhas de bebidas espalhadas, mas a maior parte das pessoas que iam levava o próprio álcool. Estava escuro, apesar de haver postes de luz espalhados pelo campo. Por não haver chovido nos últimos dias, a grama estava seca e um pouco amarelada.

À frente, um palco enorme e cheio de luz abrigava uma banda qualquer. Eles mais gritavam do que cantavam, e apenas umas cinquenta pessoas prestavam atenção na música. O resto estava espalhado, dançando ou beijando ou transando. Havia também, nos cantos, algumas fumando maconha e se divertindo com outras drogas.

Sakura gritou para chamar a atenção deles.

— Eu, a Ino e a Hina trouxemos as bebidas. O Sasuke e o Naruto separaram tudo nessas garrafinhas, e tem duas de vodca e uma de uísque pra cada um.

— Menos pra Tenten — Naruto interrompeu. — Eu e o Sasuke tomamos a garrafinha de uísque dela de tarde, porque ela não gosta.

— Ah, como vocês são queridos por lembrarem — Tenten falou em tom de brincadeira.

— Eu deveria ter tomado — protestou Neji.

— Só entreguem de uma vez — Sasuke reclamou.

Sua estava estranha. Ele não olhou para ninguém antes de pegar as três garrafinhas (mais a que já trouxera por conta) e se perder no meio da multidão. Sakura franziu o cenho.

— Mas que bicho mordeu ele?

Neji se aproximou para pegar suas próprias bebidas e riu.

— Um bichinho chamado Naruto.

A gargalhada foi geral. Gaara ficou feliz ao ver que Sasuke sumira, e puxou Naruto para mais perto. Nos próximos minutos, a turma se desmanchou e cada um seguiu em duplas ou trios para outros lugares. Durante a viagem, Gaara pensara muito na situação em que estava se metendo. Apesar de não estarem namorando, era claro que Sasuke e Naruto mantinham algum tipo de relacionamento, e Gaara nunca foi de dividir seus namorados. Ele jamais conseguiria estar num namoro como o de Ino e de Hinata (apesar de elas parecerem bem felizes com tal arranjo). Considerou todos os prós e os contras antes de decidir dar uma chance a ele.

Por enquanto ainda estavam se conhecendo, porém se as coisas evoluíssem, então Sasuke teria que se afastar um pouco, ou nada daria certo.

— Finalmente sozinhos — Naruto murmurou, virando-se de frente para ele.

Gaara sorriu.

— Me pergunto o que a gente pode fazer.

Aproximaram-se ao mesmo tempo, devagar. O beijo foi intenso, mas sem pressa. As línguas deslizavam uma sobre a outra, às vezes até fora da boca deles. Naruto amava beijar Gaara, porque era quase como começar a flutuar. Apesar disso, era diferente de beijar Sasuke. Beijar Sasuke fora como sair do próprio corpo e depois voltar.

Afastou o pensamento, irritado, e se concentrou em aproveitar seu futuro marido. Diferente de certos Uchihas, Gaara se interessava por homens e havia uma possibilidade de namoro para eles. E Naruto queria namorar Gaara. Queria muito.

Ficou repetindo essas palavras para si mesmo por bastante tempo, tentando com todas as forças acreditar nisso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Ódio ao Gaara não será aceito nos comentários! Ele é um cara muito legal que achou outro cara muito legal e pronto! Além disso, a fanfic será SNS, como eu já disse desde o começo, mas o relacionamento do Gaara com o Naruto é importante! Espero que entendam :3

Sasuke conseguiu beber duas das suas garrafinhas de vodca numa velocidade impressionante. Queria tirar o gosto de Naruto da sua boca, porque era como se o sentisse impregnado em seus lábios. Fechou os olhos, sentindo o ar frio da noite mexer acalmar a mente conturbada. Os cabelos voavam para trás, e isso o relaxava seus músculos. Ouviu a música ao fundo, os gritos de todas aquelas pessoas e pensou que era muito bom ter um pouco de paz.

Foi então que alguém pulou em suas costas e quase o derrubou no chão.

— NARUTO!

— Suigetsu, na verdade. Tava pensando no meu _crush_ , é?

Isso fez seu rosto ficar vermelho. Quis mais do que qualquer coisa no universo chutar Suigetsu entre as pernas, como fizera ao descobrir sobre a noite debaixo da arquibancada. _Porra, o Suigetsu já transou com o Naruto_.

— Cala a boca.

Tentou se afastar, sentindo algo se contorcer em seu estômago. Nunca tinha ligado muito para o discurso de Suigetsu de que Naruto era seu _crush_ supremo e que nunca o esqueceria, mas agora todas as conversas voltavam e sentia vontade de vomitar.

— Ué, que é que aconteceu?

— Nada, Suigetsu, só me deixa.

— Cê tá estranho, Sasuke.

Não respondeu. Buscou o uísque escondido no bolso interno da jaqueta e tomou um gole longo, querendo ficar bêbado de uma vez e parar de pensar em Naruto desse jeito estranho, porque, porra, _não_ queria beijá-lo mais uma vez. Definitivamente não.

E também _não_ estava com ciúmes de Suigetsu.

Para completar o pesadelo, Karin apareceu gritando e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS FINALMENTE SE PEGARAM, MEU DEUS, EU JÁ POSSO MORRER FELIZ!

Ela o abraçou como se ele tivesse acabado de ganhar um prêmio muito famoso, e Sasuke sentiu raiva. Ter beijado seu melhor amigo não significava _nada_ , por que ela precisava fazer esse circo todo por causa disso?

— Quê?! Ele beijou quem?

— O Naruto, né?! Tava demorando, admite!

— Meu Deus, vocês se pegaram!

Juugo apareceu com uma bebida na mão e ficou em silêncio, aproveitando a companhia deles. Sasuke quis que todos os três morressem.

— Calem a boca.

— Sasuke, porra, cê ficou com o Naruto. Isso explica esse humor do caramba, ele não gostou?

Com um sorriso maior que a boca, Karin foi compartilhar as fofocas:

— O Naruto tá se pegando com um ruivo muito gostoso agora, por isso que o Sasuke tá com essa cara azeda.

— Ele tá mesmo?

— Acabei de ver os dois ali atrás. Um mais gostoso do que o outro, pelo amor de Deus.

— Tchau — Sasuke disse.

Saiu caminhando e sentiu os amigos o seguirem, mas quis que todos fossem para o inferno e o deixassem em paz. Não poderia se importar menos com o fato de que Naruto e Gaara estavam se beijando, porque era bem óbvio que eles fariam isso em algum momento nessa festa. Também não se incomodava nadinha por estar bem mais abalado com esse beijo do que Naruto parecia estar.

Não se importava mesmo.

— Sasuke! — Karin o chamou, segurando-o pelo braço. — Espera, poxa.

— Espero nada. Vocês só falam merda.

Silêncio. Suigetsu abriu um sorrisinho de canto.

— Você com ciúmes é uma gracinha.

— Cala. A. Porra. Da. Sua. Boca.

— Ah… Então não vou poder te dizer que o Naruto sussurrou teu nome quando a gente transou?

Sasuke paralisou, sentindo até mesmo seu sangue parar de correr. Encarou o amigo como se não o visse, e ficou assim até Suigetsu cair na gargalhada.

— Eu tô brincando, mas você devia ter visto a sua cara!

Virou-se de costas e voltou a caminhar, ainda mais furioso do que antes. Mas que merda Suigetsu pensava que estava falando? Como podia brincar com algo sério como isso?

…

E por que seu peito doeu tanto por aquilo ser mentira?

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Os cantores não tinham a voz tão desafinada quanto Naruto pensara no começo, o problema eram as caixas de som mesmo. Apesar disso, conseguiu arrastar Gaara até quase a frente do palco, e agora dançavam quase grudados no meio de todas aquelas pessoas.

Pensara que ficaria mais abalado com o beijo de Sasuke, mas a verdade era que Gaara o distraíra de maneira exímia. No começo ficaram se beijando longe de todos, no mesmo lugar em que haviam descido do táxi. Depois, resolveram beber um pouco perto de algumas árvores, e conversaram pelo que pareceram horas com a música como plano de fundo.

Mas aí Naruto reconheceu os acordes de uma música de que gostava e precisou arrastar Gaara para a pista. O engraçado fora que nem precisara se esforçar muito, e isso era tão diferente de Sasuke (que sempre ficava com cara de quem não tá gostando e se negava a dançar, apesar de observar as meninas que desciam até o chão) que não conseguiu deixar de compará-los.

Gaara tinha um sorriso no rosto e se forçava a dançar essas músicas que não conhecia para agradar Naruto, e era divertido vê-lo tentar cantar e errar a letra. Sentia-se feliz de verdade, como já há muito tempo não acontecia, e nada mais importava além deles dois ali, dançando, sentindo o vento em seus cabelos.

— Você é muito gostoso, sabia? — sussurrou contra o ouvido de Gaara e deixou uma mordida ali.

Foi puxado para frente com força, sendo preso num abraço que o forçava a sentir a excitação do outro contra sua barriga. Naruto sorriu e o beijou com vontade, esfregando-se nele, ouvindo os acordes de _Flesh_ chegarem aos seus ouvidos.

Conhecia a música, e aprofundou o beijo até chegar à parte que queria. Então afastou-se e deslizou a boca molhada de saliva até a orelha dele.

— _Tie me up and take me over till you’re done; till I’m done_.

Gaara soltou um gemido baixo, esfregando-se nele, querendo mais fricção, fazendo Naruto soltar uma gargalhada baixa. Sentia-se poderoso, porque tinha aquele homem incrível em seus braços e sabia exatamente o que fazer para deixá-lo insano.

— _Push up to my body, sink your teeth into may flesh, get undressed, ta-taste the flesh-_

E tudo saiu de controle quando Gaara resolveu mordê-lo no pescoço com força, e a voz de Naruto mais gemia do que cantava a música. Arrastaram-se para longe da multidão até chegarem a uma árvore e Naruto não conseguiu pensar direito, porque logo tinha a cabeça dele entre suas pernas e as calças contra os tornozelos e, _porra, o que tá acontecendo?_

Jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o prazer e a música que se repetia várias vezes na sua cabeça enquanto o orgasmo se aproximava e só o que ele conseguia pensar era que estava absurdamente apaixonado e que Gaara era o cara certo.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Apesar de seus melhores esforços, Sasuke não conseguiu se livrar de Suigetsu e Karin. Juugo na verdade não era uma companhia tão ruim, mas os outros dois se mostravam mais insuportáveis a cada minuto.

— Mas falando sério agora, Sasuke — Karin interrompeu. — Que merda que você tá fazendo?

Ficou em silêncio, sentindo a cabeça pesada.

— Tô tentando curtir a festa.

— Você sabe que o Naruto gosta de ti, você é caidinho por ele desde sempre, por que tá deixando ele se comer com o ruivo gostoso?

Eram informações demais numa única frase. Olhou ao redor, observando as pessoas se drogarem e dançarem. Sentou-se no chão e puxou o cigarro de maconha da mão de Juugo. Inspirou, sentindo seu corpo relaxar.

— O Naruto não gosta de mim tem anos já, eu não gosto dele e o Gaara vai ser o marido dele no futuro.

Ela revirou os olhos.

— Isso aí tem que ser mais forte do que maconha pra você estar falando tanta merda. Desde quando ele não gosta mais de ti?

— Óbvio que não gosta, Karin, não viaja.

— Você que tá viajando. Ele é louco por ti, Sasuke, todo mundo sabe.

Fechou os olhos e o beijo voltou ao seu corpo. Sentiu-se arrepiado de novo, como se pudesse beijá-lo mais uma vez se ficasse concentrado o bastante. Deus, aquele beijo não fora normal. Não podia ter sido.

— Só cala a boca, Karin.

A discussão foi interrompida por Suigetsu, que sorriu malicioso e cutucou o amigo da forma mais (in)discreta possível.

— Olha lá, aquelas três tão te olhando.

À sua frente, três mulheres bem mais velhas dançavam juntas. Elas ainda eram bonitas, apesar de já não terem mais a aparência de meninas de vinte anos. Talvez trinta. Sasuke analisou cada uma, desde a mais magrinha até a que estava um pouco acima do peso.

— Vai encarar?

— Cala a boca, caralho.

— A gordinha você pode deixar de lado depois, mas aquela do meio tá me deixando duro.

Ignorou o comentário, tentando prestar atenção nelas e não nos comentários estúpidos ao seu lado. Uma negra e duas brancas, todas bem vestidas e com sorrisos maliciosos. Uma delas, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis (por que tinha que ser assim?), sorriu.

Levantou-se antes que percebesse de forma consciente o que fazia e largou o cigarro de volta para Suigetsu. Os amigos quase não acreditaram quando o viram se espremer entre as três e começar a dançar também. Em menos de cinco minutos já estavam se beijando e, nem meia hora depois, já tinham sumido dali.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Já fazia quase dois meses desde que haviam se visto pela última vez, então Hinata sentia o peito apertadíssimo de saudade. Olhou para Ino, que dançava com os olhos fechados, e sorriu. Segurou as mãos dela, acompanhando-a na dança, e se sentiu a pessoa mais sortuda do universo inteiro.

Ela abriu os olhos azuis que faziam Hinata suspirar e riu toda boba ao ver o modo como era observada.

— Adoro quando você me olha assim.

— Adoro elevar teu ego.

Riram baixinho e se beijaram devagar, sentindo seus corações baterem de novo no mesmo ritmo. As mãos de Ino em seus cabelos faziam Hinata delirar, porque ela se lembrava de quando Ino os puxava com força e a prensava contra a cama. Mordeu o lábio inferior dela e desceu as mãos pelas costas macias, chegando à bunda grande.

— Amo seu corpo, sabia? — Hinata murmurou.

— Eu amo o seu também.

Apertaram-se, sentindo vontade uma da outra e de se perderem nesse amor intenso que compartilhavam. Ino tinha o sorriso mais malicioso de todos quando sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— O Sasuke me ensinou aquela coisa com a língua que ele faz.

Isso a arrepiou dos pés à cabeça, e Hinata derreteu.

— Pelo amor de Deus, me diz que a gente já pode ir embora daqui.

— A gente não precisa ir pra eu te mostrar.

Sexo em público era outro fetiche que tinham. Hinata a afastou um pouco, procurado um canto escuro com os olhos.

— Só não vale o banheiro, porque aquele lugar fede.

Os olhos de Ino brilharam.

— Que tal nos bastidores do palco, atrás das cortinas?

Trocaram um olhar cúmplice que dizia tudo, entrelaçaram os dedos e saíram correndo até onde queriam. Amar alguém que entendia cada pedacinho da sua alma, para Hinata, era o verdadeiro sentido de ser feliz.

E Ino a conhecia por inteiro.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Quando Sasuke entrou no carro com as três, não estava mais tão bêbado. Parara com a vodca assim que começara a dançar com elas, então agora já conseguia pensar com um pouquinho mais de clareza. Sentado no banco de trás, no meio, sorriu para Andreza (a de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros) e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Marcela (a negra bonita e magra). Sofia, a gorda que tinha o melhor beijo das três, dirigia.

— Sasuke, a gente não tá te abusando, né? — perguntou Sofia, a única completamente sóbria.

— Eu tenho plena consciência de que quero transar com vocês.

Marcela o abraçou e o beijou na bochecha.

— Você tem mesmo vinte anos, né? Porque sua cara é tão de bebê que me sinto meio pedófila.

— Te garanto que nenhuma criança faz o que eu faço.

Riram meio embriagados, e Marcela aproveitou para beijá-lo mais uma vez. Sasuke nunca ficara com mulheres tão mais velhas (todas já tinham mais de trinta), mas estava gostando muito da situação.

Abriu os olhos e sentiu a mão de Andreza em sua perna. Segurou os dedos dela e os movimentou para cima, dando-lhe liberdade para tocar onde quisesse. Teriam continuado se o celular de Sasuke não vibrasse.

— Namorada? — perguntou Marcela.

— Não tenho namorada.

Abriu as notificações e viu que era Naruto mandando mensagem. Marcela leu por cima do seu ombro e riu.

— Amigo?

— Uhum. Quer ver algo engraçado?

Andreza até parou de tocá-lo para ler as mensagens também, e Sasuke se acomodou melhor entre elas.

**_Sasuke: Não foi possível enviar essa mensagem_ **

— Ele não vai cair nessa — Marcela declarou.

Sofia, no banco da frente, perguntou o que estava acontecendo e as meninas foram logo explicando. Sasuke recebeu outra mensagem.

**_Naruto: sasuke???_ **

**_Sasuke: Não foi possível enviar essa mensagem; para tentar novamente insira o código 3US0UTR0X4_ **

O carro explodiu em gargalhadas. Andreza chegou a se apoiar em seus ombros, um tanto incrédula.

— Ele não vai cair nessa.

— Espera. Só espera.

Nem um minuto depois, recebeu outra mensagem.

**_Naruto: EUS0UTR0X4_ **

— Eu não acredito! — berrou Marcela.

— Ele mandou? Sério mesmo que ele mandou?

— Ai, Sô, como é bom ser jovem e idiota, né? — Andreza perguntou rindo.

**_Sasuke: Código incorreto_ **

**_Naruto: ai merda. Esqueci o 3_ **

**_Naruto: 3US0UTR0X4_ **

Depois dessa, Sofia estacionou na garagem de um motel e os quatro saíram. Escoraram-se contra o carro para ver como aquilo acabaria, e as meninas riam ainda mais do que Sasuke (elas já não participavam de conversas assim há algum tempo).

**_Sasuke: Porra, Naruto, tu é mto burro_ **

**_Naruto: Mandou?_ **

**_Sasuke: Lê de novo_ **

Quase um minuto sem que nada fosse recebido, e então a explosão:

**_Naruto: SEU BOSTA!_ **

**_Naruto: EU AKI PREOKUPADO KERENDO VE SE VC TAVA BEM E VC FODE NÉ?_ **

**_Naruto: SEU PUTO_ **

**_Sasuke: Sou mesmo e tô a fim de fazer mtas putices_ **

**_Sasuke: qq tu qer?_ **

**_Naruto: Vc sumiu, tá td mundo preocupado_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu vou transa, depois volto_ **

**_Naruto: Ta onde?_ **

**_Sasuke: Tchau_ **

Colocou o celular no bolso e sorriu para as três que o encaravam com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. Sofia, com seu beijo que nem parecia real, sussurrou no ouvido dele:

— Acho que a gente precisa te agradecer por ter feito a gente se lembrar de como é bom ser jovem e estúpido.

Ele não tinha objeção alguma quanto a isso.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Naruto, apoiado contra o peito de Gaara, abriu um sorriso ao senti-lo beijar seu pescoço.

— E aí, o Sasuke tá vivo? — perguntou Kiba.

Estavam os três, Ino, Hinata e Shino sentados em círculo na grama. Gaara se escorava numa árvore; Ino estava deitada no chão com a cabeça de Hinata sobre sua barriga; Kiba e Shino mantinham-se sentados com as pernas cruzadas. Naruto largou o celular e se acomodou melhor, entrelaçando seus dedos nos que repousavam sobre sua barriga.

— Ele tá bem, tá transando com alguém em algum lugar.

Kiba soltou um muxoxo incomodado.

— Eu até consegui uns boquetes, mas não achei lugar pra dormir.

Shino arqueou uma sobrancelha depois de ouvir isso, mas se manteve quieto. Naruto fechou os olhos.

— Quer dormir lá na casa do Sasuke?

— E o Itachi?

— É só a gente entrar em silêncio e se trancar no quarto.

— É, porque vamos conseguir ficar quietos bêbados desse jeito.

— Eu já tô quase sóbrio.

Ficaram em silêncio. Hinata se remexeu um pouco, mas continuou adormecida. Ino sorriu para a namorada e fez carinho nos cabelos dela. Gaara as encarava curioso e, talvez por ainda estar meio alcoolizado, perguntou:

— Você não sente ciúmes?

— Oi? É comigo? — Ino perguntou.

— É. Você não sente ciúmes dela? Como consegue deixar ela transar com outras pessoas?

Ino riu um pouco e se sentou, com cuidado para não acordar a namorada. Continuou com o cafuné e ficou com aquele olhar apaixonado que sempre enfeitava seu rosto ao falar sobre as duas.

— A gente se ama na alma, sabe? Ela pode transar com quem quiser. Começamos novas demais, com quinze. Aí a gente queria experimentar, mas não queria terminar, sabe? E quando ela me contou isso, eu fiquei feliz e combinamos que não tinha problema dormir com outras pessoas. É bem bom, na verdade, porque sempre aprendemos coisas novas e podemos ensinar uma pra outra.

— Eu não ia conseguir — Gaara declarou.

— Foi meio estranho no começo, mas nosso sentimento é tão forte. Eu acho que isso faz nosso namoro ser mais estável ainda, sabe? Porque eu sei que ela não tá me traindo. E assim eu dou pra ela tudo o que ela precisa e ela me dá tudo o que eu preciso. Sei lá, amor é muito mais do que sexo.

Shino não poderia concordar mais. Espreguiçou-se, em silêncio, e voltou à posição de antes.

Naruto abriu os olhos e suspirou.

— Eu acho lindo de verdade esse namoro de vocês, mas eu nunca que ia conseguir. Imagina o cara que eu amo ficando com outras pessoas? Não, é muita dor. Já passei por isso, não quero nunca mais.

Gaara acariciou seus cabelos.

— Já foi traído?

— Uma vez. Eu não amava ele, não doeu tanto. Mas é foda gostar de alguém que fica com outras pessoas, sabe?

Ele falava de Sasuke e de como sofrera no Ensino Médio. O pior era que a proximidade deles lhe enchia de esperanças, então sempre quebrava o coração quando ele aparecia exibindo mais um número na lista de contatos.

— Não te incomoda o Sasuke estar transando agora?

Naruto pensou. Não estava irritado e nem sentia ciúmes. O abraço de Gaara o mantinha aquecido, e estava se sentindo bem consigo mesmo. Pensou no beijo que trocaram antes e sentiu seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar. Não poderia dizer que isso não trazia sentimentos à tona, mas já cansara de sofrer por ele. Amara Sasuke com todas as suas forças por anos, e isso quase o destruíra.

— Não. Eu pensei que ia me incomodar, mas não incomoda.

— Certeza? — Ino perguntou, com aquele sorrisinho malicioso.

Naruto mexeu na sua camiseta e olhou pra ela.

— Você sabe como eu fiquei mal no Ensino Médio. O Sasuke é hétero e isso não vai mudar. Ele pode beijar uns caras aqui e ali, talvez até transe com alguém e venha com um papo de _ah, eu sou bi_ , mas ele nunca vai namorar um homem, Ino. Você sabe disso, eu sei disso. Passei uns bons anos da minha adolescência esperando um milagre acontecer e ele descobrir que era tão apaixonado por mim quanto eu era por ele, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu tô cansado, sabe? Ele mal namora meninas, né. Eu acho que ele é incapaz de manter um relacionamento sério com quem quer que seja, e eu quero um relacionamento sério. Eu quero amar e ser amado e viver uma história de amor linda que nem a sua com a Hina. E isso o Sasuke não pode me dar.

Todos estavam em silêncio, inclusive Gaara. Naruto limpou um pouco a garganta e deu de ombros.

— Então não, eu não tô com ciúmes. Eu já me resignei de que ele nunca vai ser meu e, como melhor amigo daquele bastardo, eu só quero que ele se divirta e volte de bom humor.

Ninguém sabia o que dizer. Gaara sentiu que aquela era a primeira vez que Naruto falava a fundo sobre seus sentimentos por Sasuke, e foi muito bom fazer parte dessa confissão. Precisava saber onde estava o coração dele se quisesse avançar. E, Deus, a cada segundo que passava desejava mais e mais fazer parte da vida de Naruto.

— Isso não quer dizer que ele não vai quebrar meu coração quando começar a namorar sério, porque vai. Eu ainda gosto muito dele, muito mais do que devia, porque é o Sasuke. E eu sou o Naruto e sempre foi Sasuke e Naruto e eu não sei viver sem ele. E é fácil lidar com essas meninas sem importância que vêm e que vão, mas não vai ser tão fácil lidar com uma namorada de verdade e eu sei disso. Mas eu também mereço ser feliz, né? Por que eu vou sofrer pra sempre por alguém que não me quer?

Gaara sorriu depois disso e o puxou para um abraço. Naruto foi de bom grado se aconchegar contra seu corpo, e a sensação de saber exatamente o que ele sentia era ótima. Agora entendia que Sasuke não era apenas um caso, ele era um amor passado. Mas também entendia que Naruto falava sério ao dizer que o largaria se um compromisso surgisse, o que o encorajava a continuar com aquela tentativa. Até o momento Gaara ficara com um pé atrás, porque tinha medo de se expor demais e acabar machucado. Mas a cada dia se convencia mais e mais de uma coisa: Naruto era o tipo de cara por quem vale a pena se arriscar.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Com as pernas ainda meio bambas, Sasuke procurou Naruto pela multidão. Poderia ter mandado uma mensagem para ele, mas sua cabeça girava tanto que não pesou nisso de verdade. Sentia que estava flutuando e que nada mais era real, porque sentir o prazer que ele sentira era impossível.

Seus pés bêbados o lavaram para um morro onde Ino e Hinata dormiam abraçadas enquanto que Naruto e Suigetsu conversavam baixinho. Não pensou muito antes de correr os poucos metros que faltavam e começar a rir alto.

— Naruto!

Jogou-se no colo dele, sendo amparado com dificuldade. Riu, bobo, e o abraçou mais forte, porque abraçar Naruto era muito bom. Como não tinha percebido isso antes?

— Alguém bebeu demais — Suigetsu brincou.

— Cala a boca que eu não falei com você.

Riram baixinho, e Naruto ajudou Sasuke a deitar no chão com a cabeça em suas pernas. Sasuke ria muito, o que fez o peito de Naruto se encher de um sentimento gostoso. Fez um gesto de mão para Suigetsu.

— Avisa o Kiba que ele já chegou.

Assim que estavam a sós, Sasuke caiu na gargalhada.

— O sexo foi tão bom assim?

— Três, Naruto. TRÊS!

— Três orgasmos? — perguntou surpreso.

— Não. Três mulheres.

Depois dessa, até Naruto precisou comemorar. Ficou com o peito apertado, porque ele nunca conseguira causar uma felicidade tão grande assim em Sasuke e saber disso doía demais. Mas ver o sorriso de orelha a orelha o fazia rir junto, e o desabafo de mais cedo o ajudara a colocar seus pensamentos em ordem.

Mas era muito mais fácil dizer que tinha superado Sasuke quando não o tinha deitado sobre suas pernas. Era tão mais simples achar que não o amava tanto quando estava nos braços de Gaara…

— Parabéns, sério. Eu nunca consegui nada parecido.

— Sabe quantas vezes eu gozei?

— Quantas?

— Cinco.

Naruto arregalou os olhos depois dessa. Sasuke estava tão feliz que não conseguia parar de falar.

— Eu nem sabia que era possível ter cinco orgasmos numa noite. Porra, eu acho que eu sou incapaz de gozar agora. Meu corpo não produz mais porra, porque eu já gozei tudo o que tinha.

Riu, sem se conter, e viu-o rir junto. Sasuke balançava a cabeça com o olhar perdido, relembrando as sensações.

— Sabe o que é ter cinco orgasmos?

— Não posso dizer que eu sei.

— É fodástico. É, tipo, ir pra lua. Sei lá, é sentir teu corpo inteiro em êxtase, sabe? Eu achei que não ia conseguir gozar da última vez, mas gozei. Sei lá, Naruto, é foda demais. Não dá pra descrever, não dá nem pensar. É tipo… tipo… Sei lá, é tipo beijar você, sabe?

Silêncio. Sasuke não percebeu o que havia falado, mas o coração de Naruto guardou cada palavra com cuidado. Sua respiração ficou irregular, mas tentou se manter calmo. Com certeza havia ouvido errado.

— Sasuke, você acabou de dizer que me beijar é que nem ter cinco orgasmos?

Mas a pergunta foi feita tão baixo que Sasuke não ouviu. Logo Suigetsu apareceu com Kiba e eles acordaram as meninas para ir embora. Enquanto amparava o melhor amigo, Naruto não conseguia parar de pensar no que ele havia dito (porque não podia ter ouvido errado, fora muito claro). Tinha medo de perguntar e ouvir um “cala a boca, eu nunca disse isso”, então manteve a memória guardada no mais íntimo da sua alma.

Sasuke o abraçou quando entraram no carro de Juugo (que os deixaria em casa), e Naruto ainda não conseguia respirar direito. Uma maldita frase e toda a construção que fizera em si mesmo nos últimos anos para se tornar uma pessoa melhor estava balançada. Não poderia sentir esperanças de novo, porque agora tinha Gaara e finalmente sua vida estava entrando nos eixos. Pela primeira vez conseguia se envolver com alguém que o interessava e que o distraía desse amor quase insano, mas agora Sasuke vinha com essa porra dessa frase e com toda a esperança que Naruto não queria sentir.

Queria fechar os olhos e ver Sasuke só como seu amigo de infância. Queria poder encarar Gaara nos olhos e dizer que o amava do fundo do coração, mas…

_… É tipo beijar você, sabe?_


	14. Capítulo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Obs: negrinho é a versão gaúcha do brigadeiro!  
> ~~

 

A cabeça de Sasuke estava apoiada no ombro de Naruto. Ele dormira segundos depois de o carro começar a se mexer, assim como Ino, que estava no banco da frente, no colo da namorada. Naruto as encarou com o peito apertado, querendo muito poder segurar Sasuke da mesma forma, ter o nariz dele encostado em seu pescoço. Afastou o pensamento assim que ele passou pela sua cabeça.

_Caralho, de novo não. O Sasuke é hétero, isso não vai dar certo…_

— Fala aí, Naruto: como foi finalmente beijar o Sasuke?

A pergunta de Kiba fez todas as outras pessoas rirem. Fechou os olhos, querendo diminuir o aperto no coração. _É tipo beijar você, sabe?_

— Uma merda, Kiba. Não sei de onde que cê tirou essa ideia de jerico.

 A expressão fez Hinata rir mais alto.

— Porra, Naruto, nem minha vó fala isso mais.

— E outra — Kiba emendou —, não foi uma ideia de jerico. Foi uma ótima ideia. Vai me dizer que cê não quer isso desde sempre?

Estressado, conferiu se Sasuke ainda dormia antes de responder.

— Óbvio que sim, Kiba, mas era bem melhor quando eu não tinha beijado ele.

— E aquela história toda de você ter superado? — Hinata provocou.

— Eu superei, Hina, mas é bem mais fácil superar quando o Sasuke tá sóbrio e não me diz que gostou da porra do beijo.

Isso deixou o carro em silêncio; Sasuke continuou a dormir, sem saber que era o assunto principal. Depois de um tempo, Kiba voltou a falar:

— Mas isso é bom, não é?

— Não, Kiba, não é. Eu tava feliz com o Gaara. E se o Sasuke resolver experimentar agora, hein? E se ele resolver que quer ficar com meninos? Cês têm noção de que eu passei anos da minha vida querendo a merda do beijo dele e, agora que eu resolvi seguir em frente e deixar esse sentimento pra trás, o Sasuke resolve que talvez beijar garotos não seja uma má ideia?

— Mas Naruto… — começou Hinata.

— Não, gente! Não dá, ok? O Sasuke não quer um relacionamento, eu quero. Vocês sabem o que vai acontecer agora? Agora ele vai começar a transar com meninos e eu vou morrer de ciúmes do planeta inteiro. Pior: vou ficar o tempo inteiro pensando “podia ser eu”, enquanto que eu devia é curtir o Gaara!

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos e Naruto as limpou com raiva. Tentava não gritar porque tudo o que não precisava no momento era que Sasuke acordasse, porém aquelas palavras não paravam de girar em sua mente: _É tipo beijar você, sabe?_

— Ele nunca foi contra ficar com garotos — Juugo finalmente interveio. — O Sasuke só não se interessava, mas mesmo a gente acha que ele pode sentir alguma coisa por você.

— Sentir o quê, Juugo? Carinho? Amizade? Tesão? O beijo foi bom, óbvio que foi, foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, mas isso não muda nada. E se ele quiser tentar? E se der merda, porque o Sasuke não sabe ser fiel e eu não vou aguentar se ele me trair? E se ele começar a sentir tesão por mim? Eu amo o Sasuke, não é um tesão que passa com o tempo. Eu não vou conseguir só ficar com ele, cês tão me entendendo?

— Mas, Naruto, tudo o que você sempre quis foi que o Sasuke se interessasse por ti…

— Não, Hina, tudo o que eu sempre quis foi que o Sasuke me amasse. Ele só prestar atenção em mim depois de saber que eu beijo bem parece amor pra ti?

Kiba se virou para ficar de frente para Naruto.

— Cara, calma aí, ele é teu melhor amigo. O Sasuke é meio lerdo nessas coisas, pode ser só atração agora, mas depois-

— Kiba, eu achei um cara maravilhoso. O Gaara é perfeito, vocês não perceberam ainda? Ele é perfeito e se o Sasuke me der uma mínima chance eu vou largar tudo por ele. E vou quebrar a cara, eu sei que eu vou. E depois vou ficar sozinho e sem ninguém, porque vou ter magoado o Gaara e perdido meu melhor amigo. Eu não quero isso.

Agora, Naruto estava quase hiperventilando. Ninguém disse nada por um tempo, e ele voltou a falar.

— Eu buscava esperança em cada porra de frase do Sasuke. Ele dizia: “só você me entende no basquete”, e eu morria tentando achar uma indireta. Qualquer mínima atitude dele, olhar, _tudo mesmo_ era motivo pra eu não dormir de noite. Cês tavam lá comigo, cês viram o quanto eu chorei e o quanto me descabelei e o quanto de indireta que eu dei. O Sasuke nunca percebeu nada e levou tudo na brincadeira. _Todas as coisas que eu disse_. Eu não quero isso de novo, não agora que eu tô bem. Não quero sofrer por um cara com quem eu não tenho futuro. Qual é, vocês veem o Sasuke e eu juntos mesmo, como um casal?

— Sim — os três responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Naruto ficou sem palavras por alguns segundos, e Hinata logo completou:

— Qual é, Naruto! Vocês fazem tudo juntos, tudo mesmo! Ele só não é teu namorado porque vocês não se beijam, porque de resto… O Sasuke só tá confuso agora porque ele ainda não tinha se imaginado bissexual e agora isso tá mudando. Dá um tempo pra ele. Lembra como foi complicado quando cê percebeu que é gay?

Claro que se lembrava, fora um inferno. Passara meses com vergonha de olhar sua mãe nos olhos, e mesmo falar com Sasuke era difícil, porque tinha treze anos, estava cheio de hormônios e a voz do seu melhor amigo estava engrossando e lhe dando sonhos nada apropriados. A maior surpresa fora quando Kushina dissera que já sabia há muito tempo e o abraçara. Havia chorado tanto naquele dia…

— E se ele não for bi, Hina? E se foi só porque sou eu, ou sei lá? E se ele só quiser se divertir e depois voltar pra amizade?

Se Kiba estivesse mais perto, com certeza teria lhe batido.

— Porra, Naruto, se ele for o tipo de pessoa que faz isso com o melhor amigo, então nem sei por que vocês dois ainda se gostam. O Sasuke não faria isso contigo.

Hinata concordou.

— E ele sempre foi muito sincero. Mesmo com as meninas com quem o Sasuke sai, ele nunca promete nada e sempre fala que não quer relacionamento. Eu lembro que antes de ele ficar comigo e com a Ino, a gente conversou um monte. Ele não é do tipo que engana.

Isso fez o coração de Naruto se acalmar, porque era verdade. Sasuke sempre deixara muito claro que ninguém deveria criar expectativas, e jamais ficara com alguém sem que antes concordassem em relação a isso. Mas estaria pronto para uma conversa assim? E se Sasuke quisesse fazer o que Gaara pensava que faziam?

— Eu não sei, galera.

— Só não pira agora — Kiba murmurou. — O Sasuke tá finalmente percebendo as coisas, não vai estragar tudo por medo.

— Eu só não quero me machucar de novo.

— Bom, então cê não quer namorar — Hinata o cortou. — Sejamos realistas, Naruto, nenhum relacionamento é perfeito e o Gaara também não é. Amar outra pessoa envolve sofrer às vezes, é normal. Se quiser se poupar disso, então te isola porque só assim pra ninguém te machucar.

As palavras dela doeram. Ele sabia disso, porém queria se proteger como desse. Ficou em silêncio, sentindo a cabeça de Sasuke acomodada em seu ombro. Estava tão confuso… Por um lado queria muito ver até onde conseguiria chegar com Gaara, porém por outro… _É tipo beijar você, sabe?_

Juugo chegou em frente à casa de Sasuke antes que a conversa pudesse continuar. Cutucou o amigo o mais rápido que pôde, sem querer dar chance para falarem mais alguma coisa, e Sasuke não pareceu nada bem ao abrir os olhos.

— Vem, Sasuke, a gente chegou.

Puxou-o pela mão e quase teve que arrastá-lo para fora. Kiba logo estava ao seu lado, um dos braços de Sasuke ao redor de seus ombros, e os dois o carregaram até a porta.

— Sasuke, cadê a chave? — Naruto perguntou.

Isso trouxe um brilho divertido aos olhos dele, que rebolou contra o ar.

— No meu bolso. De trás. Na minha bunda.

Kiba deixou uma risada escapar e Naruto revirou os olhos; só queria se deitar na cama e fingir que não tinha ouvido absolutamente nada. _É tipo beijar você, sabe?_ Não ouvira, com certeza não.

Colocou a mão na calça dele e achou logo a chave. Sasuke deixou um suspiro escapar.

— Poxa, Naruto, sem nenhuma preliminar? Direto assim, no seco?

— Cala a boca.

Colocou a chave na maçaneta e parou.

— Kiba, tira os tênis. A gente não pode fazer barulho.

Fez como ele e depois se abaixou para fazer a mesma coisa com Sasuke. Kiba o ajudou mantendo-o parado, porque Sasuke ainda estava claramente bêbado a essa altura. Gostaria de saber o que ele havia bebido no motel com aquelas três mulheres.

De sapato na mão e mandando os dois calarem a boca, Naruto abriu a porta. A madeira rangeu e ele quis matar alguém, porém nenhuma luz foi ligada. Entrou pé ante pé. Precisavam só chegar ao primeiro quarto do segundo andar e estariam bem.

— Tá escuro! — Sasuke disse.

— Shhh! — Kiba e Naruto resmungaram.

— Mas tá escuro!

— Cala a boca, Sasuke! — Kiba sussurrou.

— Mas-

— Boa noite, meninos.

A voz de Itachi fez os três gritarem e caírem no chão. Ele ligou a luz da sala, fazendo os três cobrirem o rosto devido à luminosidade repentina. Seu sorriso deixou o estômago de Naruto gelado, e Kiba se afastou. Sasuke, todavia, pareceu não ver o perigo.

— Que susto do caralho, Itachi, vai te foder.

— É, com esse vocabulário eu nem me surpreendo por você não saber escrever _cosplay_. O que mamãe diria se soubesse que todo o dinheiro dela na sua educação tá sendo desperdiçado?

Por alguns segundos, Sasuke ficou piscando os olhos, como se não tivesse entendido uma palavra.

— Vai te foder — disse por fim.

Naruto se levantou num pulo e se colocou ao lado dele.

— Itachi, a gente tá bem podre, então já estamos indo.

Foi então que Sasuke se desencilhou da mão apertando seu braço e encarou o irmão de novo.

— Você me chamou de burro, né?!

Itachi riu e voltou a se apoiar contra a parede.

— Não foi sem razão, pelo que parece.

— EI!

Vendo que isso não resultaria em nada bom, Kiba também ficou de pé e tentou puxar Sasuke em direção às escadas.

— Ótimo te ver, Itachi. Tchau, tchau!.

— Espera.

Os três pararam. Sasuke ainda parecia confuso sobre o porquê de estar sendo arrastado.

— Eu sabia que o Sasuke ia voltar um pouco bêbado, então fiz a receita da mamãe contra a ressaca.

Ele estendeu um copo cheio de um líquido escuro. Se estivesse um pouco mais bêbado, Naruto teria acreditado piamente que aquilo borbulhou no exato momento em que Itachi mostrou a eles. Engoliu em seco, com nojo, e segurou Sasuke pelo cós da calça quando viu que ele caminhava para frente.

— Me larga, Naruto, eu tô muito podre. Eu preciso do suco de ressaca.

— Sasuke, não é nenhum suco, larga de ser retardado.

— É sim! É uma receita da mamãe contra ressaca e sempre funciona!

O sorriso de Itachi dizia que aquilo faria qualquer coisa, menos curar a ressaca. Kiba segurou o outro braço de Sasuke e o puxou para trás também.

— Me soltem, vocês dois, isso é agressão!

— Olha pra cara do Itachi, porra! Ele quer vingança por causa do vídeo que a gente fez, lembra?

— Larga de ser idiota, Sasuke! — Kiba quase gritou.

Ele parou de se rebater, claramente frustrado, e cruzou os braços.

— Vocês dois são os idiotas. Eu vou ficar com dor de cabeça amanhã se não tomar meu remédio!

— Sasuke, você vai é morrer se tomar isso agora — Naruto retrucou.

Aproveitando-se da discussão, Itachi se aproximou devagar. Kiba e Naruto continuavam tentando puxar Sasuke para longe, enquanto que ele lutava contra isso. Antes que qualquer um dos três percebesse, Itachi estava em frente ao irmão.

— Aqui, maninho, toma.

Foi só naquele momento que perceberam que Itachi filmava tudo. Naruto não fazia a menor ideia do que estava naquele copo, por isso pulou para longe; Kiba deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, porque o imitou. Em expectativa, observaram Sasuke tomar um grande gole. Itachi fazia força para não tremer a câmera, porque estava rindo demais.

— E aí, maninho?

— É bom… você colocou chocolate?

Isso foi o que bastou para que Itachi precisasse buscar apoio no sofá. Naruto cobriu a boca com a mão, porque tampouco acreditava na expressão reflexiva de Sasuke.

— Tem gosto de pimenta também… Mas não tem como ter pimenta e chocolate, né?

Kiba fez um barulho alto e quase gritou:

— Que merda que tem aí dentro?

— Vocês não querem saber.

Sasuke bebeu mais um gole e, com os olhos mais inocentes que Itachi já vira, voltou-se para ele:

— Você personalizou a receita da mamãe?

— Porra, Sasuke! — Itachi disse entre uma risada e outra. — Você vai amar assistir isso aqui amanhã.

— É bom — Sasuke respondeu, dando de ombros. — Tem mais?

O queixo de Naruto estava quase no chão. Ele se aproximou de Kiba, que tampouco se levantara, e cochichou:

— Ele vai vomitar tudo isso aí depois, né?

— Provavelmente. Você cuida dele.

— O quê? Por que eu?

— Eu odeio vomito!

— E eu gosto, por acaso?

— Mas eu nem era pra vir hoje! Você teria que cuidar dele igual.

— Foda-se, cê vai me ajudar sim, seu puto.

Empurraram-se um pouco, porém logo Sasuke pareceu perder o equilíbrio. Ele se sentou na escada e lançou um olhar desconfiado a Itachi.

— Eu acho que você pegou a receita errada.

Itachi estava impossibilitado de responder qualquer coisa, porque segurava o celular na direção que ele esperava ser Sasuke, enquanto que apoiava a testa contra o chão, rindo tanto a ponto de quase chorar.

— Ai, Sasuke, eu te amo.

— Hããn… Você bebeu também? Tá tudo bem?

— Eu não aguento mais. Meninos, deixo meu irmão sob o cuidado de vocês e vou pro meu quarto. Meu Deus, Sasuke, como você bebeu esse treco?

— Mas tava bom! Só… tinha um gostinho de molho de carne na minha boca depois. Acho que o chocolate tava um pouco passado.

Isso foi o suficiente para Naruto, que se levantou e caminhou até Sasuke. Kiba vinha logo ao seu lado.

— Ok, Itachi, cê já teve sua diversão. Manda o vídeo pra gente depois e aproveita a vingancinha. Vai ter volta.

— Ah, Naruto, eu tô contando com isso.

Com uma piscadela, Itachi subiu para seu próprio quarto. A luz ficou ligada, e Naruto decidiu que a desligaria depois; agora a prioridade era levar Sasuke até um banheiro, porque em breve essa mistureba chegaria ao seu estômago e ele não queria nem imaginar o que aconteceria.

— Eu tô bem, vocês não precisam me arrastar!

— Claro, Sasuke — Kiba resmungou. — Porra, ainda bem que o Itachi não é meu irmão.

Chegaram ao quarto de Sasuke e Naruto ligou a luz. Kiba já foi logo arrastando o dono da casa até o banheiro, e Naruto aproveitou o momento para dar uma olhada ao redor. A cama era de casal e caberia os três se ficassem um pouquinho apertados, o que não seria problema. Foi até o canto em que deixara sua mochila e pegou um pijama. Depois pegou uma camiseta e um calção de Sasuke para Kiba, e outro para o próprio Sauke. Graças a Deus que ele tinha a mania de ser super organizado, se estivessem em sua casa, ainda precisaria arrumar a cama. Em vez disso, pegou um travesseiro extra no guarda-roupas e o colocou na cama. Os cobertores estavam ali, e Naruto só ajeitou tudo para poderem dormir.

Logo depois, desceu para desligar a luz que Itachi deixara ligada e espiou dentro da cozinha. Ketchup, mostarda e azeite de oliva estavam sobre a bancada. Fez uma careta, só imaginando o havia naquele negócio que Sasuke tomara. Isso o lembrava do copo. Voltou para a sala, pegou o copo do chão, colocou-o na pia. No fogão havia uma panela.

_Meu Deus, isso é mais daquela merda?_

Abriu a tampa devagar. O creme escuro parecia ser negrinho. Pegou uma colher na gaveta e cutucou o chocolate com leite condensado. Não tinha um cheiro estranho e a textura parecia a certa. Com medo de estar se intoxicando, colocou a língua para fora e lambeu a ponta metálica da colher.

— Hm, tá bem bom.

Pegou mais uma colher na gaveta e levou tudo para o quarto de Sasuke. O barulho de gargalhadas vindas do banheiro o fez começar a rir antes mesmo de ver os dois amigos. Largou seu lanche na escrivaninha e foi em direção a eles.

— Meu Deus, Sasuke, para, eu não consigo respirar!

A cena que encontrou o fez repensar suas amizades. Sasuke, só de cueca, tinha uma das pernas apoiadas na parede e estava debruçado sobre ela, como se a alongasse. Seu rosto, porém, estava focado em Kiba, que ria descontroladamente no chão. Os dois o perceberam entrar, e Sasuke sorriu.

— Naruto, eu sou sexy, né?

Arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso. Kiba levantou as mãos.

— Tinha maconha naquela mistura do Itachi, juro. Só isso explica.

— Não, para! Deixa eu te explicar, Naruto. O Kiba tava me mandando tomar banho, e isso é porque ele tá me querendo me ver pelado. Aí eu falei que, já que ele quer ver, pode tirar foto também. Eu amo mandar _nudes._

O olhar de Naruto foi para Kiba.

— Drogas, Naruto, muitas drogas. É a única explicação.

— Sasuke, você aceitou doce de algum estranho? Comeu o que não devia? Aquelas mulheres quiseram experimentar algo novo?

Sasuke deixou a perna cair e cruzou os braços, irritado.

— Ai, que saco vocês dois! Eu só bebi vinho com elas. E fumei um quase nada de maconha com o Suigetsu. E o uísque da Tenten. E umas cervejas. E a vodka.

— Já sabemos o que não misturar — Kiba disse. — Ele é todo teu. Tem uma roupa pra mim?

— Em cima da cama, junto com uma pro bêbado aí e a minha.

Sasuke observou Kiba ir embora e caiu sentado no chão do box.

— Sasuke, você precisa se comportar. Vamos tomar banho, ok? Você tá com um cheiro de bebida horrível.

Ele fez um biquinho.

— Nem tô nada. E vocês tão sendo idiotas. Eu fico bonito em _nudes_.

— Eu sei que fica.

Aproximou-se devagar, tentando não assustar o amigo. Ao menos ele estava no lugar certo, então só precisava ligar o chuveiro.

— Tem um monte de gente que faz a piadinha do “meu cachorro pediu _nudes_ ” nas minhas fotos do _face_.

— Eu sei, o Kiba é uma delas e eu também. Mas, sabe, isso é uma brincadeira.

Essas palavras pareceram tê-lo ofendido de forma muito intensa. Naruto estava perto o suficiente para abrir o registro, e a água caiu direto na cabeça de Sasuke.

— PORRA!

— Calma que já esquenta. Fica aí.

Precisou segurá-lo no lugar enquanto Sasuke tremia e tentava fugir. Acabou molhando a própria camiseta e, sem escolha, entrou no box também.

— Sasuke, te comporta.

— Mas tá frio! E você disse que ninguém quer me ver pelado, então eu tô triste.

O lábio debaixo dele foi para frente num beicinho infantil, e Naruto quis mais do que tudo mordê-lo. Desviou o olhar para os olhos negros e deslizou as mãos até o cabelo bagunçado.

— Muita gente quer suas _nudes_ , Sasuke, mas não o Kiba e não agora. Você não tem muita noção do que tá fazendo agora.

Pegou o xampu importado dele e passou nos cabelos negros. O silêncio o deixou preocupado, porém tudo o que Sasuke fazia era encará-lo com muito interesse.

— E você?

— E eu o quê?

— Você quer _nudes_ minhas?

O coração de Naruto quase saiu pela sua boca. Pegou o sabonete e entregou para Sasuke, que começou a passá-lo sobre o peito e debaixo dos braços. Forçou a cabeça dele contra a água, retirando o xampu e pegou o condicionador.

— Hein, Naruto?

— Não, Sasuke. Você é meu melhor amigo.

— Eu quero _nudes_ suas. Bom, talvez não. Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar, mas a gente já se viu pelado várias vezes, né? No banheiro do clube de natação e também depois dos jogos de basquete e da Educação Física.

A mão de Naruto tremia pela força de vontade dele em permanecer indiferente a essas palavras.

— Só percebeu isso agora?

— Eu nunca tinha pensado em você pelado antes de hoje.

 _E foi assim que Naruto Uzumaki morreu: dando banho no seu melhor amigo bêbado_.

— Você tá pronto. Pega a toalha ali fora, eu vou tomar banho agora.

— Ah… Você já pensou em mim pelado, Naruto?

— Não preciso pensar, Sasuke, já te vi várias vezes. Vai lá.

Por um momento, Sasuke deu a entender que ficaria parado, porém depois cambaleou para fora e pegou uma toalha. Saiu gritando:

— KIBA, VEM ME SECAR!

Naruto ouviu a porta bater e soltou um suspiro nervoso. Tinha o coração batendo forte e precisou se apoiar contra a parede para não cair. Retirou as próprias roupas e as deixou num canto do box; seus tênis estavam encharcados.

— Porra, Sasuke, olha o que cê faz comigo…

Mas não sabia se falava das roupas ou de todo o resto. Sentou-se embaixo d’água, olhos fechados, abraçando os joelhos. _É tipo beijar você, sabe? Eu nunca tinha parado pra pensar em você pelado antes._ Isso significava alguma coisa? A partir de agora Sasuke passaria a vê-lo de outra forma? Tinha uma chance, depois de tanto tempo?

— Justo agora que eu conheci o Gaara… — sussurrou.

Ouvir sua voz o ajudava a pensar. Um barulho alto no quarto o fez perceber que Kiba deveria estar tendo problemas sozinho com Sasuke, e limpou o rosto antes de se levantar. Queria ter pelo menos uma certeza, porém apenas dúvidas nadavam em sua mente.

Saiu sem demora, enrolou-se numa toalha e encontrou Sasuke sentado na cama, já vestido.

— Hm… Kiba, esse pijama aí é meu.

— Eu sei, mas o Sasuke queria usar e não teve jeito.

— Qual é o problema, hein? Você usa o meu!

Kiba caminhou até o banheiro, deixando-os sozinhos de novo. O olhar de Sasuke sobre si o fez se sentir estranho, e Naruto colocou a cueca por debaixo da toalha antes de terminar de se vestir. Era o pijama favorito de Sasuke, e tinha o cheiro dele. Será que isso era porque Sasuke queria dormir com o seu cheiro?

_Eu tô tão fodido._

— Naruto.

— Que foi?

— É verdade que você gostava de mim?

Ficou sem saber como responder a isso por um momento, e depois subiu na cama. Puxou as cobertas e ajudou Sasuke a se deitar. Cobriu-o e se deitou ao seu lado.

— Isso foi há um tempão atrás, Sasuke.

— Mas é verdade?

— É, é sim.

— E por que nunca falou nada?

Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que quis contar e desistiu. Por fim, deu de ombros.

— Porque você não gostava de mim e eu não queria estragar nossa amizade. Eu devia ter falado alguma coisa?

Ele pensou por um tempo, e depois fechou os olhos.

— Não, não devia. Eu não gostava de ti desse jeito.

Ouvir essas palavras doeu. Fechou os olhos também, sentindo-os marejados, e tentou não pensar em nada. Sabia disso, sempre soube que seu amor fora unilateral até o momento, porém ouvir isso do próprio Sasuke… Limpou uma lágrima antes que alguém a percebesse

Kiba voltou ao quarto trazendo um cheiro agradável do banheiro.

_O cheiro do xampu do Sasuke. Mas isso é do banheiro, do Kiba, do Sasuke ou de mim?_

Não interessava; seria perseguido por ele até a manhã seguinte. E uma parte de si adorava isso.

— Ele dormiu?

Encarou o semblante tranquilo de Sasuke por um tempo e então se levantou. Kiba já estava vestido.

— Sim. O Itachi fez um negrinho que presta e eu trouxe pra cá. Vamos comer ali na sacada pra não acordar o Sasuke.

Enquanto ia buscar a panela e as colheres, Kiba desligou a luz. O quarto de Sasuke era enorme, e uma porta de vidro levava a uma varanda com três cadeiras de pano, uma rede e algumas plantas. Naruto subiu na rede e deu espaço para Kiba se deitar também. Ficaram um de frente para o outro, a panela apoiada nos quadris de ambos, os pés de Naruto ao lado da cabeça de Kiba.

— A festa até que foi legal, né? — Naruto perguntou.

— Foi… Você viu a cara do Shino quando eu disse que tinha conseguido uns boquetes?

O sorriso de Naruto dizia tudo.

— É, eu vi. Acho que ele gosta de ti.

Isso fez Kiba soltar um gemido baixo e jogar a cabeça para trás. Ele pegou um pouco de doce e comeu antes de continuar:

— Cara… O que eu faço agora? Eu não sei se gosto dele.

— Olha, eu me identifico mais com o Shino nessa história.

Olharam-se e riram baixinho. Naruto apoiou a cabeça na batata da perna dele.

— Sei lá, Kiba, só vai com calma. Se o Shino gosta mesmo de ti, não dá esperança nenhuma pra ele antes de ter certeza. A pior coisa é ter esperança.

De repente, percebeu que os traços do rosto de Kiba estavam ficando bem mais claros. Olhou para a cidade à frente deles e viu a claridade se espalhar devagar por sobre as casas. Cutucou o amigo e apontou com a cabeça, e os dois ficaram em silêncio olhando o sol nascer (Kiba numa posição estranha, porque precisava olhar para trás).

— Você tá com esperanças? — perguntou depois de vários minutos.

— Ah, sei lá. O Sasuke acabou de me dizer que nunca tinha gostado de mim desse jeito, como eu sempre soube, então eu tô bem confuso. Isso quer dizer que ele pode pensar a partir de agora?

— Eu entendo mais o Sasuke nessa situação.

Outra risada, mais cumplicidade. Por fim, Naruto suspirou.

— Eu só não queria que isso acontecesse agora. Por que não um ano atrás? Ou melhor: quando a gente tava no terceiro ano? Porque eu fiz de tudo pra ele me perceber naquela época.

Kiba encheu sua colher.

— Uhum, eu te ajudei com os planos. Tipo a vez em que nós marcamos de ir na piscina do clube, mas foram só vocês dois.

— Pois é, eu queria que o Sasuke visse que eu tava gostoso pra caralho, mas ele só fez umas piadas e a gente acabou aproveitando pra nadar mesmo. Não rolou nada, nem quando tomamos banho juntos depois. Ele levou tudo na amizade, e isso foi uma merda.

— Ou quando você comprou flores pra ele, mas mentiu dizendo que eram pra Sakura, mas que ela não tinha aceitado.

— Ah, ele ficou puto com a Sakura naquele dia…

— Ou quando você combinou com o Suigetsu que ele ia ficar falando de ti pro Sasuke pra ver se ele se tocava.

Um suspiro mais profundo agora.

— É, acabei gostando mesmo do Suigetsu por isso.

— E depois vocês transaram.

Naruto quase gargalhou.

— É, depois a gente transou. Foi bom, pelo menos. E ver o Sasuke dar aquele _piti_ me encheu de esperanças de novo.

— Só que não era ciúmes, ele só tava puto por vocês dois terem perdido o jogo.

— Viu só? Eu chorei um monte por não ter sido ciúmes e nós ainda brigamos. Com o Gaara tudo é tão fácil…

Kiba ficou um pouco quieto, só comendo. Naruto o acompanhou, e ficaram só aproveitando a companhia um do outro por mais de dez minutos. Ao fim, Kiba fez um barulho alto com a colher e voltou a falar:

— O Shino não ficou com ninguém hoje.

— É bem difícil ele ficar com alguém.

— Pois é… Isso quer dizer alguma coisa?

— Ele talvez só não goste de falar, sabe? Os quietinhos são os piores.

Isso pareceu deixar Kiba reflexivo por um tempo. Depois, deu de ombros.

— Continua sendo estranho. E se ele for virgem?

— Para, bem capaz. E ele é um dos teus melhores amigos, como você não sabe se ele é virgem?

— Sei lá. A única pessoa com quem ele já saiu na vida foi com a Jacky dois anos atrás, e ele nunca fala sobre ela.

— Pois é, eles brigaram feio, né?

— Sim, e ele nunca me contou nada! Mas eu sei que ele sentiu pra caralho o término. Até chorou na minha frente, foi bem tenso.

— Vai ver ele é demi.

Kiba o encarou como se Naruto estivesse falando grego. Nessa hora, o negrinho acabou e os dois ficaram brincando com a colher na boca; a panela foi para debaixo da rede.

— Demi, Kiba. Sabe, quando a pessoa não consegue transar com estranhos?

— Quê?

— Nossa, mas você não lê nada?

— Naruto, eu aceitei minha sexualidade bem mais fácil que você. Foi tipo: eu gosto de garotas, mas garotos também são interessante. Ah, legal, sou bissexual. Nunca cheguei a pesquisar sobre isso que nem você fez.

Com isso, Naruto revirou os olhos.

— Demissexuais são aqueles que precisam de um relacionamento pra deixar as coisas mais interessantes. Tipo, você não é e o Sasuke com certeza não é. Eu também não sou, nem a Ino e a Hinata. Mas o Shino pode ser. A gente nunca vê ele só transando por transar, nem beijando por beijar. Tipo… os demis precisam de mais do que o contato físico, entende? Eles precisam sentir amor, ou pelo menos um carinho muito grande pra conseguir se envolver de verdade com alguém.

Ele pendurou a colher entre os dentes e encarou o teto, pensativo. Naruto esperava ter explicado direito. Ao perceber que não sentia atração nenhuma por meninas, entrara na internet para descobrir o possível sobre a comunidade LGBT e entender em quais grupos se encaixava. Queria ter todas as respostas para quando fosse enfrentar sua mãe, porém deveria ter sabido que ela o aceitaria sem muitas perguntas.

— Que merda. Então nem dá pra propor uma amizade colorida com ele até eu saber como me sinto.

Naruto lhe deu um tapa forte na perna e lhe lançou seu olhar mais irritado.

— Mas nem tenta! Amizade colorida enche as pessoas de esperanças e vai que depois você descobre que não quer um namoro? Se o Shino gosta mesmo de ti, então-

— Eu sei, Naruto, não sou retardado. Mas é meio hipócrita ouvir você dizendo isso, porque você começou seu caso todo com o Gaara a partir duma mentira, né?

Ficou um pouco vermelho ao ouvir isso, e depois encarou o céu já bastante azul. Estava começando a ficar com frio.

— É diferente, tá? Eu nem conhecia o Gaara e eu não tô mentindo pra ele. Eu quero um namoro. Bom, eu queria antes de o Sasuke ferrar com tudo. Mas eu não tô mentindo. Se a gente ficar sério mesmo, aí eu dou um jeito. Por enquanto estamos só nos conhecendo.

— É, mas ele e o Sasuke já não se gostam. Como é que vai ficar se vocês namorarem, hein? Ele sempre vai pensar que você e o Sasuke já transaram, quando só o que aconteceu foi o beijo de ontem.

— Não faz pergunta difícil, Kiba, porque eu não sei mesmo.

Mais um tempo em silêncio, e então Kiba se espreguiçou.

— Eu tô com sono, acho que vou entrar. Tá frio aqui.

— Trás meu celular e um cobertor pra mim? Tem dentro do armário e meu celular tá ali na escrivaninha do Sasuke.

— Tá, mas entra logo. Já deve passar das sete.

Kiba se levantou e levou a panela e a colher de Naruto ao entrar. Segundos depois ele apareceu com um edredom, seu celular e um gato preto. Naruto sorriu ao reconhecer Lady Dark.

— Ela tava arranhando a porta, mas não tem jeito de essa gata ficar na cama comigo. Eu gosto bem mais de cachorros.

Estendeu os braços para ela e foi recebido com uma lambida na mão.

— Pode deixar ela aqui.

Kiba o cobriu e voltou para dentro. Naruto esticou as pernas, deixando os pés para fora, e Lady Dark se esgueirou até estar sobre eles.

— Ei, tá frio. Vem pra cá.

Ela bocejou e se acomodou como se nem o tivesse ouvido, e Naruto se rendeu. Pegou o celular e tirou uma foto da gatinha de Itachi. Ela miou uma vez, como se soubesse o que ele acabara de fazer.

Havia mensagens não lidas de Gaara no _Whats_ e no _Messenger_. Ele perguntava se Naruto havia chegado bem em casa e se estava tudo tranquilo. Sorriu um pouco antes de responder, e depois mandou a foto de Lady Dark com a seguinte legenda:

**_Naruto: gostou o meu tênis novo?_ **

De imediato Gaara começou a digitar, e isso fez outro sorriso surgir. Antes de ler a resposta dele, puxou os pés para debaixo do cobertor e ouviu um miado indignado.

— Tá frio, vem aqui pra cima!

Em vez disso, ela se arrastou para debaixo da coberta e se acomodou sobre sua barriga. Naruto segurou o telefone só com das mãos e desceu a outra até poder acariciar o pelo escuro e a sentir ronronar. A língua áspera deu outra lambida em seus dedos.

**_Gaara: amei seu pênis_ **

Não pôde deixar de rir. Ele quisera dizer isso, ou…?

**_Naruto: que_ **

**_Gaara: TÊNIS* AMEI SEU TÊNIS_ **

Mandou uma risada, porque já sabendo aquilo fora erro do corretor. A seguir enviou um áudio, porque não queria parar de fazer carinho em Lady Dark e escrever com uma só mão era difícil.

— Aham, sei. Aposto que amou meu pênis também.

Assim que Gaara recebeu a mensagem, já a ouviu. Naruto não podia negar que amava essa disposição dele em sempre responder na hora. Recebeu um áudio.

— _Não posso negar. Tá fazendo o quê?_

Já que iam se falar assim, ligou para ele. Foi atendido logo no primeiro toque.

— _Oi._

— Oi. Chegou bem?

— _Uhum. Vocês ainda ficaram muito tempo?_

— Não, a gente só tava esperando o Sasuke chegar pra ir embora também. Gostou da festa?

Uma risada, e Naruto o acompanhou.

— _Não posso dizer que desgostei. Foi… muito interessante._

— Ah, é?

— _Uhum. Mas falando sério, Naruto, eu me diverti demais._

— É, eu também.

E pensou nos beijos trocados com Gaara, nas danças, nas horas de conversa… _É tipo beijar você, sabe?_

— _Vamos fazer de novo._

— Vamos, sim. Tá fazendo o quê?

— _Me preparando pra dormir. Eu dei uma cochilada, mas minha irmã tá saindo pro trabalho e ela acabou me acordando. Aí vi que você tinha me respondido e aproveitei_

— Quem trabalha num sábado de manhã?

— _Temari, pelo visto. Já mandei ela largar porque isso não é vida, mas ela não me escuta._

A sensação de paz que sentia por estar falando com Gaara era libertadora. Tudo sempre era tão simples com ele, não havia dor e nem angústia, e muito menos dúvida. _Mas eu não amo o Gaara_.

— Vai dormir agora?

— _Acho que sim, e você?_

— Ah, eu acho que a Lady Dark resolveu me fazer de cama e o Kiba não gosta de gatos, então não posso levar ela pro quarto.

— _Kiba tá aí? Você tá no Sasuke, né?_

— Sim e sim. Ele e o Sasuke tão dormindo na cama. Eu devia ir junto, mas essa gatinha me alugou e acho que vou acabar ficando por aqui por mais um tempinho. Mas minha bateria tá acabando, então logo vou ter que entrar igual.

— _Onde você tá, exatamente?_

— Na rede, debaixo das cobertas, na sacada do quarto do Sasuke.

— _E ele e o Kiba tão dormindo juntos?_

— Não é o que parece, a cama é enorme. A gente só tava com preguiça de pegar um colchão mesmo.

— _Eu tô só brincando. Mas Naruto… eu acho que a gente precisa conversar._

— Sobre o quê?

— _Eu e você… Sasuke…_

Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Gaara era fácil, certo?

— É, a gente tem. Segunda?

— _Quer almoçar comigo?_

— Quero. Tá marcado, então.

Quase podia ver o sorriso no rosto dele, e sorriu também.

— _Boa noite. Sonha comigo._

— Pode deixar. Boa noite.

— _Beijo._

— Beijo.

Desligou e segurou o celular contra o peito. Fechou os olhos, pensando que talvez Gaara não fosse tão fácil assim, colocou a outra mão debaixo do cobertor também e puxou Lady Dark para cima, abraçando-a. Ela miou irritada antes de se acomodar na nova posição, e Naruto adormeceu pensando nos beijos de Gaara e nos olhos de Sasuke.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3

 

Sasuke acordou com a cabeça doendo.

_Caralho, eu nunca mais bebo assim._

Ficou em silêncio, confuso e dolorido. O gosto horrível na sua boca o fez remexer a língua como se estivesse mastigando ar, e então um toque suave na bochecha o fez abrir os olhos. Era Lady Dark, cutucando-o com a pata. Quase jogou-a para o outro lado do quarto.

— Gata endemoniada, sai daqui!

Escondeu-se debaixo do cobertor, o corpo exausto, e barulhos pelo quarto indicaram que não estava sozinho. A cama afundou; sabia que era Naruto só pela intimidade com que ele cutucou suas costelas.

— Acorda, acorda, acorda! Todo mundo já tá de pé. Tá na hora do almoço, anda. Tua mãe tá chamando.

Resmungou baixinho e se escondeu melhor. Queria dormir e esquecer que havia saído na noite anterior. Teve o cobertor puxado e logo Kiba estava em pé a alguns passos de distância. Naruto, deitado na cama, tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Mas puta que pariu, que bom humor do caralho é esse de vocês?

Kiba soltou uma risada.

— Ah, cê vai entender quando assistir ao vídeo.

— Hãn? Que vídeo? Que merda é essa?

Piscou, tentando se acostumar à luminosidade. Naruto não conseguia parar de rir, e Sasuke, com raiva, quis muito afundar o rosto dele no travesseiro.

— Porra, me façam escovar os dentes da próxima vez. Parece que alguma coisa morreu na minha boca.

Isso causou mais risadas. Sentou-se, tonto, e precisou correr aos tropeços até o banheiro. Vomitou sua alma dentro do vaso. Na porta, Naruto mordia o lábio querendo controlar a risada; Kiba, por outro lado, rolava no chão.

— Que porra é essa?

— Ai, Sasuke… Olha só, a gente vai te dar privacidade. Cê tomou banho ontem de noite, mas se quiser tomar outro… A gente te espera aqui fora, tá?

A porta foi fechada, e Sauske apoiou a cabeça contra o vaso sanitário. Não se lembrava da última vez que se sentira tão mal. Respirou fundo, a ânsia de vômito ainda presa na garganta. Levantou a cabeça e se arrastou até a pia. Pegou a escova de dentes; precisava se sentir melhor de alguma forma.

Vários minutos depois, a cabeça de Naruto apareceu.

— Tá tudo bem?

Ainda tinha pasta na boca. Cuspiu e o olhou com raiva.

— Eu tô com gosto de morte na boca. Me diz que eu não comi cocô ou alguma coisa assim.

Naruto mordeu os lábios como se isso o divertisse. Sasuke se limpou o máximo que pôde e esperou por uma resposta.

— Acho que foi pior que cocô.

— Quê?!

— Vem que a gente te mostra.

Olhou-se no espelho uma última vez, e foi então que notou a camiseta laranja fosforescente que vestia.

— Naruto, por que eu tô com a tua camisa?

Ele já estava sentado na cama, ao lado de Kiba; ambos mexiam no celular.

— Você não quis tirar e, honestamente, a gente só queria que você dormisse. Eu dei uma roupa tua pro Kiba.

— É, percebi.

Os dois vestiam suas roupas, na verdade. Em Naruto caíam melhor do que em Kiba, que era mais alto. Sentou-se no meio deles, menos tonto do que antes.

— Tá, me mostrem essa porra logo. Me digam que não passei muita vergonha.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Não lembra de nada?

Isso fez diversos alarmes soarem na mente de Sasuke. Esse olhar, o jeito como ele parecia envergonhado…

_Ah, merda, o que foi que eu fiz?_

Seu coração acelerou pensando que poderia ter beijado Naruto de novo no auge de sua bebedeira. Esperava que não, porque não tinha muitas memórias da noite e sua cabeça doía. Pior: acordara com aquele bafo terrível.

_Ai, meu Deus. Por favor, que eu não tenha beijado ele._

— Não muito…

Naruto pegou o celular como se não fosse nada demais, porém Sasuke o conhecia muito bem. Havia alguma coisa no modo como ele estava agindo… Ficou quieto. Iria se entender com Naruto quando ficassem sozinhos, não na frente de Kiba.

— Aqui, Sasuke, a gente te ajuda a lembrar — Kiba falou rindo. 

Kiba abriu um vídeo do _Youtube_. Sasuke gelou. Itachi inventara de criar um canal porque era um desocupado, e acabara se tornando conhecido. O vídeo fora postado de madrugada e já tinha aproximadamente cinco mil visualizações. Não sabia o conteúdo, porém teve certeza de que estava ferrado.

O rosto do seu irmão apareceu.

 _— Olá pessoas que não têm nada pra fazer da vida além de mexer no_ Youtube! _Quem me acompanha talvez tenha percebido que eu e meu irmão brigamos no_ facebook _. Bom, não foi uma briga. Enfim, tudo começou quando eu postei isto no_ twitter _dele._

Apareceu a imagem do post dizendo “até hoje não consigo entender como tem gente que olha pra mim e pensa ‘esse cara eh muito hétero’”. Revirou os olhos, ainda um pouco frustrado, principalmente porque o beijo com Naruto lhe fizera pensar que talvez não fosse tão heterossexual quanto se imaginava.

— _Aí ele e o amigo escroto dele-_

Nessa hora apareceu uma imagem de Naruto aos treze anos, com o cabelo pintado de rosa e óculos escuros. Sasuke riu alto, assim como os outros dois. Precisou pausar o vídeo.

— Caralho, eu tinha esquecido dessa foto!

— Em minha defesa, o objetivo era tirar a foto mais engraçada. Você, Sasuke, não tem criatividade nenhuma.

— Eu tirei com um balde na cabeça, né?

— É, sem graça.

Clicou mais uma vez na tela, deixando o vídeo rodar. Itachi voltou a aparecer e continuou:

— _jogaram purpurina na minha cara e postaram no_ facebook _._

Um _print_ da sua postagem surgiu, com a foto do Itachi e tudo. Ele precisava de coragem para mostrar isso no canal.

— _Como podem perceber, meu irmãozinho é analfabeto e não sabe nem escrever cosplay. O idiota me botou com "e"._

O erro de digitação foi marcado em vermelho e Sasuke revirou os olhos.

— _Ou seja, agora é minha vez de retribuir. Ele saiu com os amigos retardados dele (sim, o Naruto, aquele da foto, também), então vai voltar podre de bêbado. Vou fazer a receita da mamãe contra a ressaca... Só que não._

Sasuke engoliu em seco, já entendendo o porquê de pensar que havia comido cocô. O vídeo foi cortado e Itachi apareceu na cozinha. Ele mostrou diversos mantimentos sobre o balcão: _ketchup_ , mostarda, maionese, caldo de carne, leite condensado, margarina, sal, pacotinho de miojo, salsa... Sasuke não conseguiu perceber todos.

Nos próximos minutos, Itachi derreteu a margarina, misturou chocolate em pó e leite condensado e fez negrinho. Depois, começou a jogar tudo o que estava sobre a mesa no liquidificador (inclusive alho, tomate e cebola). Por fim, ele acrescentou um pouco do chocolate cremoso e bateu tudo.

Com isso pronto, despejou o líquido num copo grande.

— _Agora é esperar o Sasuke chegar._

— Puta que pariu, ele não fez isso.

Mas sabia que fizera; o bafo matinal com o qual acordara era prova. Nos próximos três minutos de vídeo viu a si mesmo beber aquela porcaria e ainda pedir por mais.

Kiba e Naruto riam a ponto de chorar atrás de si.

— Eu não canso de assistir — Kiba disse. — Acho que posso olhar pra sempre e não vou cansar.

Ainda em choque, Sasuke ficou encarando a tela do computador. Desceu para ler os comentários, em que a frase " _Meu Deus, eu não queria ser seu irmão!_ " se repetia diversas vezes.

— Caralho, como vocês deixaram ele fazer isso?

— Você não viu a gente tentando te impedir? — Naruto perguntou. — Sério, Sasuke, assiste de novo porque a gente tentou!

A cabeça de Itachi apareceu na porta; ele tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Bom dia, maninho!

Sasuke se virou para ele devagar.

— Corre, Itachi, mas corre muito.

Ele apenas riu.

— Mamãe tá lá embaixo, você não pode fazer nada.

— O que ela tá fazendo aqui?

Foi Kiba quem respondeu:

— Teus pais chegaram de manhã. Era umas dez, eu acho.

— Inclusive — Itachi acrescentou — é por isso que eu tô aqui. Ela mandou eu chamar vocês pro almoço.

Sasuke se levantou, ainda enjoado, e foi até a porta. Ao passar pelo irmão, esbarrou com força o ombro no dele.

— Te juro que isso tem volta.

— Tô só esperando, maninho.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Logo depois do almoço (em que Sasuke mandava seus piores olhares para Itachi), Kiba e Naruto foram para casa. Sasuke até pediu para Naruto ficar mais um pouco, entretanto ele respondeu que tinha coisas a resolver com Kushina. Havia um clima estranho entre os dois.

Subiu até seu quarto e se deitou na rede que ficava na varanda. Lady Dark apareceu na porta e subiu em seu colo; dessa vez Sasuke a deixou ficar. Encarou a chuva fina que caía, fazendo carinho no pelo negro da gata de Itachi, e se perguntou que merda havia acontecido na noite anterior.

Com certeza fizera alguma coisa. Naruto estava estranho e o encarava com expectativa, como se estivesse esperando que uma memória específica voltasse. E se o tivesse beijado e não lembrasse? Bagunçou os cabelos, nervoso, e pensou no beijo. Ainda conseguia sentir os lábios formigarem. E o olhar depois… Não conseguira tirar os olhos dele.

Nunca havia pensado que se sentiria tão abalado com o beijo de Naruto. Era como se tudo fizesse sentido, como se seu mundo tivesse entrado em ordem. Mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou as nuvens negras no céu. Como beijar seu melhor amigo podia ser tão bom?

Olhou para Lady Dark, acomodada sobre sua barriga, e cutucou as orelhas dela.

— O que você acha?

Ela miou, curiosa. O rabo balançava de um lado para o outro.

— Foi porque ele é bonito ou porque é o Naruto?

Lady Dark continuou a encará-lo; os olhos verdes pareciam zombar das suas dúvidas.

— Não me olha assim, eu não sei!

Ela bocejou e o apalpou com as patinhas, como se tentasse amaciá-lo. Sasuke deixou outro suspiro escapar.

— Você é inútil.

— Sabe, conversar com um ser humano seria melhor.

Sasuke pulou de susto, ouvindo um miado irritado em retorno. Itachi se sentou na cadeira de pano ao lado da rede, um sorriso contornava sua boca.

 — Porra, Itachi, vai te foder. Olha o jeito que você chegou!

— Você tá bem distraído. Lady Dark não te ajudou?

— Sua gata é inútil.

Os dois a observaram se acomodar sobre a barriga de Sasuke mais uma vez. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, só apreciando o vento frio da chuva.

— E aí, vai falar o que aconteceu ontem ou não? Você e o Naruto estavam estranhos hoje de manhã.

Silêncio.

— Eu não tenho o dia todo, sabe?

— Não te chamei aqui, se quer ir embora só vai.

Itachi apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e esperou. Depois de mais um bom tempo sem que ninguém dissesse nada, Sasuke fechou os olhos.

— Eu beijei o Naruto ontem.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso, e bateu palmas devagar.

— Finalmente. E aí?

— E aí... E aí que foi bom. Bom pra caralho.

Itachi deixou uma risada escapar.

— Vocês demoraram pra se acertar, hein?

— Quê? Não, a gente não se acertou porcaria nenhuma.

Um suspiro.

— Porra, Sasuke, eu tô esperando vocês dois ficarem juntos desde que ele assumiu que é gay. Se foi bom, o que foi que aconteceu?

Sasuke se voltou para o irmão. Seus olhos demonstravam todas as dúvidas que ele sentia.

 — Foi bom, mas... Ele tá com o Gaara agora.

— Tá me tirando, né? Só pode, porq-

— Não, Itachi, é sério. Eles tão saindo e eu nem sei o que eu quero. Eu nunca tinha pensado no Naruto assim...

Itachi levantou uma sobrancelha sem acreditar naquilo nem por um minuto.

— Sasuke, você morre de ciúmes do Naruto desde que são crianças. Teve todo aquele drama com o Suigetsu no terceiro ano, teve todo o drama com os outros namorados dele... Como assim você nunca pensou?

Seu rosto esquentou e Sasuke desviou a atenção para Lady Dark a fim de não encarar Itachi.

— Nunca pensei, oras. É só ciúme de amigo…

— Aham.

— Tô falando sério!

— É, e eu tenho duas cabeças.

— Para, Itachi. Eu nunca pensei em beijar o Naruto e nem nada assim.

— Nunca? Nunquinha?

Estava pronto para concordar e as lembranças de quando trocou mensagens com Sakura retornaram. Pensara em Naruto naquele dia. Pensara nele também quando _treinaram_ a conversa com Gaara…

— Viu?  — Itachi continuou. — Você já pensou nele, sim.

— É diferente… E o Naruto é gostoso, você não pode me culpar.

— Não tô culpando, Sasuke. Mas é que tá na hora de vocês dois pararem de se enrolar. Daqui a pouco o Naruto cansa e aí eu quero ver.

— A gente não tá se enrolando.

— Ah, tá sim. Ele tá querendo te pegar desde o primeiro ano e só você ainda não percebeu isso.

Itachi não era o primeiro a dizer essas palavras. Lembrou-se da sua conversa com Kiba e Neji no carro, e da que lera no seu celular entre Itachi e Naruto. Além disso, ele estivera muito interessado no beijo.

— E se ele gostar de mim?

— É óbvio que ele gosta de você, Sasuke. Caralho, não tá me ouvindo?

— Tá, Itachi, mas eu não gosto dele. É tesão, no máximo. Não quero estragar uma amizade de anos por tesão!

Silêncio. Quando percebeu que não receberia nenhuma resposta, Sasuke se voltou para o irmão, que o encarava como se estivesse vendo um estranho.

— Cê tá brincando. Sério, só pode.

— Eu não tô brincando!

— Sasuke, vocês dois não se desgrudam desde os cinco anos! Porra, não é só tesão! Tesão passa com o tempo, tesão é um negócio que a gente sente por desconhecidos. Caramba, você precisa que eu desenhe?

Um pouco irritado com o jeito como Itachi estava falando, Sasuke sentou na rede. Lady Dark acordou e reclamou por ele ter se mexido.

— A gente é melhor amigo.

— Vocês são bem mais do que isso. Vocês só não são um casal porque ainda não tão transando.

— Sei lá, Itachi. Eu não acho que eu me sinta assim pelo Naruto. Eu teria percebido se gostasse dele desse jeito.

— Mas você mesmo acabou de admitir que já se sentiu atraído por ele!

— _Tesão_ , Itachi.

— E o ciúmes?

— É porque ele sempre acaba se machucando quando namora e daí ferra tudo, porque eu tenho que ficar ouvindo!

Itachi se limitou a revirar os olhos.

— Olha só, você tá criando problema onde não tem. Por que você só não tenta?

— Porque eu tenho medo de que dê errado!

Sem jeito, Sasuke encarou o chão. Precisou respirar fundo por um tempo antes de continuar:

— Alguma coisa aconteceu ontem. Ele tá estranho comigo, como se esperasse que eu dissesse alguma coisa, ou sei lá. Eu acho que beijei ele de novo, ou alguma coisa assim. E se já tá tudo estranho agora, imagina se a gente tentar e der errado? Eu não quero perder o Naruto.

Assustou-se ao sentir a mão do irmão na sua testa. Itachi estava em pé de novo.

— Olha só, eu não tenho como te ajudar. Você precisa arriscar. Eu acho que tá se estressando por nada, mas a decisão é sua. Só não demora muito pra decidir o que quer, porque daqui a pouco o Naruto vai achar alguém que queira namorar com ele e daí você vai ter perdido sua chance.

Observou-o ir embora e se jogou de novo na rede. Lady Dark soltou outro miado, como se o mandasse se decidir de uma vez em qual posição ficaria.

— Se tá ruim, vai embora. Você não me ajuda em nada mesmo.

Ela continuou deitada e bocejou. Sasuke acariciou os pelos do corpo flexível, tentando se acalmar. Seu celular vibrou no bolso, uma mensagem de Naruto.

**_Naruto: ei cara, manda umas foto sua pelado_ **

Fechou os olhos, irritado.

_Que ótimo, Naruto deve estar com Gaara agora e só quer chamar a atenção dele._

**_Sasuke: que_ **

**_Naruto: dsclp foi meu cachorro que digitou_ **

Isso lhe trouxe uma sensação de _déjà vu_ , e Sasuke se perguntou se deveria ter alguma recordação a respeito.

**_Sasuke: ???_ **

**_Naruto: Vc n lembra de nd msm?_ **

**_Sasuke: n_ **

**_Naruto: Ontem no banheiro c tava bm mal. Aí o Kiba tentou te dar banho, mas aí vc pensou q ele qeria nudes e até invocou as brincadeiras no face de meu cachorro pediu nudes e tals_ **

Sorriu sem perceber. Naruto só queria quebrar o gelo, não estava com Gaara. Isso o fez se sentir bem melhor do que deveria.

**_Sasuke: N lembro n_ **

**_Naruto: Poisé_ **

**_Sasuke: Qq foi q eu te disse ontem? Aconteceu o q? C tá estranho..._ **

Encarou o celular com o coração batendo rápido em expectativa. Naruto visualizou e ficou um tempo sem responder. Foi como tortura.

**_Naruto: N lembra das 3 minas?_ **

**_Sauske: N_ **

**_Naruto: Vc teve 5 orgasmos ontem_ **

**_Sasuke: que?!_ **

**_Naruto: É, tava se achando horrores. Veio me contar todo orgulhoso_ **

De olhos fechados, tentou invocar essa memória, porém era tudo um borrão. Acabou desistindo.

**_Sasuke: Lembro de nd_ **

**_Naruto: É, c tava bm mal_ **

**_Sasuke: Acntceu mais algm coisa?_ **

**_Naruto: N_ **

**_Sasuke: Ctz?_ **

**_Naruto: Uhum. Minha mae tá qerendo cvs_ **

**_Naruto: Dps te chamo_ **

**_Sasuke: ok..._ **

Ficou vários minutos só olhando para a tela do celular, sem saber como se sentia em relação a tudo isso. Definitivamente havia acontecido mais do que Naruto dizia, entretanto não achava mais que o beijara. Não teria se esquecido se fosse o caso. O beijo dele era bom demais para esquecer.

Suspirou. Gostava de Naruto? Era por isso que estava assim? Porque gostava dele? Ou era só tesão? E como descobrir sem perder seu melhor amigo? Conseguiria beijá-lo mais uma vez? Queria beijá-lo?

Sim. Essa era sua única certeza: queria beijar Naruto. Queria muito.

_Mas isso é agora… E se a gente começar a ficar e eu enjoar e não quiser mais? E se ele se apaixonar e eu não? E se eu gostar de outra pessoa? E se eu quiser ficar com meninas enquanto a gente tá ficando? E se ele não quiser ficar comigo? E se ele já estiver apaixonado? E se tudo for pra merda e eu perder o Naruto?_

Fechou os olhos, cansado e perdido. Seria tão mais fácil se tivesse todas as respostas...


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Espero que gostem da história <3

 

Naruto encarava as mensagens trocadas com Sasuke, ainda sem saber se fizera certo ao fugir da conversa. Levantou o olhar para encontrar Kushina escorada na porta, esperando-o terminar de digitar. Apagou a tela do celular e fez espaço para ela na cama.

— Tava falando com quem? Tô interrompendo?

A leve malícia em sua voz o fez revirar os olhos. Pegou um travesseiro e se apoiou contra a parede.

Seu quarto era grande, o mesmo desde que se conhecia por gente. A cama de casal, a escrivaninha e o guarda-roupa ocupavam cada um uma parede, e na outra estava a porta para o banheiro. Havia planejado mudar tudo de lugar, porém ficara com preguiça; estava acostumado às coisas desse jeito.

— Não, era só o Sasuke.

Conseguia quase sentir seu olhar lhe queimando o rosto. Encarou os olhos claros e percebeu a preocupação disfarçada. Perguntou-se como ela havia percebido que havia algo de errado.

— Você chegou tão quieto da casa do Sasuke… Não se divertiram ontem?

Coçou a cabeça, constrangido, e sentiu a garganta apertar. Queria muito contar tudo a ela, porque a mãe era sua maior confidente desde sempre. Respirou fundo. Kushina saberia o que fazer.

— Não foi bem isso…

— E o que foi, então? Você normalmente se diverte quando sai com seus amigos…

Concordou devagar, mordendo o lábio inferior. Deixou diversos momentos da noite anterior passarem pela sua mente e, com um meio sorriso que não conseguiu segurar, sussurrou:

— Eu beijei o Sasuke.

Num susto, Kushina cobriu a boca com as mãos.

— Mesmo?

— Foi no verdade ou beijo e, sei lá… Mãe, eu ainda sou apaixonado por ele.

Ela abriu um sorriso carinhoso, mas cheio de dor. Naruto aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e apertou os dedos finos entre os seus. Kushina mexeu a cabeça daquele jeito que as mães fazem quando sabem mais do que os filhos.

— Eu sei, bebê.

— Ele não conseguia parar de me olhar. A gente se beijou e ficou se olhando e foi tão perfeito, mãe… E o Sasuke tá confuso agora.

— Ele tá?

— Acho que sim. Ele ficou podre de bêbado e disse que me beijar era que nem ter cinco orgasmos.

Ela soltou uma risada, e Naruto não quis dizer que essas palavras saíram só porque ele acabara de transar com três garotas. Suspirou aliviado e continuou com aquele meio sorriso que era uma mistura de felicidade com melancolia.

— Foi… cinco orgasmos, sabe? Isso deve ser muito bom, sei lá, e ele falou que é que nem me beijar… E ele nem lembra agora. Nem foi importante pro Sasuke, mas é que pra mim… E agora eu tô com medo porque eu sempre quis tentar com o Sasuke, só que tem o Gaara… Eu gosto de verdade dele, mãe.

Seus olhos se encheram d'água, porque conversar sobre isso o deixava aliviado e o fazia pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Era triste e desesperador, mas também deixava seu coração batendo mais rápido de felicidade. Beijara Sasuke, caramba. Depois de tanto tempo, beijara Sasuke e fora tão bom, mas tão bom…! _É tipo beijar você, sabe?_

— Mais do que gosta do Sasuke?

— Não, né. Mas o Sasuke nunca namorou na vida, sabe? Ele traiu todas as quase-namoradas que teve, sempre ficou com um monte de gente… E ele nunca quis nada sério com ninguém. Eu não quero ser mais um na lista dele.

— Você não seria mais um, filho. O Sasuke é seu melhor amigo.

Naruto suspirou, limpou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo canto do olho e voltou a morder os lábios. Kushina se apoiou na parede ao lado dele, deixando o filho deitar a cabeça em seu ombro. Entrelaçou seus dedos e fez carinho na mão grande.

— E se ele te magoar, vai ter que se ver comigo.

Naruto riu um pouco e fechou os olhos, sentindo o perfume da mãe e deixando a paz que ela sempre trazia o envolver. Kushina podia ser intrometida e cheia de defeitos, mas não havia ninguém no mundo inteiro que Naruto amasse mais.

Voltou a falar, com a voz mais rouca do que o normal:

— Ele beija muito bem.

— E isso foi na frente do Gaara?

Concordou, afastando-se para ver a incredulidade dela. Pegou um travesseiro para esconder o rosto.

— Ai, mãe, sério… O Gaara já tem ciúmes do Sasuke, esse beijo foi só pra matar mesmo. E o pior é que eu fiquei todo bobalhão depois, nem consegui prestar atenção em nada por uns vinte minutos.

Kushina riu e balançou a cabeça.

— Bom, pelo menos agora ele tem um motivo real pra sentir ciúmes do Sasuke e não querer a amizade de vocês dois. Não que ele tenha o direito de interferir, mas…

Naruto fez um barulho estranho contra o travesseiro, e levantou os olhos daquele jeito de moleque que acabou de aprontar. Ela conhecia a expressão bem o suficiente para se sentar melhor e cruzar os braços.

— Naruto, o que é que você fez?

Escondeu o rosto mais uma vez e sentiu a bronca vindo, mesmo antes de falar qualquer coisa.

— Naruto Uzumaki…

— Eu talvez tenha dito pro Gaara que eu e o Sasuke temos um caso.

Ela piscou, confusa.

— É o quê?

— Calma, não te irrita ainda. Assim, eu conheci o Gaara no ônibus e queria chamar a atenção dele.

— Ok.

— Então eu pedi pro Sasuke me mandar uma mensagem… hm… no estilo daquelas que cê leu.

Kushina franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Naruto, eu realmente estou tentado ligar uma informação à outra, mas está complicado.

— Esse tipo de coisa chama atenção! Sabe? Eu cutuquei o Gaara e ele leu um trecho e ficou interessado. O Sasuke era pra fazer eu parecer ótimo de cama e tal, mas deu a entender que eu tenho ejaculação precoce. Foi bem constrangedor, mas deu certo.

Ela soltou um suspiro e o encarou em dúvida, sem saber se ria ou se lhe dava um sermão.

— Filho…

— Mas deu certo! Tipo… você nos ajudou, na verdade. Lembra aquela mensagem que eu te mandei por engano?

— Pedindo _nudes_ do Sasuke? Ah… Agora isso faz sentido. Mais ou menos.

— O Gaara achou muito engraçado e me deu o número do telefone dele. E foi assim que a gente começou a conversar!

Primeiro Kushina pareceu preocupada, depois esfregou o rosto.

— Olha só, Naruto, você não pode começar um relacionamento com uma mentira. Já contou a verdade pro menino?

— Hm… Sabe, eu acho que vou falar que a gente não tá mais ficando e nem nada, aí…

— Aí ele vai passar o namoro inteiro de vocês achando que está sendo traído toda vez que você vai no Sasuke.

— Mas mãe…

— Não. Você não pode mentir desse jeito, isso é muito ruim.

— Foi engraçado…

— Não, não foi. Pode ter parecido engraçado, mas não é engraçado de verdade.

Naruto se sentiu novamente como um garoto de oito anos a ponto de ser castigado. Colocou o travesseiro sobre as pernas e começou a apertá-lo.

— Mas mãe…

— Mas mãe o quê?

— Eu só queria que ele prestasse atenção em mim!

— E prestou. Agora pode contar a verdade.

— Mas ele vai se irritar porque eu menti…

— E vai estar muitíssimo certo. Onde já se viu fazer um troço desses, Naruto? O menino deve estar inseguro, porque não é difícil perceber que você gosta do Sasuke e ele deve achar que você é correspondido!

Não havia pensado por esse ângulo. Coçou o braço.

— Foi só uma brincadeira. Agora eu vou dizer que a gente não tá mais junto e daí-

— Naruto, você não vai encobrir a sua mentira com outra mentira! E você e o Sasuke me meteram no meio quando disseram que ele não gostava da amizade de vocês. Mas é óbvio que não ia gostar!

— Mãe…

— Eu fui grossa com ele porque pensei que o Gaara era um babaca, mas os babacas aqui foram vocês dois. Não criei filho meu pra ficar mentindo por aí.

Emburrado, Naruto cruzou os braços. Seu rosto estava vermelho.

— Não foi tão ruim assim, não precisa falar como se eu fosse um monstro.

— Você não é um monstro, filho, mas como ia ser se descobrisse que o Gaara mentiu pra ti, hein?

Não gostaria nem um pouco, porque já confiava nele. Naruto suspirou e se jogou para frente, escondendo a cabeça nos cobertores. Soltou um grito frustrado, o que fez Kushina segurar uma risada.

— Que saco, por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?

— Não é difícil se você for sincero com as pessoas. E coloca o Sasuke contra a parede, diz que gosta dele. Vocês dois até se beijaram, não vai ter momento melhor.

Lançou a ela seu melhor olhar de exasperação.

— O Sasuke nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara se eu disser isso e ele não sentir a mesma coisa.

— Pois diga! E ainda acrescente que, se ele não te quiser, o Gaara quer. Ou outra pessoa. Mas coloca um fim nessa enrolação de uma vez por todas, meu filho. Não aguento te ver assim pra baixo.

Sorriu pequeno para ela e se arrastou até estar deitado com a cabeça sobre sua perna direita. Kushina começou a lhe fazer cafuné.

— Eu tenho medo, mãe. Se eu esperar mais um pouco, talvez-

— Naruto, você está esperando desde o Ensino Médio. Chega, ok? Não fica se remoendo com essa esperança criada do ar. Seja sincero com o Sasuke. O máximo que pode acontecer é vocês se afastarem por alguns meses, mas depois tudo volta ao normal. Eu criei aquele moleque como se fosse meu filho também. Se ele te magoar, tenho total direito de bater naquela bunda branca.

Soltou uma risada baixa e se aconchegou mais contra ela.

— Vou falar com o Gaara, mas não prometo nada quanto ao Sasuke.

— A decisão é sua.

Ela deixou um beijo na testa do filho e se afastou. Naruto sorriu enquanto a observava ir embora.

— Mãe, eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo, Naruto. Por isso que me parte o coração te ver assim.

Quando estava sozinho de novo, suspirou. Estava tudo certo, tinha um quase-namoro com Gaara, uma pessoa maravilhosa… Por que tudo tinha que se complicar dessa forma de novo?

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Sasuke odiava ser ignorado. Queria saber o que fizera com Naruto para deixá-lo tão estranho, porém o desgraçado não respondia suas mensagens!

Lady Dark subiu na cama e veio se aconchegar sobre sua barriga, e Sasuke pensou seriamente em mandá-la embora. Por fim, resolveu que serviria de almofada até Naruto dar sinal de vida.

**_Sasuke: Naruto!_ **

**_Sasuke: Narutooooooooooooooooooooooo!_ **

**_Sasuke: Vem cá, seu puto_ **

**_Sasuke: Fala comigo desgraça_ **

**_Sasuke: QQ eu fiz? C me odeia?_ **

**_Sasuke: Naruto seu puto aparece mas que merda_ **

Estava quase a ponto de jogar o celular na parede. Nunca correra atrás de ninguém, odiava ser esse tipo de pessoa. Não que estivesse correndo atrás de Naruto ou algo assim, claro que não. Isso é algo que se faz quando há interesse amoroso, e seu interesse nele era… bom… amizade?

Bagunçou os cabelos. Precisava colocar a cabeça em ordem e só conseguiria fazer isso se conversassem pessoalmente.

**_Sasuke: que vontade de puxar seus cabelo, te jogar na parede, arrancar tuas roupas e te comer de pé mesmo_ **

Nem meio minuto depois veio o aviso de que Naruto estava digitando, e Sasuke não soube se ficava irritado ou começava a rir.

**_Naruto: que?¿?_ **

**_Sasuke: nossa desculpa foi o corretor_ **

**_Sasuke: era pra ser um “boa noite”_ **

**_Naruto: Oi?_ **

**_Sasuke: É só assim que c fala cmg agr. Se n tiver sexo envolvido parece q eu nem existo_ **

**_Naruto: Ai meu Deus, a drama queen apareceu_ **

**_Sasuke: Drama queen teu cu_ **

**_Sasuke: Pq sumiu?_ **

**_Naruto: Eu disse q te chamava, n disse? A mãe qeria cvs e dps fui p banho_ **

**_Naruto: Voltei só agr_ **

**_Sasuke: ata_ **

**_Naruto: Eh sério_ **

**_Sasuke: N disse q n era_ **

**_Sasuke: Mas esqecend isso_ **

**_Sasuke: Qer dormir aqi?_ **

A resposta não veio de imediato desta vez. Ficou balançando o pé de forma quase frenética, e o fato de Naruto já ter lido a mensagem parecia lhe zombar. Afastou a gata, que miou indignada e saiu do quarto, e se sentou melhor na cama.

Um minuto se passou e nada.

**_Sasuke: Naruto? Oi?_ **

**_Naruto: Olha só, não dá hoje_ **

Ele havia escrito todas as letras e até colocado a vírgula no lugar certo. Algo estava errado. Mordeu a bochecha e estralou o pescoço.

**_Sasuke: Pq?_ **

**_Naruto: Tenho q ficar em casa pq o velho pegou plantão no hospital e n qero deixar a mãe sozinha_ **

Uma boa desculpa.

**_Sasuke: Então eu vou praí e amanhã a gnt aproveita e estuda pra prova de cálculo_ **

**_Sasuke: A sua é na semana q vem né?_ **

Quase dois minutos de silêncio, e o celular começou a escorregar da sua mão suada. Bagunçou os cabelos, mania que pegara do amigo, e cruzou as pernas. Mas que caralhos fizera para Naruto evitá-lo desse jeito?

**_Sasuke: Naruto, c sabe q eu to indo de qalq jeito_ **

**_Naruto: É, ok… Posso pedir uma pizza_ **

**_Sasuke: Chego aí em uma hora_ **

**_Naruto: Ok…_ **

****

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Naruto desligou a tela do celular e fechou os olhos. Uma batida na porta, e ele sabia que era Minato. Virou o rosto para ver o pai sorrir.

— Tudo bem?

— Uhum…

— Vou sair daqui a pouco. Você fica com sua mãe hoje, né?

— Sim… O Sasuke tá vindo, também.

— Ah, ela vai gostar disso.

Sorriu meio sem graça e ficou esperando o pai sair. Em vez disso, Minato entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Sentou-se na cadeira de rodinhas da escrivaninha, e Naruto se apoiou contra a cabeceira da cama, esperando qualquer conversa séria que ele desejasse.

— Então… Gaara parece ser legal. Sua mãe foi bem grossa com ele.

— Foi?

— Bateu a porta na cara do menino e tudo.

Naruto arregalou os olhos, genuinamente surpreso.

— Ele nem falou nada…

Silêncio. Minato parecia ler sua alma, e isso o constrangia.

— Você devia chamar ele pra vir almoçar com a gente um dia desses. Se estiverem namorando mesmo.

— Não. Ainda não… Não sei.

Vendo que o pai não diria nada, Naruto suspirou e voltou a se deitar.

— Sei lá, pai. Eu gosto dele, mas…

— Ele não é o Sasuke.

Não deveria ter se surpreendido por mesmo seu pai saber. Deu de ombros.

— É.

— Sabe, Naruto, eu me mantive fora disso até agora porque não sou que nem a sua mãe e acho que você pode cuidar dos seus próprios problemas, mas… Já tem muitos anos que essa situação se estende.

— Eu sei…

— Eu pensei que você tivesse superado isso.

— Eu tinha! É só… Eu… A gente se beijou. Foi numa brincadeira, nada sério, mas isso meio que ferrou com a minha cabeça.

Minato concordou, deixando Naruto perdido em pensamentos. Encarava o teto, por isso não percebeu a expressão preocupada no rosto do pai.

— Naruto, olha pra mim.

Olhou.

— Me diz que isso não vai ser uma recaída.

— Oi? Pai, como assim?

Mas seu estômago estava gelado.

— Eu sei sobre os suplementos que você tava tomando. Foi no segundo ano, eu achei escondidos no seu banheiro. Não disse nada porque tudo desapareceu uma semana depois que eu vi e você voltou a comer normal, mas eu fiquei preocupado.

Naruto estava pálido.

— Nunca contei pra sua mãe. Pensei que não precisaríamos conversar sobre isso, mas…

— Foi só uma vez. Por pouco tempo. Eu juro que parei. Eu não vou… Eu sei que não era saudável. Foi por isso que eu parei. E porque o Sasuke descobriu.

— Ele descobriu?

— Lembra que eu fiquei uns dias com um roxo nos braços? Ele disse que ia quebrar a minha cara se soubesse que eu tava tomando aquelas coisas. E eu meio que queria ficar bombado pra chamar atenção dele, então saber que ele desaprovava meio que fez eu desistir.

Minato concordou num aceno. Naruto ainda estava com o rosto vermelho.

— Olha só, pai, desculpa mesmo.

— Não pede. Mas… As paredes são finas, Naruto. Eu e sua mãe escutávamos quando você chorava de noite. Estávamos bem preocupados. Mas depois você seguiu em frente, eu pensei que tinha passado.

— E passou! Mais ou menos. É o Sasuke, pai… Mas eu já sei que ele é hétero e que não tem chance, e eu quero tentar com o Gaara.

— Mesmo?

Silêncio. Naruto se sentou num pulo.

— Você não viu como ele me olhou. Depois do beijo, sabe? Eu não quero sentir esperança, porque eu sei que me fez mal e que eu aparecia em casa chorando porque ele tinha ficado com não sei quem e que era horrível ter que ouvir sobre as pessoas com quem ele saía, mas… Ele ficou bêbado e disse que tinha gostado. Ele disse, na verdade, que me beijar é que nem ter cinco orgasmos.

Minato deixou uma risada escapar, e Naruto também riu.

— Ele disse, é?

— Disse. Ele não lembra, mas disse. É só que… Eu prometo que não vou mais fazer loucura de parar de comer e tomar suplemento, nem me matar em academia e esportes pra impressionar ninguém. Sem drogas, juro. Só álcool.

Minato concordou de novo.

— Isso me deixa aliviado.

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Não vai contar pra mãe, né?

— Não, não vou. Mas você me garante que, se precisar de ajuda, vai falar comigo?

— Prometo, pai.

— Bom. Boa sorte hoje de noite, então.

Sorriu meio sem graça de novo e se jogou na cama depois que Minato saiu do quarto. Seu estômago ainda estava gelado de nervosismo, e sua mão tremia. Caramba, seu pai soubera o tempo todo? Nem mesmo Kiba sabia disso…

Havia tentado muitas loucuras para chamar a atenção de Sasuke. Agora se sentia estúpido, mas na época… Ah, não havia nada que quisesse mais do que ser especial para ele. Fora tão difícil superar esse sentimento.

Lágrimas encheram seus olhos e Naruto as limpou com raiva. Não ia chorar, não de novo. Respirou fundo. Precisava estar normal quando Sasuke chegasse, porque se estivesse estranho ele perguntaria o porquê e Naruto não queria falar de maneira nenhuma.

Ficou repetindo que eram apenas amigos como um mantra por muito tempo, mas… _É tipo beijar você, sabe?_

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Sasuke estacionou o carro de Itachi na garagem e tocou a campainha. Normalmente entrava sem bater, porém hoje se sentia meio estranho. Kushina abriu a porta com um sorriso e o envolveu num abraço que o fez acreditar que tudo ficaria bem.

— Oi, querido, que bom te ver aqui.

— Oi, tia Kushina. Com que cê ta?

— Eu tô bem. Obrigada por você e o Naruto virem ficar comigo hoje. Ele tá no quarto, pode chamar ele pra mim? A pipoca está quase pronta.

Sasuke sorriu e deixou um beijo na bochecha dela. Depois, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto. Naruto pulou de susto quando ouviu a porta ser aberta.

— Não sabe bater?

Ignorou-o. Jogou suas coisas num canto e depois se deitou na cama ao lado de Naruto. Ele parecia nervoso, e Sasuke não entendeu o porquê.

— Tá, antes de qualquer coisa eu quero saber que merda que eu fiz ontem.

— Hãn?

— Não enrola. Eu fiz merda, você tá estranho. Fala o que é pra eu pedir desculpa. Tua mãe tá nos esperando com pipoca lá embaixo, acho que ela quer ver um filme.

— Ah… é, eu prometi que a gente ia assistir alguma coisa com ela. Um filme de ação ou fantasia, sei lá.

— Naruto, foco.

Ele concordou e bagunçou os cabelos loiros. Sasuke ficou esperando, o coração batendo rápido. Caralho, Naruto era muito bonito. Já havia percebido isso antes, mas agora era diferente. Nunca parara para pensar de verdade na aparência dele, não assim. Deslizou o olhar pela pele morena, os cabelos espetados, os músculos do braço…

— Ok. Eu falo.

— Tava na hora.

— A gente tem que contar a verdade pro Gaara.

Sasuke não esperava por isso. Sentou-se na cama, tentando ver se essa era outra tentativa dele de fugir do assunto, mas Naruto parecia estar falando sério.

— Hãn?

— Olha só… Você sabe que eu gostava de ti, né? Há muito tempo.

O estômago de Sasuke embrulhou, e ele não soube se era por terem entrado naquele assunto ou pelo fato de Naruto deixar muito claro que já não se sentia mais assim. Remexeu-se desconfortável.

— É… Quando você tinha doze ou treze.

— Uhum, isso. Quando você sumiu ontem de noite, a gente acabou falando sobre isso e eu contei pro Gaara.

— Por quê?

— Ele pensa que eu e você temos alguma coisa.

Silêncio. Tinham? Encarou Naruto, que parecia nervoso e estava com as mãos molhadas de suor. Sasuke se remexeu, estralou o pescoço. Não, não tinham. Trocaram uma ou outra mensagem mais intensa e se provocavam o tempo inteiro, mas… Ok, havia o beijo. E que beijo… Sasuke ainda se lembrava do quanto tremia quando se afastaram. Olhou para a boca de Naruto e nunca quis tanto alguma coisa quanto queria beijá-lo.

— Hm.

— Pois é, besteira, né.

— É.

— Então, ele tá inseguro. E é normal também, né. Eu disse que gostava de ti há um tempo e ele agora quer conversar sobre isso segunda no almoço.

— Vão almoçar juntos?

— Uhum. E, sei lá, eu quero contar tudo pra ele. E você ficou provocando ontem, e a mãe me xingou já porque eu menti. E, sei lá, minha mãe tá sempre certa, né.

Sasuke concordou num movimento, seu estômago duro de nervosismo.

— Essa coisa com o Gaara tá ficando séria, né? Você quer dizer a verdade pra ele, já vão almoçar juntos… E você falou com a sua mãe…

— É. Sei lá… Acho que sim. E eu sempre conto as coisas pra mãe, uma hora ou outra. Falei tudo hoje de tarde, desde de o ônibus.

— Hm.

— Eu acho que ele gosta de mim. Né? Ele parece gostar de mim.

— Sei lá. É, talvez. Você gosta dele?

O clima estava estranho. Sasuke não planejava dizer nada sobre o quão confuso se sentia, porém ver Naruto falar sobre Gaara o fez repensar isso. Tinha medo de que eles ficassem sérios demais.

— Sei lá… Mas é bom ser cuidado. O Gaara gosta de mim e me trata de um jeito… Nunca foi assim antes, sabe? É a primeira vez que o outro cara gosta de mim mais que eu gosto dele e, sei lá…

— Ele gosta mais?

— Não se faz de idiota. Eu tenho _crush_ em muita gente, mas nunca gostei de ninguém de verdade desde… Enfim, e você sabe disso.

Sasuke sabia. Naruto sempre estava “apaixonado”, mas o sentimento nunca era forte. Paixão não acaba em um mês e não surge sem que se saiba o nome da pessoa. Apertou o edredom embaixo de si, o peito doendo.

— É. E ele é diferente?

— Acho que sim. Não é como se eu amasse o Gaara, mas acho que posso amar um dia, sabe? Eu consigo me ver namorando com ele.

Silêncio. Naruto mantinha os olhos em si como se esperasse alguma coisa e Sasuke não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer. Levantou-se, duro e gelado de ansiedade, e se espreguiçou. Não queria discutir sobre sexo ou sobre Gaara e nem sobre nada disso. Só queria normalidade.

— Não sei, Naruto. Isso é contigo, sabe? E tua mãe tá esperando lá embaixo, vamos logo antes que ela nos chame.

Naruto pareceu desapontado com alguma coisa, mas depois se levantou. Sasuke ficou aliviado ao perceber que os olhos dele brilhavam de novo. Caminharam em silêncio até a porta, e Sasuke o empurrou com o ombro.

— Só não vai me esquecer se vocês ficarem sério. Eu ainda sou o favorito da tua mãe.

Naruto riu daquele jeito só dele e Sasuke sentiu seu estômago relaxar.

— Bem capaz, né. Eu nunca vou te esquecer, Sasuke.

As palavras o fizeram revirar os olhos e passar o braço pelo ombro de Naruto. Caminharam até o andar de baixo para encontrarem Kushina já no sofá.

— Hoje é noite de maratona do Senhor dos Anéis e é melhor vocês dois não dormirem.

Trocaram um olhar que dizia tudo.

 — Tia Kushina, a gente precisava estudar amanhã.

— Não me engana, Sasuke, porque eu sei que iam ficar a madrugada inteira jogando videogame. Até parece que não conheço meus meninos.

Uma risada constrangida e se sentaram no sofá, Kushina no meio. Ela estendeu a pipoca e selecionou o primeiro filme na _Netflix_.

Horas depois, Sasuke estava com a cabeça numa das pernas dela enquanto que Naruto descansava na outra. A percepção de que fazia parte da família Uzumaki, assim como Naruto fazia parte da família Uchiha, caiu sobre si como uma bomba.

Assustou-se, porque já era impossível fingir que não sentia algo além de amizade por Naruto. Mas quanto além? Seria parecido com o que sentia por Ino e Hinata, uma amizade misturada com tesão? Passaria depois de alguns dias? Se tentasse algo a mais com ele, conseguiriam manter uma amizade colorida? Não, Naruto jamais aceitaria isso. Teria que ser namoro, compromisso. Não se sentia pronto para assumir um relacionamento, não quando tinha tanto a perder.

Nervoso, entrelaçou os dedos nos de Kushina, que lhe fez um carinho na mão e o encarou como se pudesse ler sua alma.


	17. Capítulo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Espero que gostem da história <3

 

O raio de sol que passou pela cortina fez seus olhos arderem. Sasuke esfregou-os e encarou o teto por alguns segundos. Sua cabeça doía um pouco. Um peso em seu ombro o fez se virar; era o pulso de Naruto. Ele dormira com o rosto em sua direção, pernas dobradas como se estivesse de conchinha com alguém. Não pôde deixar de se imaginar abraçado a ele.

O filete de baba que escorria da boca fina o fez rir baixinho. Porra, estava apaixonado, sim… Poderia encará-lo para sempre. Afastou os medos e receios para só aproveitar esse momento único em que Naruto estava quieto e despreocupado.

Sua mão se moveu quase sozinha e foi parar nos cabelos dele. Meio duros, provavelmente porque certas pessoas desleixadas não usavam condicionador. Precisariam ter uma séria conversa depois sobre isso e…

Suspirou, olhos fechados. Deixou a mão cair. Por que agora? Por que não se apaixonar por Naruto aos trinta, quando estivesse pronto para se acomodar com uma única pessoa e formar uma família e todas essas coisas clichês que são esperadas de adultos? Por que logo agora, quando mal chegara aos vinte? Esses deveriam ser os anos mais insanos da sua vida, deveria curtir ao máximo, não se prender a uma única pessoa.

Mas, se parasse para pensar, não estava preso a Naruto desde sempre?

Abriu os olhos de novo para encontrar azuis sonolentos o encarando. Naruto sorriu.

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia.

Sorriu um pouco também, mesmo sem vontade.

— Eu sinto que eu tô de ressaca, e olha que a gente só olhou filme com a mãe ontem.

— É, eu também.

Ficaram naquele silêncio gostoso de quem está acordando, os olhos ainda presos um no outro. Sasuke não saberia dizer quanto tempo permaneceram assim, porém sua mão formigava para fazer carinho nele mais uma vez.

Saíram do transe com a entrada de Kushina. Os dois se viraram para ela e a mulher se sentou aos pés da cama. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos de cansaço.

— O Minato ainda tá dormindo. — Bocejou. — Eu não tô com muita vontade de fazer comida. Sasuke, você não quer cozinhar aquele seu macarrão com molho de tomate pra gente?

Sentia-se um pouco cansado, mas nunca conseguia negar um pedido de Kushina.

— Posso, sim, mas só se o Naruto ajudar.

Ela balançou a mão.

— Claro que ele vai ajudar.

— Eu não concordei com isso.

— Não tem que concordar com nada, meu filho, só obedece a mamãe. Eu acho que tem tudo em casa. Eu vou dormir um pouco, depois vocês nos acordam pra comer?

Naruto fez um biquinho cansado de quem não quer se levantar da cama, porém Sasuke se sentou.

— A gente chama, sim, tia, pode ir dormir bem tranquila.

— Por isso que você é meu filho favorito, Sasuke.

Ela beijou a testa dele e riu para a expressão indignada de Naruto. Depois apertou o nariz do filho. Sasuke ria.

— Você sabe que é brincadeira, meu amor.

— Aham, brincadeira, sei. Adota ele, então.

Sasuke lhe deu um tapa leve na cabeça.

— Que horas são, tia?

— Dez e meia, mas não precisa ter pressa. A gente pode almoçar lá pela uma hora hoje.

Kushina deu mais um beijo em cada um e saiu do quarto. Naruto ainda estava emburrado.

— Feliz, idiota? Roubou minha mãe!

— Para de drama, vai. A gente tem que ir lá fazer comida.

Naruto se escondeu debaixo das cobertas.

— Não posso ajudar, eu sou uma lagarta.

Sasuke ficou quieto, encarando o amontoado que ele era. Observou-o colocar os olhos para fora.

— Lagarta, entendeu? Porque eu me escondi num casulo.

Empurrou-o com as pernas, fingindo uma irritação que não sentia.

— Deixa de ser retardado e vem me ajudar.

— Não posso!

— É melhor que vire uma borboleta e voe escada abaixo ou eu te quebro a cara.

— Ai, delicado.

Os dois começaram a se empurrar na cama, tentando derrubar o outro. Seus corpos ainda estavam meio pesados do sono e se moviam de forma lenta. Naruto se colocou sobre Sasuke, prendendo as mãos dele contra o colchão.

— Há! Agora eu ganhei.

O sorriso malicioso em seus lábios deixou a boca de Sasuke seca. Caralho. Caralho, não podia ter uma ereção naquele momento. Caralho, caralho, caralho, não com Naruto sentado na sua barriga.

— Sai, anda.

Naruto o prensou com mais força, como se mostrasse que vencera. Seu pênis gostou disso, seu cérebro não.

— Eu não tenho que ajudar, né, Sasuke?

_Caralho, caralho, caralho._

— Naruto, sai de cima.

— Ué, por quê? Eu tô bem confortável aqui.

Sasuke nunca estivera tão arrepiado antes. Engoliu em seco, as mãos suando. Naruto usava um calção de pijama que parecia uma cueca e estava perto demais. Encarou a boca dele por um segundo além do que deveria, e depois lhe mandou seu olhar mais arrogante.

— Sai ou eu conto pra tua mãe.

Aquele maldito sorriso continuou no rosto dele.

— Own, o bebê tem que pedir ajuda pra titia, é?

_Puta que pariu._

Sasuke fechou os olhos e juntou forças sabe-se-lá de onde. Seu corpo quase tremia, a barriga gelada de nervosismo, entretanto conseguiu inverter as posições e se colocar em cima do amigo. Prendeu os braços dele sobre a cabeça, a camiseta meio amassada, mostrando o abdômen, e engoliu em seco fingindo que não estava ficando duro.

— Quem é que tem que pedir ajuda agora, hein?

Naruto não respondeu. Ficaram se encarando daquele jeito, Sasuke por cima; nenhum dos dois respirava direito e o quarto ficou quente. Sua mente viajou um pouco imaginando tudo que poderia fazer com Naruto preso na cama dessa forma, e Sasuke se levantou rápido; não conseguia mais esconder a ereção.

— Eu vou limpar a cara e é melhor cê descer em menos de quinze minutos.

Saiu do quarto, esquecendo-se de que havia um banheiro lá dentro, e se apoiou contra a parede. Ouviu Naruto bater nos travesseiros e abafar um grito. Isso tudo era estresse por ter que se levantar cedo? Fingiu não compreender a frustração dele.

— Porra! — Naruto falou alto.

Sasuke concordou, encarando o tecido esticado da cueca que usava.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Naruto precisou de alguns segundos para acalmar seu coração. Sasuke estava olhando para sua boca, certo? Ele tinha quase certeza de que sim. Ah, maravilha, isso era tudo de que precisava. Respirou fundo, tentando desacelerar seus batimentos cardíacos; conseguia senti-los nos ouvidos de tão intensos que estavam!

Abafou um grito no travesseiro e se jogou de lado na cama.

— Porra!

Bagunçou os cabelos e encarou o teto. Porra, caralho, filho da puta, desgraçado…! Sasuke não podia estar começando a notá-lo agora, caramba! Respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o autocontrole. E se tivessem se beijado…?

Um suspiro. Teria segurado o rosto dele bem forte, deslizado as mãos pelos cabelos espetados, isso com certeza. E Sasuke estava sentado sobre si… Teria sentido o corpo dele tão perto, apertando sua barriga e… E Sasuke iria sussurrar em seu ouvido que era muito bom e…

E transariam. Sim, se um beijo acontecesse, sexo viria logo a seguir. Conhecendo Sasuke como conhecia, eram capazes de transar antes mesmo do beijo.

_E aí, Naruto? Vocês transam e o que acontece exatamente? Acha que o Sasuke vai começar um namoro, mudar o status do facebook e te convidar pra morar com ele?_

_Caralho, isso seria perfeito…_

_NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! Deixa de ser trouxa, pelo amor de Deus, Naruto, para de ser trouxa. Ele olhou pra tua boca, nada além disso. Vamo’ lá, o Gaara é a coisa mais linda desse mundo, pensa no boquete que ele te deu na festa, vai…_

_É tipo beijar você, sabe?_

Abafou outro grito contra o travesseiro, irritação e tristeza se misturando. Levantou-se num pulo, bagunçou os cabelos e foi até o banheiro. O espelho mostrava seu rosto vermelho e os olhos ainda meio inchados do sono. Passou água na testa e no pescoço, limpando um pouco do suor que o nervosismo causara.

Sua respiração ainda não estava normal.

— Sem crise de ansiedade agora, vamo’ lá. Nada de suor, nada de ficar sem ar, nada de choro. Foi só o Sasuke e eu brincando como sempre. Nada malicioso, nada além disso. Não te ilude, Naruto, anda, não te ilude que isso faz mal pra pele.

Ouvir as palavras era melhor do que pensá-las. Esticou os braços, deu dois tapas leves na própria bochecha e se molhou mais um pouco. A imagem no espelho continuava a lhe apresentar uma pessoa deplorável.

_É tipo beijar você, sabe?_

Permitiu-se pensar naquele beijo de novo. Caralho, que delícia aquilo fora… Ficara arrepiado, seu estômago parecia ter desaparecido e deixado um vazio no lugar e, porra, como suas mãos tremiam! E os olhos de Sasuke grudados nos seus, o jeito como ele o puxou de volta depois do primeiro beijo…! Sasuke o havia puxado de volta, caralho! Ou talvez ele houvesse puxado Sasuke… Não importava. Haviam se beijado duas vezes. Dois pelo preço de um.

Se precisasse escolher, com certeza trocaria vários orgasmos por mais um beijo dele. _Sabe o que é ter cinco orgasmos, Naruto? É tipo beijar você._

— Ótimo trabalho em não te iludir, Naruto, muito bom mesmo — murmurou de novo.

Mais água, mais alguns minutos respirando fundo. Olhou-se no espelho e viu o suor escorrer pela lateral do rosto. Retirou a blusa, sentindo calor. Seu abdômen também estava molhado.

— Só o que me faltava…

Estava quase pingando de suor. Soltou outro suspiro frustrado e começou a puxar o calção para baixo; precisaria de um banho para se acalmar. Ansiedade era uma merda.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Sasuke já tinha fritado a carne, a cebola e o alho quando ouviu os passos de Naruto. Respirou fundo, mantendo-se o mais relaxado possível. Era só Naruto, seu melhor amigo desde sempre. Não havia nenhuma razão para agir diferente com ele. Nenhuma mesmo.

— Demorou, hein?

— Ah, cala a boca.

Olhou-o por cima do ombro e não precisou de muito para perceber que havia algo de errado. Engoliu em seco, sabendo que a culpa era sua. Ótimo, muito bom mesmo… Havia conseguido magoar Naruto sem nem saber como exatamente. Resolveu que era melhor nem perguntar. Tinha medo da resposta.

— Vai pegando o macarrão pra mim.

— Não sou teu empregado, seu babaca.

Ele o obedeceu mesmo assim. Sasuke terminou de picar os tomates e os colocou na panela. Seu molho à bolonhesa estava com um cheiro muito bom. Conferiu a panela cheia d’água que havia separado para a massa.

— Naruto, pode colocar, já, a água tá fervendo. Tem _curry_ aqui?

— Desde quando cê coloca _curry_ na massa à bolonhesa?

— Dica da minha mãe. Ela aprendeu com uma mulher naquela viagem que fez com o pai, sabe? Disse que fica bom, quero testar.

— Ah, não estraga meu almoço.

— Não vai estragar, retardado. Anda, pega pra mim.

Mesmo com a cara emburrada, Naruto fez o que foi pedido. Sasuke deixou um meio sorriso escapar. Discutiam sobre besteiras, nem tudo estava perdido. Continuou a mexer na carne, cuidando para não que não queimasse. Estava um pouco seca… colocava molho de tomate ou mais água?

— Naruto, prova aqui! Vê se o gosto tá muito forte.

Ele se aproximou com a boca aberta e Sasuke assoprou algumas vezes antes de deixá-lo provar direto da colher de pau. Naruto encarou o teto.

— Hm… tem um gosto bem forte de tomate, mas é você quem tá cozinhando, então, _né._

Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar feio e provou também antes de acrescentar água e um pouco de sal.

— Vai demorar muito? Eu tô com fome!

Sasuke se voltou para ele com as mãos na cintura. Naruto estava jogado sobre a cadeira, o cotovelo esquerdo apoiado na mesa para segurar sua cabeça. Perdeu-se quase meio segundo o observando.

_Loiro bonito da porra._

— Você vem atrasado, não ajuda em merda nenhuma e ainda quer reclamar?

— Ei! Eu coloquei o macarrão.

O olhar cínico que recebeu o fez rir alto, e Sasuke voltou às panelas. A risada dele fez seus ombros relaxarem e a tensão que havia no ar foi se dissipando aos poucos. Não havia nada melhor do que ouvi-lo rir.

_Argh, que nojo. Pareço o Naruto quando se apaixona, mas que merda._

— Que careta é essa? Não me diz que queimou minha comida!

Não havia percebido que estava com uma expressão de desagrado.

— Não queimei nada, palhaço.

— Tá fazendo careta por quê, então?

— Esse teu perfume estranho que eu não gosto. Tá usando por quê?

Dessa vez a risada foi mais baixa, meio envergonhada. Sasuke se voltou para ele com a sobrancelha erguida.

— Eu não preciso passar só o perfume que você gosta.

— Tá, mas por que passou o que eu não gosto?

Aquilo nem era para ser uma briga, e agora Naruto parecia irritado. O molho estava pronto, então o desligou.

— Porque eu quis! Você não gosta, mas eu gosto!

— Não gosta nada. Esse aí é o que teus pais te deram de aniversário e a gente ficou três horas falando mal dele.

Encararam-se e Naruto continuava de braços cruzados, meio irritado.

— … Peguei o errado na estante.

Seus olhares se encontraram e, antes que percebessem, estavam os dois rindo alto. Aquilo era ridículo. Estiveram a ponto de brigar por causa da porcaria de um perfume? Não disseram palavra nenhuma, mas sabiam que pensavam em tudo o que haviam dito no aniversário em que Naruto ganhara o tal perfume.

— Minha mãe quer que eu fique com cheiro de gambá — Naruto repetiu o que falara há tantos meses, e Sasuke entrou na onda.

— Ela quer que você seja virgem pra sempre.

— Ai, coitada. Os cara’ vão chegar em mim, dar uma fungada e fugir.

Riram tanto tempo que o macarrão quase passou do ponto.

— Hm, que cheiro de bicho morto… do que será? — Sasuke continuou.

— Nossa, eu acho que vi alguma coisa ali atrás, vamo’ praquele canto que deve passar.

A estranheza de antes não existia mais. Sasuke respirou aliviado.

— Anda, vai chamar teus pais que o almoço tá pronto, falta só misturar e colocar o queijo ralado.

Naruto se aproximou lambendo os beiços e inalou bem fundo.

— Hm! Imagina um perfume com gosto de macarrão! Aí sim todo mundo ia querer me comer.

— Porra, Naruto!

— É sério!

— Iam te comer do jeito errado. ‘Magina cês dois na cama e a pessoa começa a te morder.

— Tenho nada contra mordidas, Sasukito.

A piscada de Naruto enviou arrepios direto para seu pênis.

— Vou lembrar de avisar isso pro Gaara.

O clima estranho voltou. Naruto revirou os olhos e foi chamar seus pais. Sasuke escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

— Eu sou muito idiota — murmurou.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Kushina e Minato desceram as escadas devagar, ambos exaustos. Ele ficara de plantão no hospital até depois das cinco da manhã e ela o esperara acordada como normalmente fazia. Depois de tantos anos, era estranho demais pegar no sono sem o marido ao seu lado.

Olhando os pais caminharem juntos, o braço de Minato ao redor de Kushina, Naruto sorriu. Queria um relacionamento exatamente como o deles. O pai a puxou para perto e beijou os cabelos ruivos enquanto a mãe bocejava e esfregava os olhos. Essa cena era comum em sua casa.

— Quê foi, filho? Minha cara tá tão estranha assim? — Kushina perguntou.

Ele sorriu meio bobo e se aproximou dos pais para abraçá-los e deixar um beijo estalado na bochecha da mãe.

— Nada não.

Minato riu um pouco.

— Alguém acordou de bom humor hoje, hein? Culpa do Sasuke?

O sorriso do pai não deixava espaço para má interpretação e Naruto riu.

— É, de certa forma.

Mas não era como eles imaginavam. Viu-os entrarem na cozinha e ficou para trás. Sentou-se no sofá e pegou o celular.

**_Naruto: Bom dia, gato. Já tô c sdds_ **

Abriu a foto de Gaara e sorriu. Merecia um relacionamento como o de seus pais. Merecia alguém que jamais pensaria em ficar com outra pessoa e que o amaria de todo o coração. Talvez esse alguém não fosse Gaara, mas com certeza não era Sasuke.

**_Gaara: Bom dia!_ **

**_Gaara: Já tinha até pegado o cel p falar ctg_ **

**_Naruto: A gnt tá conectado, pPAKSPAS_ **

**_Gaara: Acho q sim_ **

**_Naruto: Dormiu bem?_ **

**_Gaara: mto bem_ **

**_Gaara: hoje sonhei com você_ **

**_Naruto: awwn_ **

**_Gaara: era assim mesmo que você gemia_ **

**_Naruto: OKASPOAKSNSAPOSKASOPASKAPS_ **

**_Naruto: Socorro! Sério msm?_ **

**_Gaara: yep_ **

**_Gaara: Tava só pensando naquela festa_ **

**_Gaara: Foi mto bom mesmo_ **

**_Naruto: Foi sim_ **

**_Gaara: Ansioso p nosso almoço amanhã_ **

**_Gaara: Quero muito te ver_ **

O coração de Naruto acelerou um pouco, o frio na barriga foi se instalando. Sorriu meio apaixonado e mordeu o lábio inferior. O almoço em que falariam sobre Sasuke. O sorriso sumiu.

**_Naruto: É, eu tmbm_ **

Não ia deixar isso afetá-lo de jeito nenhum. Por que sempre que se sentia feliz e de bem com Gaara, Sasuke aparecia de alguma forma em sua mente? Porra, só queria curtir um pouco esse homem maravilhoso!

**_Gaara: Tô louco p te perguntar uma coisa_ **

**_Naruto: q coisa?_ **

**_Gaara: Ah, n vou dizer_ **

**_Naruto: Isso n se faz! Porra, q sacanagem, agr vou ficar pensando nisso o dia todo!_ **

**_Gaara: Q bom_ **

**_Gaara: Aí pelo menos eu sei que você vai pensar em mim hoje_ **

**_Gaara: <3_ **

O coração de Naruto falhou uma batida e ele mandou um monte de carinhas irritadas. O que Gaara queria falar? Era sobre o relacionamento deles?

**_Naruto: Não adianta ser fofo cmg, qero sbe o q é!_ **

**_Gaara: Só amanhã_ **

**_Gaara: Mas não te preocupa q n é nada ruim_ **

**_Naruto: Jura mesmo?_ **

**_Gaara: Juro_ **

Um tapa em sua cabeça o fez olhar para trás. Sasuke estava de braços cruzados, o olhar meio irritado.

— Por que você não tá na cozinha apreciando minha deliciosa comida?

— Desculpa, tava falando com o Gaara.

— Hm. Anda, vai esfriar.

— Já tô indo!

— Agora, vamos.

Revirou os olhos e abriu o celular de novo.

**_Gaara: Já até sei onde q eu vou te levar amanhã_ **

**_Naruto: Dsclp eu vo almoçar_ **

**_Naruto: Sasuke ta enxend o saco aki_ **

**_Gaara: Ah..._ **

**_Gaara: Ele dormiu aí?_ **

**_Naruto: Depois eu volto_ **

**_Naruto: Bejo!_ **

**_Naruto: :*_ **

Sasuke o puxou pela orelha e Naruto o empurrou.

— Deu, deu, eu só precisava avisar que tô saindo, que coisa!

— Teus pais tão esperando a gente, vamo’ logo!

— Tô indo, não precisa me puxar!

Na cozinha, Kushina e Minato já haviam posto a mesa e se servido. Naruto ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a mãe comendo.

— Não podia esperar?

— Eu tava com fome, você que ficou se enrolando lá no sofá!

— Meio minuto, mãe.

— A comida tava com um cheiro bom demais pra esperar!

Sasuke soltou uma risada.

— Tá bem claro de onde o Naruto puxou esse apetite todo.

Minato o acompanhou na risada e Kushina deu de ombros, sabendo que era verdade. Os meninos se sentaram à mesa.

— Mas a Kushina está certa, Sasuke, a comida está ótima! Cheguei em casa tão exausto do plantão que nem tinha notado o quanto eu estava com fome.

Um sorriso orgulhoso surgiu no rosto de Sasuke e Naruto riu da tentativa falha dele de esconder o quanto adorava receber elogios.

— Falando em comida — Kushina disse —, eu tõ de chamar teus pais pra virem aqui há um tempão, Sasuke. Eles tão na cidade?

— Sim, sim. Chegaram ontem, na real.

— Ai, que bom! Porque eu preciso mesmo conversar com a sua mãe sobre certas coisas que vocês dois andaram aprontando.

O estômago de Naruto gelou. Trocou um olhar com o melhor amigo e percebeu a irritação de Sasuke.

— Foi o Naruto.

— Ei!

— Não me interessa quem começou, vocês dois mentiram pro pobre do Gaara juntos!

Sasuke soltou um gemido baixo e terminou de comer sua massa.

— Precisa mesmo contar pra minha mãe sobre isso, tia Kushina? Ela não é legal que nem você, vai ficar toda estressada.

— Eu também fiquei bem estressada porque não criei você e meu filho pra fazer essas coisas com as pessoas!

— Mãe, eu já te disse que vou contar tudo pro Gaara amanhã…

— Eu sei, bebê, mas já devia ter contado pra ele há muito tempo!

— Olha só, tia Kushina, tá tudo resolvido. O Naruto vai contar pro Gaara amanhã e pronto. Não tem necessidade nenhuma de minha mãe ficar sabendo, né?

— Claro que tem, ela é minha melhor amiga!

— E isso significa que você tem que contar tudo pra ela?

Kushina e Naruto trocaram um olhar antes de responderem ao mesmo tempo:

— Sim!

— Por que a pergunta, Sasuke? Tem alguma coisa que eu não sei?

Naruto chegou ao ponto de cruzar os braços e erguer a sobrancelha. Sasuke se voltou para ele levemente irritado.

— Vai me dizer que eu sei tudo sobre ti agora, hein? Tudinho?

Isso o pegou de surpresa. Não, é claro que Sasuke não sabia tudo… Encheu a boca com macarrão para que não precisasse dizer nada.

Um pigarreio de Minato chamou a atenção de todos.

— Kushina me contou o que aconteceu.

O olhar traído que lançou a mãe não a fez abaixar a cabeça. Ela parecia muito confortável em compartilhar suas confissões com Minato, e Naruto se perguntou se o pai realmente não lhe contara sobre os anabolizantes. A ideia de que havia um segredo entre eles parecia absurda.

De novo, desejou ter um relacionamento assim.

— E eu estou decepcionado com os dois por terem mentido, mas entendo por que fizeram isso. Vocês já são velhos demais para ficar de castigo e nem a sua mãe faria isso, Sasuke.

— Olha, sei lá, ela é meio louca…

— Sasuke! — Kushina reclamou.

— Eu não disse de um jeito ruim, mas ela é. Duvido nada que ela queira me deixar de castigo.

— Bom, e você até que merecia, apesar de o Naruto merecer mais.

— Mãe!

— Você me meteu nessa confusão inteira sem o meu consentimento, Naruto.

— Foi sem querer, eu não queria te mandar aquela mensagem!

Isso fez Sasuke segurar uma risada e Naruto o chutar por debaixo da mesa. Minato também cobriu a boca um pouco, e os adolescentes tiveram certeza de que ele sabia de qual mensagem estavam falando. Naruto ficou vermelho.

— Enfim — Minato interrompeu. — Todo mundo sabe o que aconteceu e que vocês dois erraram. Esperamos que isso não volte a acontecer.

— Não vai, pai…

— Não vai — confirmou Sasuke. — Nunca mais.

Kushina comeu mais um pouco antes de voltar a falar.

— O problema não é nem o conteúdo das mensagens, meninos. Isso todo mundo faz-

— Mãe!

— Naruto, deixa de ser ingênuo, você não veio da cegonha. A qu-

— Mãe!

Minato estava vermelho e Sasuke tinha escondido o rosto entre as mãos enquanto ria. Kushina parecia irritada com a infantilidade deles.

— Parem de rir, vocês dois! E Naruto, filho, tira essa expressão do rosto. Sim, eu já mandei nude, teu pai já mandou nude, a vizinha já mandou nude, até Deus já deve ter mandado nude. Todo mundo faz isso, segue em frente.

Naruto ainda estava em choque e Sasuke ria sem parar.

— Sasuke, sua mãe também já mandou, não precisa rir desse jeito.

Ele levantou a cabeça bem rápido, meio assustado.

— Eu sei que é normal, tia, mas ela-

— É minha melhor amiga e eu digo que já mandou.

Isso encerrou as risadas. Sasuke e Naruto se encararam sem dizer nada, e Kushina finalmente conseguiu continuar seu sermão.

— A questão aqui não é essa. Vocês têm vinte anos, eu estaria preocupada se _não_ estivessem falando sobre essas coisas. Eu já tive essa conversa com o Naruto, mas isso é importante pra você também, Sasuke: não se mente assim pras pessoas, muito menos pra quem gosta de ti. A pior coisa que existe é descobrir que a pessoa que a gente gosta tava nos fazendo de bobo, mentindo pra gente. Por isso eu proíbo vocês dois de iludirem quem quer que seja. Podem fazer o que quiserem fazer e ficar com quem quiserem ficar, desde que nunca criem expectativas que não pretendem atender. E isso é muito sério, meninos.

Os dois estavam em silêncio. O estômago de Naruto estava no chão. Ela não podia estar realmente falando aquelas indiretas para Sasuke! Ficou com medo de se mexer e descobrir que Sasuke entendera que aquilo tudo fora para ele. Ficou encarando a mesa.

— Ela está certa — Minato assumiu com um tom mais brando. — Vocês já têm idade pra saber que não se brinca com o coração dos outros. Se não planejam assumir compromisso, nem se aproximem de pessoas que procuram por isso.

— Ok — Naruto murmurou.

— Uhum — Sasuke concordou.

— A gente sabe, pai. E eu nunca quis enganar o Gaara, eu não pensei desse jeito. Eu só queria que ele me notasse…

— Todos já passamos por isso — Minato piscou o olho.

O clima se tornou um pouco mais leve e o resto do almoço foi feito naquele clima familiar de sempre. Naruto e Minato se responsabilizaram pela louça e Sasuke e Kushina varreram o chão e limparam a mesa.

— Sasuke, deixou uma sujeira aqui.

Naruto apontava para o chão, rindo debochado. Sasuke bateu com a vassoura na bunda dele antes de continuar seu trabalho. Naruto começou a enrolar o pano de prato que segurava, e todos entenderam o que ele faria. Kushina os interrompeu.

— Sem brigas, meninos! Deixem isso pra depois, quando eu estiver longe e não for me sentir culpada por deixar vocês se baterem.

Eles riram um pouco e ela continuou a guardar as comidas num pote. Kushina abriu a geladeira e retirou diversos recipientes de tamanhos diversos.

— Minato, meu amor, nem tem lugar na geladeira pra mais nada…

Os três homens soltaram um gemido coletivo.

— Mesmo, Kushina?

— Mesmo, amor. Mas esses aqui dá pra botar em potes menores… Sasuke, vem cá me ajudar.

Sasuke lançou a Naruto seu olhar mais sádico e disse, mesmo que não com palavras, que faria o máximo possível de louça para ele secar. Naruto soltou um gemido frustrado e trocou um olhar com seu pai.

Quase uma hora depois, os quatro se separaram. Sasuke e Naruto foram estudar Cálculo no quarto e os mais velhos foram dormir. Depois de duas horas estudando, Naruto estava pronto para bater a cabeça na parede.

— Chega, Sasuke, eu não aguento mais!

— A gente não tá nem na metade ainda. Como você planeja passar nessa cadeira?

— Eu não sei, mas preciso parar ou vou morrer. Não aguento mais ver números!

Sasuke revirou os olhos e pegou seu celular.

— Minha mãe mandou mensagem pedindo pra eu estar em casa às nove.

— Tem tempo ainda. Vamos jogar basquete e depois a gente estuda mais.

— Não.

— Por favor!

— Naruto, desde quando a gente volta a estudar depois que faz pausa? Desde nunca! E a minha prova é terça, antes da tua, então eu preciso estudar mesmo.

Naruto lançou a ele seu melhor olhar de cachorrinho abandonado.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor!

— Isso não funciona comigo, não sei nem por que você tenta.

Puxou o braço dele para perto e se ajoelhou.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor.

— Cala a boca.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor.

— Santa hiperatividade, hein?

— Só uma partida, por favor!

— Naruto, com esse perfume fedorento que você tá usando, se começar a suar vai ficar uma catinga que só.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor!

— Você é uma lerdeza pra tomar banho, a gente não vai vencer o conteúdo.

— Por favor, Sasuke, eu tô morrendo! Por favor, por favor!

Viu-o revirar os olhos e então fechar o caderno. Pulou junto a um grito de comemoração e foi buscar roupas apropriadas. Quando Sasuke estava se vestindo, ele perguntou, com um ar derrotado:

— A gente não vai voltar a estudar, né?

Naruto só riu e o abraçou de lado, tirando uma foto dos dois. Mandou para Kiba avisando que já estava pronto e chamou a turma inteira para irem até a quadra jogar basquete. No grupo do _whats_ , Sakura avisou que não poderia devido a uma prova, mas Ino e Hinata concordaram na hora. Hinata ainda avisou que compraria lanches e Tenten perguntou se poderia levar uma amiga.

Sasuke leu a conversa e teve certeza de que não, eles definitivamente não voltariam a estudar.

 

 


	18. Capítulo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Espero que gostem da história <3   
> Finalmente o último postado! A partir de agora, apenas os novos <3

 

Sentado sobre a cama, Sasuke esperava Naruto terminar de se vestir. Seu celular vibrou, eram mensagens no _facebook_ de uma garota chamada Sofia. Franziu o cenho antes de abri-las.

**_Sofia: Oi gato_ **

**_Sofia: Vc esqueceu seus documentos no motel_ **

**_Sofia: A Marcela deixou eles comigo hoje_ **

**_Sofia: Como faço pra te devolver?_ **

Piscou, surpreso, e de forma automática conferiu os bolsos. Havia esquecido seus documentos? Tentou forçar a memória, porém aquela noite ainda era muito confusa. Se fosse bem sincero, nem se lembrava dela direito. Tinha alguns flashes do sexo, alguma coisa da festa, porém nada consistente. Ah, nunca mais beberia daquele jeito…

**_Sasuke: Eu tô indo pra quadra de basquete da UF agora_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu passo na tua casa pra buscar_ **

**_Sasuke: Se isso for ok_ **

Um pânico leve o atingiu. Estava há dois dias sem o documento de identidade e nem havia percebido! E se precisasse resolver algo sobre o curso? Bagunçou um pouco os cabelos, percebendo pela primeira vez o quanto essa situação toda com Naruto o afetara.

**_Sofia: UF é a Universidade Federal, né?_ **

**_Sasuke: Isso_ **

**_Sofia: Eu to aqui pertinho. Sabe a padaria que tem na esquina antes do campus da Ed Física? É uma azul com verde._ **

**_Sasuke: Tem um sonho gigante no letreiro?_ **

**_Sofia: Essa mesma_ **

**_Sasuke: Melhor então_ **

**_Sasuke: Chego aí em meia hora, mais ou menos_ **

**_Sofia: Blz_ **

**_Sofia: :*_ **

Visualizou o beijo e desligou a tela do celular. Naruto apareceu pulando num pé só, colocando o tênis.

— Que foi? Que cara é essa?

Perdeu-se um pouco nos olhos azuis antes de responder. Caramba, como gostava das suas roupas de esporte…

— Sasuke?

— Eu esqueci meus documentos no motel na sexta. A Sofia tá me esperando numa padaria pra eu buscar, apressa aí.

Não soube o que passou nos olhos de Naruto, porém ele pareceu meio irritado com a notícia. Fingiu não saber o porquê. Pouco depois estavam pegando água e algumas barras de cereais na cozinha. Não levaram muita coisa porque Hinata dissera que passaria no supermercado (e eles dividiriam a conta depois).

— Acho que não chego às nove em casa hoje…

Naruto deu uma risada baixa e o seguiu até o carro de Itachi. Falaram sobre bobeiras e fizeram planos para acabar com Kiba nessa partida, porém ainda havia um pouco daquele clima estranho entre eles. Sasuke quis saber se Naruto chamaria Gaara, entretanto não teve coragem de perguntar; tinha medo de acabar lhe dando ideias. O que menos queria nessa tarde era segurar vela para os dois.

Estacionou em frente à padaria e saiu. Naruto ficou no carro.

— Não vai vir?

— Ah… Não quero atrapalhar?

Sasuke não sabia por que ele dissera isso em tom de pergunta. Revirou os olhos.

— Só vem de uma vez.

Ainda demorou alguns segundos para ouvir a porta do carro bater. Trancou-o e entrou na padaria, rezando silenciosamente para saber quem era Sofia se a visse. Procurou-a com rapidez e suspirou aliviado ao reconhecer a mulher sentada numa cadeira mais distante. Naruto o cutucou.

— É ela? Ela é tão mais velha!

Não respondeu. Por que Naruto não ficara no carro mesmo? Isso seria constrangedor…

Ela sorriu e se levantou, envolvendo Sasuke num abraço logo depois.

— Oi! — ela cumprimentou.

— Oi…

— Como foi a ressaca?

— Pior do que você imagina.

Sofia soltou uma risada baixa e voltou a se sentar.

— Também, depois de tudo o que você bebeu… Vocês querem alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, a gente tava indo jogar basquete. Vim só buscar os documentos mesmo.

Ela os procurou na bolsa por um tempo, depois focou o olhar em Naruto, que se mantivera calado até agora. Ele coçou a cabeça, constrangido.

— Você conhece o Naruto? — Sofia perguntou.

Sasuke sentiu seu estômago gelar. Naruto arregalou os olhos e depois encarou o amigo.

— Na verdade, eu conheço. Por quê? O Sasuke falou dele?

Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse ser dita, recebeu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

— Ele _é_ o Naruto. E ela só tá perguntando porque cê foi burro e caiu na brincadeira do “eu sou trouxa”. As meninas tavam lendo as mensagens que a gente trocou.

O modo como Sofia riu deixava bem claro que não era por isso que ela se lembrava dele. O estômago de Sasuke não existia mais; havia apenas um vazio em seu abdômen. Esfregou as mãos suadas na calça antes de estendê-las para pegar a carteira de identidade.

— Ele é o Naruto?

— Muito prazer.

De forma galante, Naruto ofereceu a mão para ela. Sofia riu, divertida, e aceitou o cumprimento antes de entregar a carteira a Sasuke.

— O prazer é todo meu, Naruto.

— Pensando bem, eu acho que eu quero um cappuccino.

Sasuke o olhou com ódio, porém Naruto apenas ignorou e se sentou em frente a ela. Sofia não conseguia controlar a risada e Sasuke a odiou também. Caiu com raiva ao lado dele; não se arriscaria a deixá-los sozinhos.

— Então, Sofia, o que o Sasuke falou sobre mim mesmo?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, dividida entre um e outro. Um garçom chegou para pegar o pedido de Naruto antes que algo fosse respondido.

— Acho que não cabe a mim dizer, mas… Seu sorriso é tão bonito quanto ele disse que era. Me pergunto se o beijo é tão bom assim também…

— Ah, merda — Sasuke reclamou baixinho.

A gargalhada de Naruto fez Sasuke lhe dar um soco no ombro, o que não o impediu de continuar a rir.

— Eu não disse isso.

Sofia deu de ombros.

— Você não lembra do vídeo?

Sasuke ficou branco. Os olhos de Naruto brilharam.

— Vídeo? Que vídeo? — Naruto perguntou.

— Bom… Como o garotão aí tem um irmão que é _youtuber_ , ele quis fazer um vídeo para os falsos seguidores dele. Foi a Marcela quem não deixou ele postar na internet, porque eu já tava a fim de largar de mão, foi tão engraçado! Mas… como posso dizer… nossa diversão? É, pode ser isso. _Nossa diversão_ acabou depois da segunda rodada, então a gente nem fez mais vídeos.

Se Sasuke fosse um pouco menos orgulhoso, estaria batendo com a cabeça na mesa agora. Em vez disso, manteve o nariz empinado. Queria morrer.

Naruto ficou muito confuso.

— Acabou na segunda? Não, ele disse que teve cinco orgasmos.

Correção: Sasuke queria matar Naruto antes de morrer.

Foi a vez de Sofia rir. O cappuccino chegou e Sasuke tomou alguns goles, mesmo não gostando de doces.

— Ah, Sasuke, querido, que feio mentir pro coleguinha. Não, Naruto, a gente não chegou a esse ponto. Foram três, se me permite. Foi a Andreza quem teve quatro e ninguém passou disso.

Os dentes de Sasuke estavam doendo de tanta força que fazia com o maxilar para manter a boca fechada.

— Sofia, você pode não espalhar minha vida sexual por aí? Obrigado.

— Ué?! Mas você disse que até já tinha trocado _sexting_ com ele! Por causa do idiota do ônibus, lembra?

Manteve-se virado para frente, negando-se a encarar o sorriso de Naruto.

— Você contou pra elas sobre isso?

— Oh, querido, ele não calou a boca.

Com um barulho alto, Sasuke se levantou. Forçou um sorriso.

— Bom te ver, Sofia, a gente vai ir embora agora.

Puxou Naruto pelo braço, fazendo-o se levantar também. Naruto piscou para ela.

— Me manda esse vídeo depois, tá?

Ela balançou a mão numa despedida calma. Sasuke estava pisando duro para longe daquele lugar. Naruto não conseguia parar de rir.

— Então quer dizer que o senhor mentiu pra mim?

— Cala a boca.

— Ah, Sasuke, vamo’ conversar, vem cá. Por que me disse que foram cinco, hein?

Em vez de respondê-lo, continuou caminhando até o carro. Lágrimas de raiva se acumularam atrás de seus olhos, fazendo-os formigar. Naruto o seguia de perto.

— Sasuke, para com isso, vai!

Entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força. Naruto se sentou no banco de passageiro com mais calma.

— Tá irritado mesmo?

— Não.

— Não mente pra mim.

— Sim, Naruto, eu acabei de ser feito de palhaço, era pra estar feliz?

Naruto fez uma careta.

— Não… Cê não foi feito de palhaço. Ela tava só sendo divertida.

— Eu não vi graça.

Silêncio no carro. Sasuke fechou os olhos e bagunçou os cabelos. Naruto não conseguia disfarçar que estava um tanto constrangido e um tanto feliz.

— Então… meu sorriso é bonito?

Sasuke soltou uma risada frustrada e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Jogou-se para frente, se apoiando no volante, e depois voltou a atenção para o “amigo”.

— O que você acha?

— Eu acho que o teu é mais.

Parou de respirar. Conseguia ver o vermelho no rosto dele e se lembrou do que aconteceu de manhã, quando estava sentado sobre a sua cintura. Soube só pelo modo como Naruto o olhava que ele pensou na mesma cena.

Não havia mais como fugir.

— Naruto… Eu acabei de descobrir que tinha três meninas pra transar e fiquei falando de ti e você me pergunta se teu sorriso é bonito?

Engoliu em seco. Era agora, conversariam sobre essa loucura que vinha acontecendo desde aquele maldito beijo. Sasuke se arrumou no assento e o observou. Naruto estava com as costas apoiadas na porta e um pé sobre o banco.

Os dois riram estranho, Naruto mordeu o lábio e bagunçou os cabelos.

— Sasuke.

— Naruto.

Riram de novo, constrangidos.

— Sasuke, eu acho que a gente tem que falar… sobre o beijo.

— Mesmo, gênio? Tirou essa ideia da onde?

Naruto se aproximou e lhe deu um soco no ombro. Sasuke sorriu um pouco, os olhos presos em seus lábios.

 — Cala a boca. Eu… Ok… Você primeiro? Não, esquece, eu primeiro. Ok. Olha só, foi bom. Eu sou gay, você sabe disso, e você beija bem e você sabe disso também e… É isso, né, o beijo foi bastante… bom.

Estavam perto. Sasuke não tinha percebido o quanto estavam perto. Inclinou-se um pouco mais para frente por puro reflexo.

— Sim. Foi bom.

— Pois é. E eu acho, não sei, é que…

Naruto se calou, tão perdido em si quanto Sasuke estava nele. Sasuke engoliu em seco e molhou a boca. Ficaram nessa tensão por alguns segundos, os dois sabendo o que ia acontecer e paralisados.

Foi Sasuke quem esticou a mão e puxou a cabeça de Naruto para frente. Os lábios se encontraram com a mesma eletricidade de dois dias atrás, e o suspiro-gemido de alívio que Sasuke soltou deixou a nuca de Naruto eriçada. Puxou-o com mais força, para mais perto, e antes que pudesse pensar muito sobre isso, sentou-se no colo dele.

As mãos de Naruto em suas costas, o puxando para frente, os arrepios e a língua em sintonia com a sua… tudo o fazia tremer. Afundou a mão nos cabelos loiros, grudando os rostos, mordendo seus lábios. Sentiu o toque de Naruto descer para suas coxas, o aperto ficou mais forte, o beijo mais intenso.

_Caralho, a gente vai transar aqui._

Esse pensamento o fez se afastar um pouco, e Naruto percebeu a mesma coisa, porque o olhava assustado. Sasuke voltou para seu banco, ainda com a respiração descompassada, e silêncio caiu sobre eles até que a excitação passasse.

Naruto não queria falar nada, porque ele sabia a resposta das suas perguntas.

— Naruto, desculpa.

— Não pede.

— Eu só…

— Eu sei. A gente tem uma química fodida e beija bem pra caralho junto.

 _Aposto como a gente deve foder bem também_ , Sasuke pensou.

Engoliu em seco e bagunçou os cabelos.

— É.

— Mas é só isso. Só tesão.

Não, não era. Uma parte sua quis dizer que estava apaixonado por ele, porém Naruto tinha uma visão muito diferente desse sentimento. Suspirou.

— Não fala assim. Você é meu melhor amigo…

— Melhores amigos não se beijam.

— Você já beijou o Kiba e nada mudou.

O olhar que recebeu lhe dizia que não era a mesma coisa. Sasuke sabia disso. Com eles era diferente.

— Sasuke, eu gosto de ti. Mais do que só como um amigo, de verdade mesmo. E isso aqui tá fodendo com a minha cabeça, ok? Porque cê não quer nada sério e eu quero.

Silêncio. O olhar de Sasuke transbordava culpa. Naruto abriu um sorriso triste.

— Não me olha assim.

— Eu só… Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre a gente.

— Bom, vão ficar. Você acabou de descobrir que eu tô meio apaixonado por ti, isso meio que exige um constrangimento.

Riram baixinho. Sasuke mordeu o lábio.

— E se eu estiver meio apaixonado por ti também?

Sua garganta estava seca. O olhar de Naruto continuava triste e Sasuke o detestava.

— Não vai mudar nada você estar meio apaixonado ou não. A gente não vai namorar mesmo.

Isso _doeu_. Fundo. Porque Sasuke agora tinha certeza de que Naruto também o queria e nada mais fazia sentido na sua vida.

— Você me odeia?

Uma risada meio fungada.

— Até parece, né. A gente vai ficar meio estranho por uns dias, mas depois passa.

— E você tá com o Gaara, né…

— É. Mas é bom a gente ter conversado sobre isso antes de eu ter qualquer coisa oficial com ele. Eu não queria começar um namoro e nem nada sem me resolver contigo sobre isso.

Sasuke sentiu seu coração parar de bater. A realização caiu sobre ele e _doeu_ perceber há quanto tempo Naruto não era correspondido.

— Naruto, cê gosta de mim desde o Fundamental?

Ele coçou a cabeça daquele jeito todo Naruto e Sasuke se sentiu um lixo. Lembrou-se das crises de ansiedade dele, da forma como Naruto o ouvia falar sobre outras meninas e até mesmo das drogas. Ele tomara _anabolizantes_ , caramba!

— Não me olha assim, Sasuke, para!

— Por que você nunca me disse nada?

— Eu não queria quebrar a cara e não queria que o clima ficasse que nem tá agora. E, sei lá, eu tentei contar. Várias vezes. Mas depois que eu desisti meio que passou e eu tava de boas e já te vendo só como amigo de novo, mas aí…

— Eu vou matar o Kiba.

Outra risada.

— Isso não muda nada, né, agora a gente já beijou e viu que é bom.

— Ainda é muito cedo pra fazer piada.

— Desculpa, eu tô meio nervoso.

— É, eu também.

Mais um tempo de silêncio. Sasuke respirou fundo e ligou o carro, indo estacionar dentro da universidade. Naruto mexia na barra da sua camiseta.

— Sasuke, eu não quero te perder como melhor amigo.

— Não vai. Tá tudo meio estranho agora, mas nem isso afasta a gente. Cê é tipo um chiclete que eu não consigo desgrudar.

Naruto achou a comparação extremamente ofensiva.

— É o quê?

Sasuke riu e lhe lançou um daqueles olhares que dizia que tudo ficaria bem. Naruto sorriu de volta.

Saíram do carro juntos e caminharam devagar em direção à quadra.

— Então… sem chance de eu ver aquele vídeo, né?

Recebeu um cutucão forte na cabeça e riu do seu jeito característico. Sasuke se odiou por pensar que esse seria um ótimo momento para beijá-lo mais uma vez.

O celular de Sasuke apitou. Era uma mensagem de Suigetsu. Ele havia lhe mandado a foto que Naruto tirara de tarde e Sasuke percebeu que estava com a camiseta meio bagunçada.

**_Suigetsu: seu nome eh mara?_ **

**_Suigetsu: pq vc eh maravilhoso_ **

Revirou os olhos, uma risada presa na boca.

**_Sasuke: na vdd meu nome é Sasuke_ **

Conseguia até imaginar a expressão que ele deveria estar fazendo. Cutucou Naruto para lhe mostrar as mensagens.

— Meu Deus, como você é chato. Sabe nem brincar!

**_Suigetsu: porra cara_ **

**_Suigetsu: vc não sabe brincar ne_ **

**_Sasuke: vc e o Naruto q são mto retardados_ **

— Ei! Quer falar alguma coisa, fala na cara mesmo!

— Você é muito retardado.

— Com licença, madame, posso saber o motivo de tal afronta?

Sasuke apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e o empurrou de novo.

— Já avisei o Kiba que a gente chegou. Tá todo mundo aqui, já — Naruto disse.

Os dois fingiram que o atraso não fora devido àquela conversa no carro. Sasuke pegou o celular de novo.

**_Suigetsu: Naruto eh?_ **

**_Suigetsu: meu crush ta ai?_ **

**_Suigetsu: ele tá vindo c vc?_ **

**_Suigetsu: será q eu consigo uma casquinha?_ **

**_Suigetsu: ou vc vai deixar de ser trouxa e vai pegar teu homem?_ **

Ainda bem que aquilo Naruto não havia lido.

**_Sasuke: cala a boca_ **

**_Sasuke: sabe merda nenhuma e qer dar moral_ **

**_Suigetsu: U know nothing, Sasuke Uchiha._ **

**_Sasuke: vai te foder_ **

— Ué, o que o Suigetsu tá falando?

— Merda, como sempre.

Conseguiam ver a quadra ao longe. Ino acenou animada. Conseguiram ver o cabelo de Suigetsu também, ele conversava com Karin.

— Sabe o que eu tava pensando?

— Você pensa?

— Cala a boca e me escuta: essa aí do mara podia entrar pra minha lista de ótimas cantadas, o que acha?

Sasuke se recordou da madrugada que passara em claro trocando cantadas com Naruto e um calafrio lhe subiu do dedão do pé. Deu-lhe seu melhor olhar incrédulo e não respondeu nada. Naruto riu alto e foi assim que os dois chegaram perto dos amigos.

— Nossa, mas as princesas não queriam demorar mais, não? — Kiba reclamou.

— Pensando bem, eu acho que quero comer alguma coisa… Sasuke?

— Com certeza, bora passar num restaurante.

Em resposta, Kiba pegou um dos pães de queijo que Hinata trouxera e tentou enfiar na boca de Naruto. Os dois começaram a correr pela quadra como duas crianças e Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Hinata para lhe entregar o dinheiro. Depois a encarou como quem não quer nada.

— Vou dormir na tua casa hoje.

— Hein?

— Manda a Ino embora.

— Ué? Quê?

— É importante.

Hinata o encarou por um tempo, os olhos estreitos em desconfiança.

— Aconteceu merda?

— Muita.

— Ok.

Ela se levantou distraída e envolveu os braços ao redor de Ino, que treinava lance-livre com Karin.

— O Sasuke quer dormir lá em casa hoje, ok? — sussurrou no ouvido dela.

— Ué, por quê?

— Aconteceu merda com o Naruto, eu acho.

— Droga, agora tô curiosa.

— Não conta pra ninguém. É sério dessa vez.

— Quão sério?

— Ele pediu pra eu estar sozinha.

Isso fez os olhos de Ino arregalarem.

— Mas é um puto.

Soltou-se da namorada e caminhou irritada até ele. Sasuke fez uma careta ao vê-la se aproximando. Suigetsu, que havia acabado de aparecer por ali, sorriu malicioso e se juntou ao grupinho.

— Que merda é essa, Sasuke?

Chamaram a atenção de muita gente. Sasuke não disse nada, apenas apontou para ela.

— Precisa mesmo perguntar?

Ino se sentou ao seu lado no chão e enganchou seus braços. Deu um olhar irritado para Tenten e Neji, que os encaravam curiosos. Shikamaru era o único que continuava tranquilo, deitado na pedra quente pelo sol.

— Não me interessa se eu sou escandalosa, os teus segredos eu nunca contei pra ninguém.

— Eu também quero saber! — Suigetsu reclamou, cruzando os braços. — Até parece que não sou teu melhor amigo.

Sasuke lhe mandou seu melhor olhar de ódio. Depois fechou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça cair sobre a de Ino.

— Eu tô com vergonha e sei lá… desculpa.

— Não pede. Eu e a Hina somos tuas melhores amigas, cê precisa de nós duas. Ela não sabe te dar conselho bom.

— Eu também dou bons conselhos.

— Cala a boca, Suigetsu — Ino reclamou. — Cê é uma puta e só saber dar bom conselho sobre putaria.

— E sobre o que mais ele vai precisar?

Sasuke riu baixo e Lee surgiu correndo.

— Vamos jogar logo, galera! Daqui a pouco vai escurecer!

Todos se levantaram. Tenten chamou a atenção deles.

— Gente, essa aqui é a minha amiga Temari, ela faz jiu-jitsu comigo.

Eles a cumprimentaram. Com o canto do olho, Sasuke percebeu que Naruto estava com os olhos arregalados. Aproximou-se dele e o tocou no braço.

— Que foi?

— Eu acho que aquela ali é a irmã do Gaara! Ai, caralho, eu esqueci de convidar ele…

Ficou feliz com isso. Empurrou-o com o ombro.

— Aproveita pra fazer teus lados com a cunhada.

Encararam-se. Foi um olhar triste. Sasuke estava dizendo assim que não insistiria no que quer que estivesse sentindo por Naruto, incentivando-o a ficar com Gaara. Doía fazer isso, porém quebrar o coração de Naruto e perdê-lo para sempre doeria bem mais.

— Ai que nervoso.

— Relaxa, ela é amiga da Tenten. Depois cê pode perguntar como ela é.

Naruto concordou e os times se dividiram. Como um pacote de uma pessoa, os dois foram para a equipe de Tenten, que fora escolhida para capitã assim como Kiba. Hinata não gostava de jogar, então ela tirava fotos e arrumava os alimentos que comprara num canto afastado. Sempre fora a amiga-mãe do grupo.

A melhor parte de jogar há tanto tempo com as mesmas pessoas, para Sasuke, era não precisar pensar. O esporte eliminava qualquer pensamento de sua cabeça e forçava seu corpo a atingir o limite. Não precisava que Naruto lhe dissesse o que planejava fazer, o modo como o corpo dele se mexia já indicava seus planos. Ele abria espaço para perto da cesta do adversário e Sasuke desviava num último momento de Shino para estar disponível e fazer a cesta.

 _Completavam-se_ , simples assim.

A vitória veio disputada, mas chegou. Sem pensar, correram para pular um no outro. Naruto ainda o levantou pelas pernas e correu com ele no colo pela quadra, rindo alto, e depois o largou de qualquer jeito no chão.

Sasuke respondeu a isso mostrando o dedo do meio a Kiba e Suigetsu, que estavam irritados com a derrota. Sentaram-se junto de Hinata de novo para descansarem depois do jogo. Já estava escuro e eles precisavam ir embora. Sasuke se afastou para ligar para Mikoto avisando que dormiria fora, e depois voltou para ficar entre Naruto e Temari.

— Então… você é o Naruto.

Um _dejá-vù_ atingiu Sasuke, que se arrepiou dos pés à cabeça.

— Uhum.

Temari voltou seus olhos para os negros.

— E você é o Sasuke.

— Yep.

— Primeira vez que o Gaara faz uma descrição decente.

Sasuke deu de ombros como quem não se importa. Naruto riu nervoso.

— Ele falou da gente, é?

— Ele não cala a boca sobre aquele almoço de amanhã.

— Ah…

— É. Sabe, meu irmão gosta mesmo de ti.

Não precisava encostar em Naruto para saber que ele estava gelado. Sasuke pensou em como sair dali sem deixar muito óbvio que a conversa o incomodava. Seus olhos se encontraram com os de Suigetsu, implorando por ajuda. Foi ignorado.

— Eu também gosto dele…

— Bom. Porque é comigo que você vai lidar se machucar ele.

Temari piscou antes de se levantar para ir até Tenten. Naruto voltou os olhos assustados para Sasuke, que ergueu os braços.

— Eu não tenho nada com isso, não me olha assim.

— Ela vai me matar! Essa mulher vai me matar!

— É só cuidar bem do Gaara, oras!

— E eu vou… Mas…

O clima estranho voltou. Sasuke se ergueu e se afastou um pouco.

— Eu vou dormir na Hina hoje. Nos falamos amanhã?

— Cê não tinha que estar em casa às nove?

— Falei com a mãe, já.

Quase pôde ver a cabeça dele trabalhando. Naruto abriu um sorriso meio constrangido.

— Ok…

Foi até Ino e Hinata e se despediram dos outros. Suigetsu ainda tentou se incluir na noite do pijama, porém Karin o puxou pela orelha para longe. Quando estavam quase fora de vista, Sasuke viu Naruto falar com Kiba. Teve certeza de que ele estava ordenando que Kiba passasse a noite em sua casa. Sorriu. Pelo menos não era o único que precisava urgentemente conversar sobre o que acontecera à tarde no carro.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever. As imagens que abrem cada capítulo são de autoria do twitter @conversasnaruto que me deu autorização para usá-las! O ffnet é o único site que não possui as imagens de capa.  
> Notas: Olá!   
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> Eu por enquanto não estou atualizando porque com a migração tudo ficou bem corrido, mas em breve colocarei algo entre 2 ou 3 vídeos por semana.  
> Para quem ainda não sabe: os capítulos de Online agora saem segunda-feira no Inkspired e terça nas outras plataformas. Desse jeito eu recompenso quem se envolveu em todo o drama dos últimos meses sem prejudicar quem ainda prefere estes sites aqui <3 
> 
> Espero que gostem da história <3

 

 

Como estava com o carro de Itachi, Sasuke deu uma carona às meninas e depois foi para casa, onde ao menos poderia tomar banho sem passar pelo drama de dividir o banheiro com Ino e Hinata.

Entrou no quarto de Itachi e o encontrou dormindo sobre os livros. Escondeu uma careta; o curso de Medicina era puxado e não gostava de ver o irmão sempre tão exausto. Já fazia um bom tempo que não o via saindo com os amigos. Ao menos ele se formaria no próximo ano e essa rotina insana terminaria. Largou as chaves sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e se aproximou apenas para retirar os óculos dele. Se tentasse levá-lo para a cama, Itachi acordaria para estudar mais e Sasuke preferia que ele dormisse pelas próximas horas.

Entrou em seu quarto e passou quarenta e sete minutos debaixo do chuveiro. Saiu se sentindo uma pessoa quase nova; estar limpo costumava ajudá-lo a organizar a própria mente. Encontrou a mãe sentada na cama e sorriu enquanto procurava uma roupa confortável. Estava indo se encontrar com Hinata, afinal; não precisava se arrumar muito.

— Onde você vai hoje?

— Dormir na Hina.

Mikoto deixou uma careta escapar.

— Eu nunca vou entender o seu relacionamento com aquelas duas.

— Hoje eu vou só como amigo, mãe, juro. Não sei por que o Naruto teve que inventar de te contar que a gente já tinha saído.

— Porque se ele não me fala, eu não fico sabendo de nada! Sabia que ele conta tudinho pra Kushina?

Sasuke revirou os olhos e pegou uma calça de moletom; a noite estava um pouco fria.

— É sério, Sasuke, você pode se abrir mais comigo.

Sabia disso. Suspirou e se voltou para a mãe, que parecia chateada de verdade. Sentou-se na cama com ela e a puxou para um abraço forte. Mikoto se aconchegou no carinho do filho e o manteve assim o máximo que pôde.

— Você está cheiroso.

— Obrigado. E eu me abro contigo, mãe.

— Não se abre, não, ou teria me contado sobre essa coisa toda de trocar mensagens com o Naruto. Eu tive que saber pela Kushina, Sasuke!

Ele a abraçou mais forte para evitar seus olhos cheios de acusações. Sabia que a mãe adorava ter conhecimento de tudo sobre a sua vida, mas a verdade era que ela e Kushina eram intrometidas e fofoqueiras.

— Ela não tinha que ter te falado nada também.

Mikoto se afastou emburrada.

— Acha bonito que sua mãe não saiba de nada da sua vida?

— Ai, mãe, que drama…

— Que drama nada! Poxa, Sasuke, tira uns minutos pra falar com a tua mãe, vai!

Conferiu no celular que já era quase dez e meia da noite.

— Eu tenho aula amanhã de manhã e sei que as meninas não vão querer dormir tão cedo. Não posso conversar contigo outra hora?

— Não, não pode. Você nunca fica em casa! Desde que eu voltei da viagem com teu pai, mal te vi!

— Você voltou ontem, mãe.

— Pois então!

Bagunçou os cabelos e foi pegar uma camiseta. Mikoto também se levantou.

— Eu te levo na Hinata e você conversa comigo no caminho. Pode ser assim?

— Pode. Ah, o Itachi dormiu estudando de novo.

O olhar de Mikoto ficou triste.

— Ah… Só quero que seu irmão termine a faculdade de uma vez. Ele parece até meio doente, não acha? Tem comido tão pouco…

— É por causa daquela prova que ele vai ter semana que vem.

— Eu sei… Espera aqui.

Viu-a sair do seu quarto e suspirou aliviado. Pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Naruto; precisava descontar sua frustração nele.

**_Sasuke: Tá vendo? Eu disse que ia dar merda_ **

**_Sasuke: Minha mãe veio aqi no qarto qurnd falar sobre essa merda toda_ **

**_Sasuke: Eu só n mando ela ir se resolver ctg pq aí sim tu me fodia de vez_ **

**_Naruto: Ei, eu n fiz nada!_ **

**_Sasuke: Tua mãe fez_ **

**_Sasuke: Contou todas merda com o Gaara p minha_ **

**_Naruto: N é novidade, ela smp conta_ **

**_Sasuke: Culpa tua, otário_ **

**_Naruto: Cala a boca_ **

**_Sasuke: Vem calar_ **

**_Naruto: Olha q eu vou_ **

Estava a ponto de continuar a provocá-lo quando se sentiu constrangido. As brincadeiras eram diferentes agora. Se dissesse que duvidava, Naruto poderia interpretar errado. E a bem verdade, como queria ser interpretado? Não era como se a ideia de ser calado com um beijo o incomodasse.

Revirou os olhos e guardou o telefone. Pegou a mochila, seu material e algumas roupas. Mal teve tempo de fechá-la quando Mikoto entrou de novo e se sentou sobre a cama.

— Fiz um café pro seu irmão. Seu pai está conversando com ele agora sobre essa coisa de estudar demais. Você sabe como Itachi é, ele escuta muito mais o seu pai.

Desde a infância, havia uma diferença enorme entre a relação de Sasuke com Fugaku e de Itachi com ele. Sasuke nunca conseguiu se comunicar direito com o pai, sempre havia uma barreira que os mantinha afastados. Itachi, por outro lado, era o menino de ouro. Suspirou meio frustrado. Não imaginava Fugaku entrando no _seu_ quarto e lhe entregando uma xícara de café para conversarem.

Mikoto, por outro lado… Sasuke tinha uma relação tão próxima com a mãe que até já brigara com Itachi uma vez, por ele ter dito que ela era superprotetora demais. Começou a ajeitar os cabelos em frente ao espelho.

— Tá pronto? Vai me falar sobre essa história com o Naruto?

— Eu tô quase. Mas, enfim, o que a tia Kushina te disse?

— Não interessa o que ela disse, eu quero saber tudo.

— Não tenho muito o que dizer, sério. O Naruto conheceu esse cara no ônibus, queria chamar a atenção dele e me pediu pra mandar umas mensagens meio… hm… ah, a tia Kushina te disse sobre o que eram. Aí eu topei, porque sei lá também. E um dia ele mandou uma mensagem pra mãe dele em vez de pra mim e deu merda. E acho que é isso.

Colocou um tênis, olhou-se uma última vez no espelho e indicou que estava pronto. Os dois desceram lado a lado até a garagem.

— Mas e quem é esse menino do ônibus?

— O Gaara. Ele gosta do Naruto, mas não gosta de mim. Eu não gosto dele também.

— E por que não?

Ficou em silêncio. Entrou no carro ainda sem saber o que falar, e percebeu que Mikoto esperava uma resposta para ligar o motor e seguir até a casa de Hinata. Suspirou, encarando o teto. Era bom que ela soubesse de uma vez.

— Porque eu tenho ciúmes.

— É?

Concordou num aceno.

— Eu tô meio apaixonado por ele. Pelo Naruto. Eu não sei quando aconteceu, nem por que agora, e nunca fui muito interessado por meninos num geral, apesar de já ter beijado um ou outro, como você sabe.

— Eu sei.

Satisfeita por ter uma resposta, ela começou a dirigir.

— E eu não sei, mãe. É tudo muito estranho. Ele gosta de mim também. Bem mais do que eu gosto dele, na verdade. Ele gosta de mim desde a escola…

— É, eu sei.

Virou-se assustado para ela. Mikoto deu de ombros.

— Você sabe que eu converso com o Naruto. Ele me contou quando vocês estavam indo para o segundo ano do Ensino Médio.

— Como assim? Por que você nunca me disse?

— Não era meu segredo pra contar, filho.

— Mesmo assim…

— Não, eu não tinha direito nenhum de falar isso pra ti. Eu tenho três filhos, não dois, sabe? Quatro, se contarmos teu primo.

Sasuke revirou os olhos e se apoiou com força contra a cadeira. Suspirou.

— Todo mundo sabia menos eu, é isso?

— Acho que sim. Ele falou até com o Itachi.

— É, isso eu sei.

Pensou nas mensagens que Naruto e Itachi trocaram em seu celular, no dia em que Naruto e Gaara se conheceram. Ficara tão surpreso por descobrir que Naruto se atraíra por ele aos doze anos… Nunca imaginara que esse sentimento pudesse ter durado tanto tempo.

Por alguns minutos, não disseram nada. Depois, Mikoto o chamou.

— Mas eu não entendi isso do tal Gaara. Se você gosta do Naruto e o Naruto gosta de você, por que não se resolvem de uma vez? Eu que não tenho nada contra, ele já é meu filho mesmo.

Soltou uma risada meio triste.

— É por causa disso, mãe. Vocês amam o Naruto, eu amo a tia Kushina e o Minato… Consegue imaginar como seria se a gente terminasse? Sem almoços com todo mundo junto, sem viagens de férias, sem nada. A gente não ia mais se ver e eu não consigo imaginar nós dois voltando ao normal depois de terminar um namoro, entende? E eu nem sei se quero um namoro. Eu tenho vinte e dois, é cedo demais pra casar.

— Meu amor, ninguém falou em casamento. Por que vocês só não tentam?

— É que não tem isso de tentar, mãe. Com o Naruto ou dá certo, ou a gente perde metade da família, sabe? Eu não quero isso.

— Kushina não se afastaria de nós por vocês terminarem e, a menos que ele te traia ou faça algo terrível, eu também não me afastaria do Naruto.

— É isso que vocês dizem agora, né. E eu não quero me afastar dele também. A gente é amigo há muito tempo…

— Isso é verdade. Eu ainda acho que você está fazendo tempestade em copo d’água, mas te entendo. Se for pra começar a namorar pensando no término, é melhor nem começar mesmo.

Concordou sem dizer nada. Mikoto continuava sorrindo.

— Mas, sabe, filho, eu tô muito feliz. Nunca te vi gostar de ninguém de verdade e tinha receio de você nunca se apaixonar. Estou feliz que seja pelo Naruto.

Ele riu.

— Eu estaria feliz de me apaixonar por ele se já tivesse trinta anos e quisesse ficar com uma pessoa só. Agora é uma merda.

Chegaram. Ela estacionou e o beijou na testa.

— Por enquanto. A gente nunca sabe o futuro. Mas seja lá o que for acontecer, continua falando comigo, tá bom? Eu gosto de saber como anda teu coração.

Riu e revirou os olhos.

— É, mãe, tá bom.

— Se divirta com as meninas hoje. Talvez elas consigam colocar um juízo na tua cabeça.

— Duvido.

Saiu do carro um pouco mais leve. Gostava de conversar com Mikoto, ela era bem mais calma que Kushina e sempre tinha bons conselhos para dar, além de ser uma ótima ouvinte. Tinha certeza de que todas as suas palavras seriam repassadas à mãe de Naruto em breve, e riu um pouco. Queria isso que elas tinham; queria chegar aos quase cinquenta anos ainda trocando mensagens diárias com seu melhor amigo, ainda próximo dele. Se resolvesse beijá-lo sempre que sentia vontade, não via isso acontecendo.

Tocou a campainha e observou a mãe ir embora assim que entrou na casa. Ino e Hinata já estavam de pijama e tinham uma garrafa de vinho o esperando sobre a mesa. Sorriu para elas e retribuiu ao abraço apertado que recebeu das duas. Às vezes se esquecia do quanto a amizade delas era importante também. Desde que Hinata se mudara, vinham conversando menos e estavam um tanto afastados. Não era sempre que percebia isso, porém agora a saudade apertou como nunca.

— Oie! — Ino comemorou. — Ai, que cheiroso.

— Minha mãe também achou.

— Sem papo-furado, eu quero saber de tudo!

Hinata riu da animação dela e foi buscar o chocolate e o vinho. Sasuke retirou os tênis e foi pegar a pantufa cor-de-rosa de coelhinhos que sempre usava quando dormia ali. Estava debaixo das cobertas quando Hinata voltou com os comes e bebes.

Ajeitados os três no sofá, Sasuke no meio, ele despejou tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos tempos. Falou sobre Gaara e as vezes que transara com Naruto pelo telefone (não havia outra forma de definir), sobre o quanto o beijo o deixara nervoso… Repetiu até coisas que elas já sabiam porque, agora que havia começado a falar, não conseguia mais ficar quieto. Ino o interrompia bastante para fazer comentários desnecessários, Hinata o ouvia com mais calma. Sasuke foi bebendo o vinho aos poucos, apreciando o gosto e a textura e tentando se concentrar.

— E depois de tudo isso, eu ainda descubro que nem transei direito na festa. A Sofia, que é uma das meninas com quem eu fiquei, me disse que passei a noite toda falando do Naruto.

— _Ah, não!_ — Ino interrompeu, rindo.

— _Sim!_ Foi muito merda, porque ela disse isso _na frente do Naruto!_

— _Porra…_

— Eu sei. Mas isso ainda não foi o pior. Hoje de tarde-

Foi interrompido pela campainha. Trocou um olhar frustrado com elas, e Hinata se levantou para atender. Sasuke a seguiu de perto para mandar quem quer que fosse embora.

Era Sakura. Justo quem ele _não_ queria ver.

— Oi, Hina!

— Saky…

— Tô interrompendo alguma coisa?

— Na verdade tá — Sasuke respondeu.

Hinata o cutucou com força nas costelas, forçando-o a ficar quieto, e sorriu para a amiga.

— Capaz, a gente tá só conversando mesmo. Você não avisou que vinha…

— Ah, é que deu merda lá em casa. Sabe como é, né… Eu pensei que você tava só com a Ino, mas eu acho que vou pra casa da Tenten então, ou sei lá.

Poucas pessoas sabiam dos problemas de Sakura com a mãe. Hinata jamais permitiria que ela ficasse sozinha na rua a essa hora. Segurou a mão dela e a puxou para dentro, sorrindo. Sasuke ficou irritado, mas ninguém se importou. Ino sorriu ao ver a amiga e correu para abraçá-la.

— O que você trouxe aí?

— Três garrafas de vinho. Eu posso ir embora, sério.

— De jeito nenhum — Hinata a cortou. — Você vai é dormir aqui. Quer pegar um pijama meu ali no quarto?

— Ai, eu quero sim. Tô precisando mesmo de uma roupa quente, vinho e chocolate.

Sakura largou as garrafas sobre a mesinha de centro e foi para o quarto de Hinata. Sasuke cruzou os braços.

— Por que ela vai ficar? Eu não quero conversar com ela junto, nem gosto da menina.

— Eu realmente não sei como vocês nunca se aproximaram. Vocês são os dois melhores amigos do Naruto! — Ino reclamou, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

— Foda-se, a gente nunca foi muito amigo.

— Mas vocês quase se pegaram algumas vezes — Ino o lembrou.

— Ela é bonita e eu também, óbvio que quase nos pegamos algumas vezes. Mas é a melhor amiga do Naruto, não vou falar dele com ela aqui.

— Ué, você também é o melhor amigo dele!

— É diferente, Hinata, não te faz de louca. Aposto que ela vai falar tudo pra ele.

— Não vai nada — Ino o cortou. — A Sakura é muito discreta quando quer ser, que nem eu.

— Mas quando não quer…

Foi empurrado de volta para o sofá. Hinata suspirou.

— Sasuke, a mãe da Sakura é a pessoa mais tóxica que eu já conheci na minha vida. Se ela apareceu aqui depois da meia noite, é porque aconteceu merda em casa e ela não consegue ficar lá. Eu não vou mandar ela embora e pronto.

— Tóxica como?

Sakura apareceu e se jogou na poltrona ao lado do sofá de três lugares que eles dividiam. Ela revirou os olhos cheios de lágrimas como se estivesse entediada.

— Tóxica do tipo que diz que eu sou inútil e que nunca vou conseguir me formar porque Medicina é pra gente inteligente e eu sou burra. E considerando que eu me fodi bonito na última prova, nem tenho moral de esfregar uma nota boa na cara dela.

Ficaram em silêncio. Sasuke pensou em Mikoto fazendo café para Itachi e também em quando ela arrastava o irmão para a cama e se negava a sair do quarto até que ele estivesse dormindo. Itachi reclamava, mas sem Mikoto ele com certeza já não teria mais nenhuma saúde mental para continuar estudando.

Ino se levantou para se sentar no braço da poltrona dela e a abraçar.

— Sua mãe é uma retardada sem noção que não devia nem estar aqui. Ela que sempre quis fazer faculdade e nunca passou no vestibular.

— Hoje eu quero falar sobre qualquer coisa menos sobre a minha mãe, pode ser? Sobre o que vocês estavam falando quando eu cheguei?

Sasuke encarou Ino e Hinata, que se mantiveram caladas, e suspirou.

— Eu tô apaixonado pelo Naruto e a gente se pegou hoje de tarde no carro.

Isso foi um choque para todas. Ino se levantou num pulo.

— Cê passou vinte mil horas contando tua vida inteira e deixou esse detalhe de lado?! Devia ter começado por isso, seu merda!

Ignorou a reação dela e percebeu o choque de Sakura.

— A Sofia resolveu falar toda a minha vida sexual hoje lá na cafeteria. Pelo que pareceu, eu disse pro Naruto que tinha gozado cinco vezes, mas não foi cinco, foi três e, sim, ela deu esse tipo de detalhe. Aí ele ficou todo “ai, cê mentiu pra mim” e eu quis mandar ele tomar no meio daquele cu, mas me controlei. E a Sofia seguiu falando que eu fingi que era _youtuber_ , fiz muita merda, passei a noite toda falando do Naruto e de como o sorriso dele é bonito e de como a porra do beijo dele mexeu comigo. Uma vergonha, enfim.

— Quem é Sofia? — Sakura perguntou confusa.

— Uma menina que eu transei sexta. Eu fiquei com três, na real. Elas são mais velhas e muito bacanas. Eu nunca tinha feito nada parecido, foi bem legal. E o sexo foi bom. Não que eu lembre de muita coisa, mas eu acho que foi bom.

Meio orgulhosa, Ino bagunçou seus cabelos.

— Ai, que lindo! E pensar que você era tão careta alguns anos atrás.

— Eu nunca fui careta!

A expressão indignada dele fez Hinata sorrir.

— Sasuke, cê era um pouco. Mas te ensinamos direitinho.

— Careta nada! Eu fiz até vídeo lá no motel, queria imitar o Itachi ou sei lá, não tinha nada de careta em mim.

O olhar de Ino lhe dizia que ela ainda discordava. Deu um puxão nela para que a amiga se acomodasse no sofá ao seu lado.

— Vídeo? — Hinata se interessou. — Que vídeo?

— Não sei também, ela ficou de me mandar por _face_ e até agora nada.

Sasuke se sentiu mais desconfortável ainda com a presença de Sakura porque ela não dissera muita coisa. Abriu outra garrafa de vinho. Se precisava mesmo contar toda aquela merda, precisaria de álcool.

— Mas que mulher fofoqueira! — Ino reclamou. — Eu faria o mesmo, mas que sacanagem. Oras filmar as pessoas bêbadas!

Outra risada meio boba. Sakura finalmente conseguiu se recuperar do susto e se serviu de vinho também. Os chocolates passaram entre eles e a barra terminou em poucos minutos.

— Fofoqueira mesmo — concordou Sasuke. — Mas enfim, agora foi.

— Tá, mas você e o Naruto tão namorando, então? — Sakura perguntou. — Que absurdo, ele nem me disse nada!

— _Não!_ Óbvio que não estamos namorando!

Isso deixou as três confusas. Sasuke revirou os olhos e bebeu mais um pouco. Sentiu o rosto meio quente.

— Ele é meu melhor amigo, a gente não tem como namorar.

— Mas é óbvio que tem! — Ino retrucou.

As outras duas concordaram com ênfase. Sasuke se levantou com a taça na mão, precisava andar enquanto falava.

— Eu não quero namorar. Eu não gosto disso. Se fosse pra eu namorar, tinha que ser que nem vocês duas, relacionamento aberto. Vocês veem o Naruto num relacionamento aberto? Mas é óbvio que não, ele é ciumento demais e ia ter um treco. Ia ter crise de ansiedade toda vez que eu saísse com outra pessoa pensando que eu ia me apaixonar ou qualquer merda assim.

Sobre a mesinha de centro, o celular de Sasuke vibrou. Ele bebeu mais alguns goles e continuou seu monólogo, visto que os olhares de Ino e Sakura lhe diziam que elas não estavam entendendo nada.

— Você já namorou antes — apontou Hinata.

— É, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse durar. Eu sempre sabia que a gente ia terminar em algum ponto, tava só juntando experiência, entende? E é isso, eu não tenho experiência em namoro o suficiente pra começar algo com alguém como o Naruto.

Sakura abriu mais uma barra de chocolate e a mordeu.

— Isso não faz sentido. Se você quer mais experiência de namoro, é só namorar o Naruto.

Ino concordou.

— Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: você não quer namorar com o Naruto, que é alguém de quem você gosta e com quem quer uma coisa mais séria, mas aceitaria namorar com uma pessoa aleatória porque vocês vão terminar mesmo. É isso?

— Sim, Ino! Exato! Porque esse é o ponto: ninguém nunca fica com o primeiro namoro sério. Todo mundo tem mil experiências românticas que dão merda e de repente aos trinta e cinco você descobre que é apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo e que é hora de vocês ficarem juntos.

Hinata se levantou e o envolveu num abraço. Primeiro Sasuke tentou empurrá-la, mas depois só aceitou e fechou os olhos. Foi puxado de volta para o sofá.

— Sasuke — ela começou —, você tá fazendo todo esse drama porque quer ficar com ele pra sempre, né?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu não quero que a gente termine.

— Então é melhor nem começar? — Sakura perguntou.

Concordou num aceno, detestando o tom de voz dela. Depois Ino ainda perguntava por que não eram amigos.

— Sim.

— Isso é ridículo — Ino bufou.

— Eu entendo — Hinata disse, fazendo um carinho suave em seus cabelos negros. Era por essas e outras que Sasuke preferiria estar falando com ela a sós. — Mas você não pode começar a namorar pensando que vão terminar, entende? Se você gosta do Naruto…

— Mas é aí que tá! Eu não sei se gosto mesmo dele ou se é só tesão porque ele é gostoso e beija bem. Eu não sei se não vai passar meio logo, porque eu nunca fico mais do que alguns meses atraído pela mesma pessoa.

— Bom, isso seria uma merda… — Sakura murmurou.

— Pois é! Imagina eu começar essa merda, aí o Naruto fica cheio de esperança porque ele gosta de mim há um tempão, mas aí eu paro de gostar dele lá pelo nosso quinto mês de namoro! Isso ia ser bem pior, pra ele e pra mim, do que a gente só deixar esse sentimento de lado e seguir a vida.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Hinata se levantou para ir fazer pipoca e deixou Ino e Sakura pensarem nessa situação um pouco. Ino mordeu os lábios antes de começar a falar.

— Olha, eu e a Hina começamos no final do terceiro ano. Ela se mudou nem seis meses depois de a gente começar e foi bem merda porque a gente ainda era nova, queria descobrir um monte de coisa com outras pessoas também e sei lá… Eu entendo o que cê tá falando, porque eu pensei as mesmas coisas mil vezes antes de tomar coragem pra sair com ela. Cê sabe dos dramas, a gente já era amigo quando eu tinha quinze e comecei a gostar dela. Já tava quase fazendo dezoito quando tomei vergonha na cara e a gente se entendeu. E sei lá, Sasuke, foi a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu não imagino eu e a Hinata separadas, não mesmo. E você e o Naruto são ainda mais próximos do que eu e ela éramos antes de tudo acontecer.

— É isso, Ino. A gente é mais próximo, eu não quero perder meu melhor amigo. A gente joga junto, conversa junto, faz tudo junto. E eu juro por Deus, Sakura, se cê falar uma palavra pra ele, eu te mato.

— Eu não sou fofoqueira.

Ignorou-a, estendendo os braços para a bacia de pipoca que Hinata trazia. Comeram mais um pouco, beberam mais vinho. Já estavam meio zonzos quando Sakura começou a mexer no celular.

— Eu tenho a tua música, Sasuke.

— Se você colocar algum sertanejo ruim, eu te expulso daqui.

Ela riu um pouco e depois largou o telefone. Os acordes que tocaram eram conhecidos de Sasuke.

— Puta que pariu, eu amo essa música — ele murmurou.

— _Mas é claro que o sol vai voltar amanhã_ — todos cantaram baixinho. — _Mais uma vez, eu sei_.

— Eu amo Legião Urbana — Sakura sussurrou.

— Só quem não gosta é o Naruto porque ele é escroto — Sasuke disse.

Passaram os próximos minutos ouvindo a música e a cantando juntos. Sasuke apoiou a cabeça contra o encosto do sofá, cansado. Sakura mordeu o lábio antes de falar:

— Sasuke… Você não sente ciúmes? Porque o Naruto vai ficar com o Gaara se você não ficar com ele.

Sabia disso muito bem e não precisava que alguém o lembrasse desse detalhe.

— Eu sinto. Mas sei lá. Pelo menos o Gaara sabe o que quer e eles não vão durar muito também.

Ino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— E por que não?

— Porque o Naruto se apaixona por um monte de gente, mas nunca é sério.

Hinata entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, querendo passar conforto.

— É, Sasuke, mas um dia isso vai mudar.

— Não quero pensar nisso.

Esticou-se para pegar o celular. Havia uma mensagem de Sofia no _facebook_.

— Ai, caralho…

Curiosa, Ino se esticou para ver o que acontecia.

— Que foi? — Sakura perguntou

Ao não ser respondida, levantou-se para ficar atrás deles. Sasuke abriu o vídeo. A imagem o mostrava com os olhos vermelhos, apenas de cueca e com um copo de algo amarelo na mão. Marcela, seminua, estava ao seu lado na cama.

_— Boa noite, gente! Como que o Itachi diz? Ah, nem lembro. No vídeo de hoje eu quero dizer que minha vida amorosa tá muito ótima, acabei de transar oito vezes com três garotas._

Uma voz ao fundo riu alto. Marcela, com a pele negra fazendo um contraste lindo com a _lingerie_ cor-de-rosa, aproximou-se engatinhando.

_— Ele tá mentindo, a gente transou três vezes._

_— Eu te dei quatro orgasmos, juntando isso dá sete. E a Andi e a Sofia também tiveram e a gente transou, tipo, doze vezes._

No vídeo, Marcela negou com a cabeça. Sasuke a ignorou e tomou um gole do que quer que fosse.

Alguém que não aparecia também começou a falar:

_— Sasuke, conta pra gente sobre o seu amigo que beija bem._

_—_ Affs _, ele é um puto. Eu tava todo cheio de merda na cabeça porque a gente se beijou e daí ele foi lá transar com o namoradinho dele. Um cara idiota que ele conheceu no ônibus. E o pior é que o filho da puta do Naruto beija bem pra caralho. Ai, porra, eu sinto o beijo dele no meu pau sempre que penso._

Mais risadas. Sasuke quis muito desaparecer e agradeceu Marcela por ter impedido que postasse isso em qualquer rede social (talvez ela tenha sido influenciada pelo fato de aparecer seminua no vídeo).

— _Parem de rir, eu tô falando sério! Ele é meu melhor amigo, aí ficou pedindo pra eu trocar_ sexting _com ele e eu troquei, né, porque também sou meio retardado. Aí foi bom pra caralho, sendo que não era pra ter sido. Aí agora a gente se beijou e não dá pra parar de pensar na boca dele._

 _— Alguém tava com mel na boca, hein?_ — essa pergunta também veio de uma das meninas que não aparecia.

_— Não sei o que ele tinha na boca, mas era bom. Caralho, como eu queria beijar ele de novo, puta que pariu._

Marcela não conseguia parar de rir.

— _Isso é amor, sabia?_

_— Cala a boca, não pira. É amor nada, é tesão mesmo. Loiro gostoso da porra, meu Deus. Eu acho que ele deve transar bem também. Porque se o beijo já foi a melhor coisa desse mundo…_

_— A melhor, Sasuke? Mas e a gente?_

_— Vocês são maravilhosas, deusas na Terra. Gente, se vocês soubessem o que a Andi faz com-_

_— Fala do seu amigo e não de mim, por favor. Pensei que o beijo dele fosse a melhor coisa._

_— Ah, mas é. Se vocês beijassem ele iam entender, é melhor que orgasmo. Eu acho que eu teria um orgasmo agora se a gente se beijasse._

_— Sasuke, você tá muito mal. Não tem condições mais de fazer nada, que dirá de ter orgasmos._

_— Ei, eu já tive seis, por isso que o último foi difícil. Caras são diferentes de meninas, a gente precisa de mais tempo pra se recuperar._

_— Três, bebê, não seis._

_— Não, eu acho que foram seis, sim._

Marcela colocou uma camiseta e se sentou na cama. Ela não parecia tão bêbada e tinha um sorriso meio sonhador no rosto.

 _—_ _O que mais você quer contar pros seus fãs, Sasuke?_

 _— Nunca beijem o melhor amigo de vocês, principalmente se o nome dele for Naruto. Sério, é terrível porque você não consegue pensar em merda nenhuma e daí tem três meninas lindas na tua cama e quando termina fica pensando no babaca e querendo fazer vídeo no_ youtube _. Então eu tô aqui pra dar dicas pra humanidade inteira, porque vocês precisam compartilhar a minha sabedoria: nunca transem com o melhor amigo de vocês porque vocês podem gostar._

A voz que surgiu agora era diferente. Se Sasuke se lembrasse bem, era Sofia:

_— Vocês não transaram._

_— Exato. A gente se beijou e eu tô assim. Se a gente transar eu vou morrer. E nunca confiem em pessoas que conhecem nos ônibus, eles são terríveis e vão roubar teu melhor amigo._

_— Mas se você não quer ficar com ele, por que outras pessoas não podem?_

_— Porque eu quero beijar ele pra sempre e não posso, então é injusto que outra pessoa faça isso, sabe?_

A risada de Marcela era muito bonita.

 _— Ok, meninas, a gente já teve a nossa diversão. Dá tchau pros teus fãs, Sasuke, que a gente vai desligar aqui e chamar um_ uber _pra te levar de volta pra festa._

_— Ah, eu não quero ir. O Naruto vai estar com o babaca do ônibus lá e eu não quero ver ele._

_— Você sempre pode beijar o Naruto na frente do babaca do ônibus_ — Andreza sugeriu.

_— Mas aí o Naruto vai ficar puto e não vai mais sorrir pra mim. O sorriso dele é bem lindo, eu ia morrer._

Marcela bagunçou seus cabelos e, ainda em frente ao vídeo, ajudou Sasuke a colocar uma camiseta.

_— Eu já disse que o sorriso do Naruto é bonito?_

_— Só umas trinta vezes hoje —_ Marcela respondeu. — _Anda, dá tchau._

_— Mas eu ainda tenho que falar sobre como é transar com três meninas e ter cinco orgasmos. Spoiler: é muito bom, tipo beijar certas pessoas._

Sofia aproximou um pouco a câmera. A mão dela apareceu no vídeo, ajeitando uma mecha de Sasuke atrás da orelha.

_— Você já perdeu sua dignidade o suficiente, querido. Esses últimos copos de vinho não te fizeram muito bem._

_— Fizeram sim, shiu! Mas filma aí que agora eu quero falar sobre meu tempo com vocês. Na real, a Sofia que vai. Conta aí como é receber oral de duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo._

O rosto redondo e corado de Sofia apareceu na câmera. Ela piscou um olho.

_— Muito bom, mas aparentemente não tão bom quanto beijar esse tal Naruto._

Ao fundo, Sasuke se jogou para trás e gritou:

_— É, com certeza não é mesmo!_

O vídeo acabou. Todos ficaram quietos. Sasuke estava vermelho, perdido em sua indignidade. Ino controlou a risada de forma falha, mas Hinata e Sakura estavam em choque demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

— Pessoas drogadas e bêbadas deveriam ser proibidas de ter celular — Sasuke sussurrou. — Obrigado, Marcela, por não me deixar postar isso aqui. Meu Deus…

— Olha, essa Marcela é linda pra caralho, será que ela não ia querer algo comigo e com a Hina?

Sakura ralhou com ela.

— Foco, Ino! Sasuke, eu nunca pensei que-

— Eu também não. Dica pro futuro: não misturar uísque, vodca, maconha, cerveja e vinho.

Com a voz um pouco risonha, Hinata o repreendeu:

— Você não devia precisar que alguém te avisasse sobre isso. Vomitou quanto no outro dia?

— Muito, não quero nem pensar. Meu Deus… Nunca mais, sério. Nunca mais. Imagina se o Naruto vê esse caralho?

Sakura deu de ombros.

— Ele vai é ficar muito feliz. Do jeito que você falou ali, parece bem apaixonado.

— Eu tava drogado mesmo, é diferente.

— Nem tanto — Ino murmurou. — A gente pode assistir de novo?

— Não, não pode.

Num movimento meio irritado, Sasuke jogou o celular no outro sofá. Depois escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Hinata tentou fazer carinho em seu rosto, porém Sasuke se levantou num pulo.

— Nem um pio disso pra ninguém, ok?

— Sasuke, é óbvio que a gente não vai falar nada, mas que _nóia!_ — Ino reclamou.

O olhar dele se prendeu em Sakura, que ergueu as mãos.

— Nem uma palavra de mim, juro. Nem pro Naruto.

Ele concordou depois de um tempo e voltou a bagunçar seus cabelos.

— Mas que merda…

— Olha, agora já passou. O que você precisa fazer é cair na real — Ino o cortou. — Você tá curtindo o Naruto, que te curte de volta. Vai ficar com ele?

— Não.

— Então o caminho tá livre pro Gaara aproveitar. Mas é ridículo isso. Mesmo que dê errado, pelo menos cê não vai ficar pensando “mas e se…?”.

— Bom, pelo menos eu vou ficar pensando “mas e se…?” com ele ainda na minha vida, não arrependido de ter estragado o melhor… Esquece. Só não, ok? Eu e o Naruto não daria certo.

O assunto se deu por encerrado. Uma parte de Sasuke queria ficar falando sobre essa loucura a noite inteira, porém também estava contente por ter dito tudo o que estava entalado na garganta. Agora precisava só esperar esses sentimentos irem embora para sua amizade voltar ao normal com Naruto.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Estavam deitados na cama de Naruto, com a segunda temporada de _The good place_ passando na televisão. Minato fizera pipoca para os dois antes de sair para o hospital, e Kushina dissera que chamaria uma pizza.

— Aí eu sei lá. Depois do que ele disse, acho que ficou meio resolvido que eu vou ficar com o Gaara e a gente vai esperar o Sasuke parar de querer me comer. Eu te falei que ele não gostava de mim, eu falei.

Kiba balançou a cabeça de um lado, um tanto incrédulo.

— Vocês dois são retardados, isso sim. Podiam estar se comendo agora, mas preferem sofrer. Aí o Sasuke vai ficar com ciúmes do Gaara e você vai enganar o pobre coitado.

— Eu não vou enganar ninguém! Amanhã a gente vai almoçar junto e eu já vou falar que nunca fiquei com o Sasuke e todo o resto. _Aff_ , aposto que ele nem vai querer mais nada comigo.

Deixaram de conversar um pouco para rir de Eleanor no episódio.

— Devia te largar mesmo, mas acho que ele é outro retardado e que vai ficar contigo, sim.

— Ai, Kiba, para. E se fosse o Shino, hein?

— Se fosse o Shino a gente ia estar transando agora.

Naruto o empurrou para fora da cama, o que o fez rir.

— Ah, sim. Para de merda, cê ia estar mais fodido que eu.

— Não ia nada. Ontem mesmo eu decidi que, se ele quiser, a gente vai ficar.

Foram interrompidos pela cabeça de Kushina na porta.

— Tô me sentindo sozinha, posso ficar aqui?

Ela piscou os olhos como se precisasse convencê-los. Os dois só fizeram espaço para ela na cama. Kushina pegou pipoca e se deitou de forma espalhafatosa, igual a como Naruto sempre fazia.

— Então, meninos, sobre o que estão falando?

Naruto já havia contado tudo para a mãe antes, porque Kiba passara em casa para um banho e ele não conseguira se aguentar de ansiedade. Ela ficou preocupada com sua reação, especialmente porque não esperava que Sasuke fosse admitir seu “quase amor”.

— Sobre hoje de tarde, né. Aí o Kiba disse que, se tivesse no meu lugar, ele ficava com o Shino se o Shino quisesse, o que é mentira porque na sexta a gente falou disso e ele tava todo “eu não sei o que fazer”.

— Ah, mas o Shino é apaixonado por você, querido. Até eu já percebi.

Por alguns segundos, Kiba se distraiu com a pipoca. Depois acabou dando de ombros.

— Talvez, né, tia. Mas ele nunca me disse nada também e sei lá. Eu gosto dele, eu acho. Ele é meu melhor amigo e me conhece e sei lá. Eu acho que tentaria, sabe? Se é pra dar certo com alguém, quem melhor que ele, né?

Naruto cruzou os braços, frustrado, fazendo os outros dois rirem.

— Vocês falam como se fosse minha culpa, mas é o Sasuke que tá de putice e não quer namorar. Por mim a gente já tinha casado até.

A mãe de Naruto lhe deu um peteleco na testa.

— Não fala assim. O Sasuke só está confuso. Ele nem sabia que gostava de meninos até pouco tempo atrás, filho. E ele nunca namorou e nunca quis namorar. E ele sempre pensa mil vezes antes de fazer as coisas, você sabe disso.

— Ah, mãe, mas é um saco isso. Ele gosta de mim e eu gosto dele, poxa! Mas eu me nego a ser mais um naquela listinha gigante de gente que ele pegou.

Kiba balançou a cabeça concordando. Kushina acabou não tendo como discordar disso também.

— Ele vai amadurecer em breve.

— Foda-se também. Ele não quer nem tentar, eu me nego a passar nervoso por isso de novo.

A risada de Kiba o irritou.

— Que foi?

— Você diz isso hoje, mas amanhã o Sasuke vai dizer “a” e você vai estar lambendo o chão que ele pisa.

Kushina achou graça, Naruto o empurrou da cama de novo.

— Ridículo.

O celular de Naruto vibrou. Ele leu a mensagem e seu rosto derreteu num sorriso. Mostrou a tela para a mãe e para Kiba.

**_Gaara: Hey, tô pensando em você_ **

— É isso que eu quero, ok? Esse tipo de carinho aqui. Com alguém que não esteja de putaria e que não saiba o que quer e que não assumiu nem a própria sexualidade. Eu quero alguém que goste de mim deste jeito.

Respondeu com um coração, sem saber o que dizer.          

**_Gaara: Ah, vc tá aqi_ **

**_Gaara: Pensei q só ia me responder amanhã_ **

**_Gaara: Mas que bom que tá aqui_ **

**_Gaara: oi_ **

**_Naruto: oi_ **

— Pronto, perdemos o Naruto — Kiba reclamou.

Kushina se acomodou no meio dos dois e fez com que cada um apoiasse a cabeça nos ombros dela. Gostava de dar colo e carinho para aqueles meninos, fazia com que pensasse que era possível mantê-los para sempre protegidos no calor do seu abraço.

— Filho, falando nisso… Eu preciso pedir desculpas para o Gaara. Tratei ele muito mal da última vez que ele veio aqui. Precisamos fazer um almoço de família com ele junto pra eu mostrar que posso ser uma sogra bacana.

Naruto deixou uma risada escapar.

— Ele vai terminar comigo amanhã mesmo, nem te estressa com isso. E foi culpa minha e do Sasuke, eu já falo amanhã também. Se é pra ferrar com o que a gente tem, já vou falar tudo. Quero só curtir mais um pouco, o Gaara me faz tão bem…

**_Gaara: sabe, eu to querendo beijar na boca esses dias_ **

**_Gaara: e você tem uma boca, olha que coincidência_ **

Soltou uma risada meio alta, que foi confundida com a de Kushina e Kiba que prestavam atenção ao seriado. O carinho em sua cabeça o deixava sonolento.

**_Naruto: nossa_ **

**_Naruto: eu tbm tô querendo bjar uma boca_ **

**_Naruto: mas é uma coincidência enorme msm_ **

Desviou o olhar para a televisão apenas por alguns segundos.

**_Gaara: acho que vamos ter que resolver isso_ **

**_Gaara: nós dois com o mesmo desejo deve ser um sinal_ **

**_Naruto: eu acho_ **

**_Naruto: parece que a solução é simples_ **

**_Gaara: mas é claro_ **

**_Gaara: amanhã eu te encho de beijos_ **

**_Gaara: vou assumir responsabilidade por ter falado primeiro sobre esse problema terrível_ **

Seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho. Não queria mesmo falar sobre o almoço e o término iminente.

**_Naruto: olha, vamos continuar falando só de beijos_ **

**_Naruto: q eu to no colo da minha mãe aqui_ **

**_Gaara: aoskpkdakpodsad_ **

**_Gaara: oh, q meigo_ **

**_Gaara: no colo da mamãe?_ **

**_Naruto: sempre_ **

**_Naruto: lugar mais seguro no mundo não há_ **

**_Gaara: por enquanto_ **

**_Gaara: amanhã eu te mostro que meu colo pode ser bem confortável também_ **

**_Naruto:_ ** **_J_ **

**_Naruto: ansioso_ **

**_Gaara: também to..._ **

**_Naruto: eu vou dormir_ **

**_Naruto: na real, assistir seriado com o Kiba e c a mae_ **

**_Gaara: Kiba ta aí?_ **

**_Naruto: uhum_ **

**_Gaara: e o Sasuke...?_ **

**_Naruto: Hj n_ **

**_Naruto: ele foi dormir na Hina_ **

**_Naruto: amanhã a gente conversa_ **

**_Gaara: combinado_ **

**_Gaara: te cuida_ **

**_Gaara: dorme bem ;)_ **

**_Naruto: <3_ **

**_Naruto: pode deixar_ **

**_Naruto: dorme bem tmbm_ **

**_Naruto: até amanhã_ **

**_Gaara: até_ **

**_Naruto: :*_ **

Desligou a tela do telefone e fechou os olhos, acomodando-se melhor contra o pescoço de Kushina e passando um braço pela cintura dela.

— Mãe? — sussurrou baixinho.

— Oi?

— Eu te amo.

Kushina riu e o apertou. Kiba encheu as bochechas dela de beijos exagerados.

— Oh, coitadinho! Tá carente o neném! Eu também te amo, tia Kushina.

— Tô carente mesmo! E tem aula amanhã de manhã…

— Tem mesmo, vocês dois deveriam estar dormindo, isso sim!

Pela próxima meia hora, os garotos obedeceram às suas ordens e se arrumaram para dormir. Depois, Kushina saiu do quarto e deixou que passassem boa parte da madrugada conversando aos sussurros, como faziam desde a infância.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Perto das duas da manhã, Ino e Hinata foram para o quarto principal. Elas estavam cansadas e Hinata precisaria pegar o ônibus para ir embora logo cedo; sua aula começava depois do almoço. Sasuke e Sakura, por outro lado, continuaram na sala. Não havia quarto de hóspedes, então encheram dois colchões de ar.

— Sasuke?

— Hm?

— A gente pode falar sobre aquela noite com as mensagens?

Estavam os dois apoiados contra a parede, dividindo os fones de ouvido dela. Escutavam em loop a _playlist_ de Sakura que continha apenas Legião Urbana, Cazuza e Capital Inicial. Sasuke sempre pulava as músicas de Cazuza, porém gostava das outras. Haviam arrastado um dos colchões até um canto para beberem a última garrafa de vinho, e já não estavam nem um pouco sóbrios.

Ele suspirou.

— Não quero muito.

— Nem eu, mas vamos?

— Olha só, eu não sinto nada por você. Eu não sei se você tava esperando alguma coisa daquilo ou-

— Não, você entendeu tudo errado.

— Entendi?

Ficaram em silêncio, apreciando a batida de _Eduardo e Mônica_.

— Sim. Eu te acho bonito. Você ficou com a Ino e literalmente com todas as minhas amigas e sei lá, todo mundo sempre ficava conversando e eu fiquei curiosa. E eu pensei que o Naruto já não sentia mesmo nada por ti, porque foi o que ele me disse, sabe? Ah, sei lá, ele tá estranho comigo. Eu odeio isso…

Os olhos dela marejaram, porém Sakura não chorou. Bebeu mais um gole do vinho e voltou a falar.

— Enfim, eu não esperava nada. Eu sei que você não quer relacionamento nenhum. Na verdade, eu também não quero. Tá acontecendo tanta merda nos últimos dias que só o que eu quero é dormir e ficar quieta na minha, sabe? E, sei lá, transar contigo pareceu uma boa ideia. Você também não queria compromisso, poderia me desestressar enquanto eu te desestresso também.

A música trocou para _Primeiros Erros_. Sasuke precisou murmurar o primeiro verso antes de se concentrar na conversa de novo.

— É, parece algo que eu faria.

— Pois é. Eu só queria isso mesmo. Mas o Naruto ficou chateado e eu entendo ele. Só que eu juro que não sabia que ele ainda gostava de ti.

Uma risada seca.

— Somos dois, então. As duas únicas pessoas que não sabiam, pelo visto. Tava falando com a minha mãe e até ela já tava a par de tudo.

— Não!

— Sim. Naruto espalhou pra todo mundo menos pra mim. Eu sou um retardado.

— Somos dois retardados. Os dois melhores amigos do Naruto e nenhum de nós sabia. Parece piada.

Concordou sem se mexer, olhos fechados. Sakura lhe passou a garrafa de volta e ele tomou alguns goles direto do bico.

— Aposto que o Kiba sabe — murmurou.

— Injusto! Eu devia saber primeiro dessas coisas.

— Eu pelo menos tenho a desculpa de que é de mim que ele gosta e a gente sempre demora pra perceber essas merdas. Você não tem explicação, não sei por que ele não te disse.

— Ele deve achar que eu gosto de ti também. Eu talvez tenha forçado a barra nos últimos meses.

Engasgou um pouco com o vinho antes de devolvê-lo.

— Isso tudo é necessidade de desestressar?

— Ah, Medicina é do caralho. Aí a minha mãe fode com tudo porque nada nunca tá bom e eu só gasto o dinheiro dela e essas porcarias, sabe? Aí ela tava reclamando que eu tô magra demais e ninguém vai me querer, que meu cabelo tá isso ou aquilo, e ela sempre me coloca pra baixo de algum jeito. Não sei, sabe? Só quero alguma coisa que me distraia e faça eu me sentir bem de novo.

— Hm.

— Desculpa desabafar…

— Capaz. É só que eu não sei o que dizer. Parece um bom motivo pra querer sexo. Na real, a gente nem precisa de motivo pra querer sexo.

Ela concordou caindo para o lado. Sasuke a olhou de soslaio.

— Por favor, não vomita.

— Não vou, só preciso deitar.

Ele retirou o fone do celular e se deitou ao lado dela no colchão. _Mais uma vez_ tocava baixinho entre os dois. Sakura sorriu.

— Sasuke?

— Hm?

— Como é ser correspondido?

— Hein?

— O Naruto também gosta de ti. Mesmo que vocês não fiquem juntos, como é saber que ele também te quer?

Precisou pensar nisso por bastante tempo. Encarou o teto que parecia se mexer devido à tontura que o dominava.

— É bom e é ruim. É ruim porque eu vou machucar ele, sabe? Se ele não gostasse mais de mim, ia poder seguir em frente e sei lá, ficar com alguém que valorize mesmo. O Naruto é uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheço, ele merece isso. Alguém que ame e cuide dele mesmo. E eu não vou, entende? Não agora. Agora eu vou querer ficar com as meninas da faculdade e mesmo com outros caras. Eu nunca nem transei com um cara.

— Ah… Não parece muito bom. Ser correspondido, quero dizer.

— Eu só não posso deixar que dê errado, sabe? Se eu e o Naruto ficarmos juntos, aí tem que dar certo. Porque ficar sem ele… A gente já tá muito há tempo demais, só isso.

A voz dela estava arrastada e lenta quando falou de novo:

— Mas foi só ruim?

— Não. Uma parte minha gostou bastante disso. Foi, sei lá, tipo soltar a respiração quando a gente segura por muito tempo. Eu acho que fiz isso, na verdade. Eu não sei. Eu sou péssimo com comparação e fico escroto e clichê quando tô bêbado. Mas foi bom também. Saber que ele gosta de mim me dá esperança que, sei lá, ele continue gostando de mim quando chegar nos trinta e a gente resolver que é nossa hora de ficar junto.

— Eu acho que a hora podia ser agora…

— Eu tô bêbado demais pra pensar direito, Sakura.

— Então não pensa. Só… só sente, sei lá. Eu queria que alguém me amasse de volta. Amar e ser amado… Parece meio fantasia, né? E você tem isso. É tão mágico quanto parece?

Silêncio. Sasuke já estava com álcool demais no sangue para se importar com o que falava.

— Não sei. Eu acho que sim. Beijar ele… Isso foi meio mágico, eu acho. Mas não é amor, não exagera. Isso de amar parceiro é coisa de adulto, nós não chegamos lá ainda.

Não se surpreendeu ao ver que ela já dormia. Fechou os olhos e retornou a música até seu trecho favorito. Cantou junto, baixinho, precisando que fosse verdade com todas as suas forças porque já havia bebido demais para entender o porquê de não se entregar ao romance que Naruto queria tanto.

— … _Mas eu sei que um dia a gente aprende. Se você quiser alguém em quem confiar, confie em si mesmo. Quem acredita sempre alcança…_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey! Então, o capítulo era para ter vindo na segunda-feira, mas eu queria atualizar meu perfil com as duas drabbles primeiro, por isso demorei.
> 
> Eu peço desculpas pela demora em postar este capítulo. Como acabei me envolvendo com o Programa de Embaixadores do Inkspired, eu tive pouco tempo para me dedicar às fanfics, e admito que o desafio de crackship tampouco me ajudou a liberar meu horário. Levei bomba em algumas provas da faculdade agora e preciso mesmo estudar. Simplificando, a minha vida está uma bagunça. Veremos como as próximas semanas serão, kkk  
> Um beijo no core de vocês <3 
> 
> No meu facebook, há uma side-fic criada no aplicativo Textingstory que se chama Offline. Há um álbum com os vídeos lá, para quem tiver interesse ;3  
> (É só procurar Camy MJ que vocês me acham.)

 

 

 

A segunda-feira começou agitada. Naruto havia se esquecido de um trabalho que seria para quarta e se desesperou um pouco ao perceber que precisaria responder mais de setenta questões em menos de dois dias. O beijo com Sasuke no domingo ainda mexia com todos os seus nervos e a futura conversa com Gaara não o ajudava a se acalmar. Estava no meio da manhã, um pouco tristonho porque sua vida acadêmica ia por água abaixo ainda mais rápido que sua vida amorosa, quando recebeu uma mensagem. Sorria antes mesmo de abri-la.

**_Gaara: comecei a usar capacete, joelheiras e ate tornozeleiras_ **

Mordendo o lábio inferior, resolveu brincar também.

**_Naruto: pra que_ **

**_Gaara: pra me proteger dessa queda que eu tenho por você_ **

Não conseguiu controlar a risada. Balançou a cabeça numa negativa muda e olhou para frente a fim de ver se o professor estava dizendo algo de importante; como ele apenas repetia o conteúdo da semana anterior (que Naruto ainda não sabia), ignorou-o.

**_Naruto: kkkkk_ **

**_Naruto: vou ter q comprar tmbm então_ **

**_Naruto: mas n sei se vai adiantar_ **

**_Gaara: ué_ **

**_Gaara: pq?_ **

**_Naruto: eu já to no chão por você_ **

Recebeu figurinhas de ursinhos fofos e carinhas cheias de coração depois disso. Aproveitou a tranquilidade que Gaara sempre lhe passava, sabendo que isso acabaria logo. Abriu a conversa com Sasuke e encarou em dúvida a caixa de texto, sem saber se deveria ou não mandar mensagem para ele. Com Sasuke tudo era sempre tão complicado! Suspirou e desligou a tela do telefone; não sabia o que dizer e parecia melhor só esperar até que esse clima estranho já não existisse.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

A hora do almoço chegou mais rápido do que Naruto esperava. Respirou fundo antes de entrar no restaurante no qual combinara de se encontrar com Gaara e o viu bebendo um copo d’água. Ficou um momento parado, pensando que sua vida era uma merda mesmo. Depois de anos sem se interessar de verdade por alguém que não fosse Sasuke, finalmente encontrara quem mexesse com seu emocional. Mas justo agora Sasuke resolvera que talvez correspondesse à sua atração…

_Não que ele queira explorar esse sentimento._

Suspirou, bagunçou os cabelos e sorriu. Era uma pena ter que acabar com Gaara justo agora, porém seria injusto envolvê-lo na loucura que dominava sua mente.

— Oi! Desculpa o atraso!

Gaara sorriu ao vê-lo e se levantou para cumprimentá-lo com um beijo na bochecha.

— Capaz, eu acabei de chegar também.

Conversaram amenidades até serem atendidos e receberem seus pedidos. Depois, Gaara remexeu seu frango por um tempo antes de soltar o garfo.

— Eu quero te fazer um convite.

Ele parecia nervoso. Naruto engoliu em seco, quase conseguindo visualizar Gaara o chamando para um jantar em família a fim de que conhecesse seus irmãos.

— Espera!

Largou seus talheres também e o encarou entristecido.

— Antes de qualquer coisa… Eu preciso ser sincero com você.

— Como assim?

— Eu menti.

— Sobre…?

Um suspiro.

— Sobre o Sasuke.

Gaara soltou uma risada irônica, impedindo Naruto de continuar. Era como se ele estivesse esperando por isso.

— Vocês tão namorando, né? O pior é que eu nem posso dizer que tô surpreso. Vocês não esconderam muito bem.

— Não! Gaara, não é nada disso! É bem o contrário, na verdade.

Encarou o rosto confuso de Gaara, bagunçou os cabelos de novo e respirou fundo. Se pudesse, nunca teria essa conversa com ele.

— Eu te vi no ônibus uma semana antes de você ler aquelas mensagens. Eu te achei muito lindo e, sei lá, eu fiquei morrendo de vontade de te beijar.

A referência à conversa do dia anterior os fez rir. Naruto ficou constrangido e mexeu na nuca para se manter calmo.

— Eu queria chamar sua atenção, mas não sabia como. Aí… Bom, eu tive a ideia das mensagens. Sabe? Só queria que, sei lá, você achasse que eu sou bom de cama e se interessasse por mim.

O rosto de Gaara exibia uma mistura insana de emoções. Naruto achava que ele ainda não conseguira entender direito o que havia acontecido. Viu-o rir de forma nervosa.

— Você queria que eu lesse aquelas mensagens?

— Mais do que isso. A gente só conversou daquele jeito porque eu queria que cê lesse.

— Como assim?

Outro suspiro.

— Eu nunca fiquei com o Sasuke. Bom, a gente nunca transou, pelo menos. O nosso primeiro beijo de verdade foi aquele lá em casa no dia da festa. Antes disso foi só um selinho quando a gente tinha uns doze anos, então nem conta.

Gaara não disse nada. Encarava-o em choque, e Naruto achou esse silêncio pior do que qualquer escândalo. Voltou a falar, dessa vez mais rápido.

— Eu juro que não pensei que você fosse gostar tanto de mim. Eu também não tava esperando gostar de ti que nem eu gosto. E daí essa coisa toda com o Sasuke foi crescendo e agora você pensa que a gente tem alguma coisa e isso não é nem um pouco verdade. E eu falei com a minha mãe e ela ficou puta comigo porque eu tinha mentido pra ti e eu não queria mesmo te magoar, desculpa.

Ele piscou e se apoiou para trás na cadeira.

— Uau… Mas o Sasuke ficava provocando o tempo todo…

— É que ele é um retardado. Ele só tava brincando, eu juro.

— E aquilo tudo na festa? Sobre você ser apaixonado por ele, mas querer seguir em frente?

Naruto encarou a mesa um tanto triste. Lembrava-se mais do que bem daquela conversa. Sentira-se tão maduro dizendo que havia superado esse sentimento!

— Aquilo foi verdade. O Sasuke é het-… Bom, não, eu acho que ele não é tão hétero assim, mas, igual, ele não tem interesse nenhum em ficar com um cara agora. Muito menos comigo.

— Tem certeza?

Naruto cogitou acabar com as revelações por ali, porém já falara quase tudo mesmo… Gaara merecia a verdade completa.

— A gente conversou ontem, eu e ele. Colocamos tudo pra fora e, pelo visto, ele sente alguma coisa por mim também…

— Por que você fala isso nesse tom de morte?

— Ele acha que investir nisso estragaria a nossa amizade e não quer tentar. Ele acha que vai passar.  A gente… Bom, a gente se beijou de novo, conversou e resolveu que não vai tentar.

Gaara fez um som irritado com os lábios e cruzou os braços.

— E eu sou o quê nessa história? Prêmio de consolação?

Assustado, Naruto balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, não querendo que ele se sentisse assim.

— Não! Não, eu juro que não! É por isso que tô te falando tudo, eu não quero que você se sinta usado ou coisa assim. Eu já tinha desistido do Sasuke há muito tempo quando comecei a falar com você. Eu não esperava mesmo que aquele merda fosse me corresponder de alguma forma. Não que ele corresponda de verdade, porque, né, ele quer esperar que essa vontade de me comer passe, o filho da puta.

Viu-o controlar uma risada, já menos irritado.

— E se dependesse só de você?

— Por mim, a gente tava junto desde sempre. Eu amo o Sasuke, Gaara, não vou mentir pra ti. Eu amo muito aquele escroto. Mas não vai rolar nada porque ele não _quer_ que role alguma coisa. E não dá pra namorar sozinho, né. Eu tô te falando isso porque tava começando a ficar sério entre a gente e eu não queria te enganar.

— Obrigado por isso.

Gaara ainda parecia um pouco irritado, e Naruto o entendia. Se fosse o contrário, ele provavelmente se sentiria da mesma forma. Voltou a comer devagar, esperando que Gaara dissesse mais alguma coisa. Depois de um tempo, viu-o pegar um pouco de massa e voltar ao almoço.

— E eu, Naruto? Alguma coisa entre nós dois foi real ou você tava pensando nele o tempo todo? Porque o mais injusto é que eu tava de boa na minha, não ia me meter contigo, mas você veio se sentar do meu lado. Foi você quem quis alguma coisa em primeiro lugar e agora…

Ele suspirou. Naruto estendeu a mão por cima da mesa e segurou o rosto dele.

— Se nada tivesse sido importante pra mim, eu não estaria te falando tudo isso. Muito pelo contrário, teria escondido essa merda e descontado minha frustração em sexo. — Um sorriso. — A provinha de sexta só me deixou com mais vontade de tentar com você, e isso é porque eu _gosto_ de você, Gaara. Gosto muito. Mas seria injusto com nós dois.

Afastou-se entristecido. Gaara mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Por que seria injusto?

— Oi?

— A gente não tá namorando, Naruto, e você nunca mentiu pra mim sobre como se sentia. Se você não tava fingindo na sexta, então eu acho que a gente se gosta bastante. E você mesmo disse que não vai rolar nada com o Sasuke, então não sei por que seria injusto com nós dois.

Naruto não esperava por isso. Piscou, confuso, e largou os talheres sobre a mesa.

— Tá falando sério?

Viu-o dar de ombros.

— Eu gosto de você. Na maioria das vezes nós nos divertimos bastante. Você faz eu me sentir bem e, não vou mentir, seu beijo é muito bom.

Sorriu ao ouvir isso, quase sem acreditar.

— Essa é minha melhor habilidade, admito. Mas eu tô todo fodido no emocional e uma bagunça e nem sei o que eu quero, Gaara.

Depois de mastigar seu frango, ele fez um sinal de indiferença com os ombros e sorriu.

— Eu não estou pedindo para você namorar comigo ou algo assim. Eu quero a sua companhia, só isso. E a gente vê como segue depois. Podemos até deixar em aberto pro caso de você querer ficar com outra pessoa.

Tentou disfarçar a felicidade que subia pela sua garganta.

— No caso de _eu_ querer?

— Eu não tenho interesse em outras pessoas por agora. Mas sim, eu também poderia sair por aí se quisesse.

— Mais ou menos como a Ino e a Hina?

— Hm… Não sei. Elas tão namorando e, pelo que eu entendi, as duas se amam, não? Entre nós seria algo mais casual, pelo menos no começo. Eu gosto de ti, Naruto, de verdade. Eu acho que podemos dar muito certo se tentarmos.

Sentiu os olhos marejarem e disfarçou bebendo uns goles de Coca-Cola. Sim, queria isso, queria muito. Gaara estava se esforçando para que eles tivessem uma chance e os dois mal se conheciam! Não pôde deixar de querer que Sasuke também fosse aberto a possibilidades. Sorriu, recomposto, e segurou a mão dele sobre a mesa.

— Eu adoraria tentar com você. Também acho que a gente tem tudo pra dar certo um dia.

Gaara ergueu seu copo para que fizessem um brinde.

— A quem se permite tentar coisas novas. E à sinceridade.

Naruto riu, brindou, e desejou com todas as forças se apaixonar por ele.

O clima ficou mais leve depois disso. Naruto se sentia tão bem que não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ter contado tudo a Gaara dava-lhe a sensação de que estavam com o terreno pronto para construírem algo sólido. Isso deixava seu estômago gelado, porque era exatamente o que queria: um namoro. Se ao menos não estivesse tão confuso devido ao que acontecera com Sasuke…

— Então, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

Saiu de seus pensamentos e bebeu mais uns goles do seu refrigerante.

— Fala.

— Eu conversei com meu pai e nossa casa de praia vai estar livre nesse _findi_. O que acha de ir comigo na sexta depois da aula?

Arregalou os olhos, surpreso, e levou alguns segundos para responder.

— Cê tem uma casa de praia?!

Gaara deu de ombro.

— Como que eu não sabia que você é rico?!

— Cê nunca perguntou.

— Puta que pariu, Gaara!

Riram assim que a surpresa passou. Gaara tinha o rosto um tanto vermelho pelo constrangimento, e Naruto cruzou os braços enquanto balançava a cabeça numa falsa indignação.

— Se eu soubesse disso antes, tinha investido em você mais cedo.

Viu-o revirar os olhos e controlou a risada.

— Isso é um sim?

Olhou para cima, como se estivesse se fazendo de difícil, e Gaara o chutou de leve por debaixo da mesa. Naruto riu.

— Eu quero, mas você não acha meio cedo pra irmos numa viagem a dois?

— Não precisa ver desse jeito. Pensa que é uma viagem entre amigos. Nós vamos pra praia, comer fora, entrar no mar…

— Viagem entre amigos que se beijam e fazem sexo?

O tom cheio de segundas intenções em sua voz fez o sorriso de Gaara aumentar.

— Eu espero que sim.

Borboletas se reviraram no estômago de Naruto, e ele não sabia direito se o nervosismo era por estar investindo meio cedo demais no que muito provavelmente viraria um namoro, ou por uma parte sua que estava sendo ignorada lhe gritar que isso era uma traição a Sasuke. Não havia motivo nenhum para trair Sasuke, visto que _não estavam juntos_ , então ele tinha total direito de ir numa viagem com Gaara e se divertir um pouco.

_Mas o Sasuke disse que tá meio apaixonado por ti! MEIO APAIXONADO!_

_E também disse que não me quer e que isso vai passar porque é só tesão, caralho. Eu não quero só tesão!_

_Mas e se ele estiver errado e não for só tesão, mas aí você estiver com o Gaara quando ele perceber?_

_Aí eu não sei! Caralho, eu não sei de nada…_

— Naruto?

— Desculpa, eu tava meio aéreo.

— E aí, você vai comigo?

Perdeu-se na forma como Gaara sorria e tentou se concentrar no sentimento gostoso e _fácil_ que estar com ele trazia. Não era hora de pensar em Sasuke e sua boca ridiculamente macia e aquele corpo excitado sentado nas suas pernas. Definitivamente não. Nem era hora de pensar na voz dele dizendo “é como beijar você” ou “eu acho que tô meio apaixonado”.

_Meio apaixonado meu cu, cara escroto do cacete!_

Naruto queria romance, comprometimento, entrega. Sorriu.

— Eu vou, sim.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Ino soltou um suspiro triste ao receber uma mensagem de Hinata a avisando de que havia chegado bem em sua casa. Respondeu com um coração, a saudade já apertando seu peito.

Levou um susto com o abraço surpresa de Sakura. Encarou-a com um sorriso e deu espaço para ela se acomodar na grama ao seu lado.

— Oi, Saky! Como você tá?

— De ressaca. Já fazia muito tempo que eu não vinha pra faculdade desse jeito.

— Isso é porque você é certinha demais.

Uma risada baixa, e Sakura mexeu nos cabelos daquele jeito entristecido que Ino conhecia bem demais.

— A gente acabou nem conseguindo conversar ontem porque o Sasuke tava surtando.

O assunto trouxe outro ânimo ao rosto dela.

— Eu não esperava ver ele assim. Depois que vocês foram dormir a gente ficou bebendo vinho e conversando. Ele até que é legal quando resolve se abrir.

— Ele é legal, sim, achou que o Sasuke era só um rostinho bonito?

Ela mexeu os ombros num “não sei” simples, e Ino riu alto.

— O Sasuke é bacana quando deixa que outras pessoas conheçam ele. Mas me diz o que tá te incomodando.

— Ai, Ino, é tanta coisa! A minha mãe surtou ontem porque o namorado novo dela largou ela e começou a gritar que tinha perdido tempo me criando e ela falou tanta coisa… Jogou em mim a culpa por papai ter sumido, e você conhece o discurso dela, o mesmo de sempre. Eu só não tô aguentando mais, sabe? Ela me sufoca e aí hoje eu tive prova e me fodi porque não consegui estudar direito e sei lá, Ino…

Puxou-a para um abraço de lado, fazendo carinho nos cabelos pintados de cor-de-rosa.

— Você sabe que sempre pode ir lá pra casa, né? Eu moro quase sozinha e sempre tô de portas abertas pra ti.

Sakura concordou e deitou a cabeça no ombro dela. Ino sabia que a amiga não gostava de incomodar e que tinha essa visão meio errada de que Shikamaru morava com ela. Não era exatamente mentira, considerando que ele dormia em seu sofá no mínimo quatro vezes por semana, entretanto ele não pagava nenhuma conta e nem ao menos tinha uma cama por lá!

A questão com Shikamaru era que ele precisava sair de casa para mostrar que estava independente e Ino o acolhera em seu apartamento minúsculo algum tempo atrás. Já estavam procurando por algo maior, entretanto Shikamaru não se mexia muito e Ino acabara com toda a responsabilidade de encontrar um lugar novo sozinha. Se as coisas com Sakura estivessem tão ruins, poderia procurar algo com três quartos… Se bem que Sakura não tinha renda e, por mais que a amasse, Ino não tinha condições de sustentá-la. Ainda não, ao menos. O principal incômodo de Sakura era que ela precisava de paz e silêncio para estudar. Por mais que Shikamaru fosse quieto, Chouji e Kiba também andavam bastante por lá e o barulho acabava sendo excessivo na maior parte do dia.

Ainda assim, gostaria que Sakura aceitasse a ajuda e desse um jeito de sair daquela família terrível que ela tinha.

— Eu odeio a sua mãe — sussurrou.

— Eu sei… Mas a verdade é que não é só a mãe. Tem o Naruto também…

— Ué, o que tem ele?

— Eu tava falando com o Sasuke ontem e percebi que a gente tá afastado… Eu odeio isso. E odeio mais ainda nem saber por quê.

Ino ficou em silêncio; mexeu em seu braço, desconfortável.

— Mas você sabe por quê…

— Óbvio que não sei! Pra mim a gente tava de boas, mas agora percebi que ele não me conta mais nada!

— Sakura, já tem um tempão isso. No terceiro ano você resolveu que tava a fim do Sasuke e desde que entrou na _facul_ não fala em outra coisa.

— Eu não tô a fim dele!

Mandou a ela seu melhor olhar de incredulidade e a viu bufar irritada.

— Todo mundo já transou com o Sasuke, inclusive você, a Hina e a Tenten! Por que só comigo que vocês implicam? Eu sou literalmente a única do nosso grupo que nunca teve nada com ele. O Sasuke é bonito, eu quis sim transar com ele e agora todo mundo age como se eu fosse um monstro. Eu não sabia que o Naruto ainda gostava dele! _Juro por Deus que eu não sabia_! Agora que eu sei, é _óbvio_ que não vou mais ir atrás do Sasuke, eu tenho minhas prioridades bem definidas. Na real, eu e o Sasuke nunca tivemos mais do que uma conversa no _whats_ , não tem motivo nenhum pra esse _auê_ todo.

Ino levantou os braços como se pedisse paz. O desabafo deixara Sakura com os olhos cheios d’água e o que menos queria era vê-la chorar.

— Ei, calma, eu nunca disse que você é um monstro e nem nada assim.

— Mas é como todo mundo tá agindo!

— Sakura, como você ficaria se eu ou o Naruto tentássemos ficar com o cara que você gosta, hein? Não é que cê tenha feito algo de muito errado, mas é que ele se magoou porque não esperava isso de ti.

Ela mexeu no cabelo de novo e mudou de posição, apoiando-se mais para frente na grama.

— E como você sabe disso? Ele te falou?

— Nem precisa, né. Se você quer voltar a ser tão próxima do Naruto como era, só precisa conversar com ele sobre isso. O Naruto não sabe guardar rancor.

— Isso é verdade…

Num pulo, Ino se colocou de pé e limpou as mãos nas calças.

— Vai fazer o que agora?

Ajudou-a a se levantar também e as duas passaram a caminhar lado a lado.

— Eu tinha que começar um artigo, mas a mãe vai estar em casa…

— Estuda lá na minha casa.

— O Kiba não vai lá hoje pra vocês jogarem videogame?

— Vai, mas a gente fica quietinho e você pode estudar no quarto.

Viu-a soltar uma risada e soube que a amiga não havia acreditado em uma palavra. Ino não podia culpá-la; ser silencioso não era uma característica de Kiba (ou sua, sendo sincera).

— Ah, nem te estressa. Eu dou um jeito.

— Certeza?

— Aham. Eu vou passar na biblioteca agora, depois a gente se fala.

Despediram-se e Sakura voltou para perto da árvore em que estavam antes. Ino a observou ir com o coração meio apertado e ligou para Hinata; precisava perguntar a ela se havia algo a se fazer. Querendo ou não, Hinata sempre fora a mais sensível das duas.

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

O prédio da biblioteca era enorme; fora construído pouco antes de Sakura passar na universidade. Entrou distraída, pensando nos livros de que precisaria e no artigo sobre saúde pública que seu professor babaca havia pedido. Também se lembrou de que estava alguns episódios atrasada em Lúcifer, porém não era hoje que conseguiria assistir ao seu seriado. Depois de um final de semana inteiro de festa e nada de estudo, precisava recuperar o tempo perdido.

Pegou três dos livros que precisaria quando levantou o olhar e viu Sasuke sentado numa mesa, ouvindo música enquanto escrevia num caderno. Não pensou muito antes de ocupar a cadeira à frente dele. Recebeu um olhar rápido e, assim que Sasuke percebeu quem era, foi ignorada. Abriu seu material.

— Boa tarde, Sasuke.

Ele olhou para fora, onde o sol quase se punha, e depois voltou a atenção para suas equações. Sakura não conseguia entender muito do que estava no caderno dele e deu graças por gostar de biológicas, não exatas.

— Hm. Boa tarde.

 O tom de voz deixava claro que Sasuke não estava a fim de papo, e Sakura não forçou a barra; tinha um artigo enorme para escrever e a vontade de conversar também não era muito grande, não depois de tudo o que Ino havia dito. As ideias de que era uma amiga ruim e de que a culpa de Naruto ter se afastado era sua a incomodavam tanto que mal conseguia se concentrar. Suspirou e fez o possível para se manter focada. Saúde pública, SUS, postos… Havia mesmo sido tão idiota?

Depois de quase uma hora, conseguiu escrever apenas algumas poucas linhas (mas ao menos pôde selecionar quatro obras para usar como referência no final). Quase conseguiu se esquecer de que Sasuke estava ali, visto que não trocaram uma palavra. Acordou de seus devaneios com o som do livro dele se fechando. Levantou a cabeça apenas para vê-lo arrumar o material e voltou a se concentrar no artigo que lia.

— Que ônibus você pega?

A frase a deixou surpresa. Sasuke estava conversando com ela por livre e espontânea vontade?

— Eu?

Ele não se dignou a responder, visto que não havia mais ninguém por ali.

— Ãhn… Eu acho que vou pegar o Bairro-barra-quatro.

— Ele vai pra onde?

— Karrantas¹, conhece?

Sasuke pareceu pensar por um momento.

— Eu acho que sei onde é. Você precisa caminhar muito da parada pra sua casa?

— Não, moro pertinho, por quê?

— Eu vou contigo até a parada aqui, então.

Sakura ficou bem confusa com a conversa, porém começou a arrumar suas coisas também. Ao conferir no celular, percebeu que já era quase oito horas da noite. A biblioteca fecharia em quarenta minutos. Pensou na mãe, que estaria acordada, assistindo à novela das nove e chorando pelo namorado quando chegasse em casa (provavelmente com uma garrafa de vinho ou de vodka entre os braços). Suspirou, resignada, e se levantou.

Caminharam em silêncio até a entrada do prédio, onde Sakura não aguentou mais ficar quieta.

— E aí, tava fazendo o quê?

— Trabalho de Cálculo. O professor nos passou oitenta questões e eu adiantei umas pra não ficar pesado depois.

— Ah, eu tava fazendo um artigo. Acho que ainda não tinha te visto na biblioteca.

— É, eu vou pouco lá. Prefiro estudar em casa, no meu canto.

Sakura abriu um sorriso genérico e caminharam mais um pouco em silêncio. Pensou em Naruto e percebeu que já fazia meses desde que saíra sozinha com ele. Nem havia percebido o quanto se afastaram. Estivera tão ocupada que não pensara muito em nada além dos _seus_ problemas e da _sua_ faculdade. Em algum momento nos últimos meses, havia se afastado até saber pouquíssimo sobre a vida dele. Tentou se lembrar de como Naruto e Gaara se conheceram, entretanto só sabia que havia alguma relação com um ônibus. E ele nem lhe contara isso em particular; havia comentado quando estavam em grupo.

Como se materializado pelos seus pensamentos, Naruto veio caminhando distraído. Ele estreitou um pouco os olhos ao vê-los juntos, e Sakura se afastou de Sasuke.

— Oi, Naruto! — ela cumprimentou.

Mal esperou por uma resposta antes de abraçá-lo bem forte. Sentiu os olhos um tanto marejados; esquecera-se do quanto o abraço de Naruto era quente. Quis chorar de forma compulsiva e pedir mil desculpas até resolver todos os seus problemas com ele e voltar à época em que se viam quase todos os dias.

Ele retribuiu um tanto receoso, e depois a afastou devagar.

— Tá tudo bem?

Viu-o lançar um olhar estranho para Sasuke e quase riu, sabendo exatamente o que se passava na cabeça dele. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se o desafiasse a fazer a pergunta escrita em sua testa.

— Eu só tô meio carente. E não precisa fazer essa cara, o Sasuke não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Hm.

Sakura soltou uma risada meio nervosa e Naruto a puxou para um abraço de lado e a manteve assim. Ela sentia o olhar de Sasuke queimar sua pele e se detestou um pouco por estar no meio dos dois.

— E aí, Naru, tava fazendo o que na _facul_ até essa hora?

— Eu tava conversando com o monitor de Filosofia e Ética. Ah, que cadeira mais _porre_! É que tem um trabalho pra semana que vem e eu nem sabia começar. A gente tava falando lá no bar do seu João.

— Eu tinha um artigo, tava na biblioteca.

O olhar de Naruto foi para Sasuke, que ainda não havia dito uma palavra. Sakura percebeu que o olhar dele ainda estava focado na mão de Naruto em seu ombro, e quis bater em Sasuke por ser tão imbecil achando que era melhor “esperar passar”. Ah, se Naruto visse o vídeo… soltou uma risada baixa, chamando a atenção dos dois. Balançou a mão, dizendo que não era nada, mas sua mente repassou em _loop_ a expressão indignada de Sasuke enquanto ele dizia _eu sinto o beijo dele no meu pau sempre que penso nisso_. Ou qualquer coisa nesse sentido.

— Sakura, cê tá bem? — Naruto perguntou.

— Desculpa, eu só pensei num negócio muito engraçado.

— Ué. Em que pensou?

Lançou um olhar a Sasuke que, esperava do fundo do coração, deixasse claro seus pensamento. Depois deu um tapinha leve no rosto de Naruto.

— Nada, meu pequeno gafanhoto. Uma coisa de Medicina.

— _Affs_ , nem deve ter nada legal nesse teu curso, aposto que tá pensando em mitocôndrias e rindo.

Sasuke fez um barulho meio irritado com a garganta.

— Então, o Itachi ligou falando que vinha me buscar se eu esperasse até mais tarde, e eu odeio ônibus, então esperei. Ele também quer falar do presente de aniversário da mãe e tal, mas já tá meio tarde pra gente achar uma floricultura aberta.

— Qualquer coisa vocês escolhem hoje e compram semana que vem, ainda dá tempo de procurar.

Sasuke concordou e deu de ombros.

— É, mas cê conhece o Itachi.

— Uhum. Põe meu nome no cartão e depois eu pago.

Em silêncio, Sakura observou a interação deles. Ainda se perguntava como os dois ousavam não estar namorando.

— Já estamos contando com a tua parte e a do Shisui.

Fechou os olhos e ouviu meio de longe eles continuarem com a conversa. O abraço de Naruto a deixava calma, e estava _tão_ exausta de tudo o que vinha acontecendo… Foi quando percebeu que não era só Naruto que estava segurando informações; ela também já não conversava com ele há bastante tempo. Abraçou-o um pouco mais forte, criando uma esperança tola de que o contato físico pudesse superar a distância emocional.

— Saky?

— Oi? Desculpa, tava distraída.

— Eu vi. Cê vai pra onde agora?

— Pra casa.

Apenas pelo seu tom de voz, ela viu o rosto de Naruto se modificar. Ele havia entendido e ela nem precisara falar nada em voz alta. Seu peito aqueceu e os olhos marejaram de novo. De forma protetora, ele fez carinho em seu braço.

— Dorme lá em casa hoje, a mãe tava reclamando esses dias que cê tinha sumido.

A garganta dela apertou.

— Naruto…

— Ah, e hoje o pai ia pegar pizza indo pra casa, então eu posso ligar pra ele pedir a nossa de chocolate com morango, M&Ms e sorvete.

— Vocês comem isso numa pizza?

O rosto de Sasuke se retorceu numa careta de nojo, e Sakura se fez de ofendida.

— Com licença porque é a melhor pizza que _existe_!

— Parece com algo que dê câncer.

A boca de Naruto foi ao chão.

— Câncer é aquela sopa de tomate com tomate e molho de tomate que você come.

— É bem saudável, cala a boca.

— Cala a boca já morreu, quem manda na minha boca sou eu!

— Tá bom, quinta série, tá bom.

Naruto, em sua pose mais madura, mostrou a língua para Sasuke.

— Tá, Saky, cê dorme lá em casa hoje, então?

Imagens de quando era criança e passava ao menos três noites por semana na casa de Naruto invadiram sua mente. Jogavam videogames até de madrugada, comiam todos os sabores de pizza… Havia uma lembrança particularmente forte: ela e Naruto tentando fazer o dever de biologia quando Minato se sentou na escrivaninha com eles e os ajudou. Passaram quase três horas ali e ele não perdeu a paciência nem uma vez. Não se lembrava se havia sido naquele momento que decidira ser médica como ele, entretanto aquela fora uma influência enorme.

Concordou num aceno, ainda sem coragem de falar.

— O Itachi pode dar carona pra vocês assim que ele chegar.

Naruto deu um daqueles seus sorrisos que fazem o mundo inteiro brilhar, e Sakura riu da expressão de panaca no rosto de Sasuke.

— Por isso eu amo seu irmão!

 

~~zz~~zz~~zz~~zz

 

Mesmo sem que ela dissesse em palavras o que estava acontecendo, Naruto sabia que havia algo de errado. Saiu do carro de Itachi com o braço entrelaçado no dela e entrou em casa já gritando para que sua mãe viesse. O abraço que Sakura deu em Kushina foi mais apertado ainda, e mãe e filho trocaram um olhar preocupado.

— Meu amor, você tá tão magrinha, tá comendo direito?

— Tô sim, tia Kushina.

— O Minato deve chegar nuns minutinhos com a pizza, vamos ali na sala pra você me contar as novidades. Sexta a casa tava cheia e a gente nem conseguiu conversar.

Essa era uma das razões para Naruto amar tanto a sua mãe. Ela puxou Sakura para o sofá e agiu como se fosse mãe _dela_ também, e Naruto amava a proximidade que Kushinha tinha com seus amigos. Sentou-se com as duas no sofá e começaram a falar sobre Medicina e a vida de Sakura num geral. De início ela desconversou, porém…

— Ai, tia, a mãe tá bebendo demais. Aquele namorado merda dela largou ela e pelo visto a culpa é minha ou sei lá. E aí ela tá me deixando louca, só o de sempre. Eu só queria um tempo daquela casa mesmo.

Sem pensar muito, Kushina a puxou para seu colo e Sakura fechou os olhos. Naruto observou com o coração apertado e sem saber o que deveria estar fazendo.

— Você quer que eu converse com a sua mãe?

— Quê? Não, tia!

— Tem certeza? Ela não pode descontar em ti, Sakura. E ela sempre faz isso, é errado! — Kushina insistiu.

— Não, tia, sério. Daqui a pouco passa e ela volta ao normal. Depois que eu me formar e estiver trabalhando eu acho que fica mais fácil. Assim que der eu saio de casa.

A boca de Kushina se comprimiu numa linha, e ela acariciou o cabelo de Sakura bem devagar.

— Minha casa tá sempre aberta pra você. Nós temos um quarto de hóspedes que não está sendo usado.

Sakura soltou uma risada constrangida, mas Naruto viu como os olhos dela brilharam. De repente, a ideia de morar com a amiga pareceu muito boa. Não a queria mais sozinha naquela casa com sua mãe estúpida.

— Capaz, tia, sério, não precisa. A mãe é meio louca, mas eu sei lidar com ela. Mas, já que você tá sendo tão generosa, eu aceito uma pizza, carinho e talvez um quarto pra eu estudar depois. Só por hoje.

Kushina deixou um beijo em sua testa.

— Feito! Eu te dou tudo isso e muito mais. Agora andem, crianças, vão lavar as mãos porque o Minato já chegou.

Nem um segundo depois, ouviram o barulho do carro entrando na garagem. Naruto se afastou com Sakura e fez uma careta.

— O ouvido dessa mulher é absurdo, parece louca.

— EU TE ESCUTO AINDA, NARUTO!

O grito da cozinha o fez se apressar para o banheiro, e Naruto se sentiu melhor por ter conseguido arrancar um sorriso de Sakura. Ela precisava de sorrir mais, e ele daria seu melhor para ajudá-la nisso.

 

¹ Bairro fictício da cidade fictícia em que eles moram.


End file.
